


Wolves in Wool

by ArkhamKn1gh7, FandomQueen10325



Series: The Devil’s Daughter [1]
Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Donald Ressler and Raymond Reddington already have a father-in-law Son-in-law relationship, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, I love this show, More tags later, Not Canon Compliant, Season 1, Slow Burn, Tom Keen will die, Violence, liz looses her memory and slowly gains it back, maybe not until after Liz’s drama with the police in season 2, slightly canon divergent, still canon for the most part, team Red all the way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 101,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkhamKn1gh7/pseuds/ArkhamKn1gh7, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomQueen10325/pseuds/FandomQueen10325
Summary: What if Elizabeth found out sooner that Red was her father? What if Red didn’t just leave that night after Sam agreed to take her in?This story is a slight rewrite of season one with an added backstory. Liz still loses her memory and the first handful of episodes are still the same, but with more insight to the character’s thoughts and feelings (Mostly Liz and Red)I’m not good at writing summaries don’t hate on me bitch. It’s a fucking rewrite of season one, with added shit. Liz and Red will 100% have a father-daughter relationship. She will hate Tom Keen and she will get with Ressler in the end. That’s what’s going to happen here.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen & Donald Ressler, Elizabeth Keen & Raymond Reddington, Elizabeth Keen/Donald Ressler
Series: The Devil’s Daughter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122269
Comments: 19
Kudos: 77





	1. The Night of The Fire

She hid in the closet, clutching her stuffed bunny to her chest. She was told not to come out, no matter what happened. She tried to look out the closet, just barely seeing out of the slanted slats on the doors. She didn’t understand what was going on. She was only 4 years old, she had no idea why she had to hide in the closet. “Where is she?” She heard a woman ask worried. It was her mother, but she was told to stay here, so she didn’t move. She always did as she was told, in fear of being in trouble or being yelled at she stayed put. She tried not to listen as the voices started to grow louder, and more angry. She held the stuffed bunny to her chest for comfort. “I’m not leaving here without Masha.” She heard her mother say. “Masha!” She called but little Masha stayed where she was. She was only to come out when someone came to get her.

“She’s not going back with you.” The man that had said that, put her in here. He claimed to be her father, her real father. Being a little girl she didn’t know what to believe, but she knew one thing for certain, that man however nice he was to her, and all the toys he bought her to play with, she knew he wasn’t her father. She saw him once, when she was littler than she is now. Not the man who her mother married, and certainly not this man who claimed to be her father. She barely remembered him, but remembered him nonetheless. She knew who he was the moment she saw him, a feeling she couldn’t explain. Like she knew deep down who he was.

“You can’t keep her here!” Her mother shouted back. “Masha, come here!” She didn’t move still. Thinking of her father, tears filled her eyes. She held the bunny so tight she thought it would rip. She cried not liking this game anymore. She heard her mother and this man shouting. Arguing over her, and something else she had no idea about.

She was scared and didn’t know what to do, but she knew one thing, she wanted her father. “Daddy...” she muttered between her sobs, as if he would just appear out of thin air at her wishes.

“Where is she?!” Masha heard shouted and she just flinched at the harsh sounding voice. She moved further away from the closet doors trying to get as far away from the fighting as she could.

“Daddy...” she called out again.

“Listen, you're in trouble.” Her mother told him.

“Because of you!” The man shouted back.

She didn’t like all of the yelling she just wanted to make it stop. She tried covering her ears as she made it all the way to the back corner of the closet. Not wanting to hear the fighting anymore. She didn’t want to hear it anymore, all she wanted was her daddy. No matter what she did all she could hear was the fighting. She wanted it all to stop, maybe if she came out like her mother said they would stop the fighting. Carrying her bunny with her she crawled to the door slowly pushing it open. She came out of the closet but stopped as she heard a glass breaking. She continued down the long hallway. She heard something else breaking and she moved down the stairs scared. That’s when she saw them. The two of them physically fighting. She didn’t know what to do. She saw a gun on the floor and picked it up. Dropping her bunny she held it with both hands. She was shaking from fear and the weight of the gun. She pointed at the man hurting her mother and didn’t know if she should pull the trigger. He pushed her mother against a table and knocked over a lamp. It crashed to the ground with a loud crash. It startled the girl and she gasped as she pulled the trigger. The man stilled and she dropped the gun, the recoil enough to make her drop it.

Her mother gasped for breath as the man had been choking her. She then looked at the dying man on the floor then to her daughter. “Masha... what did you do....” she said sadly. Scared at what she did, and how much trouble she would be in. She grabbed her bunny and ran back upstairs. “No, Masha! Wait!” Her mother called but she just kept running. She wasn’t supposed to leave the closet, she was supposed to stay there and not leave. She would be in trouble if she left without someone to come get her. “Masha! Come here, we need to leave!”

She went to the back corner again and held her bunny close to her chest. Then pulled her legs to her chest as well and began rocking back and forth crying. “Daddy....” She called out, deep down she understood that he wouldn’t just appear and take her away, but that didn’t stop her from wishing he would, or hoping that he was coming for her right now.  
___________________

Raymond saw the house in flames. He rushed in there just in time to pull Katarina from the flames. She was coughing from the smoke, her face and clothes darkened from it. “Masha..” she choked out in the middle of coughing.

A worried look crossed his face and he looked at the house before looking back at Katarina. “Is she inside?” He asked and when Katarina just nodded he ran into the flames. Using his coat to cover his face. He charged into the living room, there lay a body on the floor. He didn’t care about that, all he cared about was his little girl. “Lizzy!” He called but no answer. The fire crackled as the house was slowly and steadily burning. He coughed at the smoke as he began to ascend the stairs. “Lizzy!” He called again.

“Daddy!” He heard her cry and he ran towards her. He walked into her room, filled with smoke as the fire just started making its way into it. She coughed loudly as he entered the room. He opened the closet door and she practically jumped into his arms. “Daddy.” She said holding on to him tightly.

He took off his coat and wrapped it around the front of him as he picked her up. Covering her body from the smoke and flames surrounding them. “I’m going to get you out of here, it’s ok, sweetheart.” He told her. Raymond ran through the house and down the stairs. The flames now seemed to have a wrath of their own. As if they realized they wouldn’t take his daughter’s life. They filled the room and covered the path he took to get in. He quickly searched for an exit, or another path, but there was nothing. He had two choices, stay and burn to death with his daughter in his arms, or run as fast as he could through the roaring flames.

“Daddy.” She called worried. Part of the ceiling collapsed behind them causing her to shriek pulling herself closer to her father.

They were out of time, they needed to move now. “Hold on to me as tight as you can.” He told her and she did just that. Her little arms held on tightly around his shoulders. He braced himself as he dashed through the fire. The flames licked at his heels and the bottom of his pants. Just when he thought he was safe he brushed past a throw blanket that was lit ablaze. He felt the flames eating away at the back of his shirt, and he most certainly felt them when they licked his back. He shouted in pain but ran to the door. It was when she cried out in pain that he began to worry. When he made it to the door he kicked it open, and the door fell off its hinges. He set her down a safe distance before dropping to the ground and rolling on his back. Back and forth until the flames were gone. His back burned with an unimaginable pain. But he didn’t care about his pain. “Is she alright?” He called as he tried to push himself up. He grunted in pain as he managed to get back on his feet. “Katarina, is she ok?” He called again looking around. Katarina just sat there on the ground her back leaning against the car door.

She just stared blankly down at her feet. Completely unfazed by his words. He looked over and his little girl was indeed safe. She stood in the grass frozen, his large coat still wrapped around her. He felt exhausted and in pain, but pushed past it. He tried to hide his pain as much as possible from her as he approached. He got down on his knees right in front of her and removed the coat to check her. He looked her up and down checking for any form of injury. He found only one. The skin on her wrist and part of her palm was burned. Not as severe as his back, but it would most definitely leave a permanent scar. He felt terrible, it was his fault. If he would’ve never touched that stupid fucking blanket, then she wouldn’t be hurt. He placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her to his chest. A sigh of relief coming from him as he realized she would be fine. She wrapped her arms around his neck and when her fingers just barely touched his back he flinched away in pain. “Daddy! I’m sorry!” She called tears filling her eyes.

He shook his head looking down at her. “No, no. It’s ok, it’s not your fault. You have nothing to be sorry for.” He told her pulling her close again, but this time she didn’t touch his back. He didn’t want to let her go, he just wanted to hold her there forever. She was safe in his arms, and he would let nothing happen to her, but sadly he needed to let her go. His back stung as a light breeze blew. He let go and made to stand up, he turned to see Katarina was gone. He walked to where she was sitting and looked around the street. It was completely empty. No sign or trail to where she might’ve gone to.  
___________________

It had been a week or so since the fire. Reddington made sure they got the medical attention he and Lizzy needed before leaving the hospital. Against the doctor’s wishes, but he left nonetheless. The people who set that fire, clearly thought all the inhabitants perished in the flames. He wanted to keep it that way. As he signed his discharge papers the doctor wrote him a prescription for a pain killer and antibiotics. Red took the slip and pocketed it. Putting a hand on Lizzy’s shoulder and led her out of the hospital. He caught the attention of a taxi and it pulled next to him. He opened the door motioning for Lizzy to get in. She did just that and he got in just after her. He gave gave the driver an address of a hotel closest to the airport. He knew what he had to do to keep her safe, but he just didn’t know if he could. The driver started driving and Red put his arm around Lizzy pulling her close. He rubbed her arm in a soothing fashion as she closed her eyes.  
___________________

Red woke up from a pain in his back. He jolted up. He rolled onto his back in his sleep and the still healing skin was sensitive to the faintest of touches. He ran his hands over his face and sighed looking at the clock. Just a little past midnight. He looked over at the second bed in the room. Lizzy was still sound asleep and he got out of bed. He walked over to a small duffel bag he had packed. He pulled out antibiotic cream and some fresh bandages. He headed to the bathroom making sure to close the door as silently as possible before turning on the light.

He started to unbutton his shirt and took it off setting it to the side. He turned so his back was facing the mirror as he proceeded to take off his bandages. As he removed the bandages he felt it pull at his healing skin. He grunted as he pulled the whole thing off. He set it in the sink as he reached for the antibiotic cream. He then rubbed it onto his shoulder and gently proceeded to add it onto his back. He let it set for a moment and he leaned over the sink. He gently rolled his shoulders as he stood up again. He then grabbed the fresh set of bandages and gauze. Preparing them on the counter, so it would be easier for him to wrap himself. He put the bandages on and ignored the incessant stinging as it touched his flesh. He made sure to wrap it tightly. He stood up straight and rolled his shoulders once more to make sure they didn’t restrict his movements. Once Red was satisfied he washed his hands after tossing the old bandages away. He put his shirt back on and packed the bag back up. He opened the door slightly before turning out the light.

He walked back to where he picked the bag up from and placed it back. He turned to head back to bed when he heard a whimper from Lizzy. He stopped in his tracks and waited a moment. She whimpered again and her eyes opened full of tears. “Daddy...?” She called out worriedly.

“I’m here.” He told her rushing to her side. She sat up in bed and clutched the stuff rabbit tightly. He sat next to her and she crawled into his lap. She’d been having nightmares since that night, even when they were in the hospital. She would wake with tears in her eyes, crawling into the hospital bed next to him. Red wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He hummed a soft melody as he ran his fingers through her hair gently. He kissed her head softly before whispering. “You’re safe.” He rubbed soothing circles on her arm with his thumb. “Everything is going to be ok.” He said again before going back to humming that same tune. “You’re going to be okay.” He muttered against her hair. After a while of sitting like this she fell back asleep. Red didn’t have the heart to put her back down yet and just sat there with her curled in his lap, his arms wrapped around her. He knew he wouldn’t go back to sleep so he saw no harm in holding her close for the rest of the night.  
___________________

The next afternoon they both sat together in the airport. Waiting to board the plane. Lizzy looked up to her father as he scanned the area, keeping an eye out for anyone who might be looking for him, or his daughter. “Where are we going?” She asked him causing his attention to turn back to the small girl.

“Somewhere safe.” He told her putting his arm around her. She just nodded in return and tucked herself into his side as he went back to watching the crowds, like a predator hunting for prey. When they called for the boarding of their plane, Red stood up and Lizzy made to follow. She stayed close to him as he dug out two plane tickets. They checked them at the gates then let the both of them board the plane. She climbed into the seat next to the window while he put the duffel in the overhead luggage compartment. He took the seat next to her before offering his hand. She took it and he gently rubbed her healed burn scar. It didn’t take long for her to heal, the burn wasn’t as bad as his was, and the medication plus the antibiotics did a lot to help the process. “It won’t be long.” He told her. “We’ll be there in a few hours.”

“That’s a long time.” She said and he chuckled.

“I suppose for you, yes it is.” He said amused. He pulled his hand out of her grip and proceeded to take off his coat. He draped it over her as she leaned on his shoulder. He took her hand again going back to the soothing motion of gently rubbing her scar. “I’ll wake you when we get there.” He whispered to her and she yawned. She closed her eyes as she rested against him.

The flight across the country wasn’t long, but Lizzy was right, it certainly felt like a long time. Red remained cautious of those around him, but not enough to look suspicious. He knew the Cabal had agents everywhere, in every country, in almost every position of power or authority. Of course as the Cold War was drawing to an end people were still cautious of potential KGB spies among them, but the Cabal had its own spies that where just as well trained as the KGB. Hell they were probably in the KGB itself. So while little Lizzy slept soundly next to him, he sat there next to her. Eyes watchful, he fashioned himself into her guardian angel, her protector, her shoulder to cry on, her sin eater, he would give his life to protect this child. Because in the end she was his daughter and he would let nothing happen to her, only a moron with a death wish would try to harm her with Reddington nearby.  
___________________

It wasn’t until the plane touched the tarmac that Red realized he had fallen asleep. He awoke suddenly becoming alert. He looked down at Lizzy who was awake, but just continued to lean into him. She was extremely quiet, and even for her that was strange. “What’s wrong?” He asked her, feeling deep down something was really upsetting her. Lizzy looked up at him and muttered a question in Russian. Red looked to make sure no one else heard it before he looked down at her sadly. His position in Naval Intelligence, as well as his relationship with Katarina, came in handy. “I don’t know where she is Lizzy, I’m sorry.” He replied in English. She was wondering where her mother was. “Don’t worry, I’ll keep you safe.” He said and she gave a small sad smile. She nodded before sitting up properly in her seat.

Red stood up after undoing his and Lizzy’s belt. He grabbed the duffel bag from the overhead and threw it onto in shoulder. He offered Lizzy his hand and she took it as he lead the way off the plane. He checked his watch it was early evening, he changed the time on it when he boarded the plane, from east coast to west coast time. It would take them another hour or two to drive to Sam’s. Instead of calling for a taxi he rented a car from the airport. He paid in cash as he was handed the keys. He helped Lizzy into the back seat and tossed the duffle bag into the seat next to her. She buckled herself as Red opened the driver’s door. He turned on the car and started to drive.  
___________________

The temperature was cold outside, Red stopped the car outside of Sam’s house. Not much was here in the front yard or in the house itself for that matter, the grifter not ever staying in one place more than a few months. Red turned to Lizzy who sat patiently in the backseat. “Wait here, I’ll be right back.” He told her and she just nodded in reply. “I’ll be right there.” He said pointing to the stairs of the front porch. He then got out of the car and closed the door fixing his coat. He walked up to the front door and knocked.

After a moment of silence and no reply he glanced over his shoulder back at the car. He gave Lizzy a small smile and a small wave. That’s when the door opened and he turned to see his oldest friend standing there. “Red? What the hell are you doing here?” He asked.

“I’m in some trouble, Sam. I need your help.” He told him, Sam gave him a questioningly look but saw the genuine fear in Red’s eyes.

“Why? What’s happened?” He asked as his concern for his friend grew considerably.

“I’m in danger, and I need to leave town for a while.” He said breathing a breath into his frigid hands in an attempt to warm them.

“What do you need from me?” Sam asked willing to do anything for his friend.

“I need you to look after Elizabeth- uh, Masha.” He added at the end, knowing he didn’t know her by her other name. Sam looked at his friend questioningly.

“Where’s Kat?” He asked looking in the car seeing the girl, but no sign of her mother.

“She’s gone.” Red said shaking his head. “I don’t know where. But she’s in danger. I’m in danger, and as long as Lizzy is with me she’s in danger too.” Red explained and he nodded in understanding. “I just need you to look after her, until it’s safe for me to come get her.”

“How long, Red?” Sam asked and Red just shook his head.

“I don’t know...” he looked over at the car before looking back to Sam. “I don’t know, Sam. I’m sorry.” Sam just shook his head.

“It’s not gonna be easy, I’ve got a few jobs I need to do.” He explained and Red knew exactly what he meant by jobs. Sam was an excellent grifter, you need a pocket picked? A gifted con artist to get the job done? Sam was your man. “I’ll work something out.” He simply said. “After this, I’m done. I’m going straight, no more sketchy jobs. I’m done grifting.”

“Thank you, Sam. You have no idea what this means to me...” Red replied gratefully.

“I understand Red, she’s your kid.” Sam nodded. “Now, let’s get her inside before she freezes to death in that damn car. I have no fucking idea why you didn’t bring her inside.” He said with a smile walking out towards the car. Red followed with an amused laugh.

“Wait, Sam.” Red called before Sam could reach the car door. Sam stopped and turned back to Red. “Let me.” He told him approaching the car. He pulled Sam aside, away from the car. “The night I took her..” he began looking his friend in the eyes as he spoke. “There was a fight... it ended with Elizabeth shooting a man, and the house burning to the ground.”

“Jesus, Red.” Sam gasped shocked. “Is she gonna be ok? I mean... for her to do that... at such a young age.” Sam said looking through the car window at the sweet little girl. “That shit can mess you up, as a grown man... but her?”

“I’m working on it.” Red simply replied. Sam sighed in relief and nodded in response. “I can stay for a day or two, but no longer than that.” Red then walked to the door and opened it Lizzy got out of the car and Red kneeled in front of her. “Lizzy, I’d like you to meet someone.” He said with a small smile. He then turned to Sam. “This is Sam, he’s one of my oldest friends he’s going to help keep you safe.” Red said and she gave a small smile at him.

“Hello.” She said in her childish voice.

Sam’s face spread into a wide smile. “There is no way in hell you helped make something this cute, Red.” Sam said as a joke and Red could help the laugh that he tried so hard to suppress.


	2. Sam Milhoan

Lizzy woke up the next day and found the bedroom she was in, was empty. Her heart started to race and she started to almost panic. She got out of bed and left the room. She looked around in the hallway for any sign of her father. He wasn’t anywhere to be seen and she started to feel tears form in her eyes. She walked towards the stairs slowly walking down them looking around for her father. “Daddy?” She called when she reached the bottom. It was silent and she started to wonder around. She had another nightmare again last night and her dad came to soothe her like he always did. But this time Sam was there with him, watching from the doorway to see if she was ok. She walked around the living room until she saw Sam and her father in the kitchen.

“Hey, morning, kiddo.” Sam said and Red turned around as Lizzy ran into his arms.

“Lizzy? What the matter?” Red asked as he picked her up. She just held onto him tightly and didn’t say anything. “It’s ok, sweetheart. I’m right here.” He told her gently. It pained him to see her like this, lord knows how she’ll handle it once he left. But he had to leave. It was for her protection but that didn’t mean it hurt any less. He then crouched and put her down. He then put his hand on her cheek gently rubbing it with his thumb. “Everything’s going to be ok. I’m right here, and so is Sam.” She looked him in the eyes and nodded.

Red stood back up once Lizzy calmed down. She still looked upset but not as panicked as she was earlier. Sam looked at her sympathetically. He then looked to Red before walking into the dinning room. He clapped a couple times before calling out. “Cargo.” Lizzy laughed as the chocolate lab bounded into the next room wagging his tail licking her. Red smiled at the exchange before the dog ran off with Lizzy chasing him. “She needs you Red.” Sam said looking at his friend sadly. “Your her father, and she’s going to always need you.” He continued, and he could see his words were hitting his friend hard. His face became stone cold, hiding his emotions to the best of his ability, but Sam knew how to read him. “But until the heats off, she’s got me.” He said with a small smile.

Red took in a breath and waited a moment before he could trust his voice. “Thank you, Sam.”  
______________

Red had spent the day planning his next moves, while Lizzy played with Cargo, and Sam on occasion. They were getting along quite nicely, but that didn’t make his choice any easier. He pulled Lizzy aside and walked with her through Sam’s back yard. The wild flowers started to bloom as the day was unusually warm. She walked next to her dad as they walked around the small patch of wild flowers. “Lizzy, I need to tell you something.” He said in a serious tone. She stopped chasing the beautiful blue butterfly she saw and turned to her father. Red had to think about what he was going to say. She was just a child, there was no way she would understand why, but it has to be done. “I have to go away soon.” He told her. He saw the tears form in her eyes and he bit the inside of his cheek, a habit he had tried to get out of doing. “I’m sorry, sweetheart, but I have to.” He kneeled down in front of her.

“No, please don’t go...” she begged, tears falling down her face. It pulled at Red’s heart to see her so upset, and to know he was the reason made it all the more terrible. “Daddy, please don’t go..”

“I have to.” He told her. Trying his best to hold back his own tears. “I have to go, I’m sorry, Lizzy. I’m so sorry, but I have to.” He told her. He put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her into a tight hug. “I promise, I will come back. I’ll come back for you, but it’s not safe right now.” He pulled out of the hug to look her in the eyes. “Sam will look after you until I can come get you, ok?” She wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded her head.

“Ok...” she said her lip quivering. “I don’t want you to go.” She said hugging him again.

“I don’t want to go either.” He replied holding her close. “But I have too. Promise me, Lizzy, promise you’ll be good for Sam.”

“I will, daddy.” She replied but the sound was muffled as she talked into his shoulder. Tears started to form again and she just held onto him. “I love you...” she said through her tears.

Red lost it after that. He was no longer strong enough to hold his emotions at bay. His own tears started to fall and his voice was shaky as he replied. “I love you, too.”  
__________________

Not wanting his final goodbye to be so sad and upsetting, for him or her. Red stayed for as long as he could. Promising not to leave until tomorrow morning. They spent the rest of the day together while Sam went to the store. Knowing this may be his only chance to experience a normal life with Lizzy, until it was safe for them to be together again, he played board games with her, cards, and laughed with her. These little moments would be memories he would cherish forever. One of his favorite moments was when they spoke a few sentences in Russian with each other and he purposely mispronounced a few words here and there to tease her. She would just sit there and giggle and try to correct him. Of course it all ended with her in a fit of laughter as he tickled her. She was laughing so much to grew harder to breath.

He finally stopped sitting back, and giving his own chuckle in amusement. She took in big breaths of air before sitting up.  
She smiled at him before crawling across the couch to sit next to him. She curled herself into his side. He dropped his arm off the back of the couch and wrapped it around her. “I don’t want you to go...” she mumbled sadly.

“I know.” He said holding her hand in his. He began to gently rub her scar in a soothing way. “But you’ll be safe here, with Sam. He’ll take care of you.”

After a few minutes of just sitting there together, just like that, Sam walked into the front door with bags of groceries. “I gotta truck full of ice cream in the back, are you two gonna just sit there? Or are you getting your lazy asses up to help?” Sam asked as he set the bags onto the counter.

Lizzy got up and bolted for the door to help excitedly. Red just chuckled and walked over to the counter to help put everything away. “You are going to spoil her, aren’t you.” Red asked shaking his head with a smile.

“Every damn day.” Sam replied with a grin. Both men gave a chuckle as Red then went to go help Lizzy with the bags.  
________________

As Red suspected, after dinner the three of them sat and ate ice cream until it was time for Lizzy to go to bed. While Red washed the dishes Lizzy went to go get changed for bed. Sam walked by and turned off the water as Red was rinsing a bowl out. He looked up at Sam with a slight look of annoyance only to see the man have a small smile on his face. “Go, I’ll take care of this.”

“It’s fine, Sam. I can wash them.” He scoffed.

“That’s not what I meant.” Sam said. He walked over to another bag and put it on the counter. Inside were a few children’s books. “Go, and be her dad while you still can.” He said and Red looked up at him speechless. “Do you really want to look back on tonight and regret not being her dad for one night? All because you thought cleaning the dishes were more important?” Sam smiled when he gave a huff in amusement. He put a hand on Red’s shoulder, careful not to touch his back, and he looked his friend in the eyes. “Go be her dad.” Red nodded taking the bag and walking up the stairs.

Sam stayed and continued where Red left off with the dishes.

It was only after about the third story in did Lizzy began to feel tired. She gave a big yawn and her dad put the book away. He got up from his seat on the bed and moved a loose strand of hair behind her ear. He leaned down and kissed her forehead gently. “Goodnight, Lizzy.” He said turning out the lamp on the nightstand.

“Stay? Please?” She begged as he was closing the door behind him.

“Lizzy we’ve talked about this. I can’t stay.” He said back and she shook her head.

“No, stay in here with me. Please? Just until I fall asleep?” He waited a moment and sighed before walking back in.

“Only until you fall asleep.” He whispered back to her as she moved over in the queen sized bed. He laid on his side and she curled into his chest. He put his arm around her and held her close as he began humming, like he did to soothe her when she had nightmares. That, plus the soft circles he was rubbing on her back, put her to sleep within a few minutes. The deal was that he’d only stay until she fell asleep, but he didn’t want to move. He found that in this instance, he couldn’t hold true to his word, and he was ok with that. It wasn’t long until he too closed his eyes, only for a moment. He told himself, only for a few minutes, so he can just imagine that this was normal. Just so he could forget what the Cabal did, forget about the fire, forget the world around him. It was just him and Lizzy.

Sam walked up the stairs. After not hearing Red come back out, he walked up to check on them. “Hey, Red.” Sam called as he rounded the corner to Lizzy’s open door. He immediately shut his mouth and stopped in his tracks. He smiled at the sight before him. Red lay asleep peacefully with little Lizzy tucked into his chest. His arm wrapped around her protectively. Sam slowly backed away and closed the door behind him as he left them there.

Lizzy stirred once in the night. Jolting awake at the memories of the night of the fire. But once she realized she was in her father’s protective grip she settled again. Surprisingly he hadn’t woken up at her sudden movement but that didn’t stop him from adjusting his grip on her in his sleep. She closed her eyes once more and fell back to sleep within seconds.  
_________________

The morning sun began to stream in through the window. The room slowly growing brighter as it crept up through the trees. Red slowly opened his eyes to see Lizzy was sound asleep against him. His arm still wrapped around her. He slowly lifted it and pulled away from her careful to not wake her. Once he did he silently left the room to find his duffel bag. He looked through it for a fresh set of clothes. As he was rifling through it he heard a gentle knock on the door behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see Sam leaning against the doorframe. “Thank you, Sam. For everything, you have my eternal gratitude.” Red said finding what he was looking for. He then grabbed a fresh set of bandages and set them on the bed preparing them for when he returned to the room.

“You’re welcome, it’s no problem at all. Just do what you have to do.” Sam said offering him a cup of coffee. Red took it and took a drink before setting it on the nightstand. “She’ll be safe here, I promise.”

“I know she will.” Red replied grabbing his things and heading to the bathroom for a shower.

It wasn’t long until after he got out the shower, Lizzy had awoken from her slumber. When she saw her father not in the room with her, she bounded down the stairs hoping he hadn’t left yet. Red stood there in the kitchen with his duffel on the table packed with all of his things. The house was scrubbed clean of his presence. The only evidence that he was ever there at all, was his little girl, looking up at him teary eyed. “When are you coming back?” She asked him.

He sighed putting on his coat before kneeling in front of her. “I don’t know, but I promise you. I’ll come back as soon as I can.” He told her and she nodded fighting off the tears that threatened to fall. “Come here.” He said and she walked towards him as he opened his arms. He wrapped her up in a big hug and held her tightly to his chest. He took in every feeling, every sight, every sound, and every smell he could. So he would never forget what it was like to hold Lizzy in his arms. “I love you, so much.” He said trying to hide the quiver in his voice.

“I love you too, daddy.” She said back. He felt the collar of his shirt being soaked with her tears. That and the shaking of her little voice did little to help him keep his own composure.

“Red, it’s time. You’re going to miss your flight.” He pulled away after another moment and stood up. He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead before turning towards the door. Sam handed him his bag and he regained his composure as he opened the door.  
__________________

Later that night Lizzy had woken up to a horrible nightmare about the night of the fire. She screamed and pulled her bunny close to her chest as Sam ran into her room. He looked at her before sitting on the bed next to her. “Hey, hey, it’s ok.” He told her as she hugged him tightly. “You’re ok, it’s alright now. It was just a nightmare.” Sam said rocking her back and forth. He started humming the song Red did and rubbed her back. That seemed to do the trick and not to long afterwards she fell back asleep. He gently placed her back in the bed and tucked her in. He then left the room closing her door leaving it open just a small crack. This one was a bad one, he had never heard her scream like that when Red was here. These nightmares weren’t getting better, and Sam walked downstairs to the phone. He pulled it off the wall dialing a number.

After the second ring he picked up. “What’s wrong? What happened?” Red asked his voice full of concern and worry.

“Nothing happened, she’s fine, she’s safe.” Sam said putting his friend’s mind at ease. “But it’s these nightmares, Red. They’re getting out of hand. She woke up she woke up from a real bad one tonight.”

He heard Red sigh over the phone. He could picture his friend rubbing his temples with one hand in frustration, and holding the phone to his ear with the other. “I told you, I’m working on it. There’s a doctor I know of, he specializes in memory suppression. I just need time to find him.”

“Whatever you’re doing, do it fast.” Sam said. “I don’t know how much more of this she can take.” The line was silent and he was being to wonder if Red had hung up. “She’s strong, Red. Stronger than we think, and she’s stubborn too, just like someone else I know.” Sam said and he heard Red chuckle. “But I don’t think she’ll last much longer with her mind tormenting her.”

“Raymond?” Sam heard in the background. “Come on, it’s late. Come to bed.” The woman said and Sam knew who it was.

“I’m coming.” He replied. “We’ll talk more about this later, Sam.”

“Give Carla, my love.” Sam said back and he imagined from the silence his friend just nodded before hanging up the phone.  
_________________

A few weeks had passed before the phone rang. Sam was sitting at the table teaching Lizzy how to play BlackJack. “I swear you're counting cards!” He called with a laugh and she just shook her head and smiled.

“No I’m not!” She protested after winning her second game in a row.

Sam got up and picked up the phone. “Yeah?” He answered.

“I found him.” Red replied. Sam looked over at Lizzy and smiled.

“That’s great news, so when are you coming back?” He asked. Lizzy collected the cards and tried her best to shuffle the deck. The cards fell onto the table and some slid on the floor. Sam smiled as she got off the chair to pick them up.

“I’m leaving in a few hours, I should be there before she goes to bed.” He told him. Red then took in a breath. “It’s only been a few weeks, but it feels like years. How is she, Sam?”

“She’s doing good, she can almost sleep through the night, but you said you found a doctor that can help her right?” Sam asked. Red only hummed in response. “Then that won’t be a problem, the little rascal is cheating in cards. I swear she's counting cards.” Sam said.

He heard Red chuckle on the other end as Lizzy shouted “I am not!” She just finished picking up all the cards and placed them on the table in a neat pile.

“Let me talk to her, Sam.” Red asked.

“Hey, kiddo.” Sam called and Lizzy looked up at him. “It’s your dad, he wants to talk to you.” Lizzy jumped up from her seat excitedly and ran over to the phone nearly crashing into Sam in the process. “Easy there!” He called with a chuckle as he handed her the phone.

“Hi, daddy!” She said excitedly. She could hear him laughing on the other end.

“Hello, sweetheart. Are you being good for Sam?” He asked when he was done laughing.

“Yep!” She said. She looked over and watched Sam picking up and shuffling the cards. “Are you coming back soon?” She asked him hopefully.

“I am in fact, yes.” Red replied and Lizzy gasped in excitement. “I found a doctor to help you, Lizzy. He takes bad memories away, he’ll help make the nightmares stop.” He told her.

“When are you coming back?” She asked after calming down.

“I’ll be there before you go to bed, sweetheart.” Red laughed at her excitement again as he heard her jumping up and down. Sam laughed at the excited child. “Can you hand the phone back to Sam, please?” He asked her.

“Ok.” She waited a moment before speaking again. “I love you, daddy.”

“I love you, too.” Red replied. “And I miss you so much.”

“I miss you, too.” She said and Sam walked over and took the phone from her little hand as she handed it to him.  
__________________

Red opened the car door and stepped onto the gravel driveway. As the door closed he heard the front door to the house open. He turned and was practically tackled by his little girl. He laughed as he wrapped his arms around her and picked her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held onto him tightly. “Oh, Lizzy, my little Lizzy. I’ve missed you so much.” He told her holding her tightly.

“I missed you too, daddy.” She told him.

He held her tight as he began to walk to the house. He saw Sam waiting there with a small smile on his face as Red walked up the stairs to the porch. Sam opened the door and Red groaned as he set her down. “You’re getting to big for me to carry.” He said with a laugh. Sam walked in after him carrying the familiar duffel bag, and set it on the table.

“Are you going to take me with you this time?” She asked looking up at him with pleading eyes.

“No. Not this time.” He replied sadly. “It’s still not safe.” He saw her look down at the ground in disappointment. He took off his coat and draped it over the back of a kitchen chair. He then turned back to Lizzy and she finally looked back up at him. “But tomorrow, you are going to see a special doctor. He’s going to help stop those nightmares.” She just nodded at his words and moved to hug him again. He hugged her back before pulling away and checking his watch. “Now, I think it’s a little bit past your bedtime.” Lizzy groaned and Red just chuckled.

“Do I have to? You just got here!” She begged and she gave him a look that he had to fight with himself to not give into. Her eyes widened and her bottom lip poked out in a pout it held a slight quiver. She was so adorable, he felt terrible for nodding his head.

“Yes, it’s time for bed, Lizzy.” He told her once more and once she realized her cute face wouldn’t work on her father she stopped. Going up the stairs to get changed.

“I can’t believe you said no to the face, how did you do that?” Sam asked amused. Red looked up at him and let out a sigh.

“With great difficulty.” A smile rose to his face as he walked over and gave his friend a hug. “How’ve you been, Sam?” He asked.

“Good, you?” He returned as they both pulled away from their friendly embrace. Red just nodded in return. “So this doctor, who is he?”

“His name is Bogdan Krilov.” Red simply said. “He’s one of the few people in the world to master the science of memory manipulation.”

Sam gave a small laugh at that. “Come on, Red. Even I don’t buy that.” When he saw his friend’s face was still serious. He stopped his amusement. “You’re serious?”

“Yes, he can help repress her memories of that night.” Red said but Sam looked at him skeptically. “Sam, I wouldn’t be bringing him here if I didn’t think it would work.” As much as Sam wanted to question him about this doctor he found. He trusted Red’s judgement on the matter. “There is another matter I would like to discuss with you.” Red started but then turned towards the stairs where he knew Lizzy was hiding in the shadows, trying to eavesdrop on the conversation. “But preferably without someone listening in.” He tilted his head with a small smirk as Lizzy came out of her hiding spot. She crossed her arms more mad that she was caught, than not hearing what her father wanted to talk about. “Don’t fret, Lizzy. It was a nice attempt, but now it’s time for bed.” Red walked over to the stairs and followed her to her room.

It had changed since he had last been here. She had a slow growing collection of stuffed animals, and books. She climbed into the bed and tucked herself under the covers. He sat down next to her on the bed and picked a book from her small collection.  
___________________

When Red knew she was sound asleep he made his retreat out of the room. Quietly closing the door behind him and going downstairs to join Sam. He walked into the kitchen where Sam had pulled out two scotch glasses. Pouring them both a glass with a small smile on his face. “She’s a good kid, Red.” He said and Red just hummed in reply. Knowing something was troubling his friend he looked up and could practically see the gears turning in his head. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s...” Red stopped himself taking in a breath before finally spitting it out. “Katarina is dead.” As soon as he uttered the words he felt his eyes water and his heart started to hurt. Sam just stood there in shock. “She... she, uh..” it took him a minute but he finally found the strength to tell Sam what happened. “She went to Cape May, left her clothes on the beach... and just walked...” a tear fell down his face. He used his hands to hold onto the counter as he looked down at the ground. His thoughts raced as he tried to control his emotions. Sam set his glass down and walked over to Red putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. Red turned suddenly to face him, eyes still red from tears, the ones he held back, and the few that escaped his hold. “Why?” He just asked. “Why would she do that?” Sam gave him a look of sympathy and pulled him in a much needed hug. Red pulled away after regaining as much of his composure as he could. “Lizzy.” He simply said. “I’m all she has now.” He used the back of his thumbs to remove whatever evidence remained of his tears.

“No.” Sam said and Red looked over to him. “She’s got us.” He corrected and he put a comforting hand on Red’s shoulder.


	3. Dr Krilov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My editor, FandomQueen, will not be available next week. So you will get two chapters today, and none next week. I will upload on a weekly basis. Every Tuesday and Thursday

Red stood next to the phone setting up a meeting place for Dr Krilov to see Lizzy. Krilov set an address and a time. Red checked his watch and agreed upon the set time. As he hung up the phone he heard the sound of Lizzy’s little feet bounding down the stairs. Her face split wide with a smile. She ran excitedly towards him and wrapped her arms around him the best that she could. Red just laughed and returned the embrace. “Thought last night was a dream.” She said pulling away. “Then I looked outside and saw the car.”

“Last night was very real, Lizzy.” He told her before checking his watch. “Why don’t you go get dressed, we’ll be leaving soon.”

With one last hug she nodded and ran back upstairs.  
___________________

Sam chose to go with them, having been keeping an eye on the little trouble maker for the past few weeks, he felt he should go too. Sam had grown attached to her and wanted to make sure she would be safe. He trusted his friend when it came to his judgement about his daughter’s well being and safety. Red wouldn’t be taking her if he didn’t feel she would be safe, but that didn’t stop Sam from worrying. When the car stopped Sam looked around at where they were. It seemed to be an empty abandoned warehouse. “Red, I don’t like the look of this place.” Sam said voicing his concern.

“It’s not the best place, but it’s inconspicuous, and out of the way. No one would know we where even here.” Red said turning off the car.

“That’s why I don’t like this place.” Sam added. He looked out of the window then back to Red. “How do we know this doctor won’t just rob us?” He looked back at Lizzy who just seemed to be oblivious to their conversation. “Or worse?”

“Sam.” Red called and Sam looked up to face him. Once Red had his attention he looked his friend in the eyes. “Do you trust me?”

“Of course I do.” Sam said almost offended that he would ask him such a thing. “It’s him I don’t trust.”

Red opened the door and helped Lizzy out of the car. Sam got out shortly after and shook his head. Lizzy stayed behind her father as a man came out from the warehouse. Red and Sam made to follow him but the man stopped and turned to Sam. “Only the girl, and her father.” He had a Russian accent and Sam shook his head.

“That ain’t happening, comrade.” Sam said narrowing his eyes. In a way he saw himself as Lizzy’s uncle. Red was like a brother to him, and he had asked him to help protect his little girl. “I’m going with them.” Sam said making to push past him. But the man grabbed his arm stopping him. “Get your hand off of me.” He said through gritted teeth.

“Sam.” Red called and Sam stopped glaring at the man holding his arm and towards Red who was a few paces ahead. “Wait with the car.” Sam shook his head in disbelief. “Trust me.” He said sternly. Sam shook his arm out of the guard’s grip and with great annoyance and agitation, he walked back to the car.  
___________________

Lizzy laid back in the chair heavily sedated. Red stood next to her, never leaving her side. There was an EKG, and an IV drip hooked up to her. As well as small electrodes on her temples. The doctor muttered things to his guard in Russian before approaching Red. “So, what do you want her to forget?” He asked, his accent thicker than his guard’s.

Red looked down at her and gently took her hand in his. Looking at the burn scar on her wrist. He gently rubbed it in a soothing way before looking up at Dr Krilov. “There was a fire.” He started. “She did something...” he looked back down at her and shook his head. “Something, no child should have to live with.” Dr Krilov hummed and nodded in return.

“It will not be easy.” He said walking over to the table he had set up. On it lay syringes, and various vials filled with different drugs. “Nor will it be pleasant.” He said picking up a syringe. “But, I can do as you ask, yes.”  
___________________

Sam smoked his third cigarette within the past hour. He leaned against the car door flicking the ash to the ground before taking another long drag. As he exhaled, a long stream of smoke blew out and away from him. His nerves were still rattling, worried when they had been gone for so long. His mind racing with almost every possible scenario he could think of where this could go terribly wrong. He put the butt of the cigarette to his lips to take another puff. Just as he was about to inhale he heard Lizzy scream. He dropped the still lit cigarette on the ground and sprinted to the door. The guard tried to stop him but he just pushed past him. The guard managed to grab his arm and Sam turned swinging a mean right hook at the man’s jaw. “Get your hands off me!” He shouted pushing the man away. While the man stumbled back Sam took that has his chance to open the door and rush in. “What the hell is happening?!”

Sam saw Lizzy practically curled in the fetal position eyes closed tightly. Red let go of her hand and walked at a fast pace towards Sam. “You can’t be here.” He said and Sam shook his head.

“Don’t give me that shit, Red!” Sam protested. “What the hell is he doing to her?”

“In order for her to forget what happened, she has to relive that night.” Red explained. “It’s the only way to make her forget. To remove it completely from her mind.” It tore at his own heart to make Lizzy relive that night, but in order for her to forget she had to remember it all. She had to relive that terrible memory in order for Dr Krilov to know what exactly he had to remove. “Sam you need to go.” Red said and his friend shook his head in defiance. “Sam, you don’t want to be here for this. You need to go.” Red said firmly, leaving little to no room for his friend to argue or protest. “Now.” Sam continued to stand there for a moment. Looking at Lizzy before looking at Red, who’s face was stern and cold. He then turned and made his way back towards the door.

Red stood and watched as Sam made his retreat. Only when Sam closed the door behind him did he turn back to the doctor and Lizzy. “We are almost ready to begin the removal process.” Krilov said turning on a machine that the electrodes were hooked up too. Red went back to his previous position, which was by her side. He gently took her hand again and started stroking her scar again.  
___________________

The sun had begun to set when they were done. Dr Krilov slowly began to wake her and when she opened her eyes she looked for her father. She looked over and saw him standing there holding her hand in his. “Lizzy?” He called and she sat up pulling herself into him.

“It will take some time for it to fade away completely, but she should forget everything by morning.” Krilov said packing up his gear. “However, I could give her a mild sedative. It would help her to rest while her brain recuperates.”

“No. I don’t think that will be necessary.” Red said. He bent down slightly and put an arm under her legs and the other around her back. He picked her up and she tucked herself into his chest. “Thank you, Dr Krilov.” Red said leaving a duffel bag where he once stood next to Lizzy. He just muttered some things in Russian as a response as Red made his way to the door. The guard, who still had a bloody lip from where Sam punched him, held the door open. He walked towards the car, where Sam had a slowly growing pile of cigarette butts at his feet.

“What happened? Is she ok?” He asked.

“She’ll be fine.” Red said walking to the back of the car. Sam opened the door for him and Red climbed into the backseat with Lizzy still clinging to his chest. She looked up at him with tired eyes. The poor girl must be exhausted. Red knew he was, and he just stood there holding her hand the entire time. He reached into his pocket and handed the keys to Sam as he closed the door. Lizzy gave a big yawn and closed her eyes. She was content being in her father’s arms listening to his steady heartbeat. He held her close as Sam started the car.

They sat in silence for a long moment before Sam finally spoke up. “So, did it work?” Sam looked at Red through the rear view mirror.

“Krilov said she should forget by morning.” Red replied gently rubbing her arm with his thumb. At the sound of his voice Lizzy shifted slightly before leaning back into his chest. “She needs to rest.” Sam just remained silent, but still looked at them through the rear view. “I know, you don’t agree with my decision. But she shouldn’t have to live with that for the rest of her life.”

“I agree with you there, Red.” Sam replied. “What I don’t agree with, is how you’ve done it.” Sam turned his eyes back onto the road. “I mean, come on, Red. Secret meetings with a sketchy Russian doctor, in an abandoned warehouse? This isn’t you, Red.”

“You think I wanted this?” He scoffed. “You think, I wanted to sit and listen to her cry out in fear, and anguish? Powerless, to help her as she relived one of the most dreadful moments in her life? In excruciating detail?”

“No, of course not!” Sam protested. Lizzy stirred from her slumber and Sam quieted down. “Just, why him? Why there?”

“You know why, Sam. It’s not safe for her. The Cabal have agents, and resources everywhere. If they found out she survived, she would never be safe.” Red adjusted his hold on her and rested his cheek on the top of her head, holding her as close as he could.

It wasn’t to long after there conversation had ended, that Sam had pulled the car into his driveway. Sam opened the door for Red as he got out carrying Lizzy with him. “You got her?” Sam asked as he readjusted his grip on her.

“Yeah.” He replied walking towards the house. Sam closed the door behind him before moving past both of them to unlock the front door. After putting Lizzy to bed, and tucking her in. He went downstairs and grabbed two scotch glasses. He poured a glass for him and Sam before handing it to the man in question.

“So what now?” Sam asked, taking the glass. He took a drink as Red looked down at his own glass.

“The same as before.” He took a large drink out of the glass. “Keep her safe, and hidden until it’s safe for her.” Sam just nodded in understanding before taking another drink.  
___________________

Lizzy woke up the next morning with a headache. She whimpered and covered her head with her hands hoping that would help. When it didn’t she started to cry as the pain was too much. Her door opened and she looked up to see her dad there. “Lizzy? What’s wrong, sweetheart?” He asked as he went to her side.

“My head.” She whimpered. Red sat next to her and she crawled into his lap, hoping that he could make the pain go away. “Daddy, it hurts.” She said as a tear fell from her face.

“I know.” He simply said. There was nothing he could do to help her except hold her like he did when she had nightmares. “I’m sorry, sweetheart. It will go away soon.” He hoped his words gave her some form of comfort. He sat there and gently rubbed her back and hummed that same melody to hopefully soothe her. “Feel better?” He asked her.

She nodded into his chest. “A little bit. But my head still hurts.”

“I suspect it will for a while.” He said leaning back slightly. “Do you want to go downstairs? Or do you want to stay up here?” He asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

“Stay here.” She muttered and he nodded.

“Ok, why don’t you crawl back into bed.” She nodded and did as he said. He tucked her back in and moved a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “I’ll be back in a few minutes.” He said getting up.

“Don’t leave, please.” She muttered and he stopped.

“I’m not leaving, Lizzy, I’m just going to get you some water.” He gave her a small smile. She nodded her head in response. Red walked out of her room and headed back downstairs. Sam looked at him questioningly when he didn’t see Lizzy.

“She still sleeping?” Sam asked taking a sip of his morning coffee.

“No.” Red grabbed a glass from the cabinet and filed it with cool water, before setting it on the counter. “She’s got a headache, which is to be expected.” He then took a quick drink of his own coffee before setting it down on the counter. “I suspect she’s a little dehydrated as well. I’m going to bring her some water, and sit with her for a while.”

“I hope she feels better.” Sam simply said as Red took the glass and headed back upstairs.

He walked back into the room and smiled down at Lizzy when she opened her eyes. “Here, drink this.” He helped her sit up and held the glass so she didn’t spill the water. He turned and set the half empty glass on the nightstand while she laid back down on the bed. Red tucked her back in and laid down next to her. She quickly curled into his chest and started to relax more when he wrapped his arm around her.

An hour or so passed and Red still hadn’t returned yet. Sam walked up the stairs and peeked into Lizzy’s room. He smiled to himself as he saw his best friend sound asleep with his daughter curled into his chest. His arm wrapped around her protectively. Smirking to himself he went to his room and pulled out a cheap Kodak camera. He normally used these for reconnaissance when doing jobs, marking locations and targets. Since he quit the grifting gig, he still had a few laying around with a fresh set of films in them. He walked back to Lizzy’s room and took a quick picture of the father-daughter duo.

Lizzy woke up from her long nap to see she was still in her dad’s arms. Her back was to his chest but he still held her. She yawned and tried her best to stretch. Something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. She looked at the window as light flurries of snow fell past the window. She smiled excitedly before turning in her father’s grip. “Daddy.” She whispered not wanting to startle him. When he didn’t wake she called out to him a little bit louder. “Daddy, wake up.” Her excitement clear in her voice as he slowly began to open his eyes. “Daddy, it’s snowing!” She exclaimed when Red rubbed his eyes. Lizzy crawled out of bed and all but sprinted to the window. There was thick sheets of white fluffy snow covering the ground.

Red finally got up and walked to the window. “How about that.” He said with a small shocked smile. There was no forecast for snow, when he and Sam watched the weather this morning. “I take it you’re feeling better?” He asked and she nodded with a large smile on her face. Red went over to her dresser and pulled out another set of clothes for her as well as a thick pair of socks, and a thick sweater. “Put these on, and get your shoes.” He told her and she turned to look at him excitedly. He then made his way to the door leaving her to get changed. He closed the door behind him as he walked downstairs.

“Have a nice nap?” Sam asked with a smug smile on his face. Red just rolled his eyes as he reheated his cup of coffee from earlier. “How’s she doing?” He asked all joking aside.

“Better.” Red simply replied. He took a drink of his coffee. “She seems to be fine. Very excited at the snow.” He said with a smile.

As he took another sip Lizzy came thundering down the stairs adjusting her shoe as she went. Both men chuckled at the cute sight. “Can we go now?” She asked and Red chuckled again.

“Wait a minute.” He said before putting his coffee down. He then grabbed his scarf and coat. Red walked over to the closet and pulled out a small coat for Lizzy. Helping her put it in before he zipped it up. He grabbed his fedora off the counter and put it on before walking onto the porch. He stood aside as Lizzy bolted out the door to play in the snow. He laughed as she stood on the gravel driveway watching the snow fall with such excitement.

“Cargo! Let’s go!” Sam called and the dog jumped up from his bed and ran outside. He jumped into the nearest pile of snow he could. The door closed with Sam stepping on the porch next to Red. They both watched as Lizzy played in the snow with the chocolate lab. “She is adorable.” Sam said putting his hands in his pockets.

“Yes. She is.” Red said with a nod. He reached into his pockets to put on a pair of gloves. “I just wish she could have a normal life.” He muttered.

“Red, look how happy she is.” Sam said gesturing to Lizzy giggling and laughing as she and Cargo played in the snow. “That’s the most normal thing in the world. A child playing, her laughter.”

Red nodded turning to Sam with a sigh. “I suppose you’re right.” As soon as he said that a small ball of fluffy snow hit him on the side of the head. His body shuddered in shock at the sudden chill. With a face as cold as stone he gently brushed it off his shoulder in an almost elegant manner. He then slowly turned towards Lizzy and tilted his head. She just stood there giggling. Sam tried hard to suppress his laughter but did a horrible job at it. Red turned back to his friend and rose his eyebrow at him. Red then looked at the snow covered railing and took a large handful. He packed it down enough to stick together. While Sam was in a fit of laughter and not looking, Red threw it at him.

The snowball hit him right in the face and Sam stopped his laughter. Then a loud jovial laugh erupted from both men and a loud giggle from Lizzy. Lizzy hid behind a large wall of snow as she made another snowball. She looked over the wall and threw the snowball. It didn’t hit anyone but it signified the start of a war. Red and Sam went into the yard and made their own balls of snow. Lizzy threw one at Sam and her father threw one at her. It hit her in the shoulder and she shrieked followed by a laugh. Sam and Red both started throwing snowballs at Lizzy and her makeshift fort. “Hey it’s two against one!” She called as her wall collapsed in front of her. “That’s not fair.” She continued and both men ceased their fire.

“She’s got a point, Sam.” Red said with a smile.

“Hey, Red don’t.” Sam said already knowing what his friend was thinking. “We’ve been friends for years, Red, don’t look at me like that.” Sam kept protesting. “Hey, Red. Don’t!” It was to late, his shouts of protest didn’t stop him from eating snow. Red throw another and Sam made to take cover around the house. Sam came around the corner and threw two snowballs in rapid succession. One hit Red in the shoulder and the other in the chest. Lizzy ran to her father’s side and proceeded to help build more snowballs. Both of them threw them and only half managed to hit Sam. “Ok! Ok! Truce!” Sam called coming out of his hiding spot. “I’m done, I give up!” He called.

They let Sam go back to the house and change clothes. While they stayed out a little while longer. Lizzy giggled before walking to an untouched pile of snow. She flopped down on her back and Red watched as she made a snow angel. When she was done she walked over to her father who proceeded to brush the snow off of her. She giggled and squirmed as he did. “Stop it! That tickles.” She called over her laughter.

“What?” Red asked with mock confusion. “You mean, this does?” He then started to tickle her for real and she fell back into the snow in fits of laughter. Red got down on his knees and continued to tickle her as she rolled back and forth in the snow. He chuckled and stopped allowing her to regain her breath. That may have been a mistake on his part. As soon as Lizzy caught her breath she tackled him to the ground knocking the wind out of him. “Oh, my. Lizzy!” He called through his own laughter. There was a sudden flash and both of them looked up to see Sam there with a Polaroid camera. He took the picture out and began to shake it.  
___________________

“Christmas is in a couple of weeks.” Sam stated grabbing a beer from the fridge. “I have no idea what I’m gonna get her.” He said taking a drink of his beer.

“I’m sure you’ll think of something, Sam.” Red replied.

He saw how distracted Red was. He felt a pang of regret for bringing up Christmas. He had no idea how hard it was for Red, to have to choose between his daughter and his other family. To be forced to spend the holidays with only one, and not the other was a decision he didn’t want to make. It was too much to ask, of any man. “Yeah, you’re probably right.” Sam said taking a swig of his beer. “What time is your flight tomorrow? Maybe we could go with you to the airport.”

“I don’t know, Sam.” Red said shaking his head unsure.

“Relax, at this point you might just be paranoid.” Sam gave a small laugh. “Look, you take Lizzy with you in the rental, and I’ll follow behind you with the truck.” It was a simple plan, and it allowed them to spend as much time together as they could. “I’ll meet you at the rental place and I’ll take her back to the house.”

The more he thought about it, the more he realized how much his friend wanted him to spend time with his daughter. Seeing as he may not get to do that around the holiday season. “Ok.” Red finally caved in.  
___________________

Sam started the truck. He waited for it to warm up before he got in. He put it in gear and followed behind Red and his rental car. On their way to the airport, they must’ve hit every single red light possible. Sam chuckled at this. He was the one who insisted on them spending more time together before the holidays. After about a half hour they made it to the rental dealership and they pulled into the lot. Red and Lizzy got out of the car and Red pulled his duffel bag out of the trunk. Sam found an empty parking spot and parked his truck before walking over to the two of them. “Did we hit every light or what?” Sam said with a laugh. “Come on kiddo, we need to say goodbye so your dad can catch his flight.” Sam said and she looked up at her dad sadly.

“I don’t want you to go.” She muttered but he just shook his head.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart. I have to.” He opened his arms and she ran into them giving him a big hug. “I promise I’ll come back soon.”

“Promise?” She asked once more to be sure.

“I give my my word.” He told her and he quickly kissed her forehead before pulling away. “I’ve got to go.” He told her and she nodded. He looked up at Sam and shook his hand firmly. “Take care, Sam.”

“Of course.” He told him. “We’ve got lots of fun planned for today, don’t we butterball?” He asked Lizzy, and she didn’t know what he was talking about. “Well I figured since we were already in town, and all, we could go get a tree for Christmas?” He said and Lizzy grew excited and smiled widely, Sam laughed and Red smiled.

“I have to go,” Red then looked at his watch. “Goodbye, Lizzy.” He told her giving her one more kiss on her forehead before grabbing his bag. He slung it over his shoulder and made his way towards the airport.


	4. ‘Christmas Eve 1990’

Red made sure to call as often as he could. The closer it got to Christmas the more he wished he could get away to see Lizzy. But he had to keep up appearances, as he secretly worked against the Cabal. Raymond Reddington, was a man of many talents. How he managed to keep track of everything he did in his life was a mystery. He had to continue his work, as a naval intelligence officer, which barely left any time for himself and family as is. He called Sam every day when he could, to check up on Lizzy. He came home at night to his wife Carla, and his daughter Jennifer. All the while finding time to hunt those in the Cabal, going after the people who burnt down the house Lizzy and her mother almost died in. For that he would make sure the right people paid for what they’ve done.

Through all the stress, and the constant battles of exhaustion he fought every day, he still managed to push through it. He had both of his daughters, his best friend, and his wife. All of whom he cared about, and would do anything to protect. Red looked up from his seat to see the plane he needed to catch was boarding. He handed the man at the gate his ticket. “Merry Christmas.” He said as he let Red pass.

“Merry Christmas.” He replied as he boarded. It was Christmas Eve, and he managed to find the time fly out to Nebraska. He was so excited to see Lizzy’s face when he opened the door. It was a last minute change in his work schedule that allowed him to make the trip. He hadn’t told Sam, so it would be a surprise for them both. He couldn’t spend the night like he wanted to, but he could stay for a few hours before he had to come back. He had been so upset that he wouldn’t be able to spend time with Lizzy over the holidays, upset that he had to choose which daughter to spend Christmas with. Then when he found this chance, he took it as soon as he could. Booking the first flight available. By some miracle you could call it, though Red didn’t believe in such things, he would be able to spend the holiday with both of his daughters. Sure he would be exhausted from the constant traveling, the flying, the driving, with no time to rest in between. But he cared not about his body’s needs, and only about making his little girls happy.  
_________________

The plane landed and Red got up from his seat carrying with him a satchel that he through over his shoulder. It was late afternoon, early evening when he landed. The plane had to be rerouted mid flight to avoid a snow storm that was heading towards where they took off from. He checked his watch and smirked to himself, he still had plenty of time. He rented a car like he usually did and drove towards the area where Sam lived. Instead of driving straight there he stopped by one of the book stores on his way. Just as he pulled into the parking lot he saw a woman leaving locking the door. “Wait.” He called getting out of the car. She stopped and looked up at him. “I’m sorry to ask this, but could you wait a moment please? I need a book. Just one it won’t take but a moment of your time.”

She just smiled at him and nodded. “What the hell, it’s Christmas.” She said shrugging her shoulders and unlocked the door. Red held it open for her as she entered and turned on the light. Red was quick to find the children’s book and walked to the counter. “Son or daughter?” She asked as she rang him up.

“Daughter.” He said with a small smile. “It’s a surprise really,” he said thinking about how excited she would be. “I wasn’t going to be able to see her for the holidays this year.” He told her. “But as luck would have it, here I am.”

“That’s amazing.” She said with a small laugh. “Maybe Christmas miracles are real after all.” She said putting the book in a bag.

“Maybe.” Red said digging for his wallet. “Thank you again for this.” He said digging out the needed cash.

“No problem, have a good night sir, and Merry Christmas.” She said as she handed him the bag.

“You too.” He said. He stopped for a moment as he watched the young woman pack her things up again. He dug in his wallet for a 20 and offered it to her. “Here, take it.”

“Oh, no. I couldn’t.” She said politely declining.

“No, I insist. Here.” When it was clear he wasn’t taking no for an answer she took the bill with a smile. “Merry Christmas.” He said.

“Merry Christmas.” She replied as he turned to leave.  
________________

Lizzy sat on the couch next to Sam eating a bowl of ice cream while they watched a Christmas movie. The sun had set and small flurries of snow fell. Not enough to cover the ground, but just enough to set the Christmas mood. There was a knock on the door and Sam looked at Lizzy before the front door. He wasn’t expecting anyone and no one should know Lizzy was here. “Stay here.” Sam said with caution. Lizzy did as he asked as Sam made his way to the door. He looked out the window and saw the familiar plates of a rental car. Almost not believing it he opened the door. “Red? What the hell are you doing here?” He asked pulling his friend into a hug. “I thought you couldn’t visit in Christmas?”

“So did I, but I had a last minute change. I thought I would surprise you.” He said pulling back from the hug. “Lizzy?” He called and as soon as he got to the first Z in her name she was already bolting to the door.

“Daddy!” She practically tackled him excitedly. He picked her up and held her in a hug, spinning her around once before setting her down. “You came! I can’t believe you’re here!” She exclaimed excitedly.

“Of course I came, you didn’t think I would miss the chance to see you on Christmas, did you?” Red asked as if this was all part of some elaborate plan. “I wanted to surprise you, otherwise I would have called.” He said with a smile.

“Daddy, come see the tree!” She asked impatiently.

“Give me a minute.” He said with a chuckle. “Let me take off my coat first.” He called back. Lizzy ran into the living room and jumped onto the couch. As if she wasn’t energetic enough with ice cream, her dad showing up for Christmas certainly breathed a new life into her. How a child could hold so much energy and excitement contained in their small bodies, Sam had no idea. Red took off his satchel and set it in a chair and then took off his coat dropping it on the back of a chair.

“Red, I don’t want to seem like an ass, but how long are you staying?” Sam asked knowing where Red should be right now.

“Only an hour or so, not long, but I couldn’t not come, Sam. She's my daughter.” Red said and Sam nodded in understanding.

“Well, I don’t think it matters how long you stay.” Sam said with a smile. “I’m sure she’s happy you came at all.” Red smiled back at his friend as he then walked into the living room. He was greeted with Lizzy looking at him excitedly.

He looked over at the Christmas tree that Lizzy so proudly wanted to show him. It was tall and was wrapped in red ribbon, with various green, red, and white ornaments. There were a few golden glittered covered reindeer scattered throughout the tree and honestly it looked beautiful. “You did this?” He asked with a smile. Lizzy just nodded too happy to speak. “But it looks like something is missing.” Red said and she looked over at the tree worried.

Sam laughed as he went over to a box on the steps. He pulled out a star that was supposed to sit in the top of the tree. “I was gonna wait till bed time to let her put it up.” He said as Lizzy looked over excitedly. “But since you're here..” he handed the star to Red.

He looked down at the star then over to Lizzy. “What do you say, Lizzy? Want to help me?”

“Yeah!” She exclaimed excitedly.

Red walked over to the tree, and handed the star to her. He picked her up so she could reach the top. He held her in place as she managed to slip the star onto the top of the tree. There was a flash of light and Red looked over to see Sam there with a Polaroid camera. “Are you scrap booking now?” Red said as a joke.

“Shut up, Raymond.” Sam said jokingly. “If you would’ve told me a few years ago I would be doing this, I would’ve said you were full of shit.” Sam said with a laugh as he shook the picture.

He put Lizzy down and smiled down at her. He was so happy he could give her this, just this moment, where she had her father home for Christmas. She had some sense on normalcy in her life. “Are you staying?” Lizzy asked hopefully.

“No, not tonight, sweetheart.” He felt bad as he saw her smile fade. “I have to go soon, but I promise I’ll stay for as long as I can.” She nodded sadly at this. Trying her best to understand why her dad had to leave all the time. Why he could only stay for a day or two, but she couldn’t. She couldn’t understand why, but she knew one thing. He was here with her right now, and she wasn’t going to be sad about that. “I got you something.” Red said and she looked up at him in wonder, and intrigue. “I was going to have you wait until tomorrow to have it, but seeing as it is Christmas,” He started walked over to his satchel. “And I can’t stay for very long.” He pulled out a book and held it out to her and she took it excitedly. She looked at the cover, ‘The Night Before Christmas.’ She looked up at him excitedly. “Shall I read it to you tonight?” He asked her as if she would’ve said no.

“Please, daddy, please!” She exclaimed excitedly.

Red chuckled and nodded at her sudden burst of energy and enthusiasm. “Ok, go get changed for bed. I’ll be up in a minute.” Lizzy ran upstairs clutching the book tightly to her chest. He walked over to Sam who had a sharpie out. He wrote at the bottom of the picture ‘Christmas Eve, 1990’ and blew on the black ink to make it dry faster. “I’ll be back down in a little bit to help you, least I can do while I’m here.” He gestured with a tilt of his head towards the tree.

“Nah, it’s fine, I got it.” Sam said shaking his head. “Go, spend some time with your daughter before you have to leave.” Sam told him and Red nodded before walking up the stairs.

He walked into Lizzy’s room and saw her ready for bed, and underneath the covers. He sat down on the bed next to her and pulled out the book. She leaned on his arm to look at the book as he read to her. She yawned halfway through and Red shifted slightly so her head was resting on the pillow. He continued to read but saw that she was fighting sleep. Fighting to keep her eyes open, forcing herself to make it to the end of the story. Red closed the book when he was done reading and set it on the nightstand. He leaned over and kissed her forehead before getting up. He tucked her in and smiled down at her as he turned out the light. “Goodnight, Lizzy.” He said quietly, his voice just barely above a whisper.

“Goodnight, daddy.” She then gave another yawn. “I love you.” She muttered finally giving into sleep.

“I love you too, sweetheart.” He replied before quietly leaving the room. He closed the door behind him and made his way back downstairs. Sam was there with two scotch glasses. He offered one to Red and he just shook his head.

“Sam, I can’t. I have to go.” Red replied.

“Already? But you just got here.” Sam protested.

Red looked at his watch. “Yes, an hour and a half ago.” He then looked up at Sam who clearly wished his friend would stay, but knew he had to go.

“Time sure flies doesn’t it?” Sam said finishing his glass and started drinking the other. “Well, thanks for coming, it means a lot to her.” Red gave a small smile before Sam pulled him into a goodbye hug. “Drive safe.” Sam said pulling away.

“I will.” Red called as he put on his coat, and his hat. He grabbed his satchel from the chair and threw it on his shoulder. “Goodbye, Sam.”  
_______________

Red checked his watch as he entered the airport parking. He still had time to make it home to see Jennifer before she went to bed. He got into the car and started the drive home. He stopped at another store and bought a few extra gifts for her and Carla. He was so excited to get home to see them. He was so joyous that he would spend Christmas with both of his children, even if it was a little bit at a time. The salt on the road turned the snow and ice into a thick slush. The snow fell in thick clumps, it almost seemed like a blizzard. The engine of his car started sputtering and started to slow. He looked down at the dash and realized he was out of gas. The road was empty, and the nearest gas station was miles back where he came from. Of course everything finally was perfect, his timing was perfect, his schedule that he kept was impeccable. Everything was on time, everything was perfect this Christmas. For once everything turned out right for him.

He swore at himself for not checking the tank when he got in the car. As his car continued to coast forward on the slush filled road he pulled off to the side of the road. The snow piled high on the side of the road as he parked his car. Thick sheets of fluffy white snow then started to cover the stationary car. He waited a moment to see if anyone would happen to drive by, but there was no one. The roads were completely empty, just him in a car full of gifts. Having no other choice he fixed his coat around him and put on a pair of gloves. Preparing himself for the cold winter chill that waited for him outside. He fixed his hat and got out of his car. He locked it and made his way to the road.

As he followed the road he took in his surroundings. There was no wind, not a single sound. Not a crunch of an animal walking in the fresh powdery snow, not the sound of a bird flying overhead. Not even the sound of the tree branches moving when weighed down by too much snow. The night was silent, and cold. The only sound was his footsteps on the road, mixing with the wet slush, and the crunch of freshly fallen snow. Compared to the silence all around him his foot steps were thunderous, and his deep breaths echoed all around him as if he were in a cave.

It was around the third mile he walked that he started thinking about his family at home, all warm and waiting for his return. He thought about the warm lights streaming from the windows. The smoke that was undoubtedly streaming from the chimney. The thoughts of his home pushed him forward. The closer he got the more he thought about what awaited him when he would open the door. It brought a small smile to his face as he thought about Jennifer playing the piano. The sent of pine drifting from the Christmas tree. And as a small cold breeze blew past him he shivered. Thinking of the warm fire that Carla had heating the heart of his home. When he thought about Carla he breathed a warm breath into his hand as an attempt to warm them. Knowing her, she most likely had a nice hot oyster stew on the stove. A smile drifted to his face at the thought of getting home.

Another mile past. His smile faded halfway through, his mind torturing itself, with the thoughts that he ruined Christmas for them. He was irresponsible, he didn’t check the gas tank. He left their gifts in the car three and a half miles away. He was late, he ruined Christmas for them. Red was so upset about ruining Christmas for his family he hadn’t realized he finished mile four. He stopped and looked around. He was nearly there. Another mile or so, and he would be home. Home to Carla, and Jennifer. Home to the warmth of a fire, and his family’s embrace.

After a while, and a rest or two. He realized he was on the final stretch. Only another half mile to go. He wrapped his coat around himself more and flipped his collar back up to help warm his neck. Suddenly he started laughing. He thought about the story he would have tell. The more he thought about it, the funnier it got. He knew he would never live this down. He could already picture Jennifer laughing at the story they would undoubtedly tell every Christmas at his expense. He laughed at the thought of how much joy his family would get out of telling, and retelling the story each Christmas of ‘Daddy running out of gas’.

There it was, his house. He checked his watch, it was late. But he still saw the warm light streaming from the windows just as he had imagined. A small smile rose to his face as he walked up the driveway to see the smoke rising from the chimney. He could smell the faint sent of oak within the smoke as the fire burned. He got to the front door and dug into his pockets for his keys. His frigid fingers tensed through the gloves as they felt the cold metal of his keys. He was so excited to open the door and see his family. He put the keys in the lock and turned it. The loud clicking of the deadbolt signified the door was unlocked. His smile grew as he imagined Jennifer would be running into his arms as soon as he walked in the door.

He walked in the door stood frozen. Like ice he was unable to move. The smell of burning oak then contorted to an overpowering stench of iron. It soiled the air he breathed to the point where he practically taste the blood on his tongue. Blood was everywhere, all you could see was blood. Pools, and splatters everywhere. The hard wood floors stained red. The carpet that lay upon the living room floor drenched. The beautiful walls, that he had helped paint, now were covered in a thick red. He saw his wife and daughter there on the floor bleeding out. He rushed to Jennifer’s side and found where she was bleeding from. He took off his coat and quickly used it to put pressure on the wound. He held her against him. Tears falling down his face as he held her close. “Stay awake, Jennifer. Stay awake, please.” He pleaded still keeping pressure on the wound. She had lost a lot of blood.

She reached her hand up towards him and gently put it on his cheek. “Daddy...” she whispered. Red held her tight to him tears falling uncontrollably down his face. His clothes drenched in blood.

“Raymond...?” Carla called barely above a whisper. Red looked over at his wife eyes wide and full of fear. He moved towards her with Jennifer still in his arms. Carla was bleeding out as well, a clear gunshot wound in the abdomen. He stretched his arm out and grabbed a pillow off the couch laying it next to Carla as he gently set Jennifer down.

“Carla...” He called moving to her side and looking at her wound. Though he was extremely emotional, and heartbroken, he had to pull himself together and stop the bleeding. He reached over for a throw blanket and wrapped it around her body tightly. Keeping pressure on the wound. “I’ll call an ambulance.” He said getting to his feet in a hurry. He ran to the kitchen and grabbed the phone. He called for an ambulance and gave them his address. When the dispatcher had told him they sent EMS out, he hung up the phone. Quickly grabbing towels and anything he could do to stop the bleeding. He ran back to check on his wife and daughter.

Jennifer was looking rather pale and that wasn’t a good sign. He removed his jacket from her torso, and blood just flowed from the wound. Like a never ending fountain of blood. Red quickly put a dish towel on it holding it tightly on the would while he undid his belt with his other hand. Lifting her up slightly he wrapped his belt around her torso and made it as tight as he could. The bleeding slowed but he couldn’t tell if that was because he had stopped the bleeding, or if she had no more blood left to expelled from her body. He heard the sirens and saw the flashing Red and blue lights. Paramedics rushed into the room and quickly put both Carla and Jennifer on a stretcher. Red just stumbled back until his feet tripped on the edge of the couch. He fell back into the cushions as he finally let himself cry. Trying his best not to wipe his eyes with his blood soaked hands.

He didn’t even hear the paramedics talking to him. He didn’t hear when they told him they would be taken to the hospital, or the offer for him to ride with them. He didn’t hear it when they left someone to stay with him while they drove his wife and daughter away. Nor did he hear it when the last paramedic left him alone, after her three hours of trying to break his silence. He just sat in silence, thinking only of Jennifer’s little blood covered hand on his cheek. The smell of the nape of her neck. The tears in her eyes as she whispered to him. The Cabal would pay for what they’ve done. Raymond Reddington stood from his seat. The Cabal would pay for everything they had done. Everything they’ve taken from him, Carla, Jennifer, Katarina, Lizzy... his face paled at the thought and he ran back to the phone. Picking it up and dialling Sam’s number in a panic. He needed to check on her. He needed to know that Lizzy was safe. She was all he had left, and he was all she had left.

“Sam?!” Red called out in a panic.

“Jesus Christ, Red. It’s two in the morning, what is it?” Sam asked clearly irritated at being woken at such an early hour.

“Is she safe?” Red asked in a worried tone. “Tell me she’s safe... tell me Lizzy is safe.”

“Yeah, Red. She’s asleep. Why?” Sam asked finally picking up on his friend’s worried tone. “Red, what’s going on? What’s happened?”

“Carla... and Jennifer...” Red started. Just thinking about what he walked into made fresh tears roll down his face. He opened his mouths to explain, but he choked on a sob. “God, there was so much blood....”

“Jesus....” Sam muttered. “Red, are they ok?”

“I...” He choked on another sob. “I don’t know...” Red leaned heavily against the wall sliding down until he sat on the floor. The phone cord stretching just enough for him to still hold it to his ear. “I need to see her... Sam, I need to see Lizzy...”

“No! Red! You need to be at the hospital with Carla, and Jennifer!” Sam practically shouted.

“Just at least let me talk to her..” Red begged.

“No, she’s sleeping. I’m not gonna wake her.” Sam protested. Red sat in silence for a moment trying to regain his strength to stand.

“Sam..? What’s wrong?” He heard her little voice in the background. She sounded tired, and Red felt bad for her as it was his conversation with Sam that most likely woke her.

“Hey, go back to bed, butterball. Don’t worry about it.” He told her soothingly.

“Sam... let me speak with her.” He asked again. “Just... let me hear her voice.. please.” He begged his friend.

Sam finally sighed in defeat. “It’s your dad, he wants to talk to you.” He handed the phone over and a small sad smile appeared on Red’s face.

“Hi, daddy.” She greeted with a yawn.

“Hi, sweetheart.” He said letting tears fall from his eyes. These weren’t tears of sadness, but tears of joy that she was ok. “I just wanted to hear your voice...” He said in a low tone. If he spoke any louder he knew he wouldn’t be able to keep the sadness out of his voice. Nor did he trust it not to shake when he spoke to her. “I love you so much.” He told her wiping his eyes with his forearm. Careful not to get blood in his eyes.

“I love you too, daddy.” She replied. “I know you were here earlier, but I miss you.” She said.

“I miss you too, Lizzy.” Red choked out. “I love you, Lizzy. My sweet, little Lizzy...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg that ending. I almost feel bad for leaving you this chapter before a week break...
> 
> But I’m a sadistic bitch, and I’ve come to accept that about myself. Lol


	5. Saying Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’ve been talking to my editor, and she agreed that since I’ve pre-written all the chapters so far, that I should put a teaser for the next one at the end.
> 
> So here it’s is, at the end of this chapter is a teaser for Thursday.
> 
> Oh and feel free to tell me off in the comments for not making something right. Or out of character.

It had been a few weeks since Red’s phone call. New Years had come and gone, and still no call, no letter, no sign at all from Red. Sam was starting to worry, for his friend, and his family. Lizzy sat in the living room watching cartoons while Sam cleaned the kitchen. The phone started to ring and Sam dropped everything to answer it. “Hello?” He answered.

“It’s me.” Came a simple reply, he knew from the voice instantly that it was Red.

“What the hell?!” Sam exclaimed. “What’s going on? Where are you?” He questioned. “You call in the middle of the night, tell me that...” he quieted his voice making sure Lizzy was still occupied with her show before turning back to the phone. “Look, I’m sorry about what happened with Carla and Jennifer... but nobody has seen or heard from you in weeks, you just up and disappeared. I’m worried for you Raymond.” Sam said with honest concern.

“I appreciate your concern, and I wish this call would be of my return, but it’s not.” Red replied. “Sam... I can’t come back.”

“What do you mean? Of course you’re coming back.” Sam said in protest.

“No, Sam. I wish I could, God, I wish I could, but it’s to dangerous. Now more than ever.” Red sighed taking in a breath. “Sam, I have to leave, I can’t see you or Lizzy again. It’s not safe for her, or me.”

“What do you mean by that? What have you gotten yourself into?” Sam questioned.

“The Cabal isn’t the only one after me now. I’m a wanted fugitive by both Russia and the United States.” Red explained.

“Jesus, what did you do, Red?” Sam said in complete disbelief. “What the hell did you do.”

“They found out about Katarina and I. Accused me of leaking intelligence to the Russians through her. That intelligence cost one hundred and thirty four good men their lives.” Red said and Sam couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He knew Raymond Reddington, since they were children. He was many things but a traitor wasn’t one of them.

“What about Lizzy?” Sam asked. “You can’t just leave her.” He continued in a low whisper. “She’s going to start wondering where you are.”

“I’m not leaving her, Sam.” He said nearly choking on his own words. “I need her to forget about me...”

“What are you talking about? That’s impossible, you’re her father. She won’t just forget about you like that.” Sam snapped his fingers next to the receiver.

“I’ve talked to Dr Krilov—“ Red started but Sam cut him off.

“No! No way in hell am I taking her back to see him.” He protested. “You remember what happened last time? You can’t put her through that again, then just leave her!”

“Sam! It has to be done.” Red said firmly. Leaving no room for any form of argument. After a moment of a long silence, Red sighed. “I’ll take her.” He said. “You’ve done so much for me already, you’ve done so much for her. I know you love her, Sam, but this has to be done.” Red took in a breath as he fought the tears threatening to spill from his eyes. “I can’t ask you to sit through that again, I’ll take her.”

“Red, this is too much, she’s just a kid.” Sam said calmly. “Don’t do this.”

“I’ll be there on Monday to pick her up.” Red said and Sam just shook his head. “Goodbye, Sam.”

“Red...” but before Sam could say anything else the line went dead. Sam hung up the phone and put a hand over his face. A tear falling down his cheek at the thought of what Red was doing.  
___________________

Red drove up the driveway, trying his hardest to maintain his composure. He didn’t want to do this, but he couldn’t loose her like he’d lost Jennifer. Lizzy was better off not knowing who he was, forgetting him would be better. It would keep her safe. That was what he told himself over and over in his head. She didn’t need the burden of knowing that he was her father, especially after now. If she forgot then she could have a chance at a normal life, one without her father’s sins becoming her own. It would keep her safe from his enemies, but only if he disappeared from her life, forever.

The Cabal was framing him for a crime he didn’t commit. They wanted to kill him for what he knew, they wanted to discredit him so no one would believe him. They treated him like a criminal, and the rest of the world would follow their lead like a herd of sheep. So a criminal he would become, a wolf in sheep’s clothing. They grew powerful throughout world governments and laws. Then he would grow equally as powerful if not more so in the shadow world of criminals. As a child he always romanticized the thought of being an outlaw, never in his years did he think he would live out his childish fantasy.

He laughed to himself at that thought as he stepped out of the car. He closed the door and saw Lizzy run outside to greet him excitedly. She ran into his arms and he held her in a tight hug. “Daddy!” She exclaimed holding onto him tightly. “I’ve missed you so much.” She said and he felt a pang of guilt in his heart. She wouldn't be missing him for much longer, after today she would have no idea who he was. She would only know him by name, and that name would be tainted with whatever mud the Cabal decided to drag it through. She would have no memories of him whatsoever and that upset him, his baby girl, his firstborn, would know nothing about him. Know nothing of her true family, know nothing about who she was.

He knew, he knew that knowing the identity of her true father would put her at risk. In dangers that even he couldn’t foresee. Yes, this was the better decision, the lesser of the two evils. “Hi, Sweetheart.” He said pulling away from the hug. He looked up at the porch and saw Sam there which his arms crossed over his chest. He gave a disapproving frown before heading back inside knowing there was nothing he could do to change his friend’s mind. “Ready to go?” Red asked and she nodded. He opened the back door of the rental and she climbed in. She buckled up her belt and Red got into the driver’s seat.  
___________________

Instead of an abandoned warehouse, Red drove to an abandoned factory miles outside of town, and away from the nearest residential area. “Daddy, where are we?” Lizzy asked.

“We need to see Dr Krilov again.” He told her trying his hardest to mask his true emotions. “Come on, sweetheart let’s go.” He proceeded to remove his seatbelt and opened the door with Lizzy following behind him. Red opened the door and there he was Dr Bogdan Krilov. Ready and waiting, with Lizzy marching over unsuspectingly. Like a lamb to the slaughter. Red almost teared up at the thought. “Come here,” Red called before he lifted Lizzy into the chair. “There we go.” He then pulled out a folding chair that had been next to one of the machines. Setting it up right next to her as Dr Krilov proceeded to give her an IV drip, and hook her up to an ECG, as well as place the electrodes on her temples again. Red offered his hand and Lizzy took it. He gently rubbed her scar in a soothing manner. “It’s going to be ok.” He told her as his eyes started to water. “You’re going to be ok.” Lizzy looked at him confusion written all over her face. She didn’t know why her father sounded so sad, or why his eyes started to water. “I love you, so much, Lizzy.” His voice was shaky as he fought off the overwhelming sadness and mass of regret that started to build up in his body.

“I love you too, daddy.” She said as Dr Krilov slowly injected the sedative into her IV. She looked over at her father and tried to stay awake, but her eyelids grew heavy, and her vision started to blur, the last thing she saw was her father’s figure blurring out of focus before she fell into a deep sleep.

“This will be more difficult than the last.” Krilov said. “She’s a clever girl, once she realizes what we are doing, she may try to fight it.” He continued looking over at his table. “The more she fights, the more time and pain there will be.”

“Is there anything I can do, to make it easier?” He looked up from his daughter to the doctor. A single tear making it’s escape down his cheek. Her hand still in his, as he continued to stroke it soothingly.

“You soothed her when she had nightmares, yes?” Dr Krilov asked turning to face Red. Red nodded using his other hand to wipe his eyes. “You may have to do the same here.” Krilov approached with another syringe. Injecting this one straight into her vein.  
___________________

An hour had passed and Krilov was making minimal progress, he was trying to be subtle when removing her memories, less blunt like he was with the night of the fire. She remembered her early childhood, when she was younger than she was now. She remembered the first time she saw her father. He looked down at her excitedly as her nanny pushed her in a stroller through the forest path behind the summer cottage. He stood in front of the both of them and crouched down in front of her. “Hello there, sweetheart.” He said barely above a whisper.

“What are you doing here, Raymond?” Her nanny had asked. “If Katarina finds out you’re here.” Her father didn’t look up, only at her.

“What’s her name? Katarina never told me.” He asked looking up slightly.

“Masha.” The nanny had said. “Masha Elizabeth Rostova.” He looked back down into her blue eyes.

“Elizabeth?” He said surprised Katarina would pick that name. Though it was definitely one he had suggested when he found out she was pregnant, he didn’t think she would pick it. “Hello, there Lizzy.”  
___________________

The memory started to fade and get fuzzy. Soon it was gone and she couldn’t remember it at all. Though she had forgotten the memory she knew something was missing. Something important was gone and she started to fight.

“Lizzy.” Red called holding her hand. “It’s ok.” He then started to hum the tune that helped put her to sleep. He held her hand and gently rubbed her scar before she finally settled. “I’m right here...” Red had to hide the quiver from his voice and he looked at Krilov, who seemed to be waiting for his permission to continue. Red nodded his approval and Krilov gave her another injection.  
___________________

The next one to go was various mentions of the name Raymond Reddington through out her childhood. Lizzy didn’t fight this one as much because she barely knew him by that name. Sam had always called him ‘Red’ and she had always known him as her daddy. That was easy, but as a side effect her memories of her mother, also faded. Her early childhood in Moscow, gone. The summers she and her mother, and her stepfather would spend in that cottage, gone. Her nanny, the one who took care of her while her mother was away, gone. She could barely remember the shape of her glasses, or her smile when Lizzy did something cute. The sound of her voice? What did she sound like? What did she look like?

The memories of her life before Sam started to fade. All she could remember was faint flashes, things with no context or meaning. To say she remembered the bare bones of her past was an overstatement. It was more so that she remembered the scraps of the bare bones. A split second in the life of Masha Rostova.  
___________________

She squirmed in the chair as Krilov prepped her for another injection. “Hold her.” He told Red. “Hold her still.” Red then sprang into action. He stood from his seat and picked her up. Holding her close and tight. He then sat in the chair she was in and pulled her into his lap holding her like he did after her nightmares. He rubbed soothing circles on her back and shushed her, kissing her head rocking her gently.

“It’s ok.” He whispered to her. “I’m here. I promise I’m still here, Lizzy.” At the sound of her father’s voice she calmed. At the feeling of his touch she felt safe. In his arms she felt protected. He would always protect her. No matter what, he would always be there for her. He promised he would, he had given Lizzy his word, and he never went back on his word. Krilov gave her another injection, but she felt this one as it filled her veins. This one was different, this one hurt. She whimpered in pain and Red held her close and tried his best to soothe her. The next memory was more recent, it was the night of the fire. The moment her father pulled her from the flames. She fought and resisted as much as she could. Squirming in her father’s grip, pushing against him in an attempt to escape. “Lizzy,” he called but it did nothing. “Lizzy,” he tried again holding her as still as possible. “Lizzy, stop.” She still didn’t and it was when she nearly succeeded in falling out of his grip that he had to raise his voice at her. “Elizabeth, that’s enough!” He called coldly.

She curled into a ball and let him hold her as tears fell from her face. The memories from the fire faded, as did the ones that followed. She could barely remember those first few nights in the hospital, barely remember the nights where she woke from horrible nightmares. It all faded away in her mind, going from a clear image to static, before fading away completely. Her memory of that night in the hotel room. Was slowly being eaten away from her brain. The way her father would hold her, the way he would tell her everything would be ok, to the song he would hum as he gently rocked her back to sleep.

“Daddy... please don’t go...” she muttered aloud, and it tugged at his heart strings as she cried into his chest.

“I’m sorry, Lizzy.” He said fighting his own tears. “I have to, sweetheart.” He had no idea that she was reliving the moments that followed the last time she visited Dr Krilov. The memories of him holding her tight to comfort her after she was hit with a pounding headache. Those too, slowly slipped into the abyss that was the deep recesses of her mind. Never to see the light of day again. She would never remember the feeling of the cold snow against her skin as her father threw a snowball at her. She would forget everything, within time.  
___________________

It was now time for the final injection. This was a cocktail of drugs, and Red started having second thoughts as he approached. “Wait..”

“It is the last one.” Krilov explained. “After this, and a few more electrical pulses to the brain, you will have been forgotten.” He said still waiting for permission to continue. “After that, well. I will give her a sedative to ensure her brain rests. I have taken much from her, it will take time to heal.”

Red looked from Krilov down to Lizzy. “Lizzy, if you can hear me...” he started but stopped to take a breath. “If you can hear me, I love you, so much. I would give anything to be here for you. To watch you grow up, to help you as you stumble and fall your way through life... I would give anything to be there for you...” He took in another shaky breath before continuing. “But I can’t....” he looked down at her and saw a tear fall onto her face, it was one of his own. “I’m sorry, Elizabeth.” Krilov approached once more and Red nodded his head as he gave her the last injection.  
___________________

The early morning sun had long since set. Red cradled Lizzy in his arms as he walked out of the old factory. The moon was high in the sky, he glanced down at his watch and it was well past midnight. He had taken her from Sam’s home over 16 hours ago, and he was sure his friend was quite worried. Red managed to open the door and gently placed her in the backseat of the car. She was heavily sedated so he knew he wouldn’t wake her, but that still didn’t stop him from being as gentle and easy as possible.

The drive back to Sam’s was longer than he remembered, and the silence was so thick and heavy he thought it might smother him. He fought the warring emotions within himself. Part of him knew this was the right thing to do, for her safety, and partially his own. That part of him told him he needed to do this, that to protect her would be to leave her, and for her to be happy she needed to forget him. That part of him was the tactician, the part of him that planned, made schedules, thought of the world as a large puzzle, or game of chess.

The part of him that thought this was a terrible idea, was the protective father. The part that just wanted to hold his baby girl close and never let go. The part that never wanted to leave her side, or let any form of harm come to her. That was the part of him he so badly wanted to listen to, but he knew her safety came before his own selfish needs. Her safety was his number one concern, and for that to be ensured there was one last thing he needed to do. He pulled up into the driveway and Sam came marching out. He got out of the car ready for the confrontation he would most likely have with his friend. “Is she ok?” Was the first thing he asked.

Red looked from his friend to Lizzy, who was still sleeping in the backseat. “Yes.” He replied simply. “She’s been sedated, while her mind rests and recuperates from today’s events.” Sam just nodded and watched as Red opened the car door and pulled Lizzy out of the car. He carried her to the house and Sam opened the door for them. Following closely behind as Red ascended the stairs. He took her shoes off and just tucked her under the covers. He looked down at her sadly watching over her a moment while she slept. He pushed a strand of hair out of her face, and kissed her forehead, for what he knew would be the last time. He closed the door behind him trying so hard to keep his face calm and collected, this may have been one of the hardest things he’s had to do in his life. “Will you look after her?” He asked his friend, eyes pleading.

“Of course I will.” Sam said as if he would have to ask him such a question. “Like she was my own kid.”

“Thank you, I’ll have someone I trust write up paperwork for her, and you.” He said making his way back downstairs. “All you will have to do is sign it, and then you will have officially adopted her.”

“Ok.” He replied without hesitation. He stopped and looked at Sam for a moment, wondering what he could’ve possibly done to earn such a friend. “Is there anything else?”

“Do you still have those pictures?” Red asked remembering Sam’s fondness for capturing those sweet moments between father and daughter.

“Yeah.” He replied.

Red looked from him to the fire place. There was a fire burning bright within its heart. “Get them.” Sam followed his gaze before turning back to his friend. “She can’t know, there can be no form of evidence that we knew each other, let alone evidence that she is my daughter.” Red explained and Sam knew this was true. With a little more hesitation he went to fetch the photos.

“This is it. That’s all of them.” He said handing them all to Red. He looked through them as he walked over to the fire place. In all there were four. The first one was when Lizzy had tackled him in the snow. He smiled sadly at that fond memory he would cherish. He then tossed the photo into the fire and watched as the flames ate away at it, like a pack of hungry wolves feasting on the Polaroid. He watched as the picture contorted and blackened from the flames. Until there was nothing left but a small pile of ash where the picture had been.

He looked at the next one, he hadn’t realized Sam had taken a picture of this. It was a picture of him and Lizzy sitting in the kitchen. He was teaching her how to play chess, and how to plan ahead. She had looked up at him in amazement as he then showed her all the different ways she could win if she tried to stay ahead. Looking back on it now, he realized she was to young to even understand what he was explaining. He gave a small chuckle before a sad smile appeared on his face. He gently held the picture over the burning logs, allowing the fire to slowly eat away at this one. Letting the ash fall where it may as he watched the picture slowly burn away in his hand. When all that was left was a large part of the corner he was holding, he threw it into the fire.

Red looked down at the next one. The sun was shining as he and Lizzy were in the backyard. He was sitting in the grass while she chased a large orange butterfly. He remembered it like it was yesterday. The weather had been unusually warm, and he watched Lizzy run around and play with Cargo. She would throw a ball, or stick, or even a frisbee, and the dog would eagerly run after it. Panting as he brought back the object of choice. Wanting to give the poor old dog a rest, Red walked outside to play with her instead. They ended up finding a small patch of wild flowers and as Lizzy walked into them, butterflies erupted from the flowers. He held the picture closer to his face, almost making out all the features of her happy little face before pulling it away. He tossed it into the fire without a second glance.

Finally he looked at the most recent one. He looked up at Sam sadly before looking down at the picture. He was saddened by this picture for more than one reason. The moment itself was very cheerful, and happy. But the date written on the bottom in black Sharpie, ruined everything good about the picture. He threw it into the fire his face as cold as stone as he watched the flames burn it away. Ironic, the part he wanted to burn away first was the last part to go. The whole picture burned away at the snap of the fingers. It burned and contorted until the actual photo was unrecognizable, but the white part at the bottom burned away slowly. The words there teasing him, and taunting him with the memory of that night. The words ‘Christmas Eve 1990’ stared back at him. It seemed as if the fire slowed its burn. He huffed and shook his head. The rest of it burnt away and nothing remained except for ash. Red stood up and fixed his coat, and hat. He hesitated, waited for a moment, because as soon as he opened that door, as soon as he left. He would never get to see Lizzy again.

“Raymond.” Sam called. He turned to face his old friend. Sam could see the pain he felt, in his eyes. His eyes gave away every emotion he felt. Even if his face was stone cold, and emotionless. “I will look after her. I will take care of her, but no matter what. You will always be her father.”

Red nodded before fixing his scarf and gloves. “When I’m established, I will give you a phone number. If you call it, I will be here. No matter the time, night or day. Rain or snow. I will be here.” Red said and Sam nodded. “Only used for emergencies.”

“I understand.” Both men stood in silence for a moment before Sam decided to try and lighten the mood. “What about boys?” He asked in a joking manner. “Would that constitute an emergency?”

“Yes.” Red said in a serious tone. Though his deep voice said he was serious, Sam could tell by the small smile working its way to his lips, and the amusement in his eyes that he did a good job of cheering up his friend. “If there is any mention of a boy, my phone better be ringing, Sam.”

“What, so you can give him the talk?” Sam replied with a chuckle.

Red too laughed and nodded his head, before stopping, saying. “Or hide the body.” Sam chuckled again.

“I’ll help.” Sam said with one final laugh. “I’m gonna miss you Red.”

“As will I.” He replied as he started walking to the door. Sam walked with him and followed him to the car. “I will miss you both terribly, but I have to go.” Red opened the car door and climbed in. “Goodbye Sam.”

“Bye, Red.” Sam stood back as Red closed the door and started the car. He watched as his friend left down his gravel driveway one last time before walking back into the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser for Thursday:
> 
> Sam sighed saddened. “We had an argument,” Sam started and Red finished the rest of his glass of scotch. “Red, she’s been stealing, and shop lifting. Just for the hell of it. Pick pocketing people in the streets, picking locks. Before I just thought it was a rebellious phase, but then she got into trouble with the police.” Red held the phone to his ear as he poured himself another glass of scotch. “They threatened her with juvenile detention and I took her home. I gave her a good talking to Red, I really did.” Sam took in a breath and sighed again as Red took a large drink of his scotch. “She snuck out, I don’t know where she’s gone.” 
> 
> “What do you mean she’s gone?” Red asked very lowly.


	6. Passage of Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would also like to point out, when we get to where the show takes off, it may or may not be boring. I’m trying to make it as entertaining as possible, but it’s basically gonna be the same old season one for the most part until late season one.  
> ~Arkham

Lizzy woke up the next day with an over powering headache. She went downstairs to see Sam sitting at the table hunched over some paperwork. He had a pen in hand and began signing away. She walked in and saw a woman there. She had short dark hair, and glasses. She looked down at her sadly and Lizzy had no idea why. “Hello there, Elizabeth.” She said with a small smile. Sam turned in his chair seeing Lizzy rubbing his eyes.

“Hey there, butterball.” He called jovially. “What’s up?”

“My head hurts.” She groaned and Sam looked over at the woman before turning back to Lizzy.

“I’ll take care of the rest.” The woman called in a low whisper. “Take care, Sam.” She called and when Sam nodded she gave Lizzy a small wave before making her way towards the door.

“You too, Kate.” Sam said as she opened the door to leave. Sam got up from his chair and walked to the cabinet. He pulled out a glass and filled it with water. “Here, drink this.” He said handing her the glass. She took a large gulp of the cold liquid. “You hungry at all, kiddo? You’ve been asleep all day.” He said with a chuckle. He looked at the clock on the wall and smiled as he saw the hour hand strike two.

“No.” She replied with another yawn. “I’m tired still.” She said rubbing her eyes.

“Well, why don’t you head back to bed. I’ll be up in a little bit to check on you. Ok?” She nodded and walked upstairs heading back to bed. Sam took her glass back into the kitchen and refilled it. He took it up the stairs and into her room. He set it on the nightstand and sat on the bed next to her. “I’m sorry you don’t feel good, Kiddo.” He said in a low whisper. She just leaned towards him and crawled into his lap. Sam did his best to hold her and hum to her like Red did, but it wasn’t quite the same.

“This helps.” She muttered into his chest as she curled into it. Sam began to rub her back soothingly, holding her tight as she closed her eyes.  
___________________

Reddington sat outside of a small café in France. He had been on the run for over a few months now, and to most authorities, he had disappeared from the face of the earth. But here he sat keeping a low profile in the most public of settings. He acted as casual as possible as he peered over the French newspaper. Keeping his eyes peeled for any sign of trouble. The coast was clear, as it had been for the past few hours, but his instincts told him to keep his guard up.

He heard giggling and it drew his attention. A family was walking past his table. A woman and a man walked by both holding the hands of a young girl in between them. She looked to be a little older than Lizzy. She laughed happily as her father picked her up and put her on his shoulders. As he watched the beautiful image of the family fade in the distance his thoughts drew his mind to Lizzy. She would be about that age by now. He wondered what she was doing, what her life was like. He wanted to see her one more time, hold her in his arms once more. He wanted nothing more in the world than to be there with her. But he forced his longing to be with her deep down in his heart. Though Lizzy would always be on his mind, always be in his heart, he had to move on. He couldn’t be hung up on the past, he couldn’t stop everything he was doing to dwell on things he could not have. That was no way to live, and was most certainly a death sentence if he was caught off guard, for him and her.

He folded the paper and set it on the table seeing his cue. He got up and walked towards the entrance of the café. He purposely put his foot in front of a waiter who had two glasses of wine on a tray in his hand. The waiter tripped and spilt the wine over another customer. A man stood up in complete outrage as his very expensive looking suit was now ruined. His white shirt now drenched in a rich red wine. The man began to yell at the waiter in French while Red slipped past him, grabbing the man’s wallet from his suit jacket while he was occupied with the waiter. He didn’t feel it, nor did he notice his wallet was missing when he put his hands back to his sides. Red smirked at such an easy pickpocket. He looked in the wallet, he saw the man’s ID, he had a few credit cards, a business card or two for an insurance company, and a decent amount of cash. He took one of the business cards and studied the name in the wallet until he knew every last detail of the ID by heart.

Red walked across the road digging out the bills. As he made it to the other side he saw a trash can and dropped the wallet within it, pocketing the bills. Though he wasn’t caught he still was hyper critical about his movements. His timing was perfect, the job was easy, but he could work on his pick ups, and brush passes. He could always improve, and in this life, you were a shark. You either swim or you die. Adapt to the waters or you won’t survive the night.

And just like that Red blended into a passing crowd. Just another face in the populated streets of Paris. He could be anyone, a local, a tourist, a business man, or banker, or maybe an insurance agent... The possibilities were endless, and in an instant he disappeared as quickly as he had appeared. He was a ghost, a phantom. His abilities at hiding in plain sight growing better by the day. His list of aliases slowly growing, as did the money in his wallet. He checked his watch and then looked up. There was a man standing on the other side of the crosswalk holding a briefcase. He had a dark coat on and a black fedora. As Red casually walked past him in the crowd the man fell into step behind him. “I did as you asked.” The man said lowly.

“Good, and it’s all there?” Red asked keeping his head forward.

“This is the rest of it.” The man replied glancing down at the brown briefcase. “Why did you take it? You're innocent, why take the money the Russians are using to frame you?”

“Ilya, my friend, there are two things I care about in this world. Protecting my daughter, and destroying the Cabal.” Red said simply. He knew Ilya, he was close to Katarina, and he knew he could be trusted. He had proven to be quite an asset, and quite a friend. “To do either I need money, and I need to disappear. If that means the world has to believe I’m something I’m not, then so be it.” Red said stopping at the next intersection. There was another crosswalk and Ilya set down the briefcase between him and Red. “Thank you, Ilya.” Red finally turned his head to see the man in question. Ilya nodded in reply before flipping up his coat collar. “Love the hat.” Red called with a smirk as Ilya turned to leave. He just shook his head rolling his eyes as he left.  
___________________

It had been around three years before he dared enter the states. His empire slowly grew and with it, his money and influence. He became a business man, a deal broker for the criminal underworld. Connecting people with others and so on and so forth. You could never rest, or take a day off when it came to being an international fugitive, so when Reddington heard about brokering a job for a big fish level criminal in Nebraska, he took the job. Not for the money, but just the simple thought that he would be that much closer to Lizzy. He got off the small charter plane that smuggled him over the U.S. border. The flight was long and cramped so he stretched as he stood next to the plane. He then fixed his suit jacket and his hat, before pulling out a pair of sunglasses. He sighed looking around at the small Nebraskan town, a small smile on his face as he realized where he was.

Sam’s house was not to far from here, a 20 minute drive at the most. He could go see her if he wanted, which of course he did. He wouldn’t stay and visit, just watch from a far distance. He wanted to see how big she’s most likely gotten, he wants to hear all the stories she has about school, he wants to know what she likes, and don’t likes, to laugh with her like they used to. A smile drifted to his face when he thought about how excited she would’ve been to hear about all the places he’s traveled over the years.

His fantasy was interrupted by car doors closing. Red looked over and saw his contact exiting the vehicle with a few men with guns backing him. “I heard this is your first time back in the states.” His contact called. He smiled at Red as he walked over. “Welcome back.”

“It feels good to be back.” Red replied before shaking his offered hand. “Now, let’s get to business.” Red said and the man chuckled before nodding his head.  
___________________

Sam sat at the house doing some paperwork before he looked up at the clock. He sighed not getting any of his work done. He dropped his pen and got up from the kitchen chair. He threw on his coat and grabbed the keys to his truck. It was around the time he had to leave to pick Lizzy up from school. He closed the door and started to walk down the driveway. The crunching of tires on gravel caught his attention. He looked up to see a large SUV with blacked out windows driving towards his house. The car stopped and Sam was prepared for a fight if need be. He heard a car door open and after that one closed the rest opened. Men with guns got out of the car and surrounded the vehicle.

Sam eyed them all up, watching and waiting to see which one would move first. “Sam!” He heard the familiar voice call his name. Sam watched as Raymond Reddington walked around from the other side of the car. “Don’t worry, they’re all with me.” The men parted their makeshift perimeter to allow Red to walk through. “It’s alright boys.” He told them and. They proceeded to get back into the car.

“What the hell are you doing here Raymond!” Sam shouted angrily.

“Well I was in town, I figured I would stop by for a friendly chat.” He said completely unfazed by his friend’s anger.

“No, you said you couldn’t come back! You said it was to dangerous for you to see her, or me. And here you are, on my doorstep wanting to talk?!” Sam shouted.

“Well, technically your driveway.” Red replied and Sam just shook his head.

“I have to pick Elizabeth up from school.” Sam said opening the driver’s side door.

Red walked around and opened the passenger’s side. “I’ll ride with you, we can talk, you can drop me off on the side of the road before Lizzy see’s me and I’ll leave.” Red looked back at the SUV and motioned for them to follow the truck. Sam got in and sighed, seeing now where Lizzy got her stubbornness from. He started the truck before backing out of the driveway.

“Whatever you want to say do it now, the school is only 15 minutes away.” Sam said as they made it onto the road.

“I miss her Sam.” Red simply said. “I want to be apart of her life, I’m her father, I should be here for her.”

“But you can’t, it’s too dangerous.” Sam said back. “I wish I could help you Red, but you asked me to look after her, to protect her like she was my own. So that’s what I’m doing.”

“And I appreciate that Sam, I really do, but I want to know her. I want to know what kind of person my daughter is becoming without my influence.” He said sadly.

Understanding what his friend meant by that he sighed. “You want to make sure she doesn’t end up like you? On the run from the law, a wanted fugitive in more than one country?” Sam asked and Red nodded. “Trust me, she won’t.” Sam said and Red sighed in relief. “If you stay away.” He added and Red fought the frown that tried to make it’s way onto his face. “You can’t see her, Red.”

“Sam, I know that! Trust me I know better than anyone why I need to stay away!” Red exclaimed in frustration. “But I can’t Sam. Each day that passes all I can think about is her. What she’s doing, her grades in school, her friends, what are her friends like?”

After a small moment of silence Sam spoke up. “I don’t know, she doesn’t really talk about them. I don’t even know if she has any.” Sam said. Red looked over at him with concern in his eyes. “As far as she knows her parents abandoned her. She’s closed off a lot in class, staying to herself.” Red looked away, guilt clear across his face. “I was just at a parent teacher conference last night.” He explained. “Her grades are decent, I mean she could work a little bit more in science.” Red chuckled at that shaking his head. “Other than that, she’s a good kid. She takes dance classes on Tuesdays, and still kicks my ass in cards.” Sam smiled at that last one.

“Thank you for this.” He told his friend.

“Tell you what.” Sam said as he pulled off to the side of the road. “That number you gave me, for emergencies, how about I call you once a month and tell you what’s going on in her life, so you don’t pull shit like this ever again.” Red gave a small smile as he opens the door.

“That would be perfect, thank you, Sam.” Red said getting out. He fixed his hat and his suit jacket before looking at his friend one last time. “Good bye, Sam.”

“See ya around Red.”

He closed the door and started walking back towards the SUV, as Sam drove off. “Alright, boys. Let’s get back on the road, we need to distract the police while our friend robs the bank.” Red said with a laugh. He checked his watch as the driver turned and drove down a different road. “Our window is 10 minutes to create as much chaos as possible.” All the men checked their guns to make sure they were loaded. “There’s a lot of money riding on this job, I want it done perfectly.”Red reached behind him and pulled his 1911 out of his holster. “This is gonna be a gas.”  
___________________

Another year had passed, the arrangement he made with Sam still held true. He would call Red once or twice a month informing him on the things going on in Lizzy’s life. In return he promised never to show up to the house again. Promised never to come near her, or to bring the wake of chaos and death that followed him everywhere he went. This was the only exception to that rule. He lurked in the shadows at the very back of the auditorium. Watching from a very long distance as Lizzy danced on stage. He couldn’t stay for long, but that doesn’t mean he would miss her performance. She was dancing the lead and he watched as she moved with such elegance and grace across the stage. He teared up at the beautiful sight.

When the curtains closed and the room erupted into applause Red made his exit out the back. He felt a wave of pride hit him as he snuck out the building and into the car with his trusted associates. “How was your evening, sir?” Asked one of his men.

“Wonderful.” Red said putting on his seat belt. “Have the jet ready for take off. We need to leave soon if we want to close that deal with Von Hauser.”

“Yes, sir. Mr Reddington.” His lackey replied putting the car into drive.  
___________________

Another handful of years went by, Sam’s calls grew less and less frequent at Red’s requests. Although it pained him to make the request, he knew he had too. Having to travel the world for his business had its own set backs. It was when Sam had called him while he was in the middle of an hours long torture session he knew that it was time for them to dial it back. He had answered the phone, blood stained hands, sweat soaked body, with the sleeves of his shirt rolled up to his elbow. “Now isn’t a good time, Sam.” Red had told him.

Just before he could ask why, a loud howl of pain erupted from the man behind Red. His associate took over for him while he answered the phone. “Jesus Christ, Red!” Sam had exclaimed. “What the hell are you doing?!”

“Extracting information from a member of the Japanese Yakuza, he’s being..” Red bobbed his head from side to side for a moment thinking of how to phrase it. “Difficult... to say the least.” Red took the phone and walked away from the room as another howl came from within. “Listen, Sam...” he was hesitant, not wanting to ask this. He wanted to be informed about everything going on in Lizzy’s life. He didn’t want to feel like he was missing out on things in her life, just because he couldn’t be there. And before, theses calls were perfectly timed. Sam would call while he was in between jobs, or when he had just sat down with a glass of scotch in hand after a long difficult day. But now, they were interfering with his work. As much as he would miss them, they needed to stop, or at least be less frequent. “We need to make these calls less often.”

“But you wanted them. You wanted me to keep you informed about Lizzy.” Sam said.

“I know, but now I’m asking for them to be lest frequent.” Red used the back of his arm to wipe the sweat from his brow. “I have to go.” Red called as his associate came back and shook his head. “We can discuss this later.” And with that he hung up the phone and walked back into the room. The man was nearly beaten to death. His ribs bloodied and bruised if not broken, his eye was swollen shut and blood fell from his nose and mouth. “Now, tell me what I want to know, or so help me I might have to call my friends back in here.”

“Ok! I’ll tell you!” The man shouted his accent was slightly thick, but that could also have been due to the broken jaw he suffered.  
___________________

Red stared into the fire. The sun had long since set on the German country side. He took a drink of scotch out of his glass. It had been three years since he told Sam to call less. He didn’t blame his friend he was just doing as he had asked him. Red took another swig of his scotch. Today was her birthday, not just any birthday, today was her 16th birthday. He wished he could be there for this one. It was a big one, he often joked about having it marked in his calendar since the day she was born. Little did everyone know, he wasn’t joking. He wanted to do something for her. Get her something, anything. He could buy her a car, but thought against that quickly. He could get her something simple, flowers and a card, but that wasn’t him. He was stuck, not knowing what to do for her.

His phone rang and he picked it up. “Hello?” He called.

“Hey, Red.” Sam said and Red grew excited. He couldn’t wait to hear what Sam had planned for her birthday. Was she having a party? Would her friends come? He couldn’t wait to hear about it tomorrow how perfect her birthday went. Red was so caught up in his own excitement that he hadn’t realized Sam’s serious tone. “Somethings happened, Red.”

Red stopped in his tracks. “What’s happened? Sam what happened?” Red grew worried at Sam’s silence.

Sam sighed saddened. “We had an argument,” Sam started and Red finished the rest of his glass of scotch. “Red, she’s been stealing, and shop lifting. Just for the hell of it. Pick pocketing people in the streets, picking locks. Before I just thought it was a rebellious phase, but then she got into trouble with the police.” Red held the phone to his ear as he poured himself another glass of scotch. “They threatened her with juvenile detention and I took her home. I gave her a good talking to Red, I really did.” Sam took in a breath and sighed again as Red took a large drink of his scotch. “She snuck out, I don’t know where she’s gone.”

“What do you mean she’s gone?” Red asked very lowly.

“She’s gone, left sometime last night. I’ve called the school, they haven’t seen her. I don’t know where she’s gone.” Sam explained. “I figured you would have a better luck of finding her. She’s probably hiding out at one of her friend’s houses or something. It’s just I thought you should know.”

“I’ll be there in a few hours.” He said hanging up the phone. Red’s anger rose to a dangerous level. He set the phone down and finished his next glass of scotch. He then paced the room fuming with anger. How can she be so careless? What would running away prove? In his anger he threw the scotch glass into the fire and it shattered. The flames rose as the droplets of alcohol on the glass dripped into the flames. One of his men came storming in at the sound of breaking glass gun at the ready. “Have the jet fueled and ready for take off, I’m headed back to the states.”  
___________________

Sam was at the private airstrip when Red’s plane landed. Red got out as soon as he could. Walking towards Sam and his truck. “Where did you see her last?” Red asked opening the passenger’s side door.

“At the house, she was in her room.” Sam started the truck. “She snuck out the window.”

“She climbed out of her window?” Red asked as Sam pulled onto the road. Sam just nodded as he drove. The sun was setting as Red looked out the window. The second time today he’s seen that sun set. “I’ll put my most trusted men in the police department on look out. If they find anything they’ll let me know immediately.”  
___________________

After an hour or so of worrying, his men within the police department found her. They called Red and he told Sam. From the information he gathered from the officer on his pay roll, she didn’t look to good. She apparently looked a little roughed up, like she had been in a fight. This worried both men as they had no idea how this could’ve happened to her. As Red made an inquiry into her apparent injuries, Sam looked for his keys. The officer then confessed to Red that it looked like evidence of abuse. Red’s face went stone cold.

He knew Sam would never harm a hair on her head. Red kept this particular detail from Sam as he made his way to the door. When his truck was completely out of sight, Red asked the officer for the address where she was found. Having a good idea what his boss was planning he gave him the address. He may have been a crooked cop, but that doesn’t mean he couldn’t still do good. He believed there was a special ring in hell for abusers, and murders. And he felt good for sending the devil their way.  
_____________________

Red’s phone rang and he picked it up. “Sam, is she alright? How bad is it?” Red asked concerned.

“She’s fine, it looks worse than it is.” Sam replied and Red sighed in relief. “When I find the asshole who did this...” Sam stopped himself his anger clear in his tone. Sam thought about who his friend was for a moment, thought about how much he cared about his baby girl. “You already have him don’t you?”

Red looked to the poor boy strapped into a chair in an abandoned warehouse. He was slumped over in the chair unconscious from from his men’s rough treatment of him. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Sam.” He said and he could practically see Sam nod his head, catching the hidden meaning in the message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser for Tuesday:
> 
> “Oh, I know you won’t do it again.” Red said flatly. “You see Carlos, I abhor violence. I think it’s barbaric, and frankly? It makes my stomach churn.” He said with a small chuckle. “For the life of me I don’t understand how they do it, the mercenaries, the assassins, the torturers throughout the world. But the more time I spend in the shadows, the more I became used to it.” Red’s face going cold again. His tone deathly serious as he stared coldly at the boy. “The feeling of warm blood on my hands, the stench of death and rot as maggots eat away at the dead flesh of a man I’d been interrogating for weeks.” He took a step closer to Carlos, the boy’s eyes widened in shock. “I’ve watched a man’s life fade from his eyes as I strangled him with nothing but a wire coat hanger.” A smile came back to Red’s face as he took a step back. “But still,” he chuckled light heartedly. “I abhor violence, only resorting to it when it’s absolutely necessary.” He walked back over to Carlos with a knife in hand. “Unfortunately for you Carlos, this is one of those times.”


	7. Passage of Time part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My editor is totally against this, because we came have a scheduled we decided to keep. A nice orderly schedule so I don’t get ahead of myself. Then me being the utter queen of chaos that I am, said fuck it. I wrote 20 of these bitches already, let’s post this mofo today. You’ll still get a chapter Tuesday and Thursday, today is just me being extra.  
> ~Arkham

Red pulled up a chair in front of the unconscious boy. He leaned back in his chair and propped his leg up on his knee. His hands folded neatly in his lap. “Wake him up.” He called and one of his men went to the boy and hit him with the butt of his rifle. The boy groaned and struggled to hold his head up straight. “Come on, Carlos.” Red called jovially. “It’s rude to keep people waiting.”

Carlos finally got his bearings and looked up in shock. What scared him wasn’t the fact that he was tied up, or that there were men around him with automatic weapons. No, what scared Carlos the most was the man who sat calmly in front of him. “You’re... you’re...” he stuttered in shock. “Raymond Reddington...” he muttered.

Red narrowed his eyes at the boy. The smile on his face wasn’t warm, or charming. It was cold and calculated. His eyes were one of a predator, one who knew he caught his prey. “Indeed I am, and you and I are going to have a very long talk about manners.” Red uncrossed his legs and stood up. He then proceeded to take off his jacket and hang it on the back of his chair. He then took off his fedora setting it down to join his jacket. He then slowly began to roll up his sleeves and Carlos gulped loudly. “You see, you’ve hurt someone I care very deeply about, and what kind of man would I be if I let that go unpunished?”

Carlos looked up at him scared for his life, and rightly so. “Whatever I did.. I’m sorry, but I-I-I think you got the wrong guy.” He pleaded.

Red then chuckled shaking his head at the boys failed attempt to beg for his life. “Elizabeth Scott Milhoan, Tell me everything you did to her in exact detail. And don’t lie, it won’t end well for you if you do.” Red told him.

Carlos’ eyes widened. “Liz? She-she-she came over to my house, she told me she was done.. she was out, wanted nothing more to do with the stealing.” The boy explained.

“Then you got angry and assaulted her.” Red stated after, so glad that his little girl chose not to live a life of crime.

“No! No-no-no, I mean yes, but it wasn’t like that! I swear to god, it was an accident!” He shouted but Red had heard enough.

Red walked over to him and grabbed the boy’s chin forcing him to look into his eyes. “God can’t help you now, and we both know it was anything but an accident.” Red said darkly. He let go of the boy and looked to his men. “String him up and leave us.” He said walking to stand next to his chair. The guards grabbed Carlos and he tried his best to struggle out of his grip. But that didn’t work. There was a chain hanging down not to far away with a hook on it. The guards lifted him up until the bindings on his wrist was caught on the hook. Leaving the boy’s feet to barely touch the ground, as he hung there. When the men left Red approached Carlos with his hands clasped behind his back. “You hurt her.” Red stated in a flat tone. “Now I’m going to hurt you, in ways your mind couldn’t possibly imagine.”

“Please... don’t... I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry, I won’t ever do it again.” The boy pleaded, but his begging fell on deaf ears.

“Oh, I know you won’t do it again.” Red said flatly. “You see Carlos, I abhor violence. I think it’s barbaric, and frankly? It makes my stomach churn.” He said with a small chuckle. “For the life of me I don’t understand how they do it, the mercenaries, the assassins, the torturers throughout the world. But the more time I spend in the shadows, the more I became used to it.” Red’s face going cold again. His tone deathly serious as he stared coldly at the boy. “The feeling of warm blood on my hands, the stench of death and rot as maggots eat away at the dead flesh of a man I’d been interrogating for weeks.” He took a step closer to Carlos, the boy’s eyes widened in shock. “I’ve watched a man’s life fade from his eyes as I strangled him with nothing but a wire coat hanger.” A smile came back to Red’s face as he took a step back. “But still,” he chuckled light heartedly. “I abhor violence, only resorting to it when it’s absolutely necessary.” He walked back over to Carlos with a knife in hand. “Unfortunately for you Carlos, this is one of those times.” Red then thrust his knife in between the boy’s ribs, and pulled it out. The boy yelled in pain and Red punched him in the jaw. Only to reel back and flinch in pain shaking his hand. “Ow! God that hurt.” He shouted shaking his hand. “You got a strong jaw, I’ll give you that.”  
___________________

A few months and a missing persons report later, Red was back in the wind. Traveling around the world increasing the amount of authority figures, and politicians to keep in his pockets. His daughter was safe, his empire grew by the second, and in the criminal underworld, he was a force to be reckoned with. He even escaped the feds time and time again. Just when they thought they had Red on his heels, he would disappear without a trace. Everything was going his way, he even had a fling with a beautiful thief by the name of Madeline Pratt. Worked a few jobs with her, and grew an attachment to her. It was when she had asked him to join her in Florence that he remembered what happened to his wife, Carla. He remembered that night, like it was yesterday. When he found her and Jennifer dying in the floor of their living room. Suffice to say, he didn’t show up in Florence, and just like that Christmas Eve everything was going his way, until it doesn’t. Red then grew weary, waiting for the other proverbial shoe to drop, and all hell to break loose.

Who knew that the shoe would drop, not in the form of a threat to his empire, but Elizabeth leaving for college. Sam had called him one day and told him that she was interested in majoring psychology. More specifically, forensic psychology. That took him by surprise. He thought about his Lizzy joining the police force and he just shook his head at the thought. He imaged the work she would do, dissecting the minds of the criminals she would be helping to capture. Sam chuckled at his reaction before crushing his dreams even further. “Not quite, think bigger.”

“No.” Red stated in complete disbelief. “No, absolutely not.” He replied but all Sam could do was laugh. “Talk her out of it, Sam. She cannot join the FBI.”

“Oh trust me, I tried.” Sam said coughing loudly. “She’s as stubborn as a bull.” After a moment of silence he spoke up again. “You should be proud of her.”

“I would be, if my photo wasn’t on every FBI field office, and police station wanted board in the country.” Red said sarcastically.

“She’ll be fine, it takes years to get vetted, and she hasn’t even graduated high school yet.” Sam said reassuringly. “It’s what she wants, and if you don’t want her to become an FBI agent, feel free to come here and explain that to her yourself.” Sam coughed loudly again. This time it was more of a wheezing sound.

“Sam? Are you alright?” Red asked.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.” Sam protested. “It’s just those damn smokes.” He said with a small chuckle. “They don’t make them like they used too.” Sam said hacking again. Red knew something else was wrong.

“Sam.” Red said after a moment. “If you ever need anything, don’t hesitate to ask me.” Red told him and he heard Sam hum in disapproval. Sam was stubborn, and didn’t like help, he always wanted to do things himself. To prideful to stop and ask for help. “Whatever you need, my resources are at your disposal.” Red told him. “Any time, day or night.”

“I appreciate that, but I don’t need anything. It’s just a little cough.” Sam said dismissively, Red wasn’t buying it but didn’t press the matter any further.

“I can’t believe she’s graduating next month.” Red said with a sigh of disbelief. “It feels like only yesterday, I was holding her in my arms. Soothing her back to sleep from those terrible nightmares.”

“I know, you have it easy.” Sam said with a chuckle. “Seeing her now, makes me feel old. And it doesn’t help that her smart ass keeps pointing out my gray hairs.” Red too chuckled at that looking out the window of his penthouse suite. He took a sip from the glass of red wine in his hand. “Are you going to be there?”

“Of course, I wouldn’t miss it.” Red replied. “Does she have a college in mind?” He asked. “I’ll pay for her whole tuition. For anywhere she chooses.”

“I don’t know yet.” Sam replied. “I don’t know if she would accept your money either, even if she knew who you were. She is dead set on being independent, making her own way through school, and stuff.”

“Well, I’m sure I can work something out with the school. An anonymous donation here, a bribe there.” Red suggested taking another sip.

“Red, don’t.” Sam told him. “She wants to be independent, why don’t you let her.” There was another long pause. “She’s got a boyfriend now, apparently they’ve been dating a few months.”

“What’s his name?” Red’s tone grew serious and stern. He turned away from the window and set his wine glass down.

“Nick, and he’s a good kid. He’s going to med school to be a surgeon.” Though Red liked the sound of that he still kept his guard up when in came to Lizzy. “He’s polite, and respectful. Makes her smile, and treats her right.” Red nodded in approval at the sound of this. “But it seems to be kind of serious. He might be sticking around here for a while.”

“Maybe, maybe not.” Red said jokingly. “We’ll see.”  
___________________

Just as Sam had said, Lizzy was destined to be independent. She moved away from Nebraska, and moved to the east coast. She had gotten into the college of her choice on a scholarship, a full ride, a golden ticket with no strings attached. Red knew now, with Sam on the other side of the country he needed a new pair of eyes on her, watching out for her. Being there for her as a friend if that’s what she needed. He had talked to the best in the business when it came to undercover operatives, The Major.

Red sat at his desk in the New York hotel room. A variety of files in front of him of different operatives to choose from. “What do you think, Dembe?” He asked holding up two different files. Both looked very promising but he wanted a second opinion. Dembe took both of them and looked them over. He had grown much from the 14 year old boy Red saved. He had a bachelor’s degree in English literature, he spoke four languages fluently, and was someone Red considered to be a close friend. He trusted Dembe with his most private secrets, and trusted his judgement just as much when it came to matters of his daughter’s safety.

“Must you do this, Raymond?” He asked putting the files back on the desk. “You have enough people in the area on your side, must you embed someone else into her life?”

Red sighed looking over the files again. Clearly not getting an answer he was looking for from the man. “In matters of her safety, I trust my men explicitly, but her happiness? That’s another matter entirely.” He picked up a file, in it was a man with short hair. He wore glasses and and did indeed have a very charming smile. Red looked over his qualifications and nodded in approval. “Call The Major, I’ve made my decision.”  
___________________

It was after she got her job working on the Mobile Emergency Psych Unit, in New York did she meet Tom Keen. He was perfect, just what she needed in her life. Her relationship with Nick was starting to strain. Him being a surgical resident, and her making her way as a profiler, left them little time for them to spend together. When one was home the other was not, and on occasion when they happened to be home together, they would argue over completely little things. The stress of both of their jobs getting to their nerves. When she met Tom he was nice, he was funny, he seemed like a good friend. He seemed like someone who actually cared about her, and how she felt. They had been talking for quite a few months. She would sneak away when she could to eat dinner with him, or get a coffee. He was someone she found herself falling in love with, and it was after their dinner at the little hole in the mall noodle shop that Liz did it.

He opened the door for her and she smiled. The wind blew and she gave a shiver. Tom took off his coat and draped it over her shoulders. She then leaned up and kissed him. Tom was taken by surprise but returned the kiss with as much passion as she had given. He put his hands on her waist and pulled her close as she reached up around his neck.  
___________________

Red was beyond furious when he found out. He was supposed to be her friend nothing more. Not even that, a friend of a friend, someone to keep an eye on things from a distance. A shoulder to cry on if necessary, but it wasn’t necessary. For a few months this little fling of theirs was going on, right under his nose. He only found out after Elizabeth broke off her engagement with Nick. He sent Dembe to a warehouse to meet with the Major. He warned him there would be consequences if Tom didn’t break off his relationship, if he didn’t leave Elizabeth’s life. The message clearly didn’t get through the boy’s thick head. So Red made good on his threat and fired him, assuming a lack of pay would be a significant enough of a warning.

After a week Red had a sniper crew on the roof of the next building over. Tom still had yet to get the message and now he would pay. He was there in person watching as his men set up the tripod and the suppressed rifle. “There he is.” His sniper called.

Red walked over and took the sniper’s place looking through the scope at the individual known as Tom Keen. He had a perfect line of shot. All Red had to do was squeeze the trigger. He took a deep breath and on his exhale he would squeeze the trigger. Just as he started his exhale he stopped. Looking away from the scope to look through the window. He then looked into the scope again and saw with his own eyes. Elizabeth was sitting there next to him laughing and smiling. She then straddled Tom’s lap and smiled down at him before kissing him. It was then Red knew he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t kill Tom, nor could he have him killed. He made her happy, and that’s all he wanted for her. He wanted his little girl to be happy. “Pack it up.” Red called and his men looked at him confused, but still did as they were asked. “It’s time for us to go.”

Though he couldn’t kill him, Red still wanted to keep a close eye on the individual known as Tom Keen. “You are doing the right thing, Raymond.” Dembe said following him off the roof.

“It doesn’t feel right. I don’t like him that close to her.” Red fixed his fedora before heading down the stairs. Though he didn’t like it, he would tolerate this relationship, because in the end he made her happy.  
___________________

Sam laid in the hospital bed coughing. Red had heard through his many eyes and ears that Sam was unwell. Red strolled right into his hospital room with a disappointing look on his face. “I told you to come to me, if you needed help.”

“Good to see you too, Red.” Sam said in a joking matter. “I’m fine, it’s just a little bronchitis.” He said waving off any idea of it being serious.

“Sam, we’ve been friends for a long time.” Red stated. “Too long for you to start lying to me now.” Clearly caught and no getting around it he sighed.

“I got lung cancer.” Sam said shaking his head. “The doctors gave me six months if it doesn’t go away with treatment.” Red kept his face as cold as stone but Sam could tell he was emotional. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” Sam apologized. “You have so much to worry about already, the law, that secret organization, Liz.” He listed off shaking his head. “I didn’t want to add one more thing to the list.”

“Sam, you raised my daughter. You were the father I could never be to her, if you needed anything you should’ve come to me.” Red said. “I could’ve had the top leading doctors in the world treating you, premium post op care.”

“Stop it,” Sam protested. “You can do a lot of things, Red. Both good and bad, believe me I lived through both with you.” He chuckled before continuing. “But you can’t cure cancer, and you most certainly can’t stop death from knocking on my door.”

“Don’t talk like that.” Red said seriously. Red then smiled as he thought of something. “Sam Milhoan, if anyone could tell death to go the hell away, it’s you.” Sam chuckled at that and they both sat in silence for a long moment. The only sound was of the EKG and the footsteps of the doctors and nurses outside the door. “Have you told her yet?”

“Nah, she’s got enough to worry about. It’s stressful enough having your fiancé dump you and leaving without adding ‘your adoptive father has lung cancer’ on top of that.” Sam shook his head letting out a huff of anger at the thought of Nick. “Before you kill this one, I want to have a go at him.”

Red shook his head at the request. “I’m not going to kill him.”

“What?” Sam seemed surprised. “After what that prick did? I’m surprised he hasn’t turned up missing yet.”

“No, he did nothing wrong.” Red said and Sam felt like he stepped into the twilight zone. “Lizzy...” Red paused thinking about how to break the news to his friend. “She was having an affair.” He stated simply, not wanting to go into what part of that he played in this. “She broke off the engagement because she was having an affair with another man.” Although it pained him to talk like that about his daughter. He needed Sam to know, it wasn’t Nick’s fault. Even though Nick was with his daughter, in more ways than one, Red liked him. He was a good man, and one hell of a surgeon according to his record. Of course there was still that residual bias of ‘you will never be good enough for my daughter’ but in Red’s opinion, he was damn near close to it.  
___________________

Red dreaded this day, he almost didn’t want to go, but he knew he had too. Today was the day his baby girl was getting married. He needed to be there, this was one event he could never pass up, no matter how much he fantasized killing the groom. Sam’s cancer had faded almost completely, with Red’s help financially. And he would be well enough to walk her down the aisle. The whole thing was taking place outside. Perfect for Red to be able to watch from a safe distance. He stood under a large oak tree and watched as Lizzy walked down the aisle. She looked absolutely stunning. His heart practically stopped in his chest as Sam gave her away. He could feel tears in his eyes as he watched his little girl become a woman.

She was no longer a little girl, but a grown woman with a life of her own. Red saw the twinkle in her eyes, even from this distance. Her smile so bright it rivaled the sun. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand as she leaned in to kiss Tom. She was no longer his little girl that needed looking after. Although she will always be looked after, and she would always be his little Lizzy in Red’s eyes. He couldn’t help but feel sad, and proud at the same time.  
___________________

Red carried on with life, continued to keep tabs on Lizzy and Tom, while dealing with an unknown new adversary. He had notice someone attacking his operation years ago, but it wasn’t enough to make a pattern to associate with one person. He was currently hunting a ghost, a phantom trying to take down his operation that he spent nearly two decades putting together.

What possibly concerned Red the most was the fact that this mysterious enemy knew things about Red that no one else did. Whoever it was did their research, so much so that they found Tom and put him on their pay roll. Now he had to interfere, now they were playing with fire. They went after his daughter, and Red wasn’t going to let that stand. He needed to keep Lizzy close to keep her safe. His time lurking in the shadows of her life nearly done. From the information he had gathered on her recently, she would be graduating from Quantico in a month or two. He was excited, she would be exactly what she wanted to be. An FBI profiler and Red couldn’t wait until she got the job. Until then he had to sit and wait, bide his time until it was right. He planned ahead what he was going to do, how he was going to keep Lizzy close to him. He had a few months until he would ultimately come out of the shadows of Lizzy’s life. When he wasn’t coming up with his master plan or his many contingencies, he was watching Tom. Keeping an eye on his every move, not letting him out of his, or one of his men’s sights.

Each day that went by he grew more and more impatient, and eager. He hadn’t been in the same room as his daughter since she was four years old. He’s seen her from a distance, through various pictures his lackeys brought him, but he was never in the same room as her. The excitement gave him an adrenaline rush as he wondered what she was like. He knew facts about her, she enjoyed her work. She had a nervous habit of rubbing her scar, like he used to do when she was a child in an attempted soothe her. She would talk to Sam once a month over the phone, and talk about how excited she was to work in a field office. He knew more personal details as well, like after a long stressful day she would pour herself a glass of white wine, instead of red. In the summers she would curl up on the couch with a tub of ice cream in her lap and watch movies all day.

But those were facts, he knew that. What he didn’t know was how he would handle himself after so many years. Would he keep his cool? Or would he do something to give away their secret? Would her memories come back when she saw him? Or would they stay buried deep within her mind? Only time would tell, and Red would wait until the time was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tuesday:
> 
> “You have my attention.” Cooper said and Red smirked to himself once more.
> 
> “Were you wrong?” He asked very amused with himself.
> 
> “I was wrong.” Cooper replied and Red could tell he had wounded the man’s pride.
> 
> “Yes, you were wrong.” Red said rubbing it in just a little bit more. “At least it’s not the first time. Familiar territory.” More salt in the wound. Red had no idea why he hadn’t thought of this earlier, he was having fun taunting and teasing the federal agents, but playing games with the feds would have to wait. “Now, I’ll give you Zamani, but first—“
> 
> “No ‘but firsts’” Cooper protested cutting Red off. “You don’t decide anything.”
> 
> “Agent Cooper, you’ve overestimated your authority. I said I’ll help you find Zamani, and I will.” Red told him rolling his eyes. He looked around the room and talked to the air as if Cooper was standing right in front of him. He stopped and looked directly at the camera. “But from this point forward, there’s one very important rule, I speak only with Elizabeth Keen.”


	8. The Concierge of Crime

Red sat outside of the FBI headquarters. He waited patiently for one of his associates to arrive, Newton. The sun shone brightly this mid morning as he sat right under the FBI’s noses. Honestly, you would think someone who was number four on the most wanted list would be spotted right away. Red thought very lowly of the FBI, thought they were glorified dogs, who thought they had a bone, but in reality was just a plastic toy. People passed by him as he fixed his fedora, adjusting it on his head. Newton had arrived and set a briefcase down next to him. “Must be good to be home again, sir.” Red had been in Munich for the past few days. First couple was to enjoy his time there while he could, and his last two were to help smuggle Ranko Zamani out of the country. Using the criminal as bait for the FBI was all apart of his master plan, but Newton stood next to him on edge and nervous.

“Yeah.” Red simply said. “Well, we’ll see about that.” He chuckled before standing up taking the briefcase. He casually strolled through the front door of the building. Past, security, the metal detectors, and right up to the front desk. He laughed to himself as he looked around. American tax dollars at work, if he paid taxes anymore he would be furious. He could most likely walk up to his wanted poster, take a picture with it and leave, and no one would stop him. It was unbelievable. Red walked up to the next security guard. She was sitting there behind the desk protected by a plexiglass box. “Good afternoon.” Red said looking down at his case. He dug through the case that held every know ID and alias he’s ever used, looking for his actual ID. “I’m here to see Assistant Director Harold Cooper.”

He pulled out a set of identification papers and prepared to hand them to the woman. “Do you have an appointment?” She asked taking the papers.

“I do not.” He said as he watched her look his ID over. “Tell him it’s Raymond Reddington.” She looked up at him and back down at his ID confirming they were indeed the same person. While she no doubt ran his name and ID through the database, he took his briefcase and walked to the centre of the room. He set it down and began taking off his suit jacket. He was well aware that the eyes on him grew by the second at his abnormal behaviour. He set his jacket on top of his bag and then took off his fedora before setting that too, on top of his briefcase. He took a couple of steps forward and away from the case. As soon as he heard the alarm sound he put his hands on his head and got on his knees, completely unfazed as the number of armed officers surrounded him grew.  
___________________

They had him sitting in a bullet proof glass box inside some black site. His arms and legs restrained onto the metal chair. He sat stone still, his plan was coming together quite nicely. Now as he had predicted, he saw a medical officer approaching his box carrying a hard case with him. The door opened with the sound of an alarm following. The medical officer walked into the box as the door closed and sealed tightly behind him. He walked over to the metal table that was to be his cot while he stayed, and set the case down. Red watched him as he took out the small casing for an AlphaChip RFID tag. Red smirked to himself, they were going to put a tracking chip in him like a lost dog. The officer then loaded the chip into the injector before setting it on the table. He put on disposable rubber gloves and moved over to Red’s left arm. Rolling up the sleeve while Red sat there with no care in the world. “Ouch.” He said flatly as the medical officer injected the tracking chip into his shoulder.

He watched as the armed FBI guards lead the medical officer away. He took a second glance around his box. He was surrounded by armed guards in full tactical gear, as well as automatic rifles. Red glanced up at the camera knowing they would be watching. “Evidently someone with the authority to make decisions has arrived.” He said flatly. He had been sitting there for almost half an hour in complete silence. If they put an AlphaChip in him, it was under orders of someone on site. “I think I smell the stench of your cologne, Agent Cooper.” He taunted at the camera. “Smells like hubris.” Red waited a moment, giving them the time they needed to most likely fiddle with their computers and cameras. “You must have many questions, so let’s begin with the most important one, why I’m here. Remember the 1986 attack on the U.S. embassy in Damascus, the abduction of the six foreign nationals from the French consulate in Algiers in ‘97, or the 2002 breach of the Krung Thai Bank in Bangkok?” He asked with a slightly raised eyebrow. He continued to stare at the camera above the door before continuing. “You see these events as unrelated. I can tell you one man is responsible for all three. His name is Ranko Zamani.” Red stated. “You want him.” He said before tilting his head slightly. “I want him. So let’s say for the moment our interest are aligned.”

After a moment Director Cooper’s voice filled the box through an intercom. “Ranko Zamani’s been dead for six years. He’s a non-existent threat.”

“Then a dead man just stepped off of United 283 from Munich to Dulles.” Red stated slightly amused. Sometimes he wondered how they managed to catch criminals when they were to lazy to even look for them. Red thought about his arrest earlier today, he had to walk into the FBI headquarters and turn himself in for them to catch him. As soon as they established that his information had value, he could make more demands. His first one, after seeing Lizzy of course, would be to get out of these damn restraints. He may have been a criminal, but he wasn’t an animal. No sense to treat him like one.

“You have my attention.” Cooper said and Red smirked to himself once more.

“Were you wrong?” He asked very amused with himself.

“I was wrong.” Cooper replied and Red could tell he had wounded the man’s pride.

“Yes, you were wrong.” Red said rubbing it in just a little bit more. “At least it’s not the first time. Familiar territory.” More salt in the wound. Red had no idea why he hadn’t thought of this earlier, he was having fun taunting and teasing the federal agents, but playing games with the feds would have to wait. “Now, I’ll give you Zamani, but first—“

“No ‘but firsts’” Cooper protested cutting Red off. “You don’t decide anything.”

“Agent Cooper, you’ve overestimated your authority. I said I’ll help you find Zamani, and I will.” Red told him rolling his eyes. He looked around the room and talked to the air as if Cooper was standing right in front of him. He stopped and looked directly at the camera. “But from this point forward, there’s one very important rule, I speak only with Elizabeth Keen.”  
___________________

Elizabeth slept soundly in her bed wrapped in the warm arms of her husband. Light streamed into the windows as their dog, Hudson, jumped onto the bed. Both Tom and Liz groaned as the dog playfully growled and jumped all over the both of them. “Oh, buddy.” Tom groaned. “Seriously, dude?” Liz leaned over to look at the alarm clock. The number flashed 12:00 am. Liz started to panic, her alarm didn’t go off and the power must’ve gone out sometime last night.

“Babe,” she called turning in the bed. “What time is it?” She grabbed his arm and looked at his watch.

“I don’t know.” He answered still tired. “What time do you have to be there?” Tom used his free hand to pet the excited dog.

“Oh, crap.” Liz said jumping out of bed.

“What’s up?” Tom asked as he saw her worried look on her face. “What?”

“No!” She yelled running into the bathroom. “My first day!”

Tom leaned up out of bed and followed her with his eyes. Hudson chased her, barking as she ran into the bathroom. “Babe, are you good? You need help?”

Liz quickly grabbed her toothbrush and started bushing her teeth. “I missed the bus, babe. I’m gonna need to take the car.” Liz called back as she continued to brush her teeth.

“You can’t take the car. I need the car.” Tom said putting on his glasses. “I’ve got field trip planning committee.” Liz quickly ran to the shower and started the water. She then ran to her dresser and grabbed some clothes and ran back into the bathroom. She quickly set her towel with her things before stripping. Jumping into the shower to wash herself as quickly as possible.

Just a quick rinse of her body and hair and the soap was gone. She turned off the water and dried herself. Putting on her clothes that she picked out before wrapping her hair in a towel. She raced to her counter and started to dig through her makeup. “You took the dog out right?” She called finding everything she needed.

“I did.” Tom walked in carrying to different brochures. He was completely dressed and ready for the day. Elizabeth was almost jealous. “For the field trip, Air and Space or the D.C. Zoo?” He asked holding them both up in the mirror so she could see.

“Give me a minute.” She replied and he just nodded going downstairs to make coffee. Liz finished her makeup and dried her hair. Once it was how she liked it she got on her clothes for the day. Rushing downstairs to get some food and coffee. She opened the fridge and thought about what Tom had asked. “The zoo’s gender neutral.” She said as she ate a few fork fulls of fruit.

“All right.” He said putting both of them down in the counter. “Good thinking.”

“We’re out of milk.” Liz said stepping back from the fridge.

Tom bumped into her as he was walking past. “Oops. Sorry.” He called as he started pouring them both cups of coffee in to go cups. Liz walked to the other side of the kitchen and stopped when she felt something wet on the floor below her.

“Is this pee?” She asked finishing her mouth full of fruit. “I’m standing in pee, babe.”

Tom just looked up at her and said. “He’s your dog, too.” Liz was going to say something but the way he made his eyes wide and the cute tone of his voice made her sigh.

“Yeah, thanks a lot.” She called taking off her socks. “I’m gonna smell like a urinary tract infection in my first day!” She shouted throwing her socks at him. The toaster popped and Liz grabbed it after washing her hands.

“Hey, don’t forget we got the last adoption meeting today, 1:30.” Tom called from by the front door. Liz put the toast on a plate and Tom came back after she didn’t reply. “You heard me right, 1:30?”

“Yep, 1:30. Last meeting.” She said paraphrasing what he said. He nodded before leaving the kitchen.

“I’m in the car. You got the keys?” He asked and she nodded.

“Yeah, in my pocket.” She called as she grabbed a knife for her toast.

“I got your coffee.” Tom called as he opened the front door.

“Okay.” Liz looked down at the dog before giving him the other half of her toast. “No more peeing, dude.” She grabbed a green apple before putting her shoes on. Eating her toast as she went. After she got her other shoe on she opened the door to see Tom standing of the front steps. She closed the door locking it behind her before putting the rest of the toast into her mouth. “What?” She asked him adjusting her bag.

“We both woke up seven minutes ago. I’m pretty sure my pants are on backwards and I can barely see straight.” He said and she walked down the first few steps to meet him. “But you are somehow dressed, composed, and as beautiful as the day I met you.” He told her.

“I feel like I’m forgetting something.” She said closing her eyes trying to think.

“Yeah.” Tom said and she opened her eyes to see him reach in his back pocket. He pulled out her FBI ID and handed it to her.

She looked down at it and sighed. Looking him in the eyes before she spoke again. “You know I’m not gonna let this job come between us and our family, right?” She asked him. Today was a big day, she was starting he first day as an FBI profiler, and she knew being an agent was very demanding. In needed almost all of your time and effort, but that wasn’t going to stop her from living a good home life. She had a husband who loved her, and a good job, a house, a dog, and later today she would be doing the last meeting with the adoption agency so she would have a child of her own.

“I know.” Tom replied.

“We want a family, we’re going to have a family.” She said, and she was extremely determined on making sure everything went her way.

“Wait.” Tom asked jokingly. “We’re you serious about that kid thing?” He asked and Liz pulled her badge back and slapped him. “Because I got stuff going— ow!” He said in mock hurt.

“Today’s the day.” She said with a wide smile.

“Yeah, I know.” Tom replied pulling her into a kiss. “Man, I am so proud of you.” Tom said happily. “You worked so hard for this.” She started bouncing from foot to foot excitedly. “Are you nervous?”

“No.” She called leaning back away from him. “But I am very late.” She called and she ran down a few more steps, Tom following right behind her. They stopped on the last few steps and looked up.

There was a helicopter approaching, and it just barely flew over the roof of her house. Something was going on for it to be flying that low. She looked into the street as sirens were heard. Two black Chevy suburbans with blacked out windows and lights pulled up to her house. With another cop car behind them. A man got out of the passenger’s side of one of the suburbans and walked towards her. He reached into his jacket and pulled out his badge. “Agent Keen.” He called showing her his ID. “Donald Ressler. Washington field office.” As he was talking the street filled with police and federal agents. “I need you to come with me right away.”

Liz nodded digging the keys out of her pocket. She then held them out to Tom and as he took them she said. “Babe, I don’t think I’m gonna need to take the car.”  
___________________

Elizabeth sat in Assistant Director Harold Cooper’s office. As soon as she heard the news about Raymond Redington being captured she was thrilled. Having grown up knowing him to be a traitor to his country, and then rise to be what the papers call ‘The Concierge of Crime’ having that elusive snake behind bars was the best thing that could’ve happened. What did surprise her though was that he had requested to speak directly, and only to her. Why? Why was she so special? She had nothing to do with Reddington. Liz expected it could have something to do with her first day here. He could think that because she was new, she could be manipulated, and if that was the case she would show him otherwise. She gently rubbed at her scar nervously as the door opened. “Agent Keen.” Director Cooper said as she stood up. He offered her his hand and she took it. “Am I getting that right?” He asked.

“Yes, sir.” Liz said nervously.

“Harold Cooper. Assistant Director of Counterterrorism.” He introduced as they both sat back down.

“Yes, sir. I know who you are, sir.” Liz continued nervously.

She sat back down in her chair back straight, she wanted to make a good impression on the Assistant Director, maybe after this little mix up was settled he would put a good word in for her. “So, uh, can you tell us what’s going on?” He asked clearly as confused as she was.

“I wish I could.” Liz said shaking her head. They were looking to her for answers and that was understandable. A master criminal shows up out of nowhere, turns himself into the FBI and asks only to speak to her. She didn’t blame them for assuming she had answers, but she didn’t. “I can tell you that I’ve been vetted by the agency like everyone else.” She said, she glanced over at the three other agents in the room. One was typing on the computer, most likely a transcript of their dialogue, the other two sat in their chairs on the other side of the room watching. One of which was the agent that fetched her this morning. Ressler, she thought his name was. “You know,” she looked back at Cooper before continuing. “Same background checks, psych profiles. I’m sure OPR’s trolling my digital footprint right now, and I can tell you what they’ll find.”

“What will they find?” Cooper asked sitting back in his chair. Given the situation Liz realized now, how suspicious that may have sounded to him.

“Nothing.” She stated. “I have no history with Reddington.”

“They tell me today’s your first day as a profiler.” Cooper said crossing his hands on his desk. Liz could tell this was more than just an interview, he was watching her to see how she reacted.

He was nice, and polite, and made it easy for Liz to open up to him. He had an almost fatherly tone when he talked to her, firm but calm. He must have children. “Yes, sir.” Liz replied. “I was reassigned from New York. I graduated Quantico last month.”

“Congratulations.” He told her honestly.

“Thank you.” She replied, though she got a good reading off of him, she was still nervous.

“Do me a favour.” He asked looking from his desk up to her. “Profile yourself.”

She looked at him confused. “I’m sorry, sir?” She asked.

“Who are you?” He asked her. “What is he looking for?” She could see the challenge in his eyes. He was testing her. “Profile Elizabeth Keen.”

“Oh.” She said nervously. “Okay.” She then gave a nervous laugh at the sudden request and thought about where she was going to start. She put a hand over her mouth to cover another nervous laugh. Agent Cooper sat back with a smile as he waited for her to go on. “Well, I’ve been with the bureau for four years. I was the head of the Mobile Emergency Psych Unit in New York. We worked murders, extortion—“

Cooper cut her off before she could continue. “Read your resume.” He said holding up her file.

She smiled before giving another nervous huff. “Of course.” She said. He looked at her expectantly and Liz sat back. She really hoped he wouldn’t ask her that, but she should’ve known. He had asked her to profile herself, not list of her resume. “My colleagues call me ‘sir.’” She started. Her tone more serious. “They think, I’m...” she paused for a minute trying to keep things as professional as possible. Cooper looked at her and she continued. “A bitch.” She nodded her head and sucked on her teeth for a moment. She gently rubbed her scar as she continued to profile herself. “Like most kids who raised themselves, I can display narcissistic behaviour. I can be withdrawn, disconnected. Uh...” She paused for a second. “I have a deep yearning to understand and relate to the criminal mind.” Cooper still smiled at her and nodded for her to continue. “I’m board certified in forensic psychology, and yet I operate under the delusion that I can rewrite my past by having kids of my own.”

Cooper nodded at her, leaning forward resting his arms on his desk. “Do you find it odd that Reddington surrendered himself the day you started working as a profiler.”

“I think it suggests he was waiting for me.” Liz said thinking back to her earlier assessment of the situation.

“Why you? Specifically.” Cooper asked her. Well wasn’t that the question of the hour? She had no idea why, but from what little she knew about Reddington, and this situation she put together a rough guess.

“Because I’m new and he thinks I can be easily manipulated.” She said glancing over to the other agents. They watched her intently and she just shook it off. “The man obviously doesn’t now me very well.”  
___________________

They drove her to an older looking building. There was a shutter door that opened when their vehicle approached. “What is this place?” Liz asked looking around through the tinted windows. There were armed guards everywhere some in regular security guard uniforms, others in tactical gear.

“D.C. Metro Sorting Facility, U.S. Postal Service.” Ressler told her as the man driving the car parked the vehicle. They both climbed out and Liz followed Agent Ressler to the building. “It was abandoned and slated for demo 12 years ago.” He explained as they waited for the grating to lift for the elevator. “The bureau acquired the building post-9/11. Been operating a variety of covert operations ever since.” Liz followed him onto the elevator as they were accompanied by armed guards.

“So this is a black site?” She asked when realization dawned on her.

“We’re sentimental. We prefer to call it the Post Office.” He said with a small smirk.  
___________________

She stood in the control room no more than 20 feet away from the steel box. There he sat in his chair, restrained, inside of a bulletproof glass. She sighed in disbelief and shock. She was nervous, and scared, not prepared for this when she woke up this morning. She felt the adrenaline rush in her veins as her nerves were on edge. “If you need anything, remember, we’re right here.” Cooper said rubbing her shoulder supportively. She nodded her head taking a breath as Ressler opened the door for her. As she descended the stairs there was an agent in full tactical gear behind her to escort her.

Red watched her with excitement in his eyes. His mind racing as he looked her up and down, she had grown into a beautiful woman, she looked like her mother. He made sure not to give away his thoughts through his facial expressions, as she approached. The alarm started blaring as the box opened and slid back behind him. Though he was still restrained he was no longer trapped in a glass box. Lizzy took the chair that was a little more than ten feet away from where his cell was. She was nervous, he could tell, and he understood why. She felt intimidated by his presence, not knowing who he really was, or why he wanted to talk to only her. She began to rub at her scar nervously, a habit he noticed she had picked up from him. The memories may not have been there but the emotions and the muscle memories remained. After another long moment of silence Red laughed. “Agent Keen, what a pleasure.” He said with a smile on his face.

She looked around the room and used her hands to gesture around them. “Well..” she said tilting her head slightly. “I’m here.”

Red looked her over once more and smiled to himself. “You got rid of your highlights.” He said with almost a tone of relief. They looked ok when she got them done, but it was such a horrible job, Red was appalled. They did nothing for her other than ruin her natural colour. He chuckled at seeing it her nature colour again. She looked absolutely stunning. “You look much less Baltimore.” He stated nodding his head. “You get back home much?” He could tell from her facial expression that she was trying her hardest not be scared.

“Tell me about Zamani.” She asked trying to change the subject. She felt a shiver run down her spine in fear. How did he know so much about her? Her thoughts were racing but she had to stay here. She had to find out about Zamani. She tried to keep her facial expressions neutral as she sat terrified of the man in front of her.

“I haven’t been home in years.” Red stated ignoring her question. His statement was true enough. He hadn’t been with Lizzy in years, always protecting her from a distance. Never close enough to touch, only to watch from the shadows. To him Lizzy was his home. She was all he had left in the way of family. Wherever she went his home would be. Whether she moved from Nebraska, to Baltimore, to New York, to D.C., his home would be with her.

“Why involve me? I’m nobody. It’s my first day.” Liz said plainly. “Nothing special about me.” She told him and he shook his head.

“Oh, I think you’re very special.” Red said with a small smile on his face. He did his best to give her a normal life, and apparently he succeeded in that. She thought she was no more than another one of those sheep that blindly followed. She had no idea that she was really a wolf covered in wool. Red would show her, if he gave her Zamani, she would get her first taste of the hunt. She would realize who she was, and sooner or later she would find out who he was to her. But Red was getting ahead of himself, baby steps, first. “Within the hour, Ranko Zamani will abduct the daughter of U.S. General Daniel Ryker. There’ll be some kind of diversion, communications will be scrambled, then he’ll grab the girl.” He noticed she was rubbing her scar again. She was scared, and beyond nervous, but he was proud that her face didn’t show it. She hid her true emotions just as well as he did, but habits and nervous ticks were dead giveaways. “He wants to be out of the country within 36 hours. If you don’t move quickly, she will die. That’s what I know.” He said answering her question from earlier.

“And how do you know this?” She asked. She didn’t know she was rubbing her scar, it was a nervous habit she picked up when she was younger. It was a mindless thing she did to comfort herself when she was nervous or scared. Once she realized she was doing it she stopped and folded her hands in her lap.

“Because I’m the one that got him into the country.” Red said simply. He didn’t care about anything else other than Lizzy sitting right in front of him. He used his eyes to look her up and down once more, taking in every little detail he could about the woman she had become. From her height, to the sound of her voice, it was like music.

“And I’m supposed to believe you?” She asked suspicion in her voice.

Red laughed at the clear doubt in her body language and vocal tone. He shook his head as he laughed, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “No, of course not!” He continued laughing and he shook his head at the ridiculous question. “I’m a criminal.” He said when he finally stopped laughing. “Criminals are notorious liars.” Red thought about what to say next, he wanted to peak her interest, he wanted to make her curious. He wanted her to know the truth, but she needed to find out on her own. That didn’t mean he couldn’t give her a nudge in the right direction if it was needed. “Everything about me is a lie.” He stated. He knew what the bureau thought they knew about him, and what they didn’t. He stared at her intently for a moment and she began rubbing her scar again. “But if anyone can give me a second chance, it’s you.” He said tilting his head to the side. She remained still as stone and continued to listen. “The two of us have overcome so much.” He leaned back and looked her up and down again. “I mean, look at you.” It pained him to say what he was about to say, but it needed to be done. “Abandoned by a father who was a career criminal,” he didn’t abandon her, but he did have to leave for her protection. He was there for her always, never in sight. Her invisible benefactor, who helped put her through college, kept her out of juvenile detention after a few stunts she pulled in her youth. He wasn’t there, but he never abandoned her. “A mother, who died of weakness and shame.” He saw her face shift slightly, that hit close to home with her. Now he had her attention. “And yet here you are, about to make a name for yourself, about to capture Ranko Zamani.” He waited a moment before his lips turned upward in a smirk. “I’m gonna make you famous, Lizzy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser for Thursday:
> 
> Liz sat in a chair outside of director Cooper’s office at the FBI headquarters. She looked down sadly at the bracelet, playing with the different figures mindlessly. General Ryker was in the office absolutely furious. “Who made the call to send that girl after my daughter?” Liz heard him yell. She flinched but knew he was right. She was ill suited to do that job. She lacked experience, and training as a field agent classed with doing that kind of job. “Who made the call?” Ryker yelled once more. Liz looked down and fiddled with the bracelet some more. She was going to get her back. To do just that she needed to go back to the black site. She needed to talk to Reddington.


	9. The General’s Daughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have good news and bad news, bad news first. Let’s rip that shit off like a band aid now: I’ve hurt my wrist. I’ve written so much on my phone that there’s a small inflammation in it that could lead to carpal tunnel. Now I’m not a medical expert, like all my information comes from Grey’s Anatomy, so idk if that’s correct or not, but I know one thing, it hurts like hell. I’m not taking any risks. So I’m gonna stop writing for a while until it gets better.
> 
> Good news: I’ve pre written at least 23 chapters, so my current predicament may not impair the schedule.
> 
> Other than that, it means for some chapters I will leave completely to my editor to copy, paste, edit, and upload until my wrist gets better. That also means she’ll get to pick the teasers for those chapters. I will leave you in her very capable hands.  
> ~Arkham

Elizabeth slammed the door behind her as she stormed back into the control room. “What did you tell him?” She demanded pointing to the door. Her heart was racing, how could he know so much about her? What did they tell him before she got here? Why would they tell him anything about her?

“What are you talking about?” Ressler asked just as confused as her. She and Ressler glanced at Cooper and it was clear nobody knew what she was talking about.

“How did he know those things?” She asked. “Private things about my family?” She was scared and freaked out. How could he know those things?

“Why didn’t your father’s criminal record show up on your background report?” Ressler asked her suspiciously.

She shook her head and turned to Cooper. “I think we need to contact the SWAT commander at Quantico. Roll a team out to go get the girl.” Liz suggested.

Ressler scoffed. “This is nonsense. He’s bluffing, sir.” He told Cooper.

“No,” Liz said before he could continue. “He’s establishing value.” She corrected.

Ressler turned away from Cooper and put his hands on his hips as he faced Liz. He narrowed his eyes at her wondering who she thought she was to come in here and order SWAT to roll out just because she got spooked by Reddington. He had a few years of experience on her, he felt his call was better than the rookie who’s literally only been on the job for all of ten minutes. “I’ve been the case agent on this guy for five years. Trust me—“

Liz frustrated at his condescending tone looked from Cooper to him. “Five years has gotten you what?” She snapped at him. He was silent for a moment, both shocked and to speechless to come up with a rebuttal. “You asked me here, you asked my opinion.” She said turning back to Cooper. “Here it is, that girl’s gonna get taken.” Liz held her emotions in check for a little bit longer but she felt as if she was about to break down any second. She tucked a hair behind her ear not wanting to have an emotional breakdown in front of the others, and Reddington, who she knew was watching her through the glass. “Excuse me.” She said squeezing by to leave. She needed some air, and quick. She needed a moment to rest, to gather her thoughts. She walked over to an empty hallway and then through another door that led onto a catwalk. It was completely empty. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself. She needed to talk to someone, someone she trusted to always make her feel better. He pulled out her phone and hit Tom’s name, it was first on her list of speed dials. “Tom,” she sighed in relief when he answered. “Thank God you picked up.”

“Hey, tell me you’re close. What’s going on? Are you close?” He asked excitedly.

Liz sighed and crouched down leaning in the railing of the catwalk. She rubbed her face with her hands trying her best to not loose her shit. “That helicopter, they flew me to the assistant director, put me on a case, and I can’t get away right now.” She said. She hoped he would understand, this was out of her control, she couldn’t just up and leave work especially after everything that has happened since she got here.

“You’re kidding, right?” He asked her. “The adoption people, they’re all waiting.” She heard footsteps and looked over to see Ressler walking towards her with a jacket. “Liz, are you there?” Tom asked as Liz moved the phone away from her ear and held it to her side.

“Put on a great show in there.” He said sarcastically. “You better pull yourself together because you just called in the cavalry.” He didn’t like her, she was a rookie, had no experience, and now she was calling the shots.

“Can I just have one minute, um—“ she asked, but Ressler just shook his head tossing her the jacket.

“We don’t have a minute. Come on, let’s go.” He said walking past her.

Liz followed behind but put the phone back to her ear. “I’m sorry. I know we had an appointment, but there’s a girl, something happened.” She said running down the flight of stairs. She stood at the bottom and watched as agents in full tactical gear walked by her in perfect groups, and rows. In a military fashion. “I can’t tell you. It’s classified. This whole day is classified.”

“Lizzy, Lizzy, babe, if it’s too much, we don’t have to do this right now, okay? We don’t have to do it.” Tom said to her. “We’ll do it next year. But if we are gonna go through with this, you gotta do it with me. I can’t do it alone, Lizzy.” She stood and nodded her head as she listened to Tom speak.

“We gotta go.” Ressler called as he walked over. The cars were all loaded up with FBI agents some in tactical gear and others in just a bulletproof vests.

“No.” She told Tom. “No. Tom, listen, our family is the only thing that matters, okay?” She stated. “It’s the only thing that matters.”

“Okay.” She heard him reply over the phone. “All right, let me, uh... let me handle it, I’ll take care of it. I think this woman might punch me in the face, but I got it.”

“I am so sorry.” Liz said earnestly. She wanted nothing more than to be there, with him, so they could finally go through this adoption. She loved him so much, she wanted to start a family with him.

“Don’t be sorry,” He told her. “Just be safe, okay? I love you.”

“I love you too.” She said before hanging up the phone. She put it in her pocket and walked to the last SUV.  
___________________

Ressler and Liz followed one of the dance teachers as she led the way through the school. Men in full tac behind them. When they got to the room full of children they all made to enter when Liz stopped and turned around to face them. “Guys,” she called gesturing to the men behind her. “With the guns, please.” She said and they stopped in their tracks. “We don’t want to scare the kids.” She lead the way in and Ressler followed behind her as the dance teacher pulled a little girl off to the side. “I got this.” She told her partner. He waited just in the outside of the door and watched as she entered the room.

“Beth.” The teacher called. The little girl stopped what she was doing and looked up at her teacher. “Sweetie, this lady needs to speak with you.”

Liz crouched down next to her and smiled. “Hi, Bethany, don’t be scared. I just need you to come with me, okay?” She said taking her hand and leading her into the hallway. “Thank you.” Liz muttered to the teacher as they left the room. Liz was then followed by the other agents and Ressler right next to her. Liz was going to join Ressler in the other car, but they thought it was safer for Bethany to ride with the men in tac gear. So Liz got into the back of the car next to her. When they started driving down the different streets in D.C. Liz decided to try and make her feel better by talking to her. “You’re name’s Beth, right? Yeah?” She asked and the little girl nodded. “My name is Beth, too.” She said with a small smile. “I’m Elizabeth. My friends call me Liz, though.” She said checking Beth’s seatbelt. “You can call me Liz if you want.”

Beth reached over to the lapel of Liz’s jacket pointing to the American flag pin on it. “My daddy has a pin like that.”

“Oh, yeah?” Liz then moved her hands to undo the pin. “I bet your daddy has lots of metals.” She saw Beth nod and she smiled finally getting the pin off her suit jacket. “To get a pin like this you gotta be really brave.” She then held onto a small portion of Beth’s pink jacket and put the pin on it. “This can be your special pin, okay?” Beth nodded and smiled as Liz then straightened her jacket. “There you go. You like it?” Beth looked down at her bracelet. Before taking it off. It was a large purple band that stretched. On it dangled a bunch of different colored animal charms. She then put it on Liz’s wrist and smiled sweetly at her. She couldn’t accepted the gift. She was going to protest. “You don’t have to—“ She looked down at the small smile Beth was giving her and stopped herself. “Thank you so much.” She said turning it to look at the different animals, and adjusting the band on her wrist. “This is beautiful. Wow.” Liz said with a smile.

Beth smiled at Liz’s excitement before looking at the bracelet. “The bull is pokey. Be careful.” She warned.

“Ok, I’ll be careful.” Liz smiled at her before looking out of the windshield. The car that she was in was on a bridge. There were traffic cones ahead and a man in a hazmat suit up ahead. He held up a stop sign and the convoy stopped. She watched Ressler get out of the car in front of them to see what was going on. “Hey, what’s going on up there?”

“HazMat has the road closed. We’ll be turning around.” The man in the passenger’s seat said as Ressler motioned towards their car.

“Rolling Thunder to Follow 1.” A soldier called over the radio. “Be advised we have a chemical spill ahead.” The man in the hazmat suit redirected Ressler’s car and they turned around.

There car was next and Liz listened to the radio as she watched the man in the hazmat start directing their car. “Copy that. Proceeding to alternate route.”

Liz looked down at Beth who looked like she was starting to worry. “Do you want to call your daddy?” She asked putting her arm around the little girl.

“Yeah, I want to tell him I’m okay.” Liz smiled down at her.

“Okay.” Liz said. Just a second later a large dump truck smashed into the driver’s side of the car she was in. They were in the middle of turning and the truck drove full speed into the side. Causing Liz to jerk forward towards Bethany with the force of the impact. The window smashed and there was glass everywhere. The truck pushed the SUV further down the bridge while Liz tried to reorientate herself. She swore she could hear gun fire in the distance. The truck kept pushing the car until finally it started to roll. Bethany screamed as the car was now on it’s side. The truck still pushing it down the road. The glass on the passenger’s side shattered as the car finally stopped moving. Liz looked down at Bethany. “Are you okay?” She asked not caring about the blood dripping from her own head. It ran into her eye and she quickly shut it wiping it away.

“I think so.” Beth said scared.

Liz undid her seatbelt and Beth’s holding her close as she reached for her side arm. Cocking her gun, loading one into the chamber. The soldier in the front seat moved as his radio went off. “Tango, tango, tango, respond!”

“I can’t see!” The man shouted over the sound of the radio. “I got blood in my—“ he was cut off as a bullet pierced his brain, and the rest of the three round burst pierced his chest. Beth screamed and Liz held her arm out towards where the soldier was. She shoot three rounds out towards where the soldier was shot from. She then pulled Beth close and shot out the other window, as she saw movement from the corner of her eyes. The first shot shattered the rear glass, the next three took down a man in a hazmat suit who was holding an assault rifle. She checked her clip before loading it back in and cocking it again.

She heard footsteps above her and looked up holding her gun at the ready. There was a gas mask dangling in front of the shattered window. “If you want to save the girl, do not fire your weapon.” The man called. His accent was Serbian. Liz held her fire for a moment waiting to see what the man would do. “Take it.” He called and Liz looked from Beth, her face full of teas as she was frightened. Liz groaned as she looked up at the mask. She tried to move her sore muscles reaching up to take the mask.

“Okay, baby, this smoke’s gonna hurt us.” Liz said she looked up and the man had his and out. He tucked his thumb into his palm as she saw he was counting down. “All right?” She asked looking over to Beth. “I need you to put this in for me.”

Beth shook her head frantically as Liz tried to put the mask in her. “What about you?” Liz looked up and saw the man only had three fingers up.

“There’s only one. It’s for you, hon.” Liz tightened the mask and made sure it was secured onto Beth’s face, making sure there were no gaps or cracks to let gas or smoke through. “Okay, listen to me. These men are gonna come and they’re gonna take you.” Liz told her.

Beth grew scared and fearful. “Are they gonna hurt me?” Liz could her the tears as her voice quivered.

“They’re not gonna hurt you. I’m gonna find you, okay?” Liz said and Beth stopped crying.

“Okay.” Beth said and Liz looked up and saw the man’s balled up fist. There time had apparently run out as he pulled his hand away from the open window. He dropped a smoke grenade into the over turned vehicle.

Liz helped her up and the man leaned down to pick her up. The smoke was thick and grew hard to see, and breath. “Beth, I’m gonna find you.” Liz told her as she was lifted out of the car. Liz coughed choking on the smoke. She cocked her gun once more before she tucked her arm into her elbow. She glanced up and saw a man in a yellow hazmat suit standing above her. He pointed a gun at her and before he could fire Liz saw him fall off the back of the car. Having been shot in the shoulder. Coughing she managed to climb out of the car, gun in hand, and make it a few paces away from the car. She was gasping for breath, and continued coughing as she walked away from the car. She turned to face where she came from just in time to see an explosion. A large fire ball erupted into the air. The shock wave was enough to knock her off balance. When she regained her footing she ran to the edge of the railing looking down at the river below. She watched as two small rubber boats sped away in the distance. The small pink jacket on Beth’s back, slowly faded into the distance. A few tears fell from her face as she looked down at the bracelet on her wrist. She was going to get her back. She made Beth a promise.  
___________________

Liz sat in a chair outside of director Cooper’s office at the FBI headquarters. She looked down sadly at the bracelet, playing with the different figures mindlessly. General Ryker was in the office absolutely furious. “Who made the call to send that girl after my daughter?” Liz heard him yell. She flinched but knew he was right. She was ill suited to do that job. She lacked experience, and training as a field agent classed with doing that kind of job. “Who made the call?” Ryker yelled once more. Liz looked down and fiddled with the bracelet some more. She was going to get her back. To do just that she needed to go back to the black site. She needed to talk to Reddington.  
___________________

“Where’s the girl?” Liz asked walking into the box. She stood just inside the entrance while he was restrained to his chair. “It’s been four hours. Your people haven’t made any demands.” She asked her arms crossed.

Red sat there looking her over. He saw the different cuts and bruises she sustained during her run in with Zamani’s hired help. He could tell from how she stood before him, arms crossed, angry. That she was ok, that it looked worse than it really was. “My people?” He asked shaking his head. “I told you Zamani would take the girl. I told you that’s all I knew. This is in your hands now.” He said.

She crossed her arms still standing on the edge of the platform that the box sat on. “I need your help with Zamani.”

“How about a trade?” Red proposed and she took a deep breath in frustration. “You tell me and I’ll tell you.” He wanted to know how much she remembered, how much she knew. “Tell me about the scar on your palm.” She then looked down at her right hand. The burn scar lay there, a constant reminder of that dreadful night. How much did she know? How much did she really remember? “I’ve noticed how you stroke it.” He pointed out, he also wondered if she picked it up from the many times he used to do that to her when she was little. To soothe her from her nightmares.

“There was a fire.” She said and Red watched her as she leaned on the frame of the door. “I was 14.”

He smiled internally at the lie. Of course she wasn’t going to be honest with the details, she didn’t trust him. He was a complete stranger to her, but Red knew the truth, so he played along. “Someone tried to hurt you.” He stated flatly. There was no question in his words, he stated it as a fact.

She stood up straight and uncrossed her arms. Walking into the box and sitting on the end of the metal cot, furthest away from him. “Not exactly, no.” She said absentmindedly. She thought about that night. When she was 4 not 14. All she could see was flashes, small glimpses of the past. It was all she could remember of her biological father, him pulling her from the flames of a burning house. She didn’t know what he looked like, or what he sounded like. Just that he had pulled her from the flames, and that the scar on her wrist was all she had left of him. She cleared her throat as she sat down, bringing her mind back to the present.

Red looked down at her folded hands and saw her left hand twitch over top her right. She was going to touch it, but had to physically stop herself from doing so. “May I see it?” Red asked her looking at her hands. He knew what it looked like, and he still felt guilty about being the reason she had gotten it a little over two decades ago. She was hesitant for a moment, but gently turned her palm up and uncurled her fingers. Slowly out stretching her hand so he could see it. Of course it had healed, but the bright pink coloration that outlined the scar stood out to him. He shouldn’t have been so careless back then. Lizzy then pulled her hand back to her chest and he gave her the smallest of smiles. Just the quick upturn of his lips. She returned the gesture before putting her hand back in her lap. It was a start. Red knew that, this was a start. “Is a child really what you want?” He asked her and before she could question how he knew he continued. “But a baby won’t fix what happened in the past.” It wasn’t the fact the she wanted a baby that upset him. It was the fact she wanted one with Tom. He had tolerated their relationship for to long, he needed to show her the truth about her husband.

She stared at him coldly. “You lost the right to speak about parenthood when you abandoned your wife and daughter on Christmas Eve.” Liz crossed her arms and continued to gaze at him coldly. She could’ve sworn she saw him shiver slightly, but it must’ve been her mind playing tricks on her. “The girl.”

Red matched her gaze. To say he wasn’t hurt by her words would be a lie. He would admit those words stung him, but for her to say them to him it felt much more painful. “You won’t find the girl until you learn to look at this differently.”

“And how should I look at this?” She asked him. He smirked at her and she almost felt unnerved to say the least.

“Like a criminal.” Red suggested. Another small smile came to his face as he looked at his daughter. “May come easier than you think.” He was testing her, trying to see how far the apple fell from the tree so to speak. He wanted to see how she thinks, to pick apart her brain to see what could be salvaged from the mess the FBI left behind. He told her to think like a criminal. He wanted to see if the two of them were the same. “Shall I show you?”  
___________________

Red, still in restraints, was lead up to what they called the War Room. He chuckled to himself at the ridiculous name. There were large glass boards with pictures of Zamani and a few of his associates, and some where people who had no connection what so ever. “Well at least you know what Zamani looks like.” Red said sarcastically as he began pacing around the floor looking at the different boards. He laughed as he saw a picture of someone he knew. “Oh, my goodness!” He shook his head in amusement. “I haven’t seen him in years.” He rose his cuffed hands and with both index fingers he pointed to the man in the photo. “Very interesting fellow. Completely unrelated to this.” Red said shaking his head. The FBI thought they knew everything that went on in the criminal underworld. This just proves that they knew nothing at all. He saw another picture. This one had a red arrow pointing to Zamani. Red sighed walking over to the picture. “You’re pointing at the wrong guy here.” He pointed to the other man in the picture. “Miroslav. They call him The Chemist.” He took the picture off the glass.

“Hey, you can’t just—“ Ressler began to protest, but Reddington cut him off, continuing his explanation.

“A highly regarded munitions expert.” Red then moved over to the board with Zamani on it. As well as pictures of all the crimes Zamani committed. He found an empty space and put it on the board, right under a picture of a large fire filled explosion. “He left MIT to work for the Russian, Vor Usoyan. Last two years, very expensive freelancer.” He then picked up the picture of the fire and overlapped it with the picture he just put on the board tapping the glass, and the picture of the man in question. He glanced behind his shoulder to see Lizzy following him from a distance, a look of curiosity on her face. He was amused but continued on. He walked up to the next board and shook his head. “I don’t know what the hell any of this is.” He continued to look at the board and finally saw something to peak his interest. “Ooh, the German.” He walked over to the next board. “A banker. Name’s Reinhardt.” He took the picture off the board and walked back to the one with Zamani. “He’s most likely moving the money.” He moved passed the board and handed the picture directly to Lizzy. “What about the girl?” He asked. “What do you have on the girl and her father?”

“Your 36-hour timeline would suggest a singular event. Something in D.C.” Liz said, she was fascinated with how Reddington just walked around picking apart their evidence board. Putting all these different pieces together like an elaborate puzzle. “I’m not sure how the girl fits.”

Red then lifted his cuffed hands and pointed across the room. “What about the Chemist?” He laid all the pieces out before her, now he wanted to see if she could put it together. Of course he would be there to nudge her in the right direction if need be.

She walked over to the board and looked at the man in the picture. Reddington said he was an expensive freelancer. “Important, well paid...” She thought about it for a moment. “Whatever Zamani’s planning is expensive.” She put her thumb on her lip nearly biting the nail. “Some sort of attack?” She asked.

“You’re thinking like a cop.” Red said shaking his head at her. “Cops are so objective. They’re obligated to protocols. Make it personal.” Just like he promised he nudged her in the right direction. While Agent Ressler protested Red could see the gears turning in Lizzy’s head. He gave a small up turn of his lips as he saw her working it out.

“Okay, this is nonsense.” Ressler called.

She pointed to Zamani’s picture so fast, her nail tapped the glass behind it. “Zamani’s sick.” She pointed out. “CIA says he carries Nipah virus. Dying makes him dangerous.” She then looked over to Reddington.

He took a few steps closer. She was starting to get it, all she needed was a push in the right direction. “So what does he desperately want before he dies? And how does it relate to the little girl?” He looked from the board over to Lizzy excited to watch her work, excited to see her piece the puzzle together.

She looked from the board to the big screens over head. He saw a picture of Zamani and his two children. “Her father, the general, spent time in Bosnia supporting NATO troops in the Bihac Pocket region.” She said walking under the board. She didn’t want to admit it but she was actually quite excited to solve this puzzle. She wanted to see how all these dots connected, how these events and people were actually connected.

“Zamani’s home.” Red supplied.

“He bombed a chemical weapons facility...” Liz looked up at the map of Serbia, she saw the blast radius of the bombed facility. Saw the destruction the chemicals left in their wake. “Poisoning the village.” She looked over to Reddington and he nodded for her to continue. She then rose her finger and pointed past him to the board. She was determined and when she walked over Reddington stepped out of her way. “It’s about his family.” She pointed to the picture of Zamani and his family. “They died,” she then moved her finger to the picture of Zamani in a hospital bed. “Zamani survived. He wants revenge. He hired the Chemist to build a bomb, detonate it in Washington.” She said looking back to Reddington. He nodded at her and his eyebrow rose up slightly, as if he was impressed, so she assumed her guess was correct. She looked up above him to the large screens seeing pictures of Beth and her father, then she realized what he was planning. “He’s gonna use Beth to settle the score...” she looked down at the photo of Zamani’s children. “Deliver the bomb.”

“Okay, let’s move. We’re on a clock.” Cooper shouted and his people stopped watching the rookie profiler and the master criminal. They scrambled back to their desks and began searching for Zamani.

Red slowly made his way towards Lizzy. When she made no move to get away he continued to close the distance until he was right next to her. He looked at the board as did she. “I have an acquaintance. They call him the Innkeeper, he runs a series of safe houses.” He told her. He tilted his head before straightening it again in a suggestive manner. “Lean on him.” He said turning to face her. “He’ll know where to find the Chemist.” He nodded his head. “You find the Chemist, you’ll find Zamani.”

“Where is this Innkeeper?” She asked and he just smiled.

“If I tell you, you have to give me something in return.” He said before looking down at his cuffs. “No more restraints, no more cages. If you want to capture Zamani, he has to believe I’m moving freely, in touch with old friends, staying in one of my favourite hotels.” He continued to list off. He saw Lizzy look to Cooper and a small smile made its way to her face.

“If you think we’re gonna put you up at the Sheraton...” Cooper said in disapproval.

“Ha-ha!” Red just laughed before turning back to Cooper. “Save your Starwood points, Harold.” He then shook his head. “The Sheraton’s not my scene.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser for Tuesday:
> 
> Liz has had enough of his games. She picked up his pen and walked over to him. She stabbed him with enough force to puncture flesh, and a lot more. Reddington flinched and quickly placed his hand over hers as she held the pen in place. She took a breath and crouched down next to him so she was eye level. “Now,” she said calmly. “You know I just punched a hole in your carotid.” He held her hand firmly against his neck as she tried to move the pen. “Best chance, one minute before you pass out. So here is how it’s going to work. You tell me how I find Zamani and make this right, or I let you die right here. Understand?”
> 
> Red tried his best not to smirk or smile biting his tongue to keep himself from laughing. Yes, she did just punch a hole in his carotid artery, yes it did hurt like you wouldn’t believe, but he was amused by the situation. A pen of all things. “Yeah.” He said in a low whisper, not wanting his amusement to creep into his voice. He then glanced at her and thought about why he was here, what he wanted her to know. “But if I die you’ll never know the truth about your husband.”
> 
> “You know nothing about my husband.”


	10. Ain’t that a kick in the head

Red strolled into his penthouse suite. He walked around the front room and took off his fedora. He glanced around the room before tossing his hat into the bowel on the center of the small table. “Hey, live it up, pal.” Ressler said with a small smirk on his face. Red walked towards him and took off his sunglasses, putting them on the inside pocket of his coat. “Soon as this is over, you’re headed back to a black site.” Red just strolled past him glancing around the suite.

“Mr. Homan, it’s awfully nice to have you back.” A man called walking in with a bottle of champagne. “There’s complimentary champagne. As usual, the bed’s made up with blankets instead of a comforter.” The man said standing back straight and hands clasped behind his back. “Will there be anything else?” He asked standing at attention.

“No, thank you, Eric.” Red replied patting him on the shoulder. He walked past Ressler and smirked. “Tip the gentleman, will you?” Ressler watched Red walk away smugly as he began to pull out his wallet. His own cocky smirk fading as he handed the man a 50 dollar bill from his wallet.  
___________________

A few hours later, Red decided to enjoy his dinner while he had the chance to indulge in real food. Usually he would simply enjoy a meal in the peace and quiet, but seeing it’s his last day of freedom, for now at least. He decided, why not change things up a little? As his food arrived at the dining room table he moved to put on some music. When he sat down the suite was soon filled with Dean Martin’s ‘Ain’t that a kick in the head’ and Red smirked to himself as he took a sip of wine.

_'How lucky can one guy be?_  
_I kissed her and she kissed me.’_

After a moment of enjoying, and savouring the fine rich red wine. He looked over to where he knew the FBI placed a small camera. Knowing they were watching, waiting, listening in. He raised his glass at the camera before taking another drink.  
___________________

_‘Like the fella once said._  
_Ain’t that a kick in the head?’_

Liz watched him drink his wine in complete disbelief from another room not to far away. Over hearing the song from the headset the agent next to her had on. “They found the lab.” Ressler said as he walked into the room. She looked up and watched him walk around to her right side as he spoke. “They’re interrogating the Chemist as we speak.”

“What about the bomb?” She asked looking up at him.

“We think that we got there before he built it.” He said but something didn’t sit right with her. She shook her head and looked back down at Reddington, he was still sipping at his wine while he enjoyed his dinner.

Liz needed to just stop for a moment. Her world had just been turned upside down in less than a day, she needed a break. Some time away. She felt the blood and sweat still on her body from earlier, she felt gross, she needed a shower. But most importantly, she needed her husband. She needed Tom, he would keep her sane during this insane day. “I gotta get out of here and clear my head.” She said pushing her chair out. She then got up from her seat and pushed in her chair. “Take a shower, see my husband.” She said walking off.

“Don’t go too far.” Ressler muttered looking down at the screen. He wondered what Reddington was planning, he had been tracking this man of five years. He knew Reddington doesn’t ever do anything he doesn’t want to, so Ressler tried to think what his angle was. What was so important about Elizabeth Keen? Ressler wanted to know how they were connected, and given the time, he will find the truth.  
___________________

Liz opened the door to her house. She had to catch the bus back so it was dark by time she put the keys in the lock. She walked in setting her stuff down as she walked past the table by the door. The lights were low, some weren’t even on just a lamp or two. She walked into the living room and stopped dead in her tracks. There was a basket with a few stuffed toys in it. Balloons tied to the back and a large hand made sign, purple and pink, saying it was a girl. Liz grew excited as she grabbed the file from the basket. “Oh, my—“ she cut herself off with her own laugher in excitement. She was so happy, she couldn’t contain it. She opened the file glancing at the paperwork inside. “Did they say yes?” She asked. She closed the file and jumped into the air doing a full turn. “Oh, baby! How did you do this?” She saw Tom sitting at the kitchen table with his back to her. She walked past him towards the bottle of champagne on the counter. “Oh, my god, I can’t believe...” she stopped looking at the glass. At least she had some good news, she was finally going to be a mother. After all the chaos of today she finally had some good news, something to be excited for. “We’re gonna have a baby, and this is exac—" she stopped nearly dropping her glass. Tom was duck taped to a chair, a piece on his mouth to keep him quiet. His face was bruised and bloodied and his eye was cut. The side of his head was bleeding and he had a hard time holding his head up. “Tom..?” She asked worried. She dropped the glass and went to his side immediately.

Before she had the chance to undo his restraints she froze hearing a gun cock behind her. “Sit down.” A man said. She turned to look at the intruder to see it was Ranko Zamani himself he held a gun to her head and when she didn’t comply to his demand he grew more angry. “Sit down!” She looked at Tom one more time before complying. “Do what I say or I’ll shoot your husband.” He told her as she took the seat next to Tom at the dinning table. Zamani walked away from Liz to the other side of the table. “See, Tom and I, we have been talking,” he then leaned in the table and Tom’s chair, all Liz could do was stare at her husband in shock. “Trying to figure out how you knew I was in town.” Liz just gasped in shock not knowing what to do. She was so scared, for her and Tom’s life. Zamani reached into his pocket and pulled out a few pills. “I tell him you figure out my plan.” He paused taking the tablets. “To take the general’s daughter.”

“Tom, look at me.” Liz said trying to keep Tom’s attention, to keep him awake. She had no idea how badly he was hurt but she didn’t want him falling asleep. That was never a good sign.

“Make for nice surprise. But my people handle quite well, I think.” Zamani said taking Tom’s champagne glass and drinking it. He then put the gun away and pulled out a knife.

“It’s gonna be ok.” She said to her husband reassuringly.

“But then, your people come for my Chemist friend.” Zamani leaned in close to Tom waving the knife around as he spoke. “I was finished with the Chemist, so you saved me payment for services.” He chuckled at that looking at Tom with a smile before turning back to Liz. “And for that, I thank you. But it did make me wonder what else you know.” He kept his gaze on her as he leaned his arm from the back of the chair into Tom’s shoulder. “What else do you know?”

“I don’t...” she said her eyes flickering from one man to the other. “Tom..”

Zamani held his other hand up in a beckoning motion as he waved it back and forth. “No, no, no, no, no. Over here.” He said gaining her attention. “I ask question.” He then went back to talking gesturing with his knife each word he spoke. “What else do you know about my plan?”

Liz shook her head tears falling from her face. She looked from Zamani back to Tom as he leaned back in the chair. She feared for his life, and wanted everything to stop. She looked to Zamani who was still waiting for her to answer. “A bomb. Maybe.” She told him. “We don’t know. We only knew about the girl. The rest is just speculation.” After she told him this she turned back to her husband trying to find the strength to believe the reassurances she spoke to him. “Tom, baby, it’s gonna be okay.” Zamani took his knife and turned it in his hand before forcing it into Tom’s leg. “You son of a bitch!” Liz shout at him.

“What else do you know about my plan?” Zamani asked one last time.

“Nothing!” Liz shouted at him. “I swear!” Tom was groaning in pain and writhing in his chair and all Liz could do was listen to his pain, and watch him squirm. “My god.”

Zamani took the knife out of Tom’s leg and set it on the table. “You’re not as smart as Reddington says.” He told her with a chuckle. “My friend, he is always so obsessed with you.” He watched as the tears fell from Liz’s face. “I’m not sure why.”

“It’s gonna be okay.” She told Tom once more. Her voice quivering as she tried to fight the tears.

“Now, what I have planned will make for many casualties.” He told her leaning in close to Tom again. “So now you have choice. Stop me now and save many Americans,” he picked up the knife again. “Or save only one.” He pointed to Tom and quickly thrusted the knife into Tom’s side. Both Liz and Tom yell and as Tom was in pain Zamani backed away from the table. “What do you choose?”

Liz rushed to Tom’s side as Zamani made his escape. “Oh, my god. Tom.” She called as she quickly grabbed the cloth napkins on the table. She pulled the knife from his chest and put pressure on the wound. “Oh, my god.” She kept saying frantically. She tried to hold his head up and tried to keep him awake. “Baby, keep your eyes open.” She ripped off the tape from his mouth. “Oh, my god. Baby, keep your eyes open.” She held his head up but he was losing consciousness. “I’m gonna get help.” She said pulling out her phone. She quickly dialled 911 and held the phone to her ear. “Don’t fall asleep. You’re gonna be okay! You’re gonna be okay.”

“911. What is your emergency?” The operator asked as was standard protocol.  
___________________

Liz sat at Tom’s bedside holding his hand at D.C. General Hospital. Tom was unconscious and put on a ventilator. She was worried for him, worried he wouldn’t make it. They had rushed him to surgery when they came into the ER. They said that he lost a lot of blood and there is a chance he wouldn’t make it through the night. His body could’ve gone into a shock and rejected the treatment, or reject the blood transfusion they had to do. Liz sat there stroking his hand with her thumb. The sound of the EKG beeping, showing that he had vital signs, showing he had a sign of life. Something Zamani said kept running through her mind. Reddington, and his obsession with her. Why? What was she? She let go of Tom’s hand a determined look on her face. It was time for answers, no more games.  
___________________

Elizabeth stormed into the hotel. She marched down the hall where two agents were waiting, guarding the door. They saw the look on her face and didn’t bother to stop her as she pushed the door open and slammed it closed behind her. “Did you send him?” She asked walking into the dinning room. Reddington was just sitting there doing a crossword puzzle in today’s issue of the newspaper. “Are you the one who did this?”

Red set his paper down and looked up at her with a clueless expression. “Did what?”

“He was in my house!” She exclaimed angrily. “My husband is on a ventilator because Zamani came—“

Red gestured for her to take a breath. “Calm down and tell me what happened.” He said calmly, she was frantic and scared and he didn’t like seeing her that way, but for her to find out the truth about her husband. Red had to do things he wouldn’t like. Making Lizzy fearful, frantic, and terrified were among those things.

“Don’t play stupid.” She said angrily, she knew Reddington had something to do with this. Maybe not since he turned himself in, but he must’ve had something to do with this. “You’re the only thing connecting us. He told me that you’re obsessed with me.”

Red froze for a moment. “Did he mention the girl or the bomb?” He asked her.

“We’re not a team!” She shouted at him shaking her head.

“Zamani.” Red said trying to bring the conversation back to a more important topic.

“I’m not your partner.” She said still fuming.

“What did he say?” He asked.

“I don’t know,” she finally caved in. She shrugged her shoulders and threw her hands up in frustration and anger. Taking a step away from Reddington to take a breath. “He said...” she started to pace the room. “He said something about casualties and chemical agents,” she kept walking around gesturing a lot with her hands. She then looked at Reddington and gestured to him. “And he talked about you. He even thanked me for getting rid of the Chemist.”

Red tossed his paper down in the table, glancing away from Lizzy’s dramatic display of anger. “So the bomb is still in play.” Red had hoped they had gotten to the Chemist before he made the bomb, or at the latest, before he handed it off to Zamani.

Liz stormed over to a table. Her anger and frustration over flowing from its peak. Out of need and reflex she knocked a lamp to the ground with a swipe of her hand, causing it to shatter when it hit the ground. “Why the hell was he in my house?!” She then stormed over towards Reddington. “Tell me! You know him!” She shouted. Reddington sat there unfazed by her out burst and she shook her head, a few tears coming to her eyes. “Why is my husband dying in a hospital right now?” She asked him as her tears began to fall.

“The truth is, despite your feelings, your husband doesn’t matter.” Red told her. Lizzy walked around to the other side of him as he continued to talk. “Zamani did you a favour, Lizzy.”

Liz has had enough of his games. She picked up his pen and walked over to him. She stabbed him with enough force to puncture flesh, and a lot more. Reddington flinched and quickly placed his hand over hers as she held the pen in place. She took a breath and crouched down next to him so she was eye level. “Now,” she said calmly. “You know I just punched a hole in your carotid.” He held her hand firmly against his neck as she tried to move the pen. “Best chance, one minute before you pass out. So here is how it’s going to work. You tell me how I find Zamani and make this right, or I let you die right here. Understand?”

Red tried his best not to smirk or smile biting his tongue to keep himself from laughing. Yes, she did just punch a hole in his carotid artery, yes it did hurt like you wouldn’t believe, but he was amused by the situation. A pen of all things. “Yeah.” He said in a low whisper, not wanting his amusement to creep into his voice. He then glanced at her and thought about why he was here, what he wanted her to know. “But if I die you’ll never know the truth about your husband.”

“You know nothing about my husband.” She said before yanking the pen from his neck. Reddington grunted slightly at her rough movement, but held his hand in his neck in an attempt to slow the bleeding. Liz tossed the blood covered pen onto his crossword and walked away.  
___________________

Liz sat in her kitchen while CSI took pictures of her home, taking certain items as evidence. Her home was being torn apart by police and her husband was dying in a hospital room. She sat there in silence and in deep thought. She didn’t even notice when they started packing up their gear, or when they told her they were leaving. She just sat there wondering what she could’ve done? What did she do to deserve this? What could she have possibly done to deserve this? As far as she was concerned this was all Reddington’s doing. All his fault, as far as she was concerned, he sent Zamani into her home. He was the reason Tom was in the hospital.

An hour or so after the CSIs and the detectives left, Liz went to go change her clothes. She looked at her living room. Large pools of blood remained on the carpet, the walls had a few splatters here and there. She couldn’t just leave it like that. A constant reminder of how she failed as an agent, failed as a law enforcement officer, to protect her own family. She grabbed the cleaning bucket that she had in the closet. Grabbing a scrub brush and the bleach. She filled the bucket up and grabbed a blue rag to wipe down the walls. The dried blood came off with one swipe of the rag. She then moved to the carpet. Rising the rag in the bucket before wiping at the stain. It didn’t do much, but it helped the carpet soak. She scrubbed at it with the brush. The color soon fading from a dark red to a lighter shade of a dark pink, after about 30 minutes of scrubbing. She grew frustrated and threw the brush across the room. Sitting with her back again the wall. She had no idea what to do. She was so worried about Tom, and Zamani. What if he came back? What if he decided to kill her instead? She brushed her hair out of her face and took in a breath of air. She heard the patter of feet in the kitchen. She looked over to see Hudson. He was smelling her and looked at her wondering what was wrong. She then pulled the dog close and began to pet him. He gave her a couple of licks on her face before laying in her lap.

As she pet the dog she realize what she had to do. She had to talk to Reddington again. She needed answers, and he seemed to have them.  
___________________

The next morning she drove to the Walter Reed Medical Centre. She knew that’s where Reddington was liking receiving medical attention from their last encounter. Would he be willing to even talk to her after that? She stabbed him in the neck and threatened to let him die. “Agent Ressler?” She called as she approached the room. Ressler stood outside the door, as did a few men in military uniforms. Ressler stopped talking to the soldiers and turned to Liz as she made her approach. “I gotta talk to him.”

“You shouldn’t even be here.” He said before turning to face a nurse who had walked out of the room. He was wearing blue a camouflage uniform. “You’re under official review. You know that.” He said turning back to Keen.

“I know.” She said in a low whisper. “The Chemist isn’t talking, is he?” She asked.

“No.” Ressler replied.

“Red knows Zamani.” Liz pointed out. “Just give me five minutes.” She begged and Ressler looked at her. He thought about it and sighed before gesturing with his head for her to enter. “Thank you.” She walked into the room and towards the only bed in it. She pulled the white curtain back to reveal the bed was empty. She looked out the open window just in time to see Reddington walking away in the parking lot behind the building. They were on the fourth floor, there was no way they would catch him in time. “He’s gone.” She said storming out of the door. She glanced behind her to see Ressler check the room. Liz on the other hand made her way to the elevator where she saw a nurse in blue camouflage. He had a cart with him and just as the doors were closing he smirked at her before giving her a wink. She charged at the door pushing past people and doctors as she went. Not making it until the doors closed all the way.  
___________________

Red strolled down the steps of the Lincoln memorial. Fixing his coat as he went. It won’t be long now, until the FBI decided it was time to find their lost dog. He past a group of children and took off his hat, setting it on one of the boy’s heads as he continued to walk down the steps. He saw Zamani sitting in the steps and he walked over to the man. He was taking his iodine tablets, though they did very little at this point. He put a hand in his shoulder and gave him a small smile. “It’s good to see you, old friend.” He then took a seat next to him knowing at any point now the calvary would soon arrive. “How did things go with Agent Keen?” He knew the aftermath of the visit, and it cost him a good pen.

“Paid her a visit like you asked.” Zamani said with a smile.

“And the husband?” Red asked.

“Like you asked.” Zamani replied.

Red nodded looking out at the trees lining the city. “It’s a shame you’re gonna miss the cherry blossoms.” Red said watching as people walked by, unbeknownst to them that two most wanted men sat less then ten feet away from them

“I think a great many people will miss the cherry blossoms.” Zamani said.

Red wasn’t going to let him blow up the bomb. He had enough faith in the FBI, well more accurately he had enough faith in Lizzy, he had no faith in the FBI. He trusted that she would stop him. “Tell me, the general’s daughter is such a risk.”

“This is about much more than one girl.” Zamani said as he and Red got up from their seat. They began to walk the length from the Lincoln Memorial towards the Washington Monument. “This is about...” a group of kids ran past them playing and Zamani smiled. “The children. Raymond, today, on this day, I’m giving their plague back to them. In 60 years they will be talking about this day. About my legacy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser for Thursday:
> 
> “Hey.” She called to the girl, giving her a small smile. “I was scared when I was your age too.” Beth seemed to pay attention to her words so she continued, “but I had a secret weapon to keep me safe. My daddy gave it to me. It’s very special,” she told Beth. “I’ve never shown it to anybody.” She then held up her right palm and showed her the burn scar. “Like magic.”
> 
> “What does it do?” She asked not feeling as afraid anymore.
> 
> “Whenever I’m feeling sad or afraid, I just touch it like this,” she gently rubbed a part of the scared flesh. “and it makes me brave.” She looked up at Beth and smiled. “Do you want to see if it can make you brave?” She nodded and gently rubbed the scar. She heard wire clippers snap and the beeping of the bomb speed up. “You’re a brave girl.” Liz said with a smile. There was another clip of the wire cutters and the man shouted again in the foreign language. He then lifted the bomb out of the bag excitedly and kissed Liz on the forehead. “Wait.” Liz called she pulled Beth into her arms and held her tightly. “Wait! What are you doing?” She called as the man started to leave. He smiled at her and waved as she let go of Beth, standing and getting ready to bolt after him.


	11. The Blacklist

Elizabeth was driving when she heard her phone ringing. She picked it up not knowing the number. “Hello?”

“There’s a wrinkle.” A voice said on the other side. It was Reddington. “Zamani wants more than the general’s daughter. He’s after children.”

“Where are you?” Liz asked him. As she stopped at the stoplight.

“I need you to tell me what Zamani said.” Red told her. “In the house, what did he say, what did you see?”

Liz thought about that night. All she could remember was Zamani stabbing her husband in the torso. Tom groaning in pain. Blood. Blood everywhere. She took a breath, the memories overwhelming her. “He, uh, he asked about the Chemist and the girl.”

“No.” Red said. “What did you see?”

“Uh...” Liz thought back. All she could think about was blood. Oh god there was so much blood. She remembered taking the knife out of Tom’s chest and putting pressure on the wound until an ambulance arrived. “There was blood. There was blood everywhere.”

She was panicking, and Red needed her to calm down. “Take a breath, Lizzy.”

She did as he told her and took a breath. She then thought back to when Zamani was beckoning her attention. _"Over here._ ” He had told her. She remembered seeing something on the back of his hand, black ink, like a tattoo.

“There was a tattoo.” She said calmly.

“He’s Serbian Orthodox.” Red said over the phone. “He wouldn’t have a tattoo.”

“I know what I saw.” She said stopping at another light. “This mark, I’ve seen it before.” She said thinking about the mark on his hand and tried her best to remember where she saw it last.

Then it hit her. _“Field trip. D.C. Air and Space or D.C. Zoo?”_ Tom had asked her earlier yesterday morning. She remembered the different brochures he held up. The same mark on Zamani’s hand was the same as the Zoo.

“It wasn’t a tattoo. It was a stamp.” She said over the phone. “Zamani’s gonna bomb the D.C. Zoo.” Liz then changed her direction after hanging up the phone. She then started driving towards the Zoo. She found a spot to park and rushed to the entrance. She pulled out her badge and showed it to the lady giving out stamps. She let her in without question and Liz hurried to find Zamani, or any sign of Beth. She walked around the zoo looking up and down the walkways, no sign of her or Zamani. She then looked around at the small patches of grass and trees that were around, nothing. She was surrounded by children and families, and many animals of various exotic types, all would be dead if she didn’t find that bomb. She walked to another area and saw all the children playing and having fun. A few little girls she saw were in pink fluffy jackets and she thought about Beth. She looked up and saw a girl sitting on her own on a bench far away. She had on a pink jacket and a pink backpack. “Beth?” She called as she walked towards her. The little girl looked up at Liz as she kneeled down in front of her. “Hi, honey.” She said pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. “Are you hurt?”

“No.” She replied shaking her head.

“Are you alone?” She asked looking around for any form of suspicious activity.

“He said to wait here for my daddy.” Beth said and Liz had a horrible thought come to her. She reached for the girls jacket and gently unzipped it. Strapped to her chest was a vest covered in various wires. “He said not to take it off.” She told Liz. Liz’s face became stone cold as she slowly stood up gently putting her hands on Beth’s shoulders so she could look in her backpack. She saw the timer slowly ticking down. 2 minutes, 35 seconds, and counting.

Her cellphone started ringing again and she took a few steps away from Bath catching her breath. “Whatever you do, don’t touch it.” Reddington told her.

“There’s less than three minutes.” She told him. She looked around at everyone at the zoo. “I’ve got to evacuate, call the bomb squad—“

“Your people will never be there in time.” Reddington cut her off. “My friend,” he said. “He’s on his way.”

“Your friend. What friend?” She asked but he disconnected the line. She put her phone back in her pocket and walked back over to Beth. The only thing she could do now was trust Reddington, and hope that his friend would make it here in time. Beth was scared and Liz just sat there in front of her trying to make the girl feel better. She was whispering reassurances to her telling her everything was going to be ok. A man walked up behind Beth setting his bag down next to her on the chair. Liz stood up and looked at him defensively. “Did Reddington send you?” She asked him. He then started replying in a foreign language that Liz couldn’t understand. “I can’t understand what you’re saying. Can you stop the bomb?” She asked. He only kept muttering in that same foreign language. “Can you stop it?” He stopped and looked up at her. He said something but she got the feeling from his tone he was telling her to calm down.

“Are we gonna be okay?” Beth asked scared, that’s when Liz turned her attention back to the girl. She crouched down in front of her and nodded her head.

“Yeah, baby, we’re gonna be okay.” She said in a motherly tone. She succeeded in her attempt to calm the frightened child, but saw the worry creep back into her eyes. “Hey.” She called to the girl, giving her a small smile. “I was scared when I was your age too.” Beth seemed to pay attention to her words so she continued. “But I had a secret weapon to keep me safe. My daddy gave it to me. It’s very special,” she told Beth. “I’ve never shown it to anybody.” She then held up her right palm and showed her the burn scar. “Like magic.”

“What does it do?” She asked not feeling as afraid anymore.

“Whenever I’m feeling sad or afraid, I just touch it like this,” she gently rubbed a part of the scared flesh. “and it makes me brave.” She looked up at Beth and smiled. “Do you want to see if it can make you brave?” She nodded and gently rubbed the scar. She heard wire clippers snap and the beeping of the bomb speed up. “You’re a brave girl.” Liz said with a smile. There was another clip of the wire cutters and the man shouted again in the foreign language. He then lifted the bomb out of the bag excitedly and kissed Liz on the forehead. “Wait.” Liz called she pulled Beth into her arms and held her tightly. “Wait! What are you doing?” She called as the man started to leave. He smiled at her and waved as she let go of Beth, standing and getting ready to bolt after him.

“Just consider the device his payment for services.” Red said walking up from the paved path. He then waved to the man shouted something in the same language.

“That is a chemical weapon!” Liz shouted in protest.

“He’s fascinated by the things.” Red said continuing to walk towards Lizzy and the girl. He stood before her and looked her in the eyes. “He certainly has more use for it than we do.”

Men started shouting drawing both her and Reddington’s attention. Full tac agents ran through the grass searching the zoo. Ressler ran through the trees with general Ryker. “Daddy!” Beth shouted running into her father’s arms.

Reddington put his hands on the back of his head. “Red vest, grey sweatshirt!” Liz shouted. “He’s got the bomb.” The agents ran past them towards the direction she had pointed.

Ressler walked up behind Red, and proceeded to put him into handcuffs with more force than necessary. Lizzy sat down on the bench catching her breath as the adrenaline started to fade. Red just smiled down at her. “We’re gonna make a great team.”  
___________________

Red sat in a conference room at the FBI headquarters. Agent Cooper a few office chairs down, another a seat further. She had a lap top on the table and was most likely recording a dialogue transcript, and then there were a couple of agents scattered throughout the room as further security. “Who is the Ukrainian?” Cooper asked.

Red just shook his head. “I’m not gonna tell you.” He said as he spun slightly in his chair.

“You gave him a chemical weapon.” Cooper stated.

“He took it.” Red corrected. “That’s the price of doing business, Harold, with certain people who can get certain things done.” He said leaning on the arm of his chair. “You know that. You never look at the larger picture. The bomb didn’t detonate, the girl is safe, Zamani’s dead.” He listed off. Red then looked around the room and shook his head wondering why they didn’t take this as a win. “Frankly, I think this all went down rather swimmingly.”

“This was never about Zamani.” Oh yes, Red had forgotten Agent Ressler was here. Well more like chose to ignore the man’s existence entirely. He was like a small pebble in his shoe, a splinter stuck in the skin. Ressler was a man who had been on Red’s trail for the last five years. Giving credit where credit was due, he was persistent. Red would give him that. “You surrendered and infiltrated the FBI to get at our intelligence.” Ressler said confidently.

“Your intelligence?” Red asked not believing what he was hearing.

“To get that weapon.” Ressler added.

Red just shook his head and laughed. “I certainly don’t want your intelligence, Agent Ressler.” Red said and with one final laugh he looked over at him. “I’m quite happy with my own.” He then tilted his head in thought before addressing both agents at the table. “I think it’s more likely that I tried to help you in good faith and had to finish the job myself because...” he took a moment folding his hands in front of him. “You couldn’t.”

Harold looked to the other agents in the room. “I think we’re finished.” He said making to get up. He gathered his papers and pushed out his chair.

“Well, this was fun. Let’s do it again.” Red said as everyone continued to pack up their things. “Really,” he insisted. “Let’s do it again.” They continued to pack up and stand. “Understand Zamani was only the first.”

“The first what?” Cooper asked.

Seeing as he now had his full attention Red continued. “Name. On the list.” Cooper turned to the woman with a laptop and motioned for her to close it. Seeing as this part of the conversation was going to be off the record she did as told.

Cooper sat back down in his chair clearly intrigued. “What list?”

Red smirked at him spinning back and forth in his chair slightly. “It’s call the Blacklist. That sounds exciting.” He said with a small smile. He knew he now controlled the room, he knew the proverbial ball was in his court now. “That’s why we’re all here, of course.” He gestured to the room and the agents within it. “My wish list. A list I’ve been cultivating for over 20 years. Politicians, mobsters, hackers, spies.”

“We have our own list.” Ressler spoke up.

Red just rolled his eyes before turning his attention to the man. “Agent Ressler, please. We all know your Top Ten is little more than a publicity campaign. It’s a popularity contest at best. I’m talking about the criminals who matter.” He then turned back to Cooper. “The ones you can’t find because you don’t know they exist. Zamani was a small fish.” Cooper leaned back in his chair clearly interested in hearing his proposal. Red smiled to himself knowing he had won. “I’m Ahab.” He told him with a smirk. “And if you want the whales on my list, you have to play by my rules.” When nobody stopped him, and when Agent Ressler didn’t stop to interrupt him again, he continued. “I never sleep in the same location for more than two nights in a row.” He saw Ressler look over at Cooper hoping that he wasn’t actually considering what Red was proposing. “I want a fully encrypted 8-millimeter tag embedded in my neck, not that garbage from AlphaChip you stuck in my shoulder. I want my own security. I’ve compiled a list of five acceptable applicants. Pick two.” He told them, but his list of demands didn’t stop there. No, that was just the tip of the iceberg. “Whatever I tell you falls under an immunity package that I negotiate myself. And finally, most importantly, I speak only with Elizabeth Keen.”  
___________________

Elizabeth stood in her living room leaning against the wall. She looked down at the blood stained carpet a glass of wine in her hand. She took a knife and started cutting away at the carpet surrounding the blood stains. She wanted it out of her sight. The reminder of what happened the other night. Her failure constantly staring back at her. Taunting her. She continued to cut away at the carpet until the floorboards were revealed below. She sat back on her knees taking in a breath as she shoved the carpet away from her. While she stopped she looked down at the floor. There was a slight lip in hardwood. That wouldn’t have been anything to worry about if that lip was just on one board. She followed the outline of a perfect square. It was a hatch nailed shut. She went to get a crowbar and slipped it in between the boards and the rest of the floor. She pushed and pulled until the nail gave way. The loud snap as the wood pried apart.

She looked down into the hatch and saw a box with a strange marking on it. She reached down to pick it up, it was heavy. She heaved it up next to her and set it down running her fingers over the strange engraving in the wood. She opened the box and was shocked there was over 40 or 50 thousand dollars in there. Right on top I’m neat bundles of 10 grand each. All in 100 dollar bills. She picked them up and set them aside. There were passports, and underneath that, was more cash. There were at least five to ten passports. She opened one and it was a French passport for someone called Piere-Louis Anton. She looked at the picture and it was Tom. Refusing to believe it was true she picked up another passport. Same result, different name. Then she picked up another, then another, then another. The same result different name, and different county’s. France, Poland, Turkey, Germany.

She then removed the next layer of cash to see a gun inside the box. Underneath that more passports and more money. She picked up the gun shaking. She couldn’t believe what she saw, Tom was a spy. All the evidence pointed to that. Reddington was right, Tom was hiding something, and he knew the truth. He knew the answers she wanted.  
___________________

She walked through the halls of the FBI high value detainee site. Armed guards leading her from the front and one walking behind her. They opened the cell door and left her and Reddington alone. He looked up at her and saw the look of disappear on her face. That made it clear to him that she found the box. “You’ve discovered something curious about your husband, haven’t you, Lizzy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser for Tuesday:
> 
> “Tell me my profile.” He asked so low it was barely above a whisper. He smiled at her a genuine small smile, it was never the one he plastered on his face when in the company of others. When he smiled at her it was always genuine.
> 
> “Why would I do that?” She replied in the same low tone. Her lips quirked upward into a small smile. As much as she didn’t want to be here, and with him of all people, she did find herself enjoying the moment. The cocktail was good, she enjoyed the tastes. Some how she just knew he picked that just for her. Knowing her tastes, and what she liked and disliked. Zamani said he was obsessed with her, this drink just proved that.
> 
> “You’ve heard the debriefs. You’ve read Ressler’s book reports. So I want to know how you see things.” He was fascinated with her job, but that’s not why he asked for her profile of him. It was another test.


	12. The Freelancer (No.145)

A week had pasted since the Zamani case. Reddington waited in his cell legs crossed as they opened his door. He smirked as the guard walked in with a suitcase. They unlocked his handcuffs and other restraints as another guard set the bag on his bed. It had his name on it and only when they left him, locking his cell behind them, did he open it. Inside was one of his tailored suits. Red quickly began to change from his prison wear, to his suit knowing a few moments from now he’d be heading back to the states. He buttoned up his shirt and tied his tie with ease. Running his hand down his shirt in an effort to straighten it before he put on his vest. He continued to change making sure everything was perfect before moving onto his shoes. Custom leather, with treads on the bottom. They looked very nice, and fashionable, but they served more than one purpose. He made sure to tie them tight before finally putting on his coat. He looked in his pocket and found his sunglasses putting them on he smiled as the guard opened the door.

They put his restraints back on him and walked him through the hull of the ship. He knew it was one by the subtle vibrations that the walls gave from the engines. They way the halls were designed, pipes exposed, white painted metal walls, and the metal grating floors. They lead him through the ship and up a flight of stairs. The door to the outside opened and Red stepped through. The wind and ocean spray blew all around them. The sound of a helicopter approaching in the distance made a smile appear on his face. “You ready?” The officer next to him asked holding onto the crook of his elbow.

Red just chuckled as they watched the helicopter land. “Well, that’s a stupid question.” When it landed he was walked to the helicopter and climb inside. When it took off he just smiled to himself as he watched the the image of the ship shrink from the distance.  
___________________

“Monday, 9:07 a.m. Examiner Hatch.” The examiner said. Elizabeth sat in a room across from him wired up to a polygraph. “Subject, Elizabeth Scott Keen. Here we go.” She stayed calm and tried to give the most accurate reading as possible. “Before Monday of last week did you, or had you ever had personal contact with Raymond Reddington?” He asked her.

“No.” She replied flatly.

“Did Reddington notify you before he surrendered himself to the FBI?” He asked her.

“No.” She replied in the same flat tone.  
___________________

“Have you ever been convicted of a crime?” The examiner asked.

“Convicted? Not yet.” Red said with a smile. He was alone in a room with the examiner and a camera taking a polygraph test. Which he honestly believes was a waste of time. He could easily defeat a polygraph, controlled heart rate, calm demeanour, a small lie or two on the base questions. Honestly, why do they bother?

“Please answer yes or no.” The examiner said looking at the computer screen. He had a pen at the ready as he watched for fluctuations in his pulse, or heart rate. “Have you ever been convicted of a crime?”

Red was starting to grow tired of this. “You’re wasting valuable time.” He said flatly.

The examiner ignored him and continued with his questions. “Does Elizabeth Keen know why you surrendered yourself?”

Rolling his eyes he continued on with the test. “Yes.” He simply said. She did know partly why, and the other part she couldn’t remember, but she did know why. He was her father, he was here to protect her from threats. The one threat he’s warned her about was one Tom Keen.

“Before Monday of last week, did you have or have you ever had personal contact with Elizabeth Keen?” The examiner asked.

“No.” He said flatly. “You’re asking the wrong questions.” Red said slightly annoyed. “I’m trying to help you with a matter of some urgency. It’s your choice whether you listen to me or not, but there will be an incident at 11:00 this morning at the Decatur Industrial Park.” He said looking at the one way glass knowing someone was watching from behind it. “I would send ambulances.”  
___________________

Liz sat at Tom’s bedside holding his hand. He was still unconscious and on a ventilator. “Those things I found under the floor, they’re not yours, right?” She asked sadly. She didn’t want to believe that Tom was what Reddington said he was. Tom Keen was a third grade school teacher, with a loving wife, and they were about to expect their first child. Though through adoption, they were still going to start a family. They were happily married for over three years, and rarely fought. “He put them there.” Liz said refusing to believe what the evidence suggested. “The gun and the passports. Tell me Reddington did this and not...” she paused trying to fight tears. She took in a breath and tried her best to keep herself together. She grabbed his had gently rubbing it with her thumb. “I wish you were here so you could explain yourself.” She finally let a few tears fall from her face.  
___________________

Red was sitting retrained in his chair in the box. He was back in his box at the FBI black site. Just as he was last week. They had yet to give him his immunity deal, and they kept him in a cage under lock and key. “Sixty people are dead because of you.” Harold Cooper’s voice filled the box through the intercom.

“Sixty people are dead because you don’t return my calls, Harold.” Red corrected. He looked up into the camera knowing Cooper was watching. “If you want to save lives and catch the bad guys, pay attention.”

“They’re not going to make your deal.” Cooper replied.

Red tilted his head back and forth like he did when he was contemplating something. “That’s unfortunate. The next name on my list is an absolute snake.” He teased.

“The train.” Cooper asked. “How did you know?”

“I know lots of things.” Red said. He didn’t however know about the train. He knew the Freelancer’s target, the location, the time, but the how? He had no idea. Apparently it was a derailed passenger train. “But the train I didn’t. I knew the time and the place, but the train was a big surprise.”

“We’ve ruled out terrorism.” Cooper said and Red shook his head.

Of course leave it to him to put all the pieces in front of the feds, and put together the puzzle for them too. No wonder they couldn’t get anything done. “Look at the list of casualties, Harold. You’ll find some councilwoman from Albany. Apparently she’s been tangling with some rather cunning, powerful people.”

“You’re saying the derailment was an assassination?” He asked him.

When would they get it? He was here to talk to Lizzy, nobody else. He’s already given them enough information, now they needed to start holding up their end of the deal. Even if he had to force their hand. “I’m not saying anything unless it’s to Elizabeth Keen.”  
___________________

Elizabeth walked down the corridor towards the box Reddington was contained in. The box pulled away opening the cage fully. Leaving Reddington sitting restrained to his chair on the platform his cell was on. The clicking of her heels echoed on the cold cement floor as she walked over to him. “Tell me about the train wreck.” She asked him, it was clear from her tone she didn’t want to be here. She was still angry at him about Zamani.

After a moment of silence Red laughed. “If you had any idea how far I’ve travelled to see you again, Lizzy.” He said amused.

“My name’s Liz, not Lizzy.” She corrected him. “To you I’m Agent Keen.” She told him firmly. “Now I’ve heard all your demands, but I don’t think you’ve heard mine, so let me tell you how this is gonna work.” She told him. Reddington just continued to look at her with a look of amusement on his face. “I ask the questions. You answer them.” She said seriously. “Screw with me and I walk. Understood?”

He then tried his best to wipe his amused smile off his face but it was hard for him to do so. His daughter was to be his interrogator, whether she knew that fact or not it still amused him. “How is Tom?” He asked her.

“They’re never gonna give you immunity. Not a chance.” Liz said steering the conversation away from her husband. He didn’t care about how her husband was. For all she knew, he sent Zamani into her home, and planted that box under the floorboards.

“Oh, I think they will. Otherwise what am I doing here?” He asked looking around the room. “I’m perfectly happy to go back to the boat.”

“Tell me about the train wreck.” She asked him. She stood in a leaning position crossing her arms impatiently.

“What would you like to know?” He asked back at her.

“Everything.” She replied.

He looked at her once more before going into today’s events. “The Train accident was no accident. You know that. What you don’t know is the man behind it is quite prolific.” He told her straightening his back looking her in the eyes. “He’s responsible for a slew of other premeditated killings just like this one, disguised as accidents.” She looked at him intrigued, and he rose an eyebrow at her. “Shall I go on?” He asked. She didn’t say anything but he knew the answer immediately. He pulled up his wrist so the chains were quite visible. He then nodded down at the rest of his restraints then back up to her expectantly. Lizzy had the guards remove his restraints and he followed her up to the War Room. Two guards in tac gear right behind them. When they got there Red looked up at the screen over head. He had given enough information to them to find the other events the Freelancer has done in the past. “A building collapses in Moscow, a ferry capsizes in the Brahmaputra River.” He listed seeing the different news articles. He then looked around at the other Agents who were watching him explain. “These are the events we’ve come to expect on the evening news, but in truth there’s always more to the story.” He then turned to face Lizzy. Even though everyone else could hear the conversation he only cared to look, or talk to her. “Hidden between the facts and figures, the victims and heroes, there’s always a murder.” He then turned back to the board as more articles were being pulled up. “The work of a man who disguises his killings in the headlines of everyday tragedies.”

“What proof do you have?” Ressler asked not believing a word he was saying.

“His work is difficult to detect, but the victims are there.” Red then gestured to another board with a list of victims from some form of explosion. “An appellate court judge in Ohio,” then back to the other board. “A French diplomat who dies in a plane crash. Look closer.” He told them. “The pattern will emerge. Over the last seven years over three thousand innocent civilians have died. All collateral victims as a result of this man’s unique methods.” Red thought about all those innocent lives this man has taken, all to just get to one person. Red was a bad man, but he didn’t go after innocent people, he didn’t needlessly slaughter innocent bystanders just to get to someone. “In the 20 odd years I’ve been working my side of the tracks, I’ve not encountered another contractor who’s had as significant an impact on the civilian population as he. He’s rivalled only by governments and terrorist organizations, and you’ve never heard of him.” He then walked over towards Cooper and put his hands on his pockets. “I have it on good authority that his next contract will take him to New York. This is not an opportunity to ponder or deliberate,” he warned Cooper. “Because once he’s done, he’s gone.”

“This guy have a name?” Cooper asked.

Red was quiet for a moment glancing at Lizzy before turning back to the board. “They call him the Freelancer.”

“How do we find him?” Cooper asked.

Red smirked before looking at Cooper. “You don’t find him. I do.”

“You two pen pals?” Ressler asked his tone condescending and cocky. “You guys send each other, uh, coded e-mails?”

“I don’t have e-mail.” Red replied back taking a step towards Ressler. “Or a phone or an address.” When Ressler’s smug smile faded Red smirked. “I prefer to handle my business face to face.”

“You’ve met him.” Liz said.

Red turned to face her and nodded. “Once. I brokered a few jobs.” He began walking back towards the big screens looking up at them. “He works through an intermediary.” After he said that he whipped around to face Lizzy. “He might be for sale. Perhaps I should set a meeting.”

Liz looked from Reddington to Cooper an eyebrow raised. Then back to Reddington after a moment. “Maybe you should.”

“You should come.” He suggested to her with a small hopeful smile. “Just the two of us.” He said walking towards her slowly. “No wires.” He then looked directly at Ressler. “No clumsy agents in the bushes.” Standing next to Lizzy now he looked at Cooper. “You want me to make an introduction, you need to trust me with my source.”

Cooper gave a small smile as he couldn’t possibly believe he was giving into this. He was either out of his mind or this job had taken the rest of his sanity. He gave the smallest of nods of his head to Keen.

“Ah, what fun!” Red exclaimed excitedly. He turned to Lizzy with a grin. “You’ll need a dress.”

“And where would this meeting be?” Cooper asked looking at Reddington intrigued.

“Montreal.” Red replied and Cooper smiled, now knowing the place he could pull a few strings to have a tail of agents on them as soon as they get there. To keep an eye on Reddington and to recapture him if need be.

“What do you know about the passports?” Liz asked Reddington as they headed to the elevator.

“What passports?” He asked back clueless.

“You know what I’m talking about.” She said not buying his innocent act. “As far as I’m concerned you put them there.”

“Put what, Lizzy?” He asked still acting like he didn’t know. He knew Tom had a ‘go box’ knew there were a few very convincing passport forgeries, but he didn’t put it there. That was all Tom.

“The box.” She said. “The money and the gun. The passports.”

“Who else have you told?” He asked her. They continued their walk through the long halls as they made it to the catwalk above the garage.

“What? Nobody.” She said. Keeping her voice down. They were being tailed by two agents and she didn’t want to be over heard.

“Have you told Cooper?” Red wanted to see who else she’s confided in, because she may or may not be in trouble as well. If they found Tom guilty of a crime, they could possibly charge her as an accomplice, or an accessory.

“No.” She said and Reddington nodded. As they made a turn down another corridor.

“If you go to the police they’ll file charges.” He warned her. “If the gun’s not registered, it’s a felony. Passports are 25 years each.” He told her and he saw the worry in her eyes. “On the other hand, if you confront him what good does that do? He’ll deny everything and you’ll continue to doubt him.” Red could see the gears turning in her head as she was thinking about her very limited options. He planted a seed of doubt into her mind about Tom, all he needed to do now was to nourish it and watch it grow. He knew the truth about Lizzy’s husband, and he wanted her to know too. “Either way, it’s an impossible situation.” He offered her a sympathetic smile as they both stepped onto the elevator.  
___________________

Elizabeth and Reddington sat together at the back of a taxi in Montreal. She wore a simple black dress and he, his usual tailored suit. The sun had long since set and it was well into the evening when the taxi came to a stop. “Before we do this, let me be clear. I’m not here to socialize.” She said watching Reddington nod in understanding. “I have no interest in having dinner with you, nor do we have the time. We meet your contact. We get the name of the Freelancer’s next victim. And we go. Understood?” She asked him. She really had no idea why she agreed to do this. She had no interest in being here with him.

“I agree with you completely.” He stated nodding his head. “But it is a restaurant,” he stated checking his watch. “And it is dinner time.” He added with a smirk. He then got out of the car. He heard her sigh in annoyance as closed the door. He could swear he saw the faint hint of an eye roll as he walked around to the other side of the car. He opened the door for her, like the gentleman he was and smiled at her as she got out of the car.

“So, what does this liaison look like?” She asked walking towards the restaurant.

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves.” Red said closing the door. He followed right behind her, once again opening the door for her. A coat check attendant stepped forward and Red smiled handing him his hat. The man handed him a ticket with a number on it while a woman led him and Lizzy to their table. “Anyone asks,” he said lowly over her shoulder. “You’re my girlfriend from Ann Arbour.”

“Absolutely not.” She said firmly in protest. She took off her bag and Reddington chuckled as he pulled out her chair. She sat in it setting her bag in her lap.

“Fine.” Red said gently pushing her in. “You can be my daughter.” He said in a slightly less jovial tone. He then took his seat across from her and smiled at her. It was a little on the nose, Red would admit that, but she would find out eventually he might as well feed her breadcrumbs to help speed it along. A woman walked up greeting them both in French. “What would you like to drink?” He asked Lizzy.

“I’ll have wine. Chardonnay.” She replied and watched as Reddington began to speak French to the waitress. What unnerved her was the way he didn’t look away from her, except for a second to finish the drink order. The waitress was back only moments later with a blue cocktail in a martini glass, and a glass of scotch. She set the cocktail down in front of Liz. “Oh, this isn’t what I ordered.” She said but it was to late, Reddington muttered a pleasant thank you in French and the waitress was gone.

Red picked up his scotch and held it up. “To the future.” He said and Lizzy picked up her cocktail and they tapped both glasses together before drinking. After he took a drink he set his glass down. She was just finishing her first drink and he smiled at her. “Aviation cocktail.” He told her. She just hummed in reply. “It’s from the ‘20s. Tastes like spring doesn’t it?” He asked her. When she remained silent Red tried a different approach, he wanted her to open up to him, he wanted to know her. Her thoughts and opinions, how she saw the world, how she saw him. He wanted her trust. “Tell me about your job.” She continued to look at him in silence. “The profiling.” He said leaning back in his chair slightly. He heard that she was good at reading people. He even read some of the profiles she wrote up on previous cases. They were good, some were slightly off by a major detail or two, but most were accurate. “I’m fascinated. How close to the truth do you think you can really get?”

“Where’s your contact?” She asked him.

“Tell me my profile.” He asked so low it was barely above a whisper. He smiled at her a genuine small smile, it was never the one he plastered on his face when in the company of others. When he smiled at her it was always genuine.

“Why would I do that?” She replied in the same low tone. Her lips quirked upward into a small smile. As much as she didn’t want to be here, and with him of all people, she did find herself enjoying the moment. The cocktail was good, she enjoyed the tastes. Some how she just knew he picked that just for her. Knowing her tastes, and what she liked and disliked. Zamani said he was obsessed with her, this drink just proved that.

“You’ve heard the debriefs. You’ve read Ressler’s book reports. I so want to know how you see things.” He was fascinated with her job, but that’s not why he asked for her profile of him. It was another test.

She sat still for a moment looking him in the eyes. There deep blue hue both haunting and mesmerizing. She looked at him, his posture, his facial features and expressions. She looked for any form of tell that would give away any form of thought, or emotion he may be feeling or thinking. “You’re a loner.” She stated thinking back to everything she knew about Raymond Reddington. “You keep your distance. You travel freely through foreign lands. Your rootless.” He looked away from her studious gaze to take a drink of his scotch. She then tilted her head towards the glass before continuing. “You’re very comfortable here with your glass of scotch, but your just as comfortable sleeping in a cave with rebels,” he took another drink before setting the glass down. An amused smirk on his face. “Or sharing your dinner in some hole-in-the-wall noodle shop.” She could see his his eye twitch slightly. She was very close to the truth as it seemed. He tried to hide his emotions and thoughts most likely knowing she would be able to read that. “Your closest friends are strangers. You understand that tight bonds can make you vulnerable, so you’re careful not to have any. And that’s why you are so conflicted about me.” She stopped for a moment. “You need me. And you hate that about yourself because it makes you vulnerable.” When he remained still she smirked herself before taking another sip of her cocktail.

She was completely correct. Red was amazed, astonished at how accurate she was, apart from the end. Yes, he needed her, and yes his attachment to her made him vulnerable. That was a fact proven numerous times, it was the reason he was here now. He didn’t hate his attachment to her, in fact quite the opposite. His attachment to her has been what was fuelling his empire, his emotional drive. He built a whole criminal empire for her, to protect her, to keep her safe. “Tell me about your husband.” He said moving the subject away from him. “Does he know you as well as you know him?”

Liz just sighed not wanting to talk to him about Tom. It was none of his business. She looked down at her watch. “Your contact is late.”

“Does he know about you as a child?” He asked.

“It’s been 35 minutes.” She said changing the subject again.

Red tilted his head looking through the glass of water next to her hand. It distorted and magnified her wrist. “Does he know about the fire?”

Liz pulled her hand away from the table and into her lap. “Why am I so important to you?” She asked him. He just smiled at her amused. “Did you know my parents?” He turned his head away refusing to answer. He nodded his head to a waiter and he walked over towards the table. “I asked you a question.” Reddington looked from Liz to the waiter before him. He started speaking French with the man before handing him something from within his pocket. “Are you gonna keep trying to impress me with your knowledge of French wine, or are you going to answer my question?” She asked him.

He sat still for a moment, seeing her temper starting to flare up. “What if I were to tell you that all the things you’ve come to believe about yourself are a lie?” Red asked her. His eyebrow quirked up slightly when she didn’t reply. Red glanced around the room catching the eye of a bus boy looking his way. He narrowed his eyes at the man wiping down the nearby table as he looked back at his work. Red then glanced back over his shoulder and saw the bartender looking his way as well. He knew what they were, and he looked back to Lizzy. “Please excuse me for a moment.” He said politely before exiting his seat.  
___________________

Liz watched him walk towards the back of the restaurant. After the conversation she just had she knew there was something he wasn’t telling her. His words earlier when they walked in. _“Fine. You can be my daughter.”_ He had told her. When they talked, it was intimate and weird. She knew she may have just been presumptuous, but she needed to know. When he had yet to return she took the time to palm his scotch glass for DNA.  
___________________

When Red walked to the back of the restaurant he found his fedora and he picked it up as he walked down a flight of stairs. He opened the door at the bottom and walked through it, then another. He casually strolled through the kitchen as everyone scrambled to complete orders and rush dishes to tables. Red walk right through without anyone noticing. Not even the dishwasher noticed his presence. He walked to another flight of stairs and pulled the fire alarm as he climbed the steps.  
___________________

Liz stood from the table as the alarm went off. People around her panicked and rushed for the door as she saw Ressler and other FBI agents storming the place. She rolled her eyes and shook her head in disbelief. After the building and the patrons were secure she followed Ressler out of the building. “What the hell was that?” She asked. “You sold him out.”

“You let him go!” Ressler shouted back at her.

Unbelievable, how could he blame this on her? She wasn’t the one who called in the calvary this time, she wasn’t the one that lost him. “I let him go?” She scoffed. “Who notified RCMP?” She wasn’t going to take the blame for Ressler’s doing. He probably wouldn’t have left if Ressler didn’t have the place crawling with undercover operatives. “You compromised an asset.”

Ressler whipped around to face her angrily. “He’s number four on the most wanted list, Keen. What did you expect?” He said seething with anger. “Now he’s gone because of you!” He shook his head and turned his back in her. He walked over to the back of the surveillance van and opened it. His eyes widened as he saw Reddington sitting in a chair watching the live surveillance feeds.

“Hey there, guys.” He said cheerfully.

“What the hell?” Ressler muttered climbing into the van. He grabbed Reddington by the lapels of of his suit jacket and pushed him, and the chair, against the wall. “You planned this.” He said through clenched teeth. “You knew he’d never show.”

“Take a breath, Agent Ressler.” Red told him his tone lacking all the cheerfulness it held not seconds ago. His face was stone cold again and he narrowed his eyes at the Agent before him. “You think I’m gonna fly all the way to Montreal for the cheese cart?” He asked sarcastically. After a moment Ressler let him go and took a step back. Red straitened his suit as he looked up at him and Lizzy. “My contact was the first person I saw when I walked into the place.” After he fixed his vest, his jacket, and tucked his tie back into place he leaned back in the chair. “I told you he would help and he did.”

“The coat check attendant.” Liz said when realization dawned on her. She and Ressler leaned over towards the monitor watching as Ressler rewound the tape.

Red moved over to pick up his fedora as they watched the tape. “I left payment in my hat. In exchange, he left a photo of the assassin’s next victim.” He pulled out a photo from a news article and handed it to Lizzy.

“Floriana Compo.” Liz said looking over the picture. “The human rights activist?” She asked confused. She rescued girls from being kidnapped, trafficked, and sold around the world.

“There you have it.” Ressler snatched the paper from Lizzy’s hand not so gently. “A solid lead delivered as promised.” He said turning in his chair. “Find Floriana Campo, you find the Freelancer. Not bad for a day’s work.” He nodded and leaned back in his chair. “Let’s celebrate. Hey, Donald, how about that cheese cart?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser for Thursday:
> 
> Harold unfolded his glasses and put them on looking down at the file. After a quick glance through he looked back at Diane Fowler. “Fine.” He said putting the papers back in the file.
> 
> Fowler sighed as she pulled out a pen. She leaned forward and looked over Reddington’s paperwork that he drafted. “One day,” she started saying dreadfully. “You and I will be talking about this moment in front of a senate hearing.” She shook her head at Harold before looking down at the paperwork. “God, help us.” She said as she signed off on the demands.
> 
> And thus, the Reddington Task Force was created, or as it’s known by its government designation, SCI7.


	13. Floriana Compo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back! Though you may or may not have noticed my absence. I hope my editor took good care of y’all while I was gone. Since I’m back how about a double update? (I want to be the favorite out of the two of us)  
> ~Arkham

Ressler and Liz walked towards the woman known as Floriana Compo. Liz had to admit it a little bit that she was excited. She thought the work Floriana did was fantastic, and she looked up to her as a role model. She was both excited and nervous. “Floriana Compo?” Ressler called. She turned to face them as he pulled out his badge “Donald Ressler. Elizabeth Keen, FBI.” She looked back at the man she was talking to confused before turning back to the agents. “We need to have a word with you.” Ressler put away his badge.

After agreeing to talk with them Floriana led the way along the harbor. “We have reason to believe someone’s planning an assassination attempt on your life.” Liz said. She was excited to meet her hero, but she wished it was under better circumstances.

“Tonight’s fundraiser needs to be canceled.” Ressler called from behind them.

“No, it can’t be canceled. It’s a donor event.” Floriana said shaking her head. “And I have my own security.” She added continuing to make her way along the harbor path.

“It’s too risky.” Ressler said in protest.

“We can’t guarantee your safety.” Liz added.

She just gave a small laugh before looking at the sweet young agent. “Nobody can guarantee my safety. I have many enemies. Traffickers, cartels.”

“We know what they did to your husband.” Liz said watching the woman’s face change slightly. “What you’ve gone through. Your work, it’s been an inspiration.” The tone in her voice made it clear she was an admirer. “I wrote my senior thesis on your time in Kualar Lumpur. I was going through a very bad time and in some ways, I think you helped me through it.” She smiled back at Liz as she spoke her praises.

“Do you have children, Agent Keen?” She asked.

“Uh,” she said nervously. “Elizabeth. And if all goes well...” she replied with a smile.

“There’s no work more meaningful than being a mother.” She said softly. “I didn’t have kids of my own. That is my one regret. But these girls that I’m trying to protect, they are my family.” She said before shaking her head at the FBI agents. “Tonight is for them. I won’t cancel.”

Liz looked from Ressler back to Floriana. She admired this woman, she was an inspiration. Her hero. She wasn’t going to let some assassin get to her. “Look, we can’t force you to accept our protection, but we need your help to find the man contracted to kill you.” Liz said trying a different approach. “To identify him, to capture him, we need you to cooperate. You’re our only link. Will you help us?”  
___________________

Elizabeth stood in the War Room. Floriana agreed to assist them in their investigation. They filled the boards with information on Floriana Compo and her many enemies. Major events in her life spread out like the pages of a book. “She spent 15 years with the U.N., stationed primarily in Eastern Europe, with small stints in North Africa.” Liz said gesturing to some of the information on the board. “In 2000, she helped pass the Trafficking Victims Protection Act.” There was another board with pictures of many different girls. All of them victims of trafficking. “Since that time, her non-profit has raised over 35 million dollars in her campaign to eliminate human and sex trafficking around the globe.” Liz then walked over and pointed to a picture of a man murdered in his car. “Three years ago, her husband was murdered by the Eberhardt Cartel.”

“Eberhardt is the most ruthless human trafficking cartel in Europe.” Ressler added. “In 2008 their founder was killed, leaving a power vacuum. To this day nobody knows who’s actually running the outfit.” Cooper continued to look at the two agents listening intently. “What we do know is that he’s merciless. He’s murdered rival cartel leaders to expand his reach, survivors tell stories of torture and forced addiction. He killed Floriana Compo’s husband and he most likely hired the Freelancer to kill her.”

“We’re doing everything we can to disrupt the Freelancer’s plan. We changed schedules, travel routes.” Liz said.

Cooper looked over to her. “You’ve moved tomorrow night’s event?”

“Yes.” Ressler spoke up. “Based on what we know about the Freelancer, he takes months to plan these attacks. If he had something planned for tomorrow he’s gonna need to pass through our security to pull it off.”

“What good does that do if nobody knows what he looks like?” Cooper asked. The three agents looked at each other knowing they were in a bind. Cooper’s face then went into a frown as he realized one person in the building knew who the Freelancer was. “Keen, talk to Reddington.”

“Yes, sir.” Elizabeth said before making her way towards the lower level of the facility. She walked down a flight of stairs and down another corridor. She hadn’t sent the DNA in yet, with all of this stuff going on with the case she hadn’t found the time. She was scared, and nervous at what the test would say. Just the idea that Reddington could be her biological father scared her to death. Her heels clicked as she approached the box. The door opened and Reddington stood with his back facing her. “I need your help. You said you’ve seen this guy once.” She walked to the centre of the doorway. He still had his back to her. Almost as if he was childishly trying to ignore her presence. “We’re compiling photos of the people who are scheduled to attend the event tomorrow and—“

He then turned to face her slowly. “Please understand.” He started cutting her off. “I want more than anything to help you.” He nodded towards her. “It’s the reason why I’m here, but I won’t say another word until the terms of my deal are met.” He didn’t want to force their hand, but for him to be able to protect Lizzy, he needed to be out there with her. Not locked in this box underground in an FBI black site. “I’m sorry to bother you with these trivial details, but it’s a simple yes or no.” He turned his back to her again and they closed the door.  
___________________

“No!” Diane Fowler, head of the criminal justice department, exclaimed. She looked down at the papers that held the terms and conditions of his help. “His lawyers drafted this?” She asked adjusting her glasses.

Harold Cooper sat across the table from her. His arms folded neatly. “No, he did.” Cooper said taking off his glasses. He folded them and held them in one hand as he leaned back in his chair. “Reddington represents himself in legal matters.” Harold was just as annoyed as everyone at the table was. Reddington had to get his way, or people would die.

“A DARPA tested, fully encrypted, 8-millimeter tag?” She asked shaking her head. “I don’t even know what that is.”

“It’s a tracking device.” Harold informed her.

“And what’s this about his private security detail?” She questioned as she read the next condition on the list.

“He’s given us a list of five names,” Harold said. “Wants us to pick two.”

Diane rubbed her temples under her glasses. “Which are the two least offensive?”

Harold then turned to the files he had in front of him. He pulled up the first one and read off an overview of what the file contained before passing it over to her. “Ex-freedom fighter from South Sudan. Sources indicate he’s Reddington’s former bodyguard. Goes by the name of Dembe.”

“Does Dembe have a last name?” Fowler asked looking over the file.

“No, ma’am.” Harold replied respectfully. “Just Dembe. Like Prince or Madonna.” He then looked through the next file. “The second is Luli Zeng. Ph.D in economics from Stanford. Dodged federal prison twice. SEC says she’s untouchable.” He then handed her the file before continuing with his overview. “We think she’s moving Reddington’s money.”

“How would I justify this?” Fowler asked as she took the file.

“You don’t.” Harold replied simply. “It’s off the books.”

“And he’s what?” She asked glancing up at Harold over her glasses. “Our informant? Slowly working his way towards immunity?” She looked back down at the two files and began flipping through Reddington’s demands once more.

“Which he’s never going to get.” Harold added. For Reddington to have full immunity, he would have to abide by certain rules. They could give him the promise of immunity but they knew he would never get it. Because Raymond Reddington would never abide by the rules they would have to set in place. “We have a chance to capture a mass murderer.”

Fowler leaned back in her chair not liking the decision she would have to make. “One condition.” She said looking up at Harold. “You bring in somebody I know and trust.” She handed him a file and Cooper opened it. Inside was a classified document on a CIA field agent. “Meera Malik. CIA. She can help you navigate international waters.”

Harold unfolded his glasses and put them on looking down at the file. After a quick glance through he looked back at Diane Fowler. “Fine.” He said putting the papers back in the file.

Fowler sighed as she pulled out a pen. She leaned forward and looked over Reddington’s paperwork that he drafted. “One day,” she started saying dreadfully. “You and I will be talking about this moment in front of a senate hearing.” She shook her head at Harold before looking down at the paperwork. “God, help us.” She said as she signed off on the demands.

And thus, the Reddington Task Force was created, or as it’s known by its government designation, SCI7.  
___________________

The door to Reddington’s box was opened with the sound of an alarm. The box slowly retracted back from the platform on which it sat, as a guard began removing Reddington restraints. Fixing his shoes before standing from the hard metal chair. He walked freely out of the box and rubbed at his wrists. “You got your deal.” Ressler called gaining his attention. He walked towards him with Elizabeth a few paces behind him. “Our turn.” He handed Reddington a file, that he didn’t take. “We’ve had a list of attendees for tonight’s event.”

Red looked from Ressler to Lizzy. “Is this really the right approach?” He asked her.

“Hey,” Ressler called. “I’m right here. Talk to me.” Reddington turned back to the man and gave him a once over.

“Honestly, is this how the FBI does things?” He asked turning his attention back to Lizzy. “Comb through the invitation list?” He looked down at the file Ressler still had in his hand, but still didn’t take it. “This guy didn’t RSVP.” He shook his head at Ressler. “I’ve seen the man. If he shows up tonight, if you’re going to have any hope of identifying him,” he looked at both agents in front of him. “You need to put me in that room.”

“So you wanna go to the party?” Liz asked, making sure she understood him right.

He then turned to her with a smile on his face. “Oh, I thought you’d never ask!”

At that moment Liz understood what she walked herself into. She rolled her eyes at him before leading the way out of the containment room. They walked towards the control room for the box where the guards inside handed Reddington his coat. He then put it on and pulled out his sunglasses.

“How do I look?” He asked Lizzy with a small smirk. She just crossed her arms and walked away. He followed her to the elevator while Donald walked next to him. They made their way through the long halls, up another flight of stairs, and into the parking garage. Red smiled when he saw his old friend in the driver’s seat of a car. “Dembe!” He called laughing. Dembe stepped out of the car, smile on his face, and then both of them held each other in a hug. Another car door opened and closed and Red stepped away from Dembe to greet his other partner in crime. “Luli, my dear.” He said with a smile.

“Raymond.” She smiled back.

He stepped towards her and pulled her in for a kiss, that most definitely was longer than necessary. “Watch yourself with her, Donald.” Red said pulling away. He smirked at Luli before turning towards Agent Ressler. “She hates men. And cops most of all.” Luli leaned her arm on his shoulder as he looked over at the other woman in the room. She was new. “You,” he said looking the woman up and down. “I don’t know.”

“Meera Malik.” She told him.

She stood back straight, and seemed unfazed by the secret meeting they were having. Clearly she was in law enforcement, and her accent told him she was most likely CIA. “You look like the CIA.” He told her pulling away from Luli.

“Oh, yeah? What’s the CIA look like?” She asked with a little bit of an attitude.

“Attractive but treacherous.” He said tilting his head slightly at her.

“I guess we’ll find out.” She shot back.

Red just started laughing before turning towards the car. He shook his head before opening the door. “This is gonna be a gas!”  
___________________

The night life in New York City flourished with a vibrancy. Lights were shining brightly, cars and limousines pulled up next to the large red carpet as the guest made their way into the party. Champagne, and various varieties of wines all flowing endlessly, FBI sniper teams in the buildings across the street, music playing from within. Red sighed with a smile, this was his typical Friday night. He strolled into the building with Lizzy on his arm. He looked around at all the pictures of the girls Floriana Compo had ‘saved’ from being trafficked. Even though he was here on business, that wasn’t going to stop him from enjoying himself. What did put a damper on his mood was the fact that the place was crawling with feds. Most were undercover and harder to spot, not for Red of course, but others stuck out like sore thumbs. Suit and tie, not a tux, wire clearly hanging from their ear, and another dead give away would be the obvious American flag pendant on their lapels.

Red walked passed a woman carrying a tray of champagne and he took two glasses. Lizzy then took the lead and led him to a small table by the window. He set her glass on the table as she removed her arm from the crook of his elbow. A man soon walked over and offered him food from his tray. “No, thank you.” Red said politely.

When the man walked away Liz turned to him and muttered. “Your 7 o’clock.”

He glanced over towards the direction she had said and shook his head as a man passed by them. “No.” He then watched the crowd for a moment. “Where is that woman with the mushroom puffs?” Red asked walking away, leaving Lizzy by herself at the table.

A little bit annoyed at him for leaving her alone she continued to watch the crowd for any suspicious activity. She started to pace by the window until she saw Floriana Compo. She watched as her face went from cheerful and happy, to a quick frown, as if she got some disappointing news. The man she was talking to walked away and Liz took her time to approach. “You okay?” She asked concerned.

“Oh, yes, I’m fine.” Floriana said with another cheerful smile. She was trying to hide something from Liz. “A wonderful evening.”

Liz looked at her suspiciously knowing something else was going on. “What’s wrong?” She asked her, brow furrowed.

“I just got word that a shipment we were trying to track has gone missing.” She said sadly.

“Shipment?” Liz asked confused.

“Girls.” Floriana corrected. “More than 60 of them.” She told the FBI agent.

“Where?” Liz asked concerned. “There must be something the bureau can do.” Surely the bureau could do something. There were over 60 girls who were being trafficked, Liz wasn’t going to let that go. They were being traded and sold like property. Liz could call Cooper, step outside and pick up the phone, see if he could spare the resources to find them.

“Ah, it’s too late.” Floriana said. Liz furrowed her brow once more. Floriana couldn’t just give up like that. “They’re gone.”

Before Liz could say anything a man spoke up on the PA system. “Ladies and gentlemen, if I may have your attention?” Liz as well as the rest of the guest all looked out towards the large balcony. “I would like to ask you all to step onto the balcony, if you please. Thank you.” He said before moving away from the microphone.

Floriana excused herself and Liz looked around for Reddington. She made her way towards the doors to the balcony. The crowd was thick as people made there way to the balcony. She couldn’t see Reddington anywhere and she was swept up in the crowd. She felt a hand on the small of her back lead her out of the way and looked over to see it was him. He pulled her towards the back of the balcony. “Any sign of the Freelancer?” She asked him.

His eyes continued to wonder the crowd as he shook his head. “No.” After the crowd filled the balcony, a woman stepped up to the microphone.

“My name is Anya Kedrov.” She said. The crowd all turned to look at the woman. “I’ve been asked to say a few words. I spent three years of my life in a 9 by 9 room.” Liz turned away and scanned the crowd looking for an suspicious activity. “Living in hell. Forcibly addicted. For all I survived, I still carry a daily reminder.” She looked back to Anya as she continued to give her speech. “The people who took me, the Eberhardt Cartel, they brand their servants by carving their symbol into the flesh on our backs.” Everyone was on edge, from the agents to Reddington, Luli, and Dembe. Elizabeth gestured to one of the guest who seemed to be leaving, and Reddington shook his head no. “But as bad as I had it, there was always someone who had it worse. Truth is, it’s only through acknowledging and claiming these experiences,” Red watched as Floriana took a glass of champagne from a waiter. He narrowed his eyes at her and a small upturn of his lips signified he was satisfied with the outcome. Everything he planned was finally settling into place. “That we can really put a face on the crime that is human sex trafficking. Tonight, I’d simply like to say thank you.” Anya then turned to Floriana who was now making her way on stage. “Thank you, Floriana.” The crowd erupted into a light applause as Anya gave Floriana a hug, stepping off stage.

“Oh, thank you, Anya.” Floriana then gestured to the crowd. “And thank you for coming tonight. I’m sure you’ve noticed that we’re not at the Met.” Red waited and watched Floriana intently. While Liz continued to scan the crowd. “We had to relocate for security reasons. Each one of you could have stayed home. Succumbed to fear. But you didn’t. You came. You are here.” Red watched as the waiter made his way back through the crowd. “You, I, Anya, stand here in solidarity. With the people who cannot be here with us, yet.” Again a light applause.

Floriana took a drink of her champagne and that’s when Red turned to Lizzy. She was clapping with the crowd. “It’s him.” He whispered to her never taking his eyes off of the waiter.

“What?” She asked completely lost in the moment. She forgot, for a split second, she forgot why they were there. She was swept up in the moment of her idol giving her speech she had forgotten all about the Freelancer.

“The waiter.” Red said and Lizzy followed his gaze. “The Freelancer.” A waiter in white stood at the back of the crowd. “Clear the area.” He told her. When she didn’t move he looked at her sternly. “Now.” While she looked back at the waiter Red made his move to slip out the back.

He glanced back over his shoulder as he heard her yell. “Stop! FBI!” He continued to make his exit. It was clear the party was over, but for Red, the after party was only just beginning.


	14. “Italian dog born with two heads”

The teams rushed into action, as the Freelancer made to escape the area. Liz pulled out her gun from her holster she wore on her thigh. She ran after him as best as she could in heels. “It’s the waiter, he’s headed towards the stairs.” She called over the radio. She tried to tail him but the crowd was to clustered, and to panicked. She found a way through and started descending the stairs. She stopped when she made it to the bottom floor. Hearing gunshots from above her. They echoed down into the stairwell. She opened the door to make her way towards the exit.

“We’re heading east. I repeat, heading east on 59th.” Ressler called over the radio. Liz opened the door on the main floor and exited the building. “He’s heading across town. Towards 63rd!” Ressler called over the radio again.

Liz walked over to a taxi and pulled out her badge showing it to him. “FBI, out of the car.” She called opening the door. With a few grumbles and a displeased look on his face, the driver stepped out of the vehicle. Liz got in and closed the door putting on her seatbelt before pulling into the street. “I’m heading in your direction. Give me an update.” She called over the radio. She sped down the New York streets trying to catch the Freelancer.

“200, West 57.” Ressler called. She could hear the sound of an alarm in the background and it made it harder to hear. “He’s gonna be coming out the back!” Liz drove where Ressler to her. Turning down a different street to try and cut him off. She weaved through traffic at an alarming speed. She was nearly there. She continued down the road and that’s when she saw him, he had jumped into the street in front of her. She hit the brakes just in time, but as the car skidded to a halt. She hit the Freelancer with the car. He toppled over the hood and cracked the windshield. Liz then stepped out of the car and looked at the Freelancer laying in the street. He was alive, and in pain. Ressler came out the back of the store gun raised until he saw her standing over the Freelancer. As he walked over he put his gun in his holster, calling for back up, not wanting to risk this slippery snake form getting away.

“You got him?” Liz asked as Ressler walked over catching his breath. When he nodded Liz turned back to the car. “I’m going to go check on Floriana, make sure she’s safe.” She told her partner as she got back into the busted cab. Not quite going as fast as she was before, but certainly not below the speed limit, Liz drove back to the hotel. She pulled the cab up next to the curb and got out. Guest were in the lobby, panicked, and frightened, some still in shock. Liz moved expertly through the crowd until she found Compo. “Mrs Compo, I need you to come with me. It’s still not safe.” She told the older woman. Floriana looked around the crowed room worried at who could possibly be a threat. She followed Liz to the elevator and pressed the button for her floor. Liz pulled out her side arm and held it in her hand. She doubted she would need it, but she held it at her side just in case. The door opened and Liz lead the charge down the hall towards Floriana’s room. She passed a group of agents. “Sweep the floor. Lock it down.” She called as she continued to walk. The agents then sprang into action doing exactly that.

“All clear inside.” An agent said as they got to the room. He used the key card to open the door of Liz and Floriana.

Floriana walked in and made her way to the couch. Plopping down to take in a breath as she held a hand to her head. “Oh, thank you.” She then looked up at Liz who stood there gun still in hand, ready to serve and protect. “For everything.”

Liz was going to say something but stopped when her phone started ringing. She looked at the caller ID and it was Ressler. “Don’t leave your suite.” She told the woman as she made to leave. She picked up the phone as she stepped onto the elevator.

“It was Reddington. He hired the Freelancer.” Ressler said.

“What?” Liz asked confused. She hit the close door button and then hit the button for the ground floor. “How could he?” She asked.

“The coat check attendant.” Ressler said as if it was the most obvious thing, yeah hindsight is 20/20. “Think about it. The coat check didn’t leave the picture in Red’s hat.” He said and she thought back to that moment, when Reddington gave him his hat. It was face down and turned away form security cameras. “Red left it for him. He was signaling the hit.”

“Why?” She asked still not understanding why he would do all of this. Take her to dinner in Montreal so he could signal the hit for the Freelancer, then convince them to take him to Compo’s party just so he could point out the assassin he hired. The Freelancer was now in custody, and Compo was safe. What did he stand to gain from all of this?

“Couldn’t get close enough to do it himself.” Ressler explained.

Liz then thought back to when they first met Floriana. “I have my own security.” Floriana had told her. Then she thought back to when they let Reddington out of the box. “So you wanna go to the party?” She had asked him. He smiled at her before saying. “Oh, I thought you’d never ask!” Then he pointed out the waiter after he’d given a round of drinks to the people by the stage. One of them being Compo. “It’s him. The waiter.” He had told her. All the evidence was there, all of the pieces of the puzzle were there, they were just to blind to put them together.

“Pointing out the Freelancer was a diversion. He wanted us to empty that party. He wanted to get her alone.” Ressler explained and Liz hit the button for floor 22.  
___________________

Red sat in a chair in the corner of the room in Floriana’s suite. She had walked right past him and didn’t even notice him. It was only when he tilted his head slightly that his moving shadow in the wall caught her eye. She turned to face him confused. “How did you get in here?” She then walked to the other side of the room. “Where is my security?”

“Your security is occupied.” He said flatly. God he hated this woman. She kidnapped and sold children for profit while pretending to be their saviour. He wasn’t a good man by any means, but at least he didn’t pretend to be something he wasn’t. He knew he was a monster, and he had accepted that a long time ago.

“This is because of you.” She said pointing to him. “The threat, the FBI.” She started walking towards him.

“The FBI works for me now.” He said smugly.

“Why are you doing this, Raymond?” She asked him. He hated the sound of his name come off her tongue, if he didn’t need Lizzy to find out the truth about her role model, her hero, he would’ve cut out her tongue himself. “I offered to make you a partner. My people came to you about the shipping routes, you turned us down.”

“I’ve never liked you.” He told her narrowing his eyes at her. He couldn’t wait for her to die, and knowing he was the reason did bring him some form of satisfaction.

“You never liked me because you’re a wanted man living in the shadows and I am not.” She told him smugly. “I run my business and I’m being wined and dined by the city’s elite.”

Red laughed shaking his head at her. “I don’t know how you do it.” He said tilting his head at her once more. “The duplicity. How does the devil in you contend with the angel? I would’ve kicked her out years ago.”

Floriana turned her back and walked towards the window. She glanced out it before turning her attention back to Red. “You can learn a thing or two from me, Raymond.” Absolutely not, there was nothing, absolutely nothing he could learn from her, or even care to learn. “I’m gonna kiss that sweet, young FBI agent on the cheek and say good night.” She said with a grin. She looked like the cat who ate the canary, but what she ingested wasn’t a canary, and she was no cat. “And then go down to docks and pick up my next shipment of girls.”  
___________________

Liz walked back down the hall to see it was completely empty. There was one man at Floriana’s door, and it wasn’t her security, or an agent. It was Reddington’s bodyguard, Dembe. “Hey,” she called gaining his attention. He just stood still hands clasped in front of him his back guarding the door. “Where’s my agent?” When he was silent and didn’t move she rose her gun to his head. He seemed unfazed at her actions. “Get out of my way.” He reached into his inside coat pocket and pulled out a key card. Stepping to the side and scanning it on the door. The door unlocked and he held his hand up in a motion for her to enter.

“Oh, Elizabeth, thank God you’re here.” Floriana called to her as she walked in. She seemed frightened and panicked. “This is the man, he’s the one who wants me dead.” She pointed to Reddington, who still sat in his chair.

“You hired the Freelancer.” Liz stated her anger in her voice grew. “To do what? Was it the champagne? What’s the headline gonna read?”

Red gave a small smile, the faintest of up turns in his lips. He knew she would figure it out eventually, but there was still one more piece of the puzzle she had yet to put into place. “‘Italian Dog Born with Two Heads.’” He told her, at her look of confusion he continued. “No? How about ‘Humanitarian Exposed as Fraud, Commits Suicide’?” He then looked over to Floriana.

“What have you done?” She asked looking over to Floriana. She was perfectly fine, apart from her look of worry on her face.

Red stood up. “I didn’t do anything.” He said as he leaned over to smell the flowers on the table. He then stood upright and fixed his tux jacket. “I think the assassin may have slipped her a lethal cocktail of the same barbiturates she uses to drug her children.” He watched as Floriana held her hand to her mouth aghast.

“What are you saying?” Liz asked fishing to her side. She gently put a hand on her back and Floriana gave her the other to hold. Worry all over her face.

“She’s not the woman you think she is.” Red said walking over to stand in front of them.

“You’re a liar!” Floriana said.

Red smirked as he replied, “Who’s lying, Floriana?”

“Shut up, Raymond.” She called back.

She fell right into his trap. “Ooh,” he said with a tilt of his head and a furrowed brow. “That was a mistake.”

“You know him?” Liz questioned.

Floriana looked from Liz to Red, then back to Liz. “Everybody knows this son of a bitch.” She said gesturing to Red. The drugs started to kick in and she collapsed to the floor clutching her chest. She was struggling to breath.

Liz dropped down to her side while Reddington just stood back watching. “I need a medic!” She called to Dembe who stood in the doorway of the next room.

“You don’t need a medic. I have the antidote right here.” Red said tapping his suit jacket.

“Give it to me.” Liz demanded as she tried to find a way to help Floriana.

“I’d be happy to, as soon as she admits the truth.” Red said looking down at the the dying woman.

“Give it to me now, she’s not breathing.” Liz called. She looked up on the desk and saw a pen she quickly grabbed it.

“Tell her the truth, Floriana.” Red said.

“This will help you breath.” She said before holding up the pen so she could see.

“Madame Compo doesn’t free children from slavery,” he began saying as he watched Liz shake her head in denial. “She imprisons then.”

“I don’t believe you.” She called stabbing Floriana in the trachea.

“Don’t be so naive.” Red called reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a case and opened it, before pulling out a syringe. “Floriana Compo is the largest distributor of enslaved children in the Eastern hemisphere.” He said as he watched lizzy take apart the pen. “Her foundation is a front to launder the profits of the Eberhardt Cartel which she runs.” There was a loud pop and then a hiss as Lizzy removed the inkwell from the pen. “She’s been eliminating the competition. Good God, the woman had her own husband murdered.” Red then crouched down next to the two women.

“Give me the antidote.” Liz said once more.

“All you have to do is tell her, Floriana, a simple nod will suffice.” Red then watched as the choking woman began nodding her head frantically. Not knowing what to believe she looked from Floriana to Red. Snatching the offered syringe from him and looking for a vein in her arm. She then put the needle into her arm. Red looked up from Floriana to look at Lizzy. “What is it with you in hotel rooms, and pens in people’s necks?”

After Liz injected the antidote Reddington stood up and walked way from the both of them. The door suddenly opened and in stormed Ressler and Malik. “What’s happening?” Ressler asked as he looked at a still choking Floriana.

“Looks like she’s dying.” Red said nonchalantly before picking up one of the hotel’s complementary snacks. He took a bite and looked back to Floriana as she kept gasping for air. He then began nodding his head as he ate. “Definitely dying.”  
___________________

Liz sat on a bench on the New York pier, the sun was just barely risen. She watched as a woman walked her dog down the pier holding an infant girl. Liz wished so much to be her. To just be able to walk her dog down the street, her baby in her arms or in a stroller as she went. She wanted that more than anything in the world, but she couldn’t. Not with her current job, and most certainly not with all the doubts she currently had about Tom. She couldn’t bring a child into the mix. It would be to dangerous for their well being. As well as complicate matters further. “You look tired.” She heard from the bench behind her. She knew who it was but she glanced over anyway. “Go home, get some sleep.” Reddington told her. After a long moment of silence he spoke up again. “Unless you’re avoiding your home.”

“What would you have done if the antidote worked on time?” She asked changing the subject. “It would have exposed you as our informant.”

“There was no antidote.” Red said simply. He wanted to make sure Floriana would tell Lizzy the truth, and living was a very helpful incentive.

“We’ve confirmed that Floriana Compo was running a fortune through Kowloon Bank.” Liz said still partly in disbelief, but the evidence against her was clear. Her hero was no better than Reddington. “You were right. The woman ran the Eberhardt Cartel.” She then took in a breath before continuing. “Based on the information you gave us, we were able to intercept and rescue the girls.”

“She preyed on the weak and the innocent while dressed in the wings of a saviour. I detested everything about her.” Red told her. At least he was honest about who he was, he was a criminal, a monster, but at least he never tried to be something he wasn’t.

“I had no idea.” Liz sounded disappointed more than anything. “I mean, I just...” she was more disappointed in herself for not seeing it than anything else. She was a profiler, he job was to build profiles on criminals through their habits and personalities, predict their next move so they could be caught. Her job was to read people, and she failed to read Floriana Compo. “I should have known.” She's failed as an agent, to protect her husband, and now she’s failing at being a profiler, when it came to realizing the Floriana Compo wasn’t the saviour she was supposed to be.

Red could hear her disappointment in her voice. Knew her thoughts were possibly racing with all the facts. Now that she saw the whole picture, the puzzle pieces became clear. “We never really know anyone, do we?” He said, to comfort her in a way. “What are you going to do, Lizzy?” He asked her. “About this situation with Tom?” She didn’t answer and Red figured it was because she didn’t want to think about it. “It seems you have two options, either you turn him in or confront him.” Another long moment of silence. He stood up and fixed his tux jacket. “Or perhaps there’s a third option.” Liz watched as the early morning sun shown behind him as he walked away.  
___________________

Liz lifted up the hatch in the floor. She looked at the box once more before putting it back exactly as she found it. She put the hatch back and covered it with the new carpet. It was exactly like the old one, so nothing would look out of place when Tom got home. She had no idea what to do, but for now, while she thought long and hard, everything would go back to normal. She would admit the doubt was still there, but she pushed it aside.

She then began to clean up her things, having been unbelievably tired when she got home, both from Montreal, and New York. She had thrown her things on the couch before heading to bed. Only having enough cognitive function left to change her clothes before dropping into bed. As she straitened the pillows on the couch she found her bag she had with her in Montreal. She picked it up and looked inside, that’s when a wave of dread washed over her. She palmed Reddington’s scotch glass for DNA. She had forgotten all about that with everything going on with Floriana Compo. She called a friend she could trust to run two different strands of DNA, anonymously, against each other. They had agreed but told her it would take some time. She would have to wait at least a week before the DNA results came back.  
___________________

After work the next day she got a call from the hospital that Tom would be waking up soon. She made sure to be there to hold his hand when he did. When she saw him her doubt started to fade somewhat. Tom was a good man, a school teacher. That’s all he was. She smiled down at him as his eyes opened. Reddington was right about one thing though. The headline of the news papers the that morning read ‘Humanitarian Exposed as Fraud, Commits Suicide.’

A few more days later Liz was finally able to take Tom home, as long as he would rest and go to his physical therapy. They saw no need to keep him. Liz pushed the wheelchair out of the hospital she saw Tom smile at her before putting his hand on hers.

That night while Tom slept soundly next to her, her mind raced. Her thoughts wouldn’t let her sleep. She laid there for a few hours before she finally decided to get up. She sat on the stairs thinking about that night. Zamani’s knife in his leg, the blood, the blood everywhere. Tom’s face beaten and bruised. His eye blood shot from his head injuries. Tom couldn’t sit up straight, he was loosing blood fast. She got up from the stairs and pulled out a large plastic bag the hospital gave her. It was filled with his clothes and the stuff he had on him when he’d been admitted. She pulled out his blood covered shirt and her mud raced back to when Zamani had left. She had to hold him upright taking the tap off his mouth as she called 911. She set it aside and looked at his pants. She felt something inside the pocket. Curiously she pulled out the the tiny envelop and unfolded it. Written on it in black sharpie was ‘Background Profile’ the under that it held her name underlined. Now suspicious she opened it and inside was a small flash drive. She took it to the computer and plugged it in preparing for the worst. She clicked the only file available and saw it was Tom on camera at the Wood Achre Adoption Agency. “Tell is a little about Elizabeth.” A woman asked.

Liz sat back in her chair and continued to watch the video. “Elizabeth, uh...” Tom started but gave a small nervous laugh. “To me, she’s always been Lizzy. Um, I remember the first time she brought up adoption. Before we ever thought about coming to see you guys.” Liz started to smile at the cute way he was nervous. “She was.... she was so nervous. She tried to cook dinner which was a complete disaster because she’s, uh, not the best cook.” He then gave a small laugh and Liz started to smile more at the memory. “I think it was around my third bite of cold spaghetti she just started to cry. I don’t know, I think she was afraid of disappointing me. But she looked me in the eye and told me the truth. That she didn’t want to have a biological child. Not with so many children in need of a loving family. She wanted to adopt. It was important to her. In that moment, I just.” He paused for a moment. Looking down at his lap before looking up and smiling. “I don’t think I’ve ever loved her more.” At that Liz started to tear up. This was the man she married. This was the Tom Keen she knew and loved. “She’s... she’s gonna be a great mom. I mean, she really is. I know that.” The video stopped and a tear fell down her face.

She took out the flash drive and put it back where she found it. Reddington was wrong about her husband. He had to be. There is no way Tom was what Reddington said he was. She walked back upstairs, her mind now put at ease as she climbed back into bed with her husband. She closed her eyes and peacefully drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser for Tuesday:
> 
> “The man who’s paying me is called Wujing. Perhaps you’ve heard of him. Formerly, he worked for the Ministry of State Security. He’s not officially sanctioned by the Chinese, but unofficially, he’s contracted to take out rival agents. American, British.” He listed off before starting to walk again. “The message likely contains the name of another agent.”
> 
> “You expect me to believe that?” Liz called slowly following behind him. “A secret meeting with the mysterious Wujing?”
> 
> “Intriguing, isn’t it?” He asked with a smirk.
> 
> “He’s a myth.” Liz said crossing her arms. 
> 
> Red turned to her smugly and said. “That’s what they said about Deep Throat. And the G-Spot.” He leaned partially on the counter his smirk going away as he began to be more serious. “I assure you Wujing is quite real, and he’s hired me. Now you have the chance to catch him. I’ve already forwarded them your cover.”
> 
> “What?” She asked confused, and shocked. “What cover?” 
> 
> “Carolyn Givins.” Red told her. “Ph.D in Applied Physics from MIT.” She began to shake her head in disbelief. “I’ve told them you’re my new encryption specialist.”


	15. Wujing (No. 84)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m debating on skipping a few episodes, like the Judge, Mako Tanida, and Fredrick Barns. But I’ll probably do there ending of Fredrick Barns, because it solidifies Liz and Red’s working relationship. When I rewatch those other episodes I might change my mind, but what do you all think? Should I write those or no? Do you all care?  
> ~Arkham

It was quite a week, but something still didn’t sit right with Liz. It was early one morning when she snuck out of bed before the sun. She sat on the floor, Hudson laying on the floor beside her, with the carpet rolled back and box in front of her. She dug out each of the passports and looked through all of them again. She put them back into the box and pulled out the gun. She examined it before checking the clip. Fully loaded, with one in the chamber, safety on. She walked over and set it on the counter. Liz then grabbed a bucket before grabbing a stack of old phone books. She was planning on running the bullet, and the slug through the database to see if it was used in any crimes.

She went into the cabinet and pulled out a small plastic zip lock bag before grabbing each of the items and taking them outside. Placing the stacks of phone books and old magazines into the bucket she grabbed the garden hose filling it with water. She then picked up a bag of potted plant soil and held it on top of the muzzle of the gun. She waited for the right moment. It was trash day so the early morning pick up run would be hear soon. She hoped that it would come back clean, or at the very least, not come back with his partial print on the bullet casing. The loud brakes of the truck squeaked as it came to a stop. The load engine and the beeping of the truck backing up was perfect to hide the sound. She pulled the trigger and the casing flew out next to her. She picked it up and put it in the bag. Digging out the sopping wet phone books she dug through each of them until she found the bullet itself. She would finally find out the truth about her husband, but she still had a small hope that Reddington was lying.  
___________________

Red spent his morning a different way than Lizzy. He sat in the park playing a game of chess. Luli and Dembe around here somewhere watching from a distance. He took off his fedora and set it next to him. This game was hard, his opponent knew his every strategy. But Red knew all of his strategies too, because they were one in the same. Red sat and played chess by himself, calculating each and every move, every possible outcome. Ideally he wanted one side to win, but either way he would win. A man soon approached in a light grey suit. He waited a moment to see if Red would look up at him. When he didn’t he reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope. “From Wujing.” He said, his accent was Australian, but was very light.

“Good God, not here.” Red said in protest. The man then put the envelope back into his pocket and Red made his next move on the chessboard. “The gentleman I usually contract with is unavailable.” He then leaned back in his chair and looked up at the man through his sunglasses. “Stung by a manta ray off the Barrier Reef in Belize.” He gave a small laugh in disbelief before turning back to his game. “I have another tech in mind.”

“This needs to be done quickly.” The man replied looking around the park. “Today?” He asked.

“Speak to Luli about the replacement in offering. Conduct your due diligence. If things are in order, we can proceed as discussed.” The man stood still and watched Red make his next move on the chessboard, grabbing a piece of the opposite color. “I prefer to play with myself in private.” He said looking up to the man giving him a smug smile. The man then just stepped away and walked over to Luli. Red make his next move, before putting on his fedora, and crossing his arms. His strategy was good, but he feared his opponent may be better.  
___________________

Liz sat at her kitchen table lost in thought about everything that was going on. She was still anxiously waiting to find out the results from the DNA profile she sent to the private lab. They told her the same thing on the phone, what they told her an hour ago. It was going to take time, the markers needed to be identified and paired to see if they were a genetic match. She would undoubtedly have her answer in under a week. “Hey, you okay?” Tom asked her drawing her from her thoughts.

“Yeah, I’m sorry.” She said shaking her head. “I’m just a little distracted.” She replied holding onto her cup of coffee.

Tom shook his head in understanding. “No, it’s all right. I mean, sitting here talking about what happened to me, like it only happened to me.” He then looked up at her with those cute puppy dog eyes. “But it happened to us both. It’s just a little weird to be home because...” he paused for a moment looking down at his cup again. “Lizzy, a man came into our home.”

“I know, I’m sorry.” She wished she could tell him some of the things she did, but she couldn’t. Her job was a secret, not even other law enforcement agencies know. Only thing they knew was there was a special task force, and they caught high value targets, and it was to be kept secret. She couldn’t tell Tom about her work, but with the doubt Reddington placed in her mind, she almost didn’t want to. “I wish I could tell you more. I wanna tell you more.”

“So tell me something.” Tom asked. “Who was he?”

“He’s gone.” She simply said. “He was killed.” That was the extent of the information she could tell him.

“So it’s over?” He looked so innocent, and harmless. But Liz would know the truth when she ran the bullet through the database. She would know then, if Tom was really innocent, or if he was a good actor.

“Yes.” She shook her head.

“Look,” he slid his hand across the table for her to take and she did. “I love you.”

There was a knock at the door and Liz glanced from him to the door. “That’s Ellie.”

“I just hate that there are things you have to hide from me.” She pulled her hand from his and stood up, her coffee in hand. She set it on the counter before walking towards the door. He knew that when she got this job, that there were things she would have to keep from him about her work. But ever since she found that box, everything he did seemed suspicious to her. From certain things he’s said, to certain things he would do. Before all of this it was normal to her, but now she was put on edge by every little thing he did. There was a possibility, a slight chance her husband was a spy, a hit man, a killer in disguise as a school teacher.

“Good morning.” Ellie called happily as Liz opened the door. “Hope you’re hungry. I’m making breakfast.” She said as she walked in. Liz closed the door and followed her into the kitchen.

“Oh, you don’t have to do that.” Liz told her as she began to unpack her bag on the counter.

“Are you kidding?” She replied. “A good omelette has healing powers. Bruce and Melissa are bringing over dinner tonight.”

“That’s incredibly cool of you.” Liz said with a small smile. She leaned on the door frame that lead from the kitchen to the hallway.

“Hey, friends don’t let friends starve when they’ve been stabbed by violent psychopaths.” Ellie called before she began looking around the kitchen. She was making sure she had brought everything she needed to make the omelettes. She looked up at Tom who was still sitting in his wheelchair at the kitchen table, before glancing back to Liz. “How’s he doing?”

“I’m sitting right here.” Tom called turning his head to glance at the woman.

“I’m not asking you.” Ellie shot back with a small smile. “You’ll say fine, that’s what you’ll do.” She said and Liz gave a small smile of her own. That was exactly what he would do. “You’re a good actor.” Ellie add and that caused Liz’s smile to fade. She then looked over at Tom her senses heightened by the thought that he was a criminal. Was he really that good of an actor? “Karen’s covering my classes, we’re gonna eat and head over to physical therapy.” Ellie listed off the day plans as if she were babysitting a child.

“I gotta run.” Liz called taking one last sip of her coffee. She walked by and set the empty cup into the sink. “Ellie, we owe you.”

“So true.” She replied cracking a few eggs.

Liz then crouched down next to Tom. “You know I wouldn’t go if I didn’t have to.” She told him and he gave her a small smile, god she thought it was so cute.

“Whatever they pulled you into,” he said as he put his hand on her shoulder rubbing it gently, affectionately. “The sooner you get it over with, the sooner we get our life back.” He told her.

“Okay.” She whispered before standing up to kiss his cheek.

“Bye.” He whispered back watching as she gathered her things to make her exit.

She threw on her bag and grabbed her badge. Putting her coat over her arm she walked out the door closing it behind her. She looked both ways before crossing the street and dug for the car keys out of her purse. She found them, but she also felt the unnerving feeling of being watched. Glancing up she looked around the street to see nobody there except her. She looked up to the front window of her home to see Tom peering around the curtain to watch her. He gave her a smile and threw his hand up as if saying goodbye, and Liz returned it. Though she still was suspicious, she got in her car and turned it on.

She would find out his innocence soon enough. Her instincts told her not to trust Tom. Against her better judgment, her instincts told her to trust Reddington, but she didn’t know if she could though. He was an international fugitive, and a traitorous snake who turned his back on his country, who had a weird obsession with her. She didn’t forget about the fact, that he may possibly be her biological father. That thought scared her more than anything. It scared her more than the thought that Tom was some super secret undercover operative. She hoped that the test would come back negative for any form of genetic match. She hoped they weren’t even the same blood type. More than that, she prayed to whoever would be listening, that she wasn’t the devil’s daughter.

She made a quick stop at the ballistics lab to see if they could run a test on the bullet she had. She pushed the door open and pulled the small plastic bag from her purse. “Slug and casing from a 9 millimetre.” She held it up to the man behind the counter. “Can you run these and see if they match any crimes in our system?” She asked as he took the bag. He nodded and she turned to leave. All she had to do now was wait. Two of the biggest questions she has in her life, and she had to wait for both the answers. Each second, felt like a day, each minute felt like a week, and each hour, felt a month.  
___________________

Red stood by the counter looking at the many different hats. He found two that he liked and they sat on the glass counter. He couldn’t decide which one he wanted most. The dark brown or the dark blue. He took the dark blue and tried it on looking into the mirror on the wall. It looked nice, but he still wasn’t sure. He heard the bell above the door ring as Lizzy undoubtedly walked into the store. He walked back around the counter and set he hat down where he got it from. “An opportunity has come our way. Yesterday, the Chinese killed a CIA agent in Shanghai.” He said as he made his way towards her. “They took his computer, which they thought could decode a message they intercepted.” Red stopped walking and put his hand on the counter where the shop owner stood. “It couldn’t. They’ve asked me to help.”

Liz then held up her hand and gestured to the owner in disbelief. This was classified information, he was sharing it openly in a public place, in front of a civilian. There was nobody else in the store other than the three of them, but she knew this man wasn’t cleared to hear this classified information. She had no idea if they could trust him either.

“Oh,” Red called tapping the owner on the shoulder with a small smile. “Rodrick is a dear old friend.” He continued to make his way towards her and she still held a look of disbelief on her face.

“I’m sorry.” She said still trying to wrap her mind around the idea. “You’re decoding CIA messages on behalf of the Chinese?” Why wasn’t she surprised?

“Now, you see, you make it sound like treason.” He said shaking his head. “So black and white. It’s not. It’s green.” He nodded before turning back around walking back towards the fedoras he was looking at. He and Lizzy strolled slowly to the back of the store as he explained. “The fact is, American secrets are for sale by an assortment of reputable vendors, myself included. If I don’t do this someone else will.” He stopped walking halfway through the store and turned to look at her. “The man who’s paying me is called Wujing. Perhaps you’ve heard of him. Formerly, he worked for the Ministry of State Security. He’s not officially sanctioned by the Chinese, but unofficially, he’s contracted to take out rival agents. American, British.” He listed off before starting to walk again. “The message likely contains the name of another agent.”

“You expect me to believe that?” Liz called slowly following behind him. “A secret meeting with the mysterious Wujing?”

“Intriguing, isn’t it?” He asked with a smirk.

“He’s a myth.” Liz said crossing her arms.

Red turned to her smugly and said. “That’s what they said about Deep Throat. And the G-Spot.” He leaned partially on the counter his smirk going away as he began to be more serious. “I assure you Wujing is quite real, and he’s hired me. Now you have the chance to catch him. I’ve already forwarded them your cover.”

“What?” She asked confused, and shocked. “What cover?”

“Carolyn Givins.” Red told her. “Ph.D. in Applied Physics from MIT.” She began to shake her head in disbelief. “I’ve told them you’re my new encryption specialist.”

“You’re asking me to betray the life of an American agent.” She protested. She wasn’t going to do that, and she most certainly not going undercover with Reddington again.

“Listen. This is a guy who the intelligence community has been talking about for decades as if he were a figment.” Red shrugged his shoulders at her. “You don’t even know if he’s real or not.” He pointed out. “Well, he is real. Very. And I’m giving you the opportunity to grab him. Now the good news is he’s not even in China. He’s right here in your own backyard.” He tilted his head slightly at her. “We play our cards right, I can still make Lisbon by breakfast.” He then turned towards the Rodrick. “Rodrick,” he called gaining his attention. He then pointed to the hats that sat in front of him on the glass counter. “Both.”  
___________________

The task force stood in the war room looking up at the large monitors overhead. “Michael Alvarado, Kevin Wyatt, Bryce Jensen. Three agents based in China. Three covers blown.” Meera explained. “According to Reddington, all were murdered by a man named Wujing.”

“Who’s Wujing?” Ressler asked.

“China has a one child policy. They say that Wujing was a second child.” Meera said turning to the rest of the group. “So they gave him away, denied he was ever born. He was invisible to his family. Wujing made a life working in a business where invisibility was an incredible asset.”

“Reddington told you he could find this guy?” Ressler asked turning to his partner. Liz stood up from the chair she was sitting in and joined the rest of the group.

“He claims Wujing has hired him to decide a message that the Chinese have intercepted from the CIA. He believes that it might contain the identity of another one of our assets in China.” She as well as the rest of the task force looked to Cooper for approval.

“I think we should move on this.” He told them.

Liz looked up at him a slight hint of fear in her face. “I’m not prepared to do this.” She told him.

“I understand you have reservations.” Cooper said.

“Reservations?” It wasn’t reservations she was having, no, she was fearing god her life. She had no idea about any of the cryptography stuff, that’s not what she studied in school, she was a board certified forensic psychologist. Not a computer hacker. She was scared, there was a very large possibility that she wouldn’t make it out of this place alive. “You’re asking me to spy on a notorious spy killer,” She had only started as a profiler less than three weeks ago. She wasn’t an undercover operative. “While pretending to be an expert in cryptography which I know nothing about.” She had the smallest hole that Cooper would change his mind after hearing her out. He was a nice man, a good man, a reasonable man.

“Reddington insists on you.” He told her and she shook her head at him and the rest of the group. Harold wasn’t going to make her do it, but to say that he wasn’t upset, wouldn’t be true.

Another man who made sure Liz knew his feelings, was Donald Ressler. “Look at those pictures.” He pointed to the computer monitor which held photos of all the spy’s Wujing had killed. “If there is a name in that message, there’s going to be another face in that file.” Liz stood there looking at the monitor before everyone shifted their attention back on her. “That will be on you.” Ressler shook his head and walked away.  
___________________

Liz stood outside of Reddington’s hotel. Ressler had made a point. If she refused to help she may as well be handing Wujing the gun to do it himself. Dembe walked out of the revolving door and Reddington was right behind him. He smiled when he saw her there waiting for him. “Okay.” She started. “Say I do this. What’s in it for me?”

Red smirked at her amused. “Look at you, camel-trading like a Bedouin.” Red smiled at the thought that his daughter was something like him after all. Even with all these years of no contact, and no memory of him. He just hoped she wasn’t completely like him, he never wanted her to be a criminal. That was possibly one of his biggest fears for her. Number one being her safety, the next would be keeping her out of the life of crime. But as it turns out she was in the world of crime. She was a federal agent, the complete opposite of what he was, so he was happy about that. He stood out in the light rain with her an amused smirk on his face.

“If I’m going to help you, I want something in return.” She told him.

“Such as?” Red was curious at what she could want from him. Money? All she would have to do is ask. New home away from Tom? Done, in a heartbeat. Spend time together? He doubted it, but a man can still hope.

“The truth.” She said. “Just once. I want to know why you chose me.”

He then put his hand on her upper arm and pulled her towards the gray Mercedes. “Well, then, we need to move quickly. Things are already in play.” Dembe opened the door for the both of them as they climbed in.  
___________________

They stood in a small planning room inside the Post Office. There were blueprints of a radio station on the table and Red was explaining to Lizzy, and the others who were listening in two feet away, why this radio station was so important. “WDCJ, a small radio station five miles from here.” He stated looking at Lizzy before turning back to the blueprint. “The building was purchased six years ago by a corporation fronting for the Chinese government.”

“I’m sorry. Wait.” Ressler interrupted. Reddington just rolled his eyes at the man. “You’re telling us that Wujing is running a spy ring out of a radio station?”

Red just laughed at the man shaking his head before turning back to Lizzy. “We’ll meet Wujing. You’ll decode the message and transmit it to your team.” He said simply.

“If I decode that message that means the Chinese get it too.” Liz pointed out.

Red just nodded. “Exactly. Both you and the Chinese will know the name of the agent of which the message was intended. And the race beings.”

“We try to save him. The Chinese try to kill him.” Meera said her arms crossed as she stood at the corner of the table.

“We could give a false message.” Ressler suggested.

“No.” Red called but they still kept conspiring to do just that.

That could work.” Meera said. “We could send them in the wrong direction.”

“I said, no.” Red was a little more firmer this time. Turning to both the agents. “The Chinese may not know what the message is, but they certainly know what it isn’t.” He then turned back to Lizzy, because ultimately it was her decision. If she didn’t want to do it Red wouldn’t force her, but he most certainly wasn’t going to work with anyone else. Then Wujing would still remain at large, and that agents life? Still in danger. “We do this for real or we don’t do it at all.”

Liz looked from the blueprint to Reddington. “Ah.” She started. “Great plan. Except as I’ve said, I know nothing about encryption.”

Red gave her a small smile. “You’re a very quick study.” He told her, and he could see the look of shock on her face.

“I have a guy who can help with that.” Meera said. She led the way towards the War Room where she called her friend. It would take him some time to get here but not to long.

While they waited by the elevator Red started to make his exit. “Try not to worry so much, Lizzy. I’m sure you will do fine.” He gave her a small smile as the doors closed and he made his exit.

Though he had wanted his reassurances to be comforting, they unnerved her. Was there anything this man didn’t know about her? She felt like she knew the reason he did. In the back of her mind she knew why he cared, but she wouldn’t believe that until she got those test results back.

The elevator soon came back down again and inside was a younger looking man who held some sort of small computer and a small looking flash drive. He then started speaking mandarin to the two women as he exited. Meera greeted him with a smile as they got back down to business. He then started explaining everything in mandarin. Liz was completely lost until Meera started to translate. “The Chinese will give you the intercepted message on one of these. Insert it, and it’ll prompt you to connect a Data Locker.” She then gestured to her friend. “Shun Lee says it’s like a magic box.”

“A magic box?” She asked sceptically.

Shun Lee then continued to explain things in mandarin again and Meera waited for him to finish before translating. “The Data Locker applies a key to the message.” Shun Lee then handed the small computer over to Liz. “It’ll take a moment, but the decoded message will appear on your laptop.”

“How do I get the message out?” Liz asked holding the device.

“You don’t.” Meera replied. “The computer does it for you, all you need is a satellite connection.” Shun Lee then held up the small flash drive before explaining what that was used for. “If you don’t have a satellite connection, use this.” Meera translated as Liz took the small device as well. “It’s a remote mirroring program. It’ll give our tech on the outside control of the system.” Liz still didn’t look to convinced. “It’s gonna be ok.” Meera told her before turning back to Shun Lee. She then spoke mandarin with him.

“Great.” He replied in English. “You’re rocking the Mandarin.” She then uttered a thank you in the language before they both turned to Liz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser for Thursday:
> 
> “You were right.” He said continuing to make his way towards the two of them. “Maybe that was the FBI outside. In fact, maybe they’re not just outside. Maybe they’re right here in this room.” 
> 
> Red took a small step to the side to be slightly between Lizzy and Wujing. If he wanted to hurt her, they would have to go through him first. “Think hard before you accuse anybody of anything.” Red said with a slightly furrowed brow and a small smirk. A few of Wujing’s men stopped what they were doing to stand behind him.
> 
> “A few minutes ago, contact was made from this room to an FBI server.” Wujing said and his men drew guns pointing it at the two of them. “A message I worked so hard to intercept was sent to the Americans.” Wujing then clasped his hand s together and looked down at them in thought. “Well,” he looked back up at Red and Lizzy. “All my instincts said it was her.” He then pointed to Lizzy. “I trust my instincts. You’re smart. The one responsible was smart. But our systems were smarter.”


	16. Dramatic Distraction

Liz stood in the building less than a block away from the meeting. She was stressed and worried that things wouldn’t turn out ok. “Three minutes for the meeting, sir.” The tech said to Ressler.

“Where the hell is Reddington? He’s late.” Ressler called walking across the café angrily. “He’s gonna blow this whole damn thing.” He continued to pace and Liz tried to keep cool under the high stress.

“Do you smoke?” Meera asked her.

Liz just shook her head. “No.” She replied confused.

“Well, you do now.” Meera said holding up a nicotine patch. “Or at least you’re trying to quit. This is a CIA equipment. It’s brand new.” She showed Liz the patch once more before removing the backing. “It looks like a nicotine patch, but it’s a very sensitive transmitter. It has a range of 300 yards and it’s a plastic polymer.” She added as she put the patch on Liz’s shoulder. “Which means it won’t show up if it gets wanded.”

“And if you’re wrong?” Liz asked not completely trusting something fresh off the factory belt. There was always a chance things could go wrong. It could turn south real quick at any point in time. At the door, in the room, at the exit. She didn’t know if she wanted to take the chance anymore. On top of that Reddington was late! He wasn’t even here.

“I’m not wrong.” Meera replied reassuringly. It did little to help Liz’s nerves.

“Where the hell is he?” Ressler muttered as he continued his pacing. Reddington not showing up worried Liz as well. She couldn’t do this without him.

“What are we waiting for?” Red called walking into the room. He held his trademark smile and sunglasses on his face as he walked in.

Liz never felt relieved to see Raymond Reddington more in her life. She took in a breath and stood up from her chair. She was still extremely nervous, but she tried her best to compose herself. Reddington turned on his heels and walked back out from where he came. As expected Liz followed. “Surveillance 1, are you in position?” She heard Ressler call on the walkie as she left.

Liz followed Reddington down the street trying her best not to look nervous. She took a few breaths and thought about quitting, turning around and leaving. But then she remembered there was more than her life at stake here, the agent the message was for, their life was at stake here too. She had to do this, it was her job now. She just wished Reddington picked someone with experience though. He opened the door for her and followed in after. She stood and waited for Reddington before a man in a grey suit came from the back. He smiled at the two of them, but it was more of a courtesy than anything. “Right this way.” He turned and lead them to a back room. He picked up a wand to check them for weapons, and or bugs. He then looked to Reddington. “Sorry, sir. Protocol.” Red just gave a nod and a small up turn of his lips. “Miss. Please.” He requested politely. Liz crossed her fingers mentally as she took a step forward. Hoping Meera was right about the tracker. She lifted her right arm and the man wanded it for metal. Then he ran in it up and down her right side, it buzzed a few times from the metal on the jacket she wore but nothing to be concerned about. It was when he moved to her left side she started to worry, internally. He brought it up to her shoulder and ran it around her neck with ease. Nothing. He than ran it up and down her left side as he did the right. “Thank you.” He said and she stepped aside. “Sir?” He asked turning to Reddington.

He was clean apart from his right shoulder. The wand beeped loudly and the man stood back slightly alarmed. “DARPA tracking chip.” Red explained putting his arms down. “Eight millimetre tag.” The man looked at him suspicious. “I was taken by Somali pirates last March. Spent three weeks in a shipping container.” He told him. “The first two were a nightmare,” he shook his head and hit his lower lip before he continued. “Third one was actually quite pleasant. Even so, that won’t happen again.” The man just wanded him again and of course it beeped at the one place in his shoulder. “If you have a clean razor blade and some morphine, I’ll remove it.” He said tilting his head slightly.

“That won’t be necessary.” The man said. “But I’m going to need a biometric print scan from your associate.” He said and Liz looked up at Reddington in panic. She wasn’t told about that. If they took her biometrics they could find out she’s FBI and they would both be dead.

“She’s with me.” Red said firmly.

“Understood.” The man replied taking a step forward. “But my orders are to scan any new visitors.” Red stood between him and Lizzy for a moment longer before stepping aside, trusting the FBI had a plan in place for her safety.

“What database is this being run against?” She asked calmly.

“All of them.” He replied with a small smile. She needed to calm herself or she would give them away. He took her fingerprint and walked over to his desktop. He scanned the print and waited for the results to come in.

Red knew he should distract him so the FBI could have time to hide her prints. He looked around the room at the walls. “So you went with the grey?” He asked and the man looked up from behind the computer “I would’ve picked a different color, a darker shade of a grayish blue perhaps? What do you think?” He asked turning to Lizzy.

“Uh, yeah, I think so.” She replied not knowing what to say.

The man looked back down at the computer. Then back up to Red, as expected the prints came back empty. He then handed Lizzy the bag on his desk before opening another door. “Follow me.” He replied. They walked to an unfamiliar area and Liz glanced over to Red a worried expression on her face as the man opened the grating covered door. “As you can see, we’ve made some improvements.” He opened the door and Liz walked in with Red following behind her. “Oh, yeah. DARPA chip won’t work where you’re going. Wujing will explain when you get there.”

“Get where?” Red asked him. He just smiled and gave a small wave as the metal doors closed and they began to descend. They were headed deep underground, away from any form of satellite connection. Lizzy’s tracker and his DARPA chip would most definitely loose there signal. He just hoped the FBI wouldn’t freak out to much. If they breach before they even get the chance to see a computer, Wujing would most likely kill them as soon as the elevator opened.

“How far down so you think we’re going?” She asked him.

He could here the worry in her voice. “Far enough.” He simply said.

After a long moment the doors finally opened and Wujing stood there waiting. Red crossed his fingers and hoped the FBI hadn’t blown their cover. “My friend.” Wujing said smiling. The room was covered in different monitors along the walls, computer desks neatly in rows and a small surveillance room monitoring the outside. The thick layers of concrete could make this be classed as a bunker of some kind.

Red’s face was stone cold as he stepped off the elevator. “Don’t be cheeky, Wujing. You don’t have any friends.” He then stepped aside to introduce Lizzy’s cover. “My associate.”

“Ms. Givins.” Wujing offered her a hand and she took it with a small smile. “Professor Robins only works with the best.” He said and Liz knew he was testing her. She remembered this, she studied her cover until she memorized it by heart.

“Oh, he was an amazing teacher.” She said making eye contact. She made sure she didn’t seem nervous. She held her head high and found some form of inner confidence. “I was so sorry to hear that he passed away.” Wujing let go of her hands clearly satisfied it with her answer.

“You’ve made some changes.” Red said walking towards one of the monitors on the wall. Information scrolled down each of the monitors as he continued to watch.

“We had to increase security.” Wujing replied.

“I can imagine. Four American agents killed in the past year and a half.” He then turned looking from the monitors to Wujing. “You’ve been busy.” He then began making his way back towards Lizzy and Wujing, not particularly wanting to leave her side until they were safely away from here, but he had to keep up appearances. “I presume nothing gets in or out. No radio or satellite transmissions. Nothing but trust.”

“Please don’t take offense.” Wujing said. “I can’t risk American surveillance. Only our systems are hard-wired to the outside world.” At least now Liz knew she needed to use the mirroring program. She needed to sneak it into one of the desktops. The problem with that was everyone was using their desktops.

“Let’s get to work. I once had a bad experience in a deep hole in the ground.” Red said following Wujing towards a work space set up for Lizzy.

“Jin Sun, my new senior cryptographer.” Wujing introduced. Jin Sun stepped forward with his hands in front of him.

He turned to Liz as he spoke. “We expected standard RSA encryption, but this was something stronger.”

“The government’s been experimenting with better factoring algorithms. It’s only a matter of time before RSA is obsolete.” She replied without hesitation. The more she pretended like she knew what she was doing the better it went for her. She had Meera’s friend give her a rundown of the basics and some of the more advanced stuff to help improve her cover. She didn’t have to know how to do it or use it. But she did have to know what she was talking about. Reddington wasn’t wrong, she was indeed a quick learner. The more she spoke the more confident she got.

“You’re right.” Jin Sun said. She felt like this was another test that she also passed. “It is.” Red looked impressed but quickly hid his emotions as he looked to Wujing, he too knew they were both testing her. That made it clear they didn’t trust him, or her. He needed to keep his guard up, not that he ever let it down.

“I’ll just need a few moments to set up my equipment.” She said and Jin Sun held out his hand pointing her in the right direction as he beckoned her to follow.

“This way.” Jin Sun had a cleared off desk and let her set up her laptop. She turned it on and booted up a program.

“We ready yet?” Red asked walking over to stand behind her. She typed a message on the program.

_**'Need Satellite signal!’** _

“Do you get home much, Jin sun?” Red asked trying to distract the man.

“Not for two years.” He replied looking up from his book.

“Oh, that must be hard.” Red continued to make a light conversation. “It certainly would be for me. I don’t have a phone.” He held his hand on the back of her chair gently rubbing her back with his thumb to get her attention. “I insist on delivering all my messages in person.” He looked down at the computer and saw she caught on to what he was trying to say.

_**‘No time to deliver in person.’** _

She continued to type out another message.

**_‘Agent will be killed.’_ **

“What province are you from?” Red asked him.

“From Yunnan.” Jin Sun replied smiling proudly.

“Oh! Beautiful part of the country.” Red said with a small smile of his own. “I spent a month in silent meditation at a monastery just outside of Kunming.” Red went on, he glanced back at her computer when he heard her typing again.

_**'Must access Jin’s computer. Suggestions?’** _

“It was a wonderful escape from the distractions of everyday life.” He continued looking at Jin Sun. He then turned and looked down at Lizzy, after glancing around the room. “I can’t imagine the distractions one might encounter down here can you?” He gently rubbed her back with his thumb again as he said this.

“No, I can’t.” Liz replied looking up at Jin Sun and Red. Red glanced down at the computer screen as she began typing again.

_**'Yes, distract them.’** _

“Excellent.” Red said looking up at Jin Sun before walking away from the Lizzy. “I think we’re almost ready.” He knew just how to distract them. “This should be fun.” He walked towards the surveillance room and looked up at the monitors. He saw the construction crew on one of the monitors he knew Donald placed there. They were an undercover FBI team ready to storm the place if need be. Well, not anymore... “What the hell is that?” Red exclaimed looking at the monitor. He gained everyone’s attention with his scene but it wasn’t enough for Lizzy to do what she needed. “I swear, if I run into the same trouble I had with you in Hong Kong...” he looked at Wujing through the glass of his office. “In all the years you and I have known each other,” he glanced out the corner of his eye, his distraction was working but she still needed time. “I’ve never put you in a position like this.” Wujing finally got out of his chair and walked out to see what the fuss was about. “You know how I conduct my business. I don’t need this kind of crap. You assured me this place was secure.”

“It is.” Wujing replied. Liz waited until one of the men passed her before she started to make her move. She had to hand it to Reddington, he definitely knew how to cause a distraction, and gain the attention of everyone in the room. She even stopped for a moment to watch as he dramatically tree his arms about as he spoke.

“Then what the hell is that?” He then gestured to the monitor with the van on it. “That van. It was there when we arrived and it’s still there.” Liz slowly crept across the room towards Jin Sun’s computer. “That is the FBI.” She slowly reached over and inserted the mirroring program. “With all the scans and wands and this elevator you’ve built that goes down to Middle Earth, and you don’t even bother to sweep the street around your building? This is nonsense.”

“Calm down, old friend.” Wujing said glancing at the monitor then back to Reddington.

“Your under surveillance!” Red exclaimed.

“If the FBI was outside, it’s because you led them here.” Wujing suggested suspiciously.

Red stood there for a moment, he was still suspicious of them. Red needed to eliminate that and soon. He narrowed his eyes before taking a cold step forward. The atmosphere around him turned to ice as he spoke up. “I’ve been moving comfortably through the world for the past 20 years without a trace,” he said seriously. As he spoke he took a step closer to Wujing with each word he said until he was right in front of the other man. “And now some two-bit spy killer is going to put my life and business in jeopardy?” Wujing stared at him for a moment jaw locked. He then walked over to his desk and picked up the phone. He spoke in mandarin and Red just shook his head glancing at the monitor then over to Lizzy. She was still waiting for the program to load. Red and Wujing watched from the monitor as two of Wujing s men walked over to the construction crew. They began packing up their things before the man even got there and Red scoffed. “Unbelievable.” Red shook his head.

“You see? Nothing.” Wujing said. The room started to go back to their original tasks and Liz stood by and waited. “Now, can we continue?” Wujing asked. Liz just pretended to be just another interested party in the dramatic display.

“You should be ashamed of yourself.” Red said shaking his head. “To put Miss Givins and I at risk, it’s unprofessional.” Red turned his back and began walking away from Wujing towards Lizzy. “I’ve reached my limit—“

“Enough!” Wujing exclaimed cutting him off.

“What?” Red asked turning on his heels to face the man. “Okay. Okay. You know, I’m sorry.” Red apologized calmly after taking a breath. “I’ve had a rough day. Unbelievable.” He turned back to Lizzy and clapped his hands together. “Shall we do this?” He asked walking her back to her chair.

After she sat down Jin Sun brought over a small flash drive and handed it to her. “The message.” She plugged it into the computer and pulled up the message. Reddington was right behind her, as was Wujing and Jin Sun. A code came up and she put that into the smaller device Meera had given her.

It then began to decipher the message one line at a time converting the Chinese characters into numbers then turning those into letters in English. “Don’t you miss the good old days with pay phones and the brush passes?” Red asked. To no one in particular. He glanced up on the monitors and watched three large black tinted Chevy suburbans drive past each camera. They slowed their pace signifying they were most likely standing down. He then looked down when the computer finished deciphering the code.

A picture of a man came up as well as a name. “There’s your next target.” She then moved her mouse over to the picture before clicking it. “Kill number five. Henry Cho.” She then began to read off the details that were listed within the message. “This was sent from a CIA server, delivered to a server at the Nanjing Grand Hotel.”

“So, Mr. Cho,” Wujing began. “Why is the CIA sending you secret messages at your hotel?”

Jin Sun then went over to his own desktop and pulled up whatever information he could find on Henry Cho. “Henry Cho works for Zhongku Construction. Not in China, here in D.C.” he then started looking into his files while Red and Wujing watched over his shoulder. “His immigration file says he’s been to the company headquarters six times in the last 10 months.”

Wujing then walked over to his phone and began dialing the number for the construction company. “Henry Cho, please. It’s very important that I speak to him immediately.” Wujing said walking around his desk. He forced a sad tone into his voice as if he was worried and fighting off tears. “His brother, Xiaoping, has been in a car accident.” He waited a moment and when he got what he needed he hung up the phone. He then started speaking mandarin on his a few of his men and they went to the elevator. Liz hovered by Jin Sun’s computer waiting for an opportunity to get back the mirroring program. That would be hard seeing as Jin was at his desk. “My friend,” Liz looked up to Wujing as Reddington stepped up next to him. “I can’t thank you enough.” He handed Red an envelope.

Red took the envelope and quickly put it in his inside coat pocket. “This is all the thanks I require.” He then started walking towards Lizzy. “Get your things. It’s time to go.” She eyed the mirroring program and Red knew what she wanted. “Leave it.” He told her as he passed. He then picked up her packed bag and slung in over his shoulder. He then held her upper arm hurrying her to the elevator. An alarm started going off and they were nearly there.

“Stop!” Wujing called and the elevator was shut down. Red then turned around while Liz took the bag off his shoulder and put it on hers. Wujing rubbed the back of his head as he stepped forward. He looked at them suspiciously. “You were right.” He said continuing to make his way towards the two of them. “Maybe that was the FBI outside. In fact, maybe they’re not just outside. Maybe they’re right here in this room.”

Red took a small step to the side to be slightly between Lizzy and Wujing. If he wanted to hurt her, they would have to go through him first. “Think hard before you accuse anybody of anything.” Red said with a slightly furrowed brow and a small smirk. A few of Wujing’s men stopped what they were doing to stand behind him.

“A few minutes ago, contact was made from this room to an FBI server.” Wujing said and his men drew guns pointing it at the two of them. “A message I worked so hard to intercept was sent to the Americans.” Wujing then clasped his hand s together and looked down at them in thought. “Well,” he looked back up at Red and Lizzy. “All my instincts said it was her.” He then pointed to Lizzy. “I trust my instincts. You’re smart. The one responsible was smart. But our systems were smarter.” He said. Jin Sun walked over to see what the commotion was about but stood a few paces away from the group. “Any contact with a government server is flagged for review.” Wujing continued. “So I know who betrayed us.” Red held a face as cold as stone, hoping the trace didn’t go to Lizzy. If it was a fight, he would take down, or shoot anyone who tried to hurt Lizzy. If she got hurt, or worse killed, from this Red wouldn’t know what to do with himself. It would be all his fault if she got hurt. Again. Wujing then turned and punched Jin Sun in the face. “You son of a bitch!” He yelled. He then started beating on Jin Sun. Threw him on the floor and crouched down over him and repeatedly started beating him again.

Liz was nervous that they would be found out, but her poker face held out. She did also notice the way Reddington stepped out in front of her when Wujing was threatening them, more importantly her. If looks could kill, the look Reddington gave Wujing and his men would’ve but then all six feet under. It could just be because of his weird obsession over her that caused him to do that, or it could be something else. She hated that she now even considered the though. No, no way. That test will come back negative for any form of match.

“Stand him up.” Wujing called and two more of his men bent down and picked up Jin Sun. “I thought you were loyal to us.” Liz could feel her poker face cracking. Her facial expressions she fought long and hard to keep neutral were starting to fade. She was upset that someone else was taking the blame, though he wasn’t necessarily an innocent man. He was innocent of this and could be killed because of it.

“I don’t understand.” Jin Sun muttered through his pain.

“The message was sent from your system, Jin Sun.” Wujing said putting his hands on the man’s cheeks.

“That’s not possible.” Jin Sun replied shaking his head.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Wujing said using his hands to make the man look up at him. “Hey, hey! It is. And not just one message.” Liz found a way to keep her poker face in place but she didn’t want this man to die because of her actions. She didn’t want to die, but she hated that she had to have the mentality of you or me. “You gave them everything. Files that we worked on for months! Nobody else had access.” Wujing then started to beat in him again and Liz finally had enough.

She stepped out from behind Reddington and was starting to head over there. “We have to do something.”

Red grabbed the sleeve of her jacket and pulled her back towards him. The amount of force pulled the jacket off her shoulder. “Quiet.” He told her. The last thing he wanted was for her to go charging in to save Jin Sun. He pulled her behind him and continued to watch the display unfazed.

“We can’t just let them do this.” Liz whispered to Reddington, but he still didn’t move. Wujing started beating to the man again before stopping to speak to him in mandarin. He picked up Jin Sun’s computer and threw it to the ground causing it to bust and break apart.

Jin Sun covered his face to protect himself from shards of plastic and metal from hitting him in the eye. He got to his knees and looked down at his computer. Among the parts in the floor was the mirroring program. Jin Sun look from the program up to Lizzy, and Red knew she held on by a thread to keep herself together. Red narrowed his eyes at the man but he lifted his finger. “You...” he started. Red pushed the man next to him out of the way before stealing his gun. Whatever he was going to say next wouldn’t be heard, as Red proceeded to shoot him, three times in the chest. The room looked shocked and he held the gun out towards the guard he stole it from. He took it back and pushed him away.

The guns were now trained on him but he still kept a cool calm head. “As entertaining as all this has been, we really do need to leave now.” Red said as Wujing looked at the dead body on his floor. “The next sound you hear is going to be the FBI knocking on your door and I for one am not gonna be here.” When Wujing still didn’t look up Red knew he was still in shock of what he had done, but they didn’t have time for shock. “Wujing! Look at me.” He exclaimed. He did as Red asked before taking a gun from one of his men.

“You don’t kill one of my people.” Wujing called as he took a few steps closer towards him. “Now I have to kill one of yours.” He then moved his gun to Lizzy and Red knew that would never happen.

He moved his way completely in front of her and narrowed his eyes at him. He threatened Lizzy, he was in shock still and most likely didn’t register what he was quite doing, but that was no excuse. “The moment he sent that message he became worthless to you.” Red said taking a step towards Wujing. “You would’ve beaten him for another 20 minutes and then killed him yourself.” He pointed out and he was right, of course. “But if I let you kill a contractor of mine, I’ll lose the trust of all my others. And that’s just bad for business.” He glanced over and saw a man was holding a gun to Lizzy’s head. “So if you kill her, you better kill me.” He said with a smirk and nodding his head. “Or I’m going to kill you.” He meant every word of what he just said. If they killed Lizzy, there is no place they could hide, no sea they could cross, no air to fly, where Raymond Reddington wouldn’t find them to get his vengeance.

“You hired me to do a job.” Liz spoke up feeling the tensions rise in the room. “It’s done.” She said calmly. “Now let’s get out of here.”

Wujing hesitated but lowered his gun. “Follow me. I have another way out.” Liz just watched as Reddington just stepped over the dead body as if it was nothing. Liz on the other hand looked down at the body still shocked but moved around it instead of stepping over it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “You act like we’re the same.” She rolled her head on the seat to face him. “You’re wrong. I have a life. People who care about me. But you...” she looked at him and shook her head. “This is all you have.” She said. This was his life, running from feds, doing business with criminals, killing those in his way. That was his life. That’s what he had. No one really cared about Raymond Reddington. Liz was sure the only people that cared were Luli and Dembe, most likely because they were paid to.
> 
> Red stared at her for a moment. She was wrong, his way of life wasn’t all he had. “I have you.” Lizzy didn’t seem to like that answer so she opened her door and left. Leaving Red alone to stew in his thoughts. He looked forward and leaned back in his seat for a moment. He wished she knew, he wished she could understand why he’s doing what he’s doing.


	17. Ballistics Report

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wants a Saturday chapter?
> 
> You do of course! Anyway I just got finished writing chapter 28 and I’ve got to say that 27 and 28 were pretty fun to write. Because I’m in a good mood Christmas came early for all of you!
> 
> Double update anyone?  
> ~Arkham

They made there exit out of the tunnel system Wujing had built out of the bunker. “I’ve been building this place for three years.” Wujing said leading the charge out of the door. Liz followed along with Reddington. “And now my operation is burned.” They followed Wujing and his assistant through a small walkway between two separate buildings. They had to have walked at least a block or so underground. They walked towards the road and a SUV was parked.

“So build another.” Red said simply. They got into the SUV with its own tinted windows. The vehicle was filled with silence and Red could practically see the panicked look in Wujing’s body language. Red on the other hand, sat there calm and collected. He looked out the window as they past through afternoon traffic with ease. Glancing over at Lizzy every so often to make sure she was still ok, and when he was confident enough in her ability to stay as calm and collected as he did he look up at Wujing through the rear view mirror.

“I can get us out of the country.” Wujing spoke up after catching Red’s gaze.

“That’s very kind,” Red replied. “But I’m sure we can muddle through on our own.” After another moment of silence Red nodded towards the road up ahead. “Anywhere in the shade up here would be fine.” The car then pulled to a stop and Lizzy and Red got out of the vehicle. Red walked around the back of the car as it sped off in the distance. They didn’t capture Wujing liked they had planned, hopefully Lizzy and the rest of the FBI wouldn’t be to disappointed in today’s defeat. Red then took off his coat as he met with Lizzy and walked towards the sidewalk. “I feel I’ve disappointed you.” He told her neatly folding his coat to drape over his forearm. “The deal was for us to actually catch the criminals on the Blacklist. Now Wujing is as good as halfway to Beijing.”

“I don’t think so.” Liz said with a small smirk and a sudden burst of confidence. Reddington looked at her curiously before a gray Mercedes pulled up in front of them.

“Is everything ok?” Dembe asked worriedly climbing out of the driver’s side.

“We’re fine.” Red replied. Luli had climbed out of the passenger’s seat and gently ushered Lizzy to the back of the passenger’s side. Opening the door for her and glancing around to see if they were being watched. Once they were both secured into the vehicle did both Luli and Dembe get back into the front. “Care to explain your sudden burst of confidence, Lizzy?” He asked her as they both put on their seatbelts.

“The tracker Meera gave me.” She replied with a small smirk at herself. “I palmed it off, and placed it on Wujing’s car when we got out.” 

Red gave her a chuckle of amusement.“Then I’m sure, Wujing is now in the every capable hands of the FBI as we speak.” Dembe pulled the car forward and they drove a couple of blocks. Sure enough there it was, a full SWAT team of FBI suburbans surrounding the SUV Wujing had. Dembe slowed the gray Mercedes to not draw unwanted attention, and that’s when they saw it. Wujing and his assistant in hand cuffs being put in the back of one of the cars. “Looks like you’ve finally got your Blacklister after all.” Red said with a small smile. “And you most likely saved Henry Cho’s life as well.” He added. Dembe then drove them back to the hotel and parked the car. Both he and Luli exited the car waiting just outside knowing there employer wanted a moment alone with the rookie FBI agent. “Luli can stay with me.” He said glancing out the window. He then turned to her before continuing. “Dembe will take you wherever you need to go.”

Liz shook her head before glancing over at him. “You didn’t have to kill him.”

He looked at her his brow slightly furrowed. If he didn’t kill him he would’ve gotten Lizzy killed, or at the very least put suspicions back on her. Red wasn’t having that, either way. For her safety it had to be done. “I believe I will always do whatever I feel I have to do to keep you alive.” After a moment of silence he nodded his head before grabbing his coat. He opened the door but Lizzy leaned over him and immediately closed it. Red looked up at her surprised at her audacity. Though he was mildly amused. 

“I held up my end of the deal.” She said sitting back in her seat. “Now it’s your turn. You owe me an answer.”

Red gave her his signature small smile before biting his bottom lip. He then tilted his head slightly before asking. “What’s the question?”

“Why me?” She asked. She wanted to know why he chose her. He was a high functioning sociopath at best, he must’ve had an ultimatum of some sort. Why did he pick her? Not for the case today, but nearly three weeks ago when he turned himself in. Why her? And why then? If he was who she thought he was, who he implied to be at times, why walk into her life then and not years earlier? Or better yet not at all.

Red sat there for a moment thinking of a way to tell her. He wanted to, he wanted to tell her the truth more than anything, but she wasn’t ready to hear it yet. She needs more time, more trust in him before he would be ready to reveal his secret to her. He was going to be honest with her, he wouldn’t lie to her, never. “Because of your father.” That was the truth. That was why he picked her, because her father thought it was best for him to intervene in her life. Her father wanted to keep his little girl safe from Tom, his invisible adversary, the Cabal, and all the other lowlifes that managed to get themselves on Red’s bad side. He wanted to keep her safe from all of them.

“What does that mean?” She asked him confused. What did he mean because of her father? Was he talking about himself, or Sam? She didn’t know. “Did you know my father?” She asked referring to Sam of course. “Have the two of you met somehow?”

Red just leaned back in his seat. Resting his head on the rear headrest. “I wish the answer were as simple as the question seems.” He then looked over to see Lizzy lean back in her seat rolling her eyes. “But the truth is, the question isn’t simple either.” She looked out the window and crossed her arms. “I share your frustration.” He nodded.

“You act like we’re the same.” She rolled her head on the seat to face him. “You’re wrong. I have a life. People who care about me. But you...” she looked at him and shook her head. “This is all you have.” She said. This was his life, running from feds, doing business with criminals, killing those in his way. That was his life. That’s what he had. No one really cared about Raymond Reddington. Liz was sure the only people that cared were Luli and Dembe, most likely because they were paid to.

Red stared at her for a moment. She was wrong, his way of life wasn’t all he had. “I have you.” Lizzy didn’t seem to like that answer so she opened her door and left. Leaving Red alone to stew in his thoughts. He looked forward and leaned back in his seat for a moment. He wished she knew, he wished she could understand why he’s doing what he’s doing. 

It was all for her. Everything he’s ever done has been for her. The loss of her memories from the night of the fire were to protect her from the guilt and fear no child should have to grow up with. Her memories of him, those were taken to attempt to give her a chance at a normal life. An attempt for her have a life without him in it. To protect her from learning the truth about him. He was a monster, a criminal, number four on the most wanted list. He did terrible things everyday, but they were all for her. He built a criminal empire for her. A vast network of killers, and deviants all for her protection. The Cabal would stop at nothing to have his head on a silver platter. That would include killing Lizzy if they found out about her. They would use her to get to him.  
___________________

Liz walked through the War Room still slightly rattled by today’s events. As she walked past a small set of offices Ressler walked up next to her. Not walking around but falling in step beside her. “You okay?” She asked seeing the cuts and bruises on his forehead.

“I’ll live.” They continued to walk, turning to walk past the mass rows of desks in the large room. “Look, I just wanted to say, uh.” He paused for a second looking around at everyone else in the room before gently ushering her into the doorway of their shared office. “Maybe I’ve had some doubts about you.” Well that much was obvious to Liz. He was completely against her ever since she stepped foot in the same room as her. “Maybe I haven’t done the best job of keeping them to myself, but what you did today was good work.” Ressler saying that to her did turn her mind for the better slightly. 

“Thanks.” She was still rattled about what she saw, what she did. A man died because of her. Reddington killed him because she couldn’t get the mirroring program back. He had told her to leave it and that’s what she did.

“If you didn’t get that message out when you did. Henry Cho wouldn’t be alive.” Liz then nodded at him. Ressler’s words did comfort her slightly, he’s been the one person in this entire place that had the most doubt against her. He just told her she did a good job, and kind of apologized for his asshole behavior. She turned away from him and started walking back to her desk. “Whatever else went down in there,” she turned to look at him again. “You should feel good about that.” He nodded at her before leaving.

Liz took her bag off and sat down at her desk. In the middle was a large envelope with ‘Ballistics Report’ on the front. She picked it up and looked at it for a moment. Flipping it over debating on opening it. She then saw a shadow through the window of someone walking to their desk outside. She put it down and opened one of her desk drawers. She picked up her wedding and engagement ring sliding them onto her finger. Her fingers lingered on the rings for a moment as she was now in deep thought. What would the ballistics say? The envelope was to thick for it to come back with one paper that said no match. The possibility that Reddington was right scared her. She didn’t want it to be true, Tom was her rock, her only hold on her sanity when it came to this job. She came home to his smiling face every day and it could wipe away the day’s troubles. They had a happy marriage for over 3 years now, they were looking to adopt their first child. They were starting their family. The idea that all of this was a lie, that he never loved her, that she was just a long term job to him, hurt. 

She put the envelope into her bag and packed up her workstation. She would deal with the paper work tomorrow. She grabbed her keys and made her exit to the garage. She drove home in silence, working on autopilot until she parked her car in the curb. She turned off the car and reached into her bag for the ballistics report. Finally deciding to open it, when she knew she was alone. She opened the envelope and pulled out the ballistics report. The entire page was redacted. All of it was classified, and above her pay grade. Her doubts about Tom were starting to grow, because if it was so bad that it was classified the. He must’ve done something terrible. She just hoped, she had a small sliver of a hope, that it would come back with a ‘no match’ or at the very least an armed robbery charge where no one was hurt. That she could forgive, that she could understand why he kept secret. But this was bigger than that, much much bigger. 

She put the report back into the envelope and sealed it up. She locked the car after she got her things and exited it. She was still in shock that the whole thing was redacted, only thing not was the information at the top that said what the bullet and casings was from, which she already knew. But it did however give her a new lead, as well as the name of the bullet casing it yielded another name. A location possibly, Angel Station. She walked up the steps and looked through the window. She had forgotten that people were coming over for Tom. But she didn’t think it was this many. She didn’t want to come home to a party right now. She just wanted a glass of Chardonnay and time alone to stew in her thoughts. She took in a deep breath exhaling before putting on a fake smile on her face and walking into the door.  
___________________

Red gently pushed his dinner plate away from him. He set the napkin down next to him before taking a drink of wine. He sat alone at the large table. A chandelier hung above him as two tall candles stood next to the center of the table, lit aflame. He set his wine down before picking up the red colored envelope he had been give by Wujing. Inside was a single paper that he unfolded. There was nothing on it other than a set of numbers in the dead center of the paper.

‘042983’

He stared at them for a moment before folding the paper back up and putting it back in the envelope. He was one step closer to revealing his adversary who seemed to lurk in the darkest of shadows. Red would find them. He would find them and then he would defeat them, but if the adversary he faces is stronger than he thinks, then he had a contingency, to survive until the end. Either way he was bracing for an inevitable war to come. He didn’t care what happened to him, ideally he would like to live to the end, but if something were to happen to him he just wanted to make sure Elizabeth was safe. She was all the mattered to him, and he would protect her with his life. No one could ever doubt that. Red then finished his glass of wine before standing from the table. There was still work to be done.  
___________________

Liz walked into the door and greeted Ellie with a smile. “Hey.” She said glancing around the room. It was filled with all their friends, and Tom’s coworkers.

“How are you?” She asked giving Liz a hug she didn’t knew Liz actually needed. After the day she had, Ellie’s small gesture meant more to her than anyone could imagine. 

“Good.” Liz replied pulling away. It was a lie, but Liz pulled it off. On thing she learned about herself today was she was a fantastic actor when under extreme stress.

“Great.” Ellie replied reaching over to grab her bag from her. “Let me take this for you.” Liz let her and she looked over to see Tom there smiling at her from his wheelchair. “Everyone wanted to be here for Tom.”

“Hey.” Tom called as she slowly walked towards him.

“Hey.” She replied. She looked around at everyone drinking and having fun. She wished she didn’t know what she knew. She wished she could just slip in and out of conversations with her friends without having the constant reminder that Tom may not be who he said he was. That thought lingered in the back of her mind constantly.

“Everything go okay?” He asked her.

“Fine.” She smiled back at him. She then sat next to his wheelchair on the couch. Ellie came over with a glass of Chardonnay and Liz looked at her ass if she handed her the holy grail. “Thank you.” She whispered back.

“Hey, can we, um, talk for a second, pre-lasagna?” Tom asked as she took her seat back. She looked at him curiously. “I just wanted to apologize for this morning.” He said and she knew exactly what he was talking about. He had gotten mad at her because she was required, by law, to keep her work secret, the information about the man who attacked Tom, secret. 

“It’s okay.” Liz replied nodding her head. 

“No, I was wrong.” He then looked up at her with those cute puppy dog eyes that she found so adorable. “It’s your job, and, uh, I understand that there are certain secrets that you have to keep right now,” he was one to talk. She was smart enough to get a reading off of him. He was telling her it was ok so that she wouldn’t question if he had secrets of his own. “And that’s okay. Because... because we’ll survive,” he then reached over and held her hand in his. “Like always. I just want you to—“ he was cut off by his own laugh as one of their friends came to grab his wheelchair. He glanced back at her that cute smile on his face. “I- I love you.” He called with a small chuckle. “I got to see a man about some lasagna.” She smiled at him as the two of them disappeared into the kitchen.

Her smile went away and she stood up. She was completely invisible in her own home. Everyone around her laughing and having fun. She on the other hand stood in the middle of the room in complete conflict with herself. After all the evidence against him, does she still give him the benefit of the doubt? The box, with the money and the gun and the passports? Now the ballistics report? Could Reddington have planted the evidence in her home just to frame Tom? Possibly, but the more she took the time to investigate it the less likely that possibly was.


	18. The Stewmaker (No. 161)

Liz woke up with a mission this morning. It was the beginning of the next week. She had a busy day planned for herself. The test results would be coming in soon, within the day, or tomorrow at the latest. She had court today to see Hector Lorca be put in prison for the rest of his life. As well as find out more about Angel Station. Why was it such a big secret? How serious was it? She needed to know more. The case file was an older one so they would have the paperwork in the FBI Evidence Storage. She walked into said storage with her bag slung over her shoulder. She walked up to the man sitting behind the desk. “Hey, I forgot my badge.” She said readjusting her bag. “But I’ve gotta grab these records—“

“Look,” he said cutting her off. He picked up a clipboard and and pen and handed it to her. “Just sign in on the form, I’ll run you through the system.”

“I’m in a real hurry here.” Liz said signing in on the form. “I wonder if I could look while you run me through?”

He took the clipboard from her and nodded his head. “Go ahead.” Liz then rushed passed him and began looking around the many shelves. They were covered floor to ceiling in boxes full of evidence. Numerous cases all here on paper, so much to comb through. She walked down another aisle and found a box matching the name Angel Station, as well as the case number on her redacted paper. _“You’ve discovered something curious about your husband, haven’t you, Lizzy?”_ Reddington’s vocie filled her head. He knew. He knew. How could he know? She read the date on the box June 23, 2012. That was around a year ago. That means it’s not something he did in his past he did something while they were together, and she had no idea. How could she be so blind? She reached for the box and started to pull it out of its place. “Hey, you’re not cleared to be in here.” The guard called from his station. Liz left the box and quickly made her exit as she heard his footsteps draw nearer. “Who’s your supervisor?” 

She quickly left the site before she was seen. That was cutting it a bit close but she needed to find another way to access those records.  
___________________

Liz walked at a fast pace through the War Room towards her office. She grabbed a pen and the notepad on her desk and started writing down things about this case. Key information, Angel Station, the date, and the case number. She had to do it fast before anyone saw. There was a knock at the door and she looked up to see Ressler there. He walked into the office and she started to put the notepad away. “Hey.”

“Hey.” She replied startled. She opened a drawer in her desk and put the pad away.

“What’s going on?” He asked and she reached over and grabbed a file she had set aside. It was her profile, and police report of Hector Lorca’s arrest. She was testifying in his court case today, so that’s why she needed to write down everything she knew about Tom’s case. She could go back to that one later. 

“I’ve got court this afternoon. Just going over some notes.” She replied picking up the file.

“Mind if I come with you?” Ressler asked putting his hands on his hips. “Nothing would make me happier than seeing Hector Lorca being sent away for life.”

Liz was suspicious of Ressler. He hasn’t shown much interest in this case when she told everyone she would be testifying today. Now suddenly he couldn’t wait to see him put away? “Why do I get the feeling that you’re less interested in watching Lorca than in watching me?”

“I don’t know.” He replied eying her suspiciously as well. “Are you hiding something?” He asked. Liz thought they made some sort of progress last week. He had complemented her on her work in the field, in a way comforted her after she watched Reddington kill a man. She thought they were past the whole, ‘she’s new, she works with Reddington, she’s suspicious’ thing. Maybe not.

“Dembe made contact.” Meera said leaning into the office doorway. Ressler had to step back so she could make eye contact with Liz. “Reddington wants to see you alone.” Liz walked out of the office knowing full well Ressler was watching her every move. She just hoped he didn’t take this opportunity to search her desk. If he found that notepad and tried to look up the case himself, then he would most definitely be suspicious of why she was looking up classified cases.

Liz got in her car and drove to the address that Dembe had sent over. Of course it was a public place. As she got out and walked towards where she knew Red would be she took off her jacket. Draping it over her arm as she approached. It was quite warm out today. 

“You’re due in Port-au-Prince at noon if we’re going to make your appointment.” Dembe called. Red looked down the path and smiled when he saw Lizzy approaching.

“This won’t take long.” He replied before turning to Dembe. “Bring the car around.” Dembe then made his way past Lizzy and walked away. Lizzy sat down a few feet away from him on the next bench over. He then picked up the newspaper next to him and began reading the highlight of the article. “‘It was only through the efforts of an FBI profiler that suspicion began to fall on Hector Lorca, leading to us arrest and indictment.’” He then set the paper down next to him. “Well done, Lizzy. Very impressive.” He was impressed, that was genuine. A young FBI profiler barely out of Quantico helped capture a drug lord like Lorca. That spoke volumes of her skills. She was good at what she did. Lorca and his cartel have been around for quite a few years evading capture. Of course Red never paid the man any attention. Until now.

“You are aware, then, that I’m due in court in three hours.” Liz replied not looking up from her phone. 

“Your case is about to go sideways.” Red informed.

“Why, what’s happened?” She asked finally looking up from her phone.

“Lorca’s people have reached out to me.” He replied. “Normally I wouldn’t give them the time of day. He’s a vicious little drug lord thug, certainly nothing there to hold my interest.” He then bit his lower lip. It was one of his tells that something was worrying him. “But their request is of great interest, because it concerns you.”

“What’s he asking for?”

“Transportation out of the country.” Red replied. “New identity, passports, bank account, credit cards. As well as the proper introductions to reestablish his operations elsewhere.” He listed off for her. “And he wants it by tomorrow night. For whatever reason, Lorca is under the impression that he’s about to be a free man.”

Liz shook her head. “I’ve got a witness testifying today who’s got him cold.” With this witness, and the rest of the evidence against him. There was no way Lorca, and what ever high dollar defense attorney he paid for, could convince an unbiased jury that he was innocent. “Lorca’s not going anywhere.” She added.

“Something is going to happen, Lizzy.” If there was one thing Red was sure about, it was that today wouldn’t be anything other than eventful. He had a feeling, a very bad feeling that something was going to happen today. “I don’t think you’re going to have a very good day in court at all.” He tried hard, but he couldn’t fully conceal the slight concern in his voice. He grabbed his coat and stood from the bench leaving Lizzy alone. Hopefully she would heed his warning, and be more prepared.

He honestly wished he could stay to keep an eye on her but he had to leave. He had an arms deal to make. His criminal appearance has been lacking as of late, if he didn’t do this deal people would start to talk, and Red couldn’t have that. Not even the slightest rumor. He walked towards the Mercedes that Dembe had pulled around. He climbed into the back seat and looked out the window towards where he walked from. She would be fine, he knew that, but he had a feeling something very very bad was going to happen today. The feeling of dread washed over him briefly before he looked towards Dembe. “Everything will be fine, Raymond.” Dembe said making eye contact with the man through the rear view. He clearly knew what Red was thinking, because he continued. “Whatever happens, I’m sure Elizabeth and the task force can handle it.”

“You’re probably right.” He said as Dembe started to drive away. Red still looked in the same direction until it was well out of sight. Then he looked forward and sighed. If he didn’t have to do this deal he wouldn’t go.  
___________________

Liz stood at the back of the court hearing with Ressler. Listening as the prosecutor went over the list of victims. There was absolutely no way Lorca was getting out of this one. “Francesca Trevino was abducted from a school parking lot.” She then clicked a button and a new picture appeared on the screen. “Lisa Molinera was taken outside a movie theater. Bill Jackson, he kissed his wife goodbye one day to go for a jog.” She then continued to go through the list of victims. Liz looked over and saw Lorca’s relaxed posture. He seemed to relaxed for Liz’s comfort. She thought about what Reddington said, maybe she should’ve listened to his warning. “Miguel Romera, Daniela Morales, Roberto Pena. 109 victims over the course of six years.” The prosecutor walked over towards the jury. “Members of US and Mexican law enforcement agencies preparing cases against the criminal cartel tun by Mr. Lorca.” Liz looked back over to see Lorca staring at her. He did so in an unnerving way, but that didn’t phase her. He looked at her with a smug smile before he turned back around. “They were witnesses, prepared to testify against him. They are all presumed dead.” She looked over at Ressler and he seemed to watch the exchange of glances. He had a look on his face that she came to know he was thinking something. Something was up with Lorca. “None of them have ever been found.” She then turned to the witness. “Mr. Pena, can you please tell the court what your connection is to this tragic situation?”

The witness leaned forward and pointed towards the large tv. There was a picture of Roberto Pena. “That’s my son. Bobby Pena.” He said. “He was a member of the US Border Patrol. He was taken.” Liz watched as the man then turned to look at Lorca. “We never saw him again. I know who did it. I saw him. I know who killed my son!”

A man started choking and having problems breathing in the jury. “Oh, my god, he’s not breathing!” A juror called from next to him.

The judge banged the gavel and Liz made her way towards Mr. Pena. “Get the paramedics in here!” The judge called. “Bailiff, secure the defendant. I want this court room cleared.”

Liz helped Mr. Pena off the witness stand and walked with him through the court. “Who is that?” He asked worried.

“It’s going to be okay.” She walked him out the door and there were paramedics rushing in, and more FBI there to secure Lorca. 

“What is going to happen now?” Mr. Pena asked as Liz walked him through the halls. 

“If the juror can’t continue they’ll bring in an alternate. For now, we’re going to keep you in a holding area.” A US Marshal walked up to the other side and gently took Mr. Pena’s other arm.

“I’ll take it from here.” He told them and Liz let go.

“What about my wife?” He asked turning to Liz.

“I’ll find her, bring her back.” She said with a nod and a gentle hand on his shoulder. He seemed relieved at that.

“Please.” He called as she turned to make her way. She saw another Marshal opened the door and they all entered the holding room.

Liz went down the large staircase and looked around for Mrs. Pena, buts she couldn’t find her. She continued to looked around when Ressler came up the stairs to meet her. “We got Lorca secure.” He told her and she stopped looking to listen to what else Ressler had to say. “Just got it from the EMT, the heart attack was chemically induced. That juror was poisoned.” Liz then sprinted up the stairs into action. Mr. Pena was in danger and he needed to make sure he was still secure. Ressler followed behind her drawing his gun. When they made it to the door Liz drew her gun and Ressler opens the door first. Scanning the room with Liz following behind gun raised. 

They both saw the dead US Marshal and Liz looked over to Ressler. “Stairs!” She called. As they sprinted for the side stairwell they heard a rush of footsteps that weren’t their own. They were in their tail and they almost had them. They both sprinted down the stairs nearly catching them as they went out the door. Liz ran with Ressler around the front of the building to see they were gone. Lorca’s men and the witness were gone. Liz stood there looking into the street as Ressler left to talk to EMT. They were gone, her witness, the only person that can tie the murders to Lorca was gone. And most likely dead. Reddington was right... again, he was right. She put her gun away and pulled out her phone.  
___________________

Red sat on the stairs of his private jet. The hanger was empty apart from his plane a couple of vehicles, and a bunch of weapons creates. The weather was warm and he was so glad he chose to wear whites and light colors, instead of his usual darker color palette. Red watched as the man and his crew examined the merchandise. “The manufacturer has replicated the specs of the FIM-92 with a few small improvements.” Red said as another man was counting out cash. “It’s lighter, more consistent tracking. I’m confident your client will be thrilled.” A man started speaking but Red turned his attention to the ringing SAT phone in Dembe’s hand. He watched Dembe go a few paces away to answer it.

“Mr. Reddington is not...” Dembe began but suddenly stopped. Red watched as he walked back over with the phone. “It seems to be urgent.” 

Red stood up and put on his hat walking down the last few steps. The men who were buying the guns looked at him suspiciously before drawing their guns. Red just looked at them and laughed. “Yes, you also have a few dozen of those.” He said looking at the model of the pistol. He walked towards the other wing of the plane well out of ear shot. “Sweetheart, not really the most convenient time for me.” Red said into the phone.

“I don’t give a rat’s ass. Where are you.” Red smiled at that, she sure did adopt a few traits after Sam. She was a spitfire that was for sure.

“Hati.” He replied continuing to pace around the plane.

“Doing what?”

“Keeping up appearances. I’m a criminal.” He said nonchalantly. “The minute I stop being one, I become quite useless to you.”

“My witness is gone. Lorca’s people contacted you. What did they say exactly?” She asked quickly. It was clear from the tone of her voice that she was in no mood for games, and frankly neither was he.

“What I told you is what I know. Beyond that, I really can’t help.” He told her shaking his head.

“A man’s life is at stake.” Lizzy replied.

“A man’s life is always at stake, and tragically low stakes at that.” He told her continuing to pace around under the tip of the wing of his plane. “I shouldn’t have to remind you I did not offer my services so that I could round up your run-of-the-mill drug lord or what-have-you.” He stood still looking out of the hanger doors. “You all seem to be doing a perfectly mediocre job of that on your own. I’m after the big game, Lizzy. The ones that matter.”

“This case matters to me.” She replied sharply. “To the hundreds of families who deserve to know what happened to their loved ones.” She went on and he began pacing again. “No bodies were ever recovered. They never got to say goodbye, to bury their dead.”

His interest was then peaked, but he couldn’t be quite sure it was who he thought yet. “Did you say hundreds? And no bodies have ever been found?”

“What? What are you thinking?” She asked him clearly she knew something was on his mind. He wondered if he did a poor job at hiding his interest, or if she was just better at her job than he originally thought. 

“Nothing.” He replied. Until he got more evidence it was him he wouldn’t get his hopes up yet. “You should go home, Lizzy.” He advised. “Pour yourself a Chardonnay and move on. Your witness is most likely dead. I think you already know that. And if what you’re telling me is true, you’ll probably never find him, either.” He looked over at the arms deal still going on and turned back around. “I have to go now, I’ll be back in soon.” He told her. He could hear her sigh on the other end in complete annoyance. He understood, she was frustrated. She lost her witness, and the man she fought so hard to get put away may have a chance to be walking free soon. “Lizzy..” he called before she had a chance to hang up. “Please, be careful with Lorca. I fear he may have a few more tricks up his sleeve.” He told her and he wondered if he did a better job at concealing his emotions this time.

There was a moment of silence before they both hung up the phone. Red then walked back over towards he arms deal. He plastered a smile on his face as he handed Dembe the phone. As soon as he can he would return. As soon as he finished this deal, he would get back onto the jet and return to her. He won’t spend another second away if he didn’t have to.  
___________________

Liz sat at the kitchen table that night. She flipped through the file on Roberto Pena, and his father. All the evidence was there. It was as clear as day. He and his father, as well as the others were murdered, but now there was a chance Lorca could walk from this. There were no bodies, just a bunch of missing persons reports. Everyone knew they were murdered, but there wasn’t any evidence to confirm this. No bodies, no crime. Liz just shook her head sickened by this thought. She closed the file and moved it aside before taking a breath and checking her phone. No new messages. She tossed that to the side too and looked down at the next thing. It was the ballistics report from that 9 millimeter she found, as well as the note pad from her office with Angel Station and the date on it. 

She turned to her laptop and proceeded to look up Angel Station. The door opened and closed and she quickly placed the ballistics report under the note pad out of site. “How you holding up?” Tom asked walking into the kitchen.

“Fine.” She replied absentmindedly. She casually picked up her pen and proceeded to scratch out the name Angel Station before Tom could notice.

“Nice try.” He said pouring himself a warm cup of coffee. “But I always know when you’re lying.”

She looked up at him suspiciously. “Really?” She asked nervously.

“Yeah.” He replied casually. “I know all your tells.” He finished pouring his cup and he walked over to the table. “Right now,” he took the seat next to her. “You’re telling me that you want to be alone.” He set the cup down and leaned back in his chair. He gave her that charming smile she loved so much, but something about it didn’t feel charming anymore. “And that’s okay, but I just wanted to say what happened today is just part of your job. You know, you deal with bad people, and sometimes, bad things are gonna happen, but that’s not your fault.” 

He was right about that. She was feeling guilty for what happened to Mr. Pena, she felt responsible for what happened to him. She should’ve taken Reddington’s advice when she went to court. He told her Lorca was trying to pull something and she didn’t listen. Now Pena was dead and missing, along with his son and the hundreds of other victims. Tom was right, she dealt with bad people everyday. Hell she had to work with Reddington, he was her C.I., but bad things happen and sometimes there is nothing anyone can do about it. She looked up at him about to say something when he looked down at the notepad.

“What’s this?” He asked moving her pen out of the way.

“Um..” She paused for a moment thinking of a way to explain this away. “It’s...” she was drawing a blank and she thought he might be on to her when he looked down at it again.

“I mean, besides the best day ever?” He smiled looking up at her. “Right?” He asked.

“Right.” She replied playing along. She tried to think about what he was talking about but she couldn’t remember. Angel Station sounded familiar and the date seemed to ring another bell, but she couldn’t remember what happened.

“Hey, I get it.” He said with a smile. “Bad day at work, come home, don’t want to talk to anybody,” he got up from his chair and Liz smiled nervously at him as he walked behind her. “Especially someone whose stitches are officially oozing. It’s so gross, I know.” He leaned over her still smiling as he used the mouse pad on her laptop to open a file. “The you park yourself in here and cheer yourself up with memories of better times.” He opened a file with the same date as the case. In it held pictures of him and her that weekend in Boston.

“We were in Boston that weekend.” She said as the memories came back. She smiled fondly at them thinking about the trip. Tom just hummed in reply. “You had that job interview.” She pointed out as that weekend came rushing back. 

“Yeah.” He replied and she smiled looking back at her laptop. “It was a great trip.” He said and she sighed in content as she scrolled through the photos. 

“Yeah.” She replied relief washed over her. There was no way that Tom killed anyone. They were practically joint at the hip that weekend. Spending it together all the time. Of course she didn’t go to his job interview, but other than that, she and him were inseparable. They turned that weekend into a mini vacation.

“God, when was the last time that we did that?” Tom asked. “You know, that we just packed up the car and got the hell out of here?” He looked back fondly at the photos. Them together at the harbor, on the charter boat, the sunset over the water. The view they had from the hotel. “Because we need that. Like right now.” 

“You have no idea.” She said in agreement. All she wanted was to take a step back from the life she now had. Just for two days, two days of peace and nothing to worry about. No task force, no Reddington, no blacklister to hunt down. Just a weekend of peace and quiet with her husband.

“I know.” He whispered kissing her head.

Her phone started vibrating and Tom picked up his coffee to go into the next room. “Do I really have tells?” She asked him before he left.

He turned around at the doorway and smiled at her. “Lizzy, you’re an open book. Which is one of the things I love about you. ‘Cause I always know exactly what you’re thinking.” He gave her a small smile once more before leaving.

It sounded sweet, but in truth it unnerved her a little bit. She was his alibi for that weekend, but that didn’t make him guilty of a crime. Most of her suspicion had subsided, but there was still a part of her that told her to be cautious. Until she got the full honest truth, she would be cautious. Her phone started vibrating again, and she picked it up after the second ring. “Keen.” 

“We found where they took Pena.” Ressler said over the phone. Liz closed her laptop cleaning up her mess of paperwork and grabbing her keys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser for Tuesday:
> 
> “I’ll walk you out.” Red said giving her a small smile. Of course she didn’t return it but he half expected that. He could tell the stress was eating away at her, the task force and her dilemma with Tom. “How’s the situation with Tom?” He asked her as they both stepped into the elevator.
> 
> “I don’t want to talk about it.” She said crossing her arms.
> 
> “Fine.” He replied. They both stood in silence for a long moment. “Just be careful with him, Lizzy, he’s not who you think.” He warned.
> 
> “Why do you care?” She asked him. “Why do you care what happens to me?” She turned to face him. She watched as he clenched his jaw and the twitch under his eye. Those were his tells, he was trying to keep his emotions in check and his face neutral.
> 
> She was smart, and sometimes too clever for her own good. Of course Red expected that given how her parents were. Red thought of a quick retort to give her. “If something happened to you, who would laugh when I make fun of Agent Ressler?” He said with a small smile. He glanced over and saw a small up turn of her lips.


	19. Hector Lorca

Liz walked towards the crime scene. Ressler lifted the police tape for her and let her in. “My witness saw a white van leave the courthouse.” He told her as they walked towards the motel room. “They found it abandoned 10 blocks away. Traffic camera picked up the swap car. APB got a hit on the plate from local PD. The desk clerk said it was a large black duffel bag.”

Meera exited the the motel room meeting them in the parking lot. She looked up to Liz with sympathy. “There’s no sign of him, Liz, I’m sorry.”

All Liz could do was sigh. She doubted they would find anything. She didn’t know how he did it but Lorca found someone to make the bodies disappear completely. Leaving no trace, she doubted they would find Mr. Pena. “Had Forensics been through?” She asked.

“They’re going through now.” Meera said. “So far, they’ve found a hair on the bed skirt, but we don’t think it’s human. The desk clerk said he saw the suspect with a dog.” Liz looked at the room through her door as the Forensics team continued to make their sweep of the room. Meera just continued to list off all of the evidence they had gathered already. “We found traces of adhesive on the walls, so we think he maybe he used traps or plastic sheeting.” She shook her head looking back at the room. Clearly at a loss for words. “It’s a motel room, should be latent prints all over, and there’s nothing. He’s wiped the place clean.”

Liz just walked past her and towards the room. It was time to see for herself was there, or wasn’t there in this case. She stepped into room 122 and looked around as a member of the Forensics team took flash photos. She stayed out of their way as she continued to glance around the room. Her phone started ringing and she stepped back as another officer passed her. She took out her phone and saw the ID. ‘Nick’s Pizza’ she looked down at it for a moment debating on answering. “What do you want?” She answered annoyance in her voice.

“I’ve been thinking about your case.” He told her. “What do you have so far?”

“I’m at the crime scene.” She replied looking at the clean room. “Or what we think is the crime scene.” She held the phone to her ear with one hand and held the other across her chest continuing to walk around the room.

“You didn’t find anything.” He stated.

“Not much.” Her annoyance growing by the second.

“Tape residue on the walls?” He asked and she froze.

“How do you know that?” She asked shocked.

“Look in the tub.” He told her. She proceeded to walk into the bathroom and climb into the large bathtub. “Run your fingers around the drain.” Again she did as she was told. “What do you smell?” He asked and she could quite place the smell. She didn’t know what it was exactly but she knew one thing. It smelled of chemicals.

“Chemicals.” She replied and he was silent on the other end. She imagined he tilted his head slightly like he usually did when he was interested in something, or when he was correct and everyone else was wrong. 

“You see, Lizzy, now I’m interested.” He replied.

“Why?” She asked climbing out of the tub.

“The Stewmaker is in town.” Liz continued to walk towards the door as he spoke. “You’re going to need a plumber.” She walked up to Ressler holding the phone away from her slightly.

“Get a plumber in here ASAP, we need to check the drain in the bathtub.” She told him and he looked at her slightly confused before she gave him a look. He pulled out his own phone and walked away making a call of his own. “Okay, anything else you can give us?”

“Plenty, but it will have to wait until I land. Tell Harold I have a new Blacklister for him. I’ll be there within the hour.” He hung up the phone and Liz put her phone away and walked back into the crime scene. She looked around for any other details, anything no matter how small to help her find who did this. There was nothing, not a single trace of this guy.  
___________________

The War Room was barren, apart from a bare boned skeleton crew of agents. It was late but luckily the task force hadn’t fully gone home yet. “The Stewmaker is a true Blacklister.” Red said walking towards the large monitors above. “The only fellow to engage when one has a particular sort of disposal problem.” He stopped turning to face the task force who’s full attention he held. “He’s a chemical expert, who turns his victims into a chemical stew. Thus the nom de guerre.” He explained. “No DNA, no nothing. He makes corporeal problems literally disappear. But it’s much more than the proficiency of his tradecraft that gets him on the list.” He took a few steps forward towards the group. “He’s a trophy collector.” Remembrances of his victims.” He stopped a no more than a foot away from Lizzy, looking her in they eyes. “Memori morti. Now, you’ve lost your witness. And with him, your case. But the Stewmaker is the key to so much more. He’s served the needs of international syndicates, repressive regimes.” He then looked towards the rest of the group. “Anyone with a need and the means to pay. The Stewmaker knows where all the bodies are buried.” He told them. “He’s got the answers to hundreds of unsolved murders.” He added as well.

“So, how do we get him?” Ressler asked putting his hands on his hips.

Red shifted his jaw slightly before turning back to Lizzy. “He’s notoriously cautious.” He then shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t even know who he is or where he bases his operation. And believe me, I’ve tried to find him.”

Liz looked at him for a moment. “Lorca knows.” She thought aloud. “If not his name, he knows how to make contact.”

Red nodded at her. “Yes.” He replied. “I suggest you encourage Mr. Lorca to share that information.” He then looked over to the rest of the task force. As much as he wanted to ignore them and just talk to Lizzy, he did have to acknowledge their existence every now and then. “The Stewmaker is obviously here now, but he won’t be for long. And if you let him slip away, he’ll be as gone as his victims. And you’ll never see him again.”

“I’ll call Lorca’s attorney, set a meeting for tomorrow.” Meera said walking away to her desk.

“Keen,” Cooper called and she turned to face her boss. “I want you and Agent Malik to talk to Lorca.”

“Yes, sir.” She replied but he wasn’t done giving orders.

“Aram, run a search on the chemicals he uses, see if we can get a location from any purchases that match his MO.” He then turned to Ressler who took his hands off his hips. “Ressler, look into the Lorca and his Cartel, see if you can anything that can help point us in the direction of the identity of this Stewmaker.” Ressler just nodded and went to his shared office.

“Go home, Lizzy.” Red told her drawing her attention to him again. “You look exhausted.” 

He pointed out, and she didn’t know how tired she really was until he said something. The stress of work and her other personal cases she was working were eating away at her strength, and her mind. She looked at Cooper and he nodded at her giving her permission to leave. Meera walked back before Liz could turn to leave. “Okay, I’ve set a meeting for us and Lorca for tomorrow morning at 9.” She said and Cooper nodded.

“Good, you and Keen will handle Lorca.” He told her filling her in on their new partnership. Liz then turned to leave making her way to the elevator, but the sound of footsteps behind her didn’t surprise her. She waited for the doors to open and wasn’t surprised when Reddington came to stand beside her. 

“I’ll walk you out.” Red said giving her a small smile. Of course she didn’t return it but he half expected that. He could tell the stress was eating away at her, the task force and her dilemma with Tom. “How’s the situation with Tom?” He asked her as they both stepped into the elevator.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” She said crossing her arms.

“Fine.” He replied. They both stood in silence for a long moment. “Just be careful with him, Lizzy, he’s not who you think.” He warned.

“Why do you care?” She asked him. “Why do you care what happens to me?” She turned to face him. She watched as he clenched his jaw and the twitch under his eye. Those were his tells, he was trying to keep his emotions in check and his face neutral.

She was smart, and sometimes too clever for her own good. Of course Red expected that given how her parents were. Red thought of a quick retort to give her. “If something happened to you, who would laugh when I make fun of Agent Ressler?” He said with a small smile. He glanced over and saw a small up turn of her lips. The doors opened and Red then walked her to her car, like the gentleman he was. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Lizzy.” He told her before walking towards the black Mercedes.  
___________________

Lorca sat in the interrogation room with his lawyer right beside him. Meera sat at the table while Liz just slowly paced the room in the back. “We know that Luis Pena is dead, we know about the Stewmaker.” Meera told them. Liz just stood behind Meera as Lorca glared at her out of the corner of his eyes.

“My client has no idea what you’re talking about.” His lawyer spoke up.

Meera just turned her attention to Lorca. “Co-operate, help us nail this guy, and we can talk a plea agreement.” Meera told him.

Lorca shook his head with a smug smile. “You’re responsible for Luis’ safety.” He then glared up at Liz who stood behind the empty chair across from him. “I’m sure you promised him all sorts of protection to compel him to testify. This is on you.” He nodded towards Liz. Another smug smile crossed his face. “I had nothing to do with it.”

Meera looked up to Liz and she returned the look. Lorca wasn’t the only one who had a few tricks up his sleeve. They tried the easy way, now it was time for the hard way. Liz turned off the camera that was filming Lorca. “The government is dropping this case.” Meera said. Liz just stood back and crossed her arms.

Lorca’s lawyer closed his files. “That is a surprise.” He said not at all shocked at what she said.

“You know, the thing about narco dollars is that they always seem to find their way into some pretty unsavory hands.” Meera said. It was now Liz’s turn to give Lorca a smug smirk. “We’ve got files on shell corporations, numbered accounts all related to a mysterious Hector Lorca, but you’re not such a mystery anymore.”

“You’re bringing money laundering charges?” The lawyer scoffed. “Based on what evidence?”

Lorca leaned forward resting his arms on the table as he got closer to Meera. “Are you dropping this case or not?” He asked confused.

“This case, yes.” She nodded referring to his murder charges. “But Homeland Security suspects that you may be laundering money through entities with financial ties to terrorist organizations.” Liz watched as Lorca glared at her again. The two of them were like children, forever locked into a staring contest.

“That’s a load of crap, and you know it.” The lawyer protested. “Why would they think that?”

“Because we told him he is.” Liz finally spoke up leaning her back on the one way glass.

“Homeland’s gonna stick you in a nice hole someplace while we check it out.” Meera went on. “And that could take some time, you know? Give us the Stewmaker, and we’ll set you up in a nice, cozy supermax.”

Lorca looked between the two women. “I don’t think you really understand who you’re hunting.” He then looked up to Liz. “This man, he is much more dangerous than your agents.” He then leaned back in his chair and smiled. “I’ll take my chances with Homeland. I’m a survivor. I like my odds.”

Liz then walked out of the interrogation room and called Cooper. “He’s not talking, he rather take his chances with Homeland than give up the Stewmaker.”

“I’ll make a few calls.” Cooper replied. “I want you to be on that convoy and you don’t let Lorca out of your site until he’s in the custody of Homeland Security.”

“Yes, sir.” She replied hanging up the phone. She walked back into the interrogation room where everyone looked up to her. “Looks like you get your with Lorca.” He just smirked at her and stood from his seat. He walked towards her and another agent came in handing Lorca an orange jumpsuit.  
___________________

Liz sat in the back of the armored truck with Lorca as they drove to the private airport. “Last chance to talk, Lorca.” She told him. He just laughed and shook his head. The convoy consists of an SUV in front an armored vehicle, then another SUV all containing FBI agents. They came to a stop on the tarmac and agents opened the doors. An agent offered Liz a hand to help her down. She turned back to Lorca as he to got out the back. “Once I turn you over to Homeland, it’s beyond my ability to help you.”

“You’ve helped me enough, Agent Keen.” He replied as she grabbed his upper arm. She then began to walk him towards the helicopter. “You disrupted my business, my life. You’ve embarrassed me, my family.” Armored guards got out of the helicopter. “You think you know me, with your profiles?” They stood at the halfway point from the cars and the helicopter. “You have no idea.” He told her and the guards took a few paces from the helicopter when an RPG was shot from the roof. The helicopter blew up and the shock wave from the blast knocked Liz to the ground. She looked over at Lorca and heard a car driving towards them. 

The van was black and there was Lorca’s men shooting out the windows at the FBI agents. Her ears were still ringing and she hit her head hard on the pavement. “Come on!” She could make out the sound of one of Lorca’s men as he helped him stand. She watched as Lorca was getting away and when she made to get up her vision went black. She struggled the best she could but Lorca’s men managed to get her restrained and tossed her in the back of the van.  
___________________

Red stood there furiously. Pure anger and rage radiate from him, but he didn’t show it. His expression stayed neutral, calm and collected as he watched the security footage. “We just got this surveillance footage from the airport.” Cooper said as it neared its end.

“What did you know about the transport attack?” Ressler asked walking up to stand next to Cooper.

“How did he know where to strike?” Cooper asked as well.

Red just stood there arms crossed as he studied the footage as they played it back once more. “I swear to God, if you had anything to do with this...”

“What you’re forgetting is we want the same thing, Ressler.” Red cut him off. He admired the boy’s loyalty and determination and protectiveness of his partner who was in immediate danger. But nothing compared to feelings he felt. Rage, fear, guilt, and an overwhelming determination to get her back. She was his daughter, he would do anything to find her, to keep her safe.

“Why would be kidnapped Agent Keen?” Cooper asked. “What’s his play here?”

Red then turned from the footage to Cooper and Ressler. “I have a contract with Lorca. To personally hand him a new identity.”

“That’s never gonna happen.” Ressler said in protest.

Red then turned to meet Ressler’s gaze. “Your witness is dead, you lost Lorca, and he took Agent Keen.” He listed off. “I’d say my meeting with Lorca might be the equivalent of you falling on your ass and landing in a pile of Christmas.” Ressler looked as if he were going to do something, but Harold took a step forward.

“We’ll need time to set up a sting.” Harold said stepping in between the two men.

Red then turned his attention to Harold feeling Ressler still glaring at him. “He’s been evading capture for years. He’ll be more on guard than ever. Any change of plans, and we’ll lose him.” Red informed. “I meet with Lorca alone.”

“An FBI agent’s life is in jeopardy. There’s no bargaining here.” Ressler called out.

Red clenched his jaw before turning to face Ressler. “When confronting conplex equations, the simplest solution is most often the correct one.” He said tilting his head slightly. “You lost her. I can find her. It’s that simple.”

“I’m coming with you.” Ressler said.

Red narrowed his eyes at him for a moment, he continued to stand there unfazed. “The understand, I take no responsibility for your safety. And the FBI backs off, no surveillance, no wires. Or you can find what’s left of Agent Keen yourselves.” It pained him to say that, but he didn’t want the task force to interfere with their protocols and their system of operation. By the time they even get set up would be precious time Lizzy didn’t have.  
___________________

Dembe drove the two of them to the Ivy City district in D.C. “As soon as you have information on Agent Keen, contact me. I’ll get backup, and we’ll take him.” He told Red as the car came to a stop.

“No, I’m gonna make him feel safe. Lorca’s gonna walk, and you’re gonna have to just trust me.” Red replied. Lorca wasn’t going to walk, for kidnapping Lizzy he would pay dearly, for giving her to the Stewmaker? He would lose his life.

“Lorca’s not going anywhere.” Ressler said in protest. “And I’ll never trust you. You know why?” It was a rhetorical question but Red chose to answer it anyway.

“Because after tracking me for you’ve come up with one undeniable truth. I only do what’s good for me.” He then turned to look at Ressler. “And that is a person you can trust, Donald. Now let’s go.” Red opened his door and got out. After he closed his door he waited for Ressler to join him. “Lorca will have questions about you. You’ll need breviloquent answers. Ready?” Ressler came to meet Red on the sidewalk as they walked towards the front doors of the little hole in the wall Mexican restaurant. Ressler opened the door and let Red pass him before he followed. “Good evening, gentlemen.” He told the few people working behind the counter. “I’m Raymond Reddington.” The bar tender pointed to the back of the building and Red walked back there clearly wanting to get this over with. A man then pat him down to make sure he wasn’t armed. He stepped aside letting Red pass before he moved to Ressler next. When they were both cleared the man lead them through the back and into the kitchen. There was another door leading to another back room where Lorca was sitting eating his dinner with one of his companions. “Mr. Lorca, I’m Raymond Reddington.” 

Lorca looked up and glanced at Ressler suspiciously. “I didn’t expect two of you.”

Red then looked back at Ressler with a small smile on his face, let’s see how well Donald can think on his feet. “Oh, this is Special Agent Donald Ressler, of the Federal Bureau of Investigation.”

Lorca’s men then surrounded Ressler like sharks. “Whoa, whoa, whoa.” He said trying to calm the situation. “What the f-“ before he could finish one of Lorca’s men knocked him to his knees. Holding a knife to his neck.

“It must be open season on the FBI.” Lorca said amused. “I like it.”

“He insisted, dying to meet you.” Red said tilting his head. Lorca then began to speak to his men in Spanish.

“What’s he saying?” Ressler asked.

“He’s telling his men to be ready to cut off your head.” Red said pulling out a chair and sitting down next to Lorca. 

“Want to tell me why I shouldn’t?” Lorca asked him. “One chance. Make it a good one.”

“Better start talking, Donald.” Red said with a small upturn of his lips.

“Red...” Ressler said looking up at him.

“Kill him.” Lorca said. Ressler used his hand to hit the knife away. He then elbowed Lorca’s man in the gut before grabbing his arm flinging him over his shoulder. He then stood up and fixed his suit and tie.

Red was slightly impressed. “He’s also a wonderful dancer.” Red said with another small upturn of his lips.

“How do you think Red got a new ID?” Ressler asked Lorca. “New passports, established Interpol data background? New history, false prints? That’s all me. I’m not the guy you kill, Hector. I’m the guy you pay.” Red had to admit that he was indeed impressed with the Boy Scout. He never thought Ressler had it in him, the ability to think on his feet. But playing a criminal and being one were completely different. “And if I don’t show up for dinner tonight, you’re dead by morning.”

Lorca looked at him suspiciously before turning to Red. “Is this true?”

“It is indeed.” Red said with a smile. “Crooked as a Corsican highway. He’s an asset. So if you’re gonna kill my inside man, the least you can do is thank him first.” Lorca told his men to lower their guns in Spanish and Red laughed standing up. He unzipped his bag and showed Lorca the contents. “Your new life. I hope it’s an interesting one. I’ve also arranged a flight to take you to Venezuela. You just need to sit tight for at least 12 hours.”

“No.” Lorca protested. “I’m leaving now. Tonight.”

“Not with my assistance, you’re not.” Red said shaking his head slightly. “You’re bad for business. You’ve made a mess. You’ve abducted an FBI agent. I presume she’s dead?” He asked. If that answer was yes, then he would kill Lorca on the spot with his bare hands if necessary.

Lorca smirked and shrugged his shoulders smugly. “I don’t know.” Ressler looked up at Red to see what his next move was.

Red clenched his jaw and the small twitch under his eye flared a couple of times. He stood there imagining all the ways to harm Lorca. “In any event, the city’s locked down. I can’t have you getting busted with my fingerprints all over you. When I arrange transport it’s flawless. I won’t compromise my people.”

“Every SAT tracking system, every surveillance camera, every law enforcement officer in this town is looking for you.” Ressler added helping to make Red’s point. “No way you’re getting out of here anytime soon.”

“So just sit tight.” Red said with a small smile plastered on his face. “Take your new identity, catch a ride on my plane and let me clean up your mess.”

“Full service provider, huh?” Lorca asked amused.

“Yes.” Red said playing along. “So, where’s the man holding the agent?” He asked Lorca nicely. It would only be the one time nicely.

“You have a problem with me disposing of this bitch?” Lorca asked. Strikes two and three right there. His pain would be unimaginable, and his death would be slow and painful, partially at Red’s own hands. “Agent Keen will soon disappear.” If Lorca kept it up so would he. “That is the price for taking everything I have.”

Red then shook his head. “See, that’s the problem right there.” He then bit his bottom lip slightly. “You let your emotions get the best of you, which is how people wind up in jail, Hector. Stupid people. I need the name and location of the man holding Elizabeth Keen.”

“Are you sure it is not you who’s acting on emotion?” Lorca asked smugly. “This sounds personal.” If only he knew how personal it was. Lorca was a tiny fish in this large pond of crime. A feeder fish, while Red was a shark. Lorca kidnapped his daughter, and then gave her to a man who specializes in disposing bodies so no one would ever find them. So yes, yes you could say this is a little bit personal now.

“You got me.” Red said with a forced laugh. “It is personal. I want your man. So let me spell it out for you. You get away, Agent Ressler here saves Agent Keen, he looks good, and everyone feels better about themselves. I need a name. Now.”

“I don’t have a name.” Lorca said and now his odds of getting out of here alive just lowered ever so slightly. “And I have no idea where he took her.”

Red glared at him and glanced over at Ressler, it could’ve just been his own anger being reflected, but he could’ve sworn he saw a fire in Donald’s eye. “Then good luck to you, Mr. Lorca.” He the picked up the bag containing Lorca’s new identity and zipped it up walking towards the door.

“I have a contact.” Lorca spoke up and Red stopped at the door turning to face him. “That is all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser for Thursday:
> 
> “It’s my job to read people. And you’re not a killer.” She said shaking her head.
> 
> “I’m a lot of things, Liz.” He then walked around her and wiped off the needle. “There’s a nerve cluster just under the shoulder muscle.”
> 
> “No, please...” she asked shaking her head at him a few tears already in her eyes.
> 
> “The pain should be quite intense.” He said slowly pushing the sharp needle into her shoulder. The pain that filled her body was excoriating. Her body felt as if it was on fire. There were no words to do scribe the pain that she felt as she gave an agonizing scream.


	20. Stanley R. Kornish

A phone rang as Red stood staring at the evidence board. Lizzy had been missing for nearly 20 hours, he should know because he counted them all as they passed. “Tell me about the suspect.” Harold said answering the phone.

“Got a contact from Lorca, brought us to a mailbox in rental place in G-Town.” Ressler replied. Red listened into the call as he continued to study each and every piece of evidence on that board.

“Name of the mailbox rental was an alias, Bill Conners.” Meera added. “We found his driver’s license at the DMV and matched his fingerprints to chemical purchases in Maryland. The Stewmaker has a name, Stanley R. Kornish.” Red then turned slightly to pay more attention to the call, “Runs a dental practice in Kitzmiller, Maryland. Not a hundred percent, but Kornish is definitely person of interest number one.”

“I hope you’re on your way to Kitzmiller.” Harold replied.

“We are.” Ressler replied before Harold hung up the phone.

Red turned back to the evidence board and began to pace along it. He stopped when he found a small bag labelled evidence. He squinted and saw the small hairs there. Past the small strands were the words written K9 hair, on the evidence slip behind it. Red took it off the board, slip and all, and slipped it into his inside pocket. “Time to go.” He told Dembe walking around the many desks that stood between him and the elevator.  
___________________

Liz had no idea where she was, all she knew was she was blindfolded, hands bound behind her, and tape was over her mouth. She was shoved in the trunk of a small car, not enough room for her to sit up, or move in anyway. It was carpeted from what she could feel. She heard the barking of the dog and in the seat in front of her. They drove for quite a few house, over what felt like gravel, or dirt roads. The car was on an incline quite a bit, so that told her they were on a mountain of some sort. By the sound of the crunching road and the rough drive. He most likely took her to a heavily wooded area. She heard the trunk open and heard the dog sniffing around by her head. She could smell the fresh sent of forest and could hear the birds chirping in the distance.

The Stewmaker lifted her out of the car and took the tape off her mouth. She heard the dog bark as he ran ahead of them. “My name is Elizabeth. I have a name. I’m a person. I have a husband, and I want you to know who I am.” She told him as he marched her up the dirt road.  
___________________

Red sat in the back of the car with Luli. Dembe drove with a heavy foot up the highway. Seeing as they were the only ones there he saw no need to keep the speed limit. “Dogs are not our whole life, but they do make some lives whole. Dembe, would you dial the Maryland State Office of Animal Control, please?” Dembe did as he was asked and when the phone started dialling Red started to get anxious. It rang for another few moments. “Come on.” He muttered.

“Maryland Animal Control, this is Diana. Can I help you?” A woman said picking up the line.

“Yes,” Red replied changing the pitch of his voice slightly higher. “Hello, Diana, uh, this is Stanley Kornish.” He said with a slight worry in his tone. “I’m in a bit of a panic. My dog has gotten out, and I’ve lost my cell phone with the tracking code. I was wondering if I might bother you for the code, and if you could reboot the application for this mobile device.” After a moment of silence she began typing. “He’s an emotional support dog. Please hurry. My heart, it’s pounding, and I’m having trouble breathing.” Luli glanced over at him with a small smile at his performance. Seeing you be swept up in the moment he moved his arms around as he spoke as if the woman on the phone could actually hear him.  
___________________

Liz was still blindfolded but she was strapped into a wheelchair. “Who are you?” Liz asked as she heard him put on a record. It was ‘Smile’ by Nat King Cole. “I deserve that at least, since you’re going to kill me.” She heard him walk past her and he was still silent, not saying a word. His footsteps echoing on the hard wood floors. “I mean, you understand decency, don’t you? At the very least, I should know the name of the person who’s gonna take my life.”

_‘If you smile through your fear.’_

The song filed the silence as she heard him walk past her again. “I know the name they call you out there. It’s disparaging, disrespectful.” She heard him pick up a glass jar. “But it’s not who you are, is it? It’s not how you feel about yourself.”

“What name are you referring to?” He asked. She had gained his curiosity, he clearly didn’t know.

“You don’t know?” She asked him back. He was silent again and so was she.

_‘Light up your face with gladness.’_

The music once again filled the room as he slowly approached her.

_‘Hide every trace of sadness.’_

He lowered her blindfolded down to her neck and took a step back. “What name?” He asked again.

“They call you the Stewmaker, because of the chemicals you use to dissolve human bodies.” She replied and he took a step back.

“Nature.” He said. Before walking into the next room.

“What about nature?” Liz asked taking this time to glance around at her surroundings. She was in a log cabin of sorts. Facing another room covered in tile and a large metal tub in the centre. The florescent lights made the reflection off the white tile blinding.

“It’s the transference of energy.” He told her as she tried to move her hands. They were bound together with a zip tie. “Energy..” he paused moving a small metal table on wheels. “Cannot die.” He moved it closer to her. “It can only be transformed.”

“Is that what you do? Transform energy?” She asked.

He just shook his head and looked down at the table. “That’s what nature does, when the body dies.” He then started walking back into the tiled room.

“But you do it very differently.” She stated.

“Yes.” He replied. “Faster. Cleaner.” He walked over with a needle and set it on the table. “Better.”

“What about family?” Liz asked him. The more she kept him talking the more she could get a good reading from him, and the more time the task force had to find her. “You seem like...” she paused for a moment thinking. “A father.” He remained silent.

_‘Smile, what’s the use of crying?’_

“Do you have kids?” She asked as he started making his way back into the tiled room. “A son?” She guessed and he stopped in his tracks. “A son, then. How old is he? How old is your son?”

“He’s eleven.” He said turning to face her. “My son, he’s eleven.” He smiled fondly at the thought. That was good, talking about his son would by them some time. “I married late. Nice woman.” He looked at her then back to the metal cabinets in the tiled room.

“I knew it.” She said as he walked over to them at a fast pace. “A caring father.”

He grabbed something before heading back over to her. “What about you? Are you a mother?” He asked her.

“No..” she said with a slight hint of disappointment in her voice.

A smile then appeared on his face as he cleaned off the needle. “That’s good. I was...” he paused for a moment. “I was asked to make you suffer. I’m sorry.” He said and she could see he genuinely meant it. “It’s my job.”

“It’s my job to read people. And you’re not a killer.” She said shaking her head.

“I’m a lot of things, Liz.” He then walked around her and wiped off the needle. “There’s a nerve cluster just under the shoulder muscle.”

“No, please...” she asked shaking her head at him a few tears already in her eyes.

“The pain should be quite intense.” He said slowly pushing the sharp needle into her shoulder. The pain that filled her body was excruciating. Her body felt as if it was on fire. There were no words to describe the pain that she felt as she gave an agonizing scream.  
___________________

Red looked down at the tablet as Luli used her fingers to move the map around. “We’re getting very close, Dembe.” He said seeing their target not to far away. “Pull into the next shop. We’re going to need meat.” He just hoped he could get there before anything else happened to her. If anything happens to her he would never forgive himself. His downward spiral would be rapid and very self destructive. The only thing he cared about was making sure his daughter was safe. He looked out the window at the passing forests in the side of the highway. “Hang on, Lizzy. We’re almost there.” He muttered.  
___________________

Hours of torture passed and her shoulder pain started to fade. “Tell me, how does it work?” She asked him as he went to the tub. “How do you make them disappear so perfectly?” He had taken off his clothes so there would be no evidence of what he’s done on them. As well as keep him from leaving evidence of him being here. Of course of that there was no need, but old habits died hard.

“It is perfect isn’t it?” He asked walking towards her. She looked and saw numerous scars across his body. He walked behind her and stuck a syringe into her shoulder where the needle had been. She flinched in pain yelling out as he injected whatever it was into her body.

“What did you give me?” She asked panicked as she felt weak.

“A sedative.” He replied plainly. “It’ll eventually cause paralysis, yet maintain your sensitivity to pain.” He explained before pushing her wheelchair into the next room closer to the tub. He then walked over to his dog. “Hey, boy.” Liz heard him call. “You don’t have to watch this, do you?” He asked the dog. “Why don’t you go play? Go play.”

“Why are you doing this?” She called as the sedative started to kick in. “You don’t take life.” She told him. “You clean up death.”

He closed the door and she heard him walk towards her. “Everything changes.” He said leaning down to face her. “Everything evolves. This is my evolution.”

“You know what I think?” She said fighting the sedative as much as she could. “I think this idea of you vanishing people to aid nature is a lie.” She called as he put on a gas mask. “I think you’re trying to dissolve something else.” She continued to struggle in the chair managing to get her hands free. “Your past maybe? Whatever that horrible thing was that twisted you up inside and made you into the freak that you are!” She pushed him down with her sudden burst of strength and stumbled out of the door. She sprinted into the woods and ran as far as her body would carry her. She grew weaker with each step. Her adrenaline fighting off is much of the sedative as it could, but soon she became over whelmed as she stumbled into the forest.

She trampled through under brush and into trees as she tried to escape. If not make it back to civilization then at least far enough away where she wouldn’t be found by the Stewmaker. She stumbled offer a hill and tumbled down it. Crawling through the darkened and fogged forest out of a line of sight. The moon lit up the forest and she hid behind a tall thick oak tree and stayed low to the ground as the sedative started to fully kick in. She stayed hidden behind the tree and the under brush panting for breath. She didn’t hear anything and she tried to peek around the tree. The dog was there and started barking ferociously at her. The Stewmaker then walked towards her and she looked up at him as he leaned down. He punched her in the face with enough force to knock her unconscious.

Liz felt the pain in her body as the Stewmaker dragged her body back to the cabin. He lifted her up and walked her inside pulling her towards the wheelchair. He tossed her in it and she fought hard to open her eyes. She looked up at him weakly as he took off his gas mask. He walked over to her and took her picture with a Polaroid camera. Her eyes glanced over his shoulder and out from the shadows of the room she saw him. Reddington slowly walked towards them and she looked back at the Stewmaker. “You know, I was wrong about you. You’re not perfect.” She did a slow blink and when the Stewmaker turned around Reddington knocked him unconscious. It felt like she was out for a long time before she opened her eyes again weakly.

Red was crouched down in front of her gently putting her legs in the wheelchair. She looked up at him weakly and he gave her a small smile. Relief filled his body at the sight of her. She was still alive, bruised and in pain, but she was alive. “Hello, Lizzy.” He smiled tilting his head at her. She was safe now, he was there to protect her. “The effects will dissipate soon.” He told her his voice low and just above a whisper. “You’re going to be fine.” He gently pushed her wheelchair back into the next room turning her around so she couldn’t see what he was about to do. He gently put his hand on her head and slowly moved it away. He turned around and glared daggers at the Stewmaker. He was sitting on the edge of the metal tub hands zip tied, feet barely touching the ground. Too weak to move as he was under the same sedative as Lizzy. “Okay.” Red said taking a step closer to him. “Should we get started?”

Liz had never been so glad in her life to see Raymond Reddington. Her body, though paralyzed, relaxed when she knew she was in Reddington’s presence. From how he acted when her life was in danger with Wujing, as well as his clear fondness of her company, she knew he wouldn’t hurt her. She knew in his presence, she wouldn’t be harmed. He may have been a criminal, one both respected and feared in the criminal underworld, but he wouldn’t harm her. She did a slow blink not fighting the sedative as much anymore. She closed her eyes resting as she listened to her surroundings. It was deathly silent, a pin could drop and you would hear it loudly. Then there was a sound of a bubbling from behind her. The chemicals in the tub were reacting with each other causing them to bubble and or boil.

Red looked at Stanley, his hands at his sides. He clenched his jaw before he spoke. “A farmer comes home one day, to find that everything that gives meaning to his life is gone.” Red then tilted his head slightly as he looked at Kornish. “Crops are burned.” He said taking a step forward. “Animals slaughtered.” Another step forward. “Bodies and broken pieces of his life strewn about.” With each word he said he made an agonizing slow step towards the tiled room, only stopping at the doorway. “Everything that he loved, taken from him. His children.” He clenched his jaw once more before speaking again. “One can only imagine the pit of despair. The hours of Job-like lamentations. The burden of existence. He makes a promise to himself in those dark hours. A life’s work erupted from his...” he paused for a moment. Glaring at Kornish darkly. “Knotted mind.” He continued. “Years go by. His suffering becomes... complicated.”

Liz started to regain muscle strength and moved her head slightly to sit up. She listened intently to Reddington’s story, having a feeling it had a much deeper meaning than she thought.

“One day he stops.” He continued. “The farmer who... was no longer a farmer, sees the wreckage he’s left in his wake.” His tone, if it were even possible, grew darker and more serious. “It was no he who burns. It’s is he who slaughters. And he knows in his heart he must pay.” He then straightened his posture before asking. “Doesn’t he, Stanley?” He had hurt her, tortured her even, and that was something Red could never forgive.

“No,” Liz called weakly. “Red.” A few tears streamed down her face. She knew what he was going to do, but Stanley needed to be in prison. “He couldn’t help it.” It was possible, that with the right help he could change. He would still be in prison for all the crimes he’s committed, but he could change.

Red tilted his head slightly narrowing his eyes at Kornish. “Maybe you’re right.” He replied in agreement. Red clasped his hands together in front of him and proceeded to take a few steps forward. “Maybe he could change. Maybe he’s not damaged beyond repair.” He was only a couple of feet away looking Stanley in the eyes. “Maybe he could make amends to... all those that he’s hurt so terribly.” Stanley looked up at Red completely helpless and eyes full of fear. Red just stared back at him coldly. There was a long moment of silence as they stared at each other. “Or maybe not.” Red narrowed his eyes at him before bending down and grabbing Stanley’s ankles. He lifted them up and Stanley fell backwards into the tub. Landing with a large splash as Red turned around and walked back towards Lizzy. He leaned down and saw her eyes were wide with fear of what she heard. She would be fine. Red checked over her once more with his eyes as he put his hands on the back of his head.

Not a moment later Ressler and a tac team breached the door with guns drawn. Ressler aimed his gun at him as he entered the building. “Where’s Kornish?”

“We’ve had a little incident.” Red replied with his hands still on his head. “Agent Keen needs medical attention.” Ressler put his gun away and Red lowered his hand back to his sides. He watched as Ressler then began to check her pulse point.

“How did you get in here?” Meera asked him.

“That’s a pretty blouse.” He simply replied refusing to answer.

“Get a medic in here now!” Ressler shouted. Seeing as they had this under some form of control Red then walked towards Kornish’s trophy collection. “It’s all over. You’re gonna be okay.” He heard Ressler mutter.

Red picked up his jacket and put it on as he began to examine the different jars in front of him. He picked one up and looked at it. Inside was a tooth. He put it back and looked down on the table below. Leaning against the wall was a leather bound binder of sorts. He opened it and saw the pictures of all of the Stewmaker’s victims. If he hadn’t been here on time then Lizzy would’ve just been another face in this book. Another tooth in a jar. Red continued to flip through the book until he found the photo he was looking for. A girl, in her teens. He looked at the date the picture was taken December 1990. He took the picture out of the book before closing it. Placing the picture into his inside pocket.  
___________________

Ressler helped Liz out of the wheelchair. She leaned on him heavily as they walked outside. He held an arm around her waist to help hold her up right. She stumbled as they made their way through the forest road. An ambulance was there but the dirt road was to narrow for it to travel closer to the cabin. When they were well enough away from the cabin everything that had happened finally caught up to her. She had been kidnapped by Lorca’s men, tortured for hours by the Stewmaker, and nearly got killed in his bath of chemicals. She stopped walking as her legs started to give out from under her. Ressler held her upright and pulled her into him. She leaned on his shoulder and sobbed. He wrapped his arms around her to hold her up and told her everything was going to be okay.

As much as he was suspicious of her, he was just glad to have his partner back. No matter how much he disliked her, no matter what secrets she may or may not be hiding. She was still his partner and he cared about her. He went so far to find her, and it wasn’t just that she was a federal agent. He didn’t care what it was that drove him here, he was just glad to have his partner back. He could be an asshole another day, right now she needed him and he was ok with being there for her.

Liz stopped crying but she still held onto Ressler. Just for another moment. He still held an arm around her as he led her to the ambulance. She sat on the back step before Ressler had to leave. He would come back, he said he would. Liz just fixed the shock blanket that was around her and looked out at the cabin. It was crawling with law enforcement agents and tac teams. Ressler called in the cavalry to save her. That thought gave her a small smile. She frowned again when the blanket fell, the thick wool having trouble clinging to her body. She wanted it more so because it was cold than her actually being in shock. She tried to fix it when she saw a figure approach.

“Here.” He said setting the book down next to her. “It’s horrifying, but at least you can give peace of mind to some of the families.” He looked over at her as a shiver went down her spine. She had given up on the blanket and decided to face the cold. Red took off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders. She looked up at him almost surprised.

Liz held the jacket around her. It was warm and protected her from the cold better than that blanket did. She looked down at the book then up to him. “You’re no better than him.”

He wasn’t that all surprised that her opinion of him hadn’t changed. “You gonna tell on me, Lizzy?” He asked her. “Tell Harold how bad I’ve been?”

She just looked up at him. “You’re a monster.” She stated lowly, almost as if she was disappointed with him. And she was, but she had forgotten who he was. He took her to dinner in Montreal, he would constantly make fun of Ressler to make her laugh, he saved her from the Stewmaker, and now he gave her his jacket to keep her warm from the cold. That never changed who he was, a criminal, a murder. He was a monster.

“Yes.” He told her unfazed at her accusation. He was, he knew that. He had come to terms with what he was a long while ago. Did he regret some of the things he’s done? Some, not all, but he would do it all again in a heartbeat if it meant keeping her safe.

The engine started and she took off his jacket handing it back to him. He put it back on but waited by the doors. She grabbed the blanket and the book and climbed into the back of the ambulance siting on the bench. She held the book to her chest and turned to look at Reddington. “How can you live with that?”

“By saving your life.” He replied giving her a small smile before closing the doors to the ambulance. He took a step back as the ambulance drove off down the mountain. Ressler cleared his throat and Red turned to face him. He held his hands on his hips as usual. “The book I just gave to Agent Keen should help to put Lorca, or many of his kind, away for a nice long time.” He told him.

“But Lorca got away.” Ressler said.

“Cost of doing business.” Red said fixing his jacket.

“No.” Ressler said shaking his head. “You’re not just gonna let him go. He was offensive. You didn’t like that.”

Red was mildly impressed that Ressler figured that out. “He is on my jet.” He simply replied walking towards the black Mercedes. Dembe drove all the way back to D.C. where Red had requested to be alone. He walked through the small park where he had met with Lizzy the other day. He leaned over the railing looking down at the water below. He pulled out the photo of the girl and looked at it. She as the key to all of this. She was the reason his invisible adversary hunted him. He was going to find out who she was and why someone was destroying his empire to get to her.  
___________________

Liz sat on the edge of the tub in her home. Staring down at the water blankly. After the day she had she was second guessing taking a bath. There was a knock on the door and she turned to see Tom standing in the doorway. He walked in and he held something behind his back. “I know things have been a little weird between us lately. I think when we were talking about getting out of town for a few days, I think we can really use it.” He then pulled out a brochure and held it in front of him, that charming and dorky smile on his face. “So I booked it.” Liz smiled up at him, after the day she had had she missed that smile. “It’s just three nights back at that place we love, the Tellamy Cove Inn. You know, it has that restaurant that you like, and it might be fun.” She looked down at it with a smile and nodded. “Yeah?” He asked and she leaned in to kiss him. “You’re gonna get through this.” He told her when they pulled away. “I promise.” He kissed her shoulder and her neck gently while she opens up the brochure. At the centre of the first page was a picture of Angel Station Hotel. She tensed slightly and he got up to leave her. She watched him sceptically as he moved to the door. He stopped at the last minute and turned around suddenly. “Oh, there’s a letter for you. Came from some place called GenTique.” Her face palled at the thought. “Not hiding anything from me are you?” He joked with a smile.

“No, it’s for a case I’m working on.” She told him and he smiled and nodded before turning to leave.

“I’ll leave it on the counter for you.” He told her as he closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser for Tuesday:
> 
> “Okay, what is it?” She asked hoping he would just tell her over the phone.
> 
> “Meet me in Brewer’s Hill, I own a house there, Newton will take you there. Then we can discuss the case.” He told her and she stood up grabbing her keys.
> 
> “I’m on my way.” She said before hanging up the phone. She closed down any open files on her computer and cleaned off her desk before looking over to Ressler. “He’s got a new case.”
> 
> “Figured as much, why else would he call you?” He asked somewhat suspiciously. He could be suspicious as he wanted of her, but she was good at her job.


	21. The Courier (No. 85)

Liz moaned into the kiss as Tom slowly moved down. The room was dark and the moon shined lowly through the curtains. He slowly kissed down her body and stopped at her lower stomach when she tensed up. “What’s going on?” He asked pulling himself up slightly to look her in the eyes. “You’re acting funny.”

“Nothing.” She simply replied as she ran her fingers through his hair.

He sighed not believing her. “Tell me.” He said getting off of her and flopping onto his side. He propped his body up with his arm as he pulled the blankets up around them. When she didn’t reply he asked again, this time barely above a whisper. “Tell me.”

“I need to ask you something, and I need you to tell me the truth.” She said nervously. Tom gave her a small look of hurt. Hurt that she would think he was hiding something from her.

“Of course.” He replied without hesitation. “What is it?” She sighed and leaned over towards the nightstand to pull the brochure off it. She opened it and folded it so he could see the picture of Angel Station. She then handed it to him and he looked down at it confused. “I don’t get it.” He replied looking from the brochure back to her.

She held her hand to her mouth as if she were going to bite her nails. She leaned back into the pillows and pulled her hand away, nervous on how to ask him. What if he wasn’t innocent? What if he did do it? “A man was shot and killed in that hotel.” 

“Okay.” He asked clearly confused at where she was going with this. “So, what’s the question?”

She hesitated for a moment pleading with her eyes that it wouldn’t be true. “Were you involved?” 

He threw his hand down in shock, tossing the brochure aside. “In-in what?” He stammered. Completely blindsided that she would ask him such a thing.

“The murder.” She said and they stared at each other for a long moment of silence. He didn’t answer the question and she started to worry. His expression slowly changed from the cute nervous Tom she knew, to one she had never met. His eyes grew cold and calculated, like a killers.

As soon as she realized he wasn’t going to deny it she moved to get up and out of bed. He grabbed her arm and tried to pin her down. “You’re not going anywhere.” She struggled in his grip as he climbed on top of her and held her down. “Liz. Stop!” He called and she still struggled in his grip. “Stop!” He called finally pinning her wrists down. “The people that I work for are very powerful. Now, I need you to tell me everything that you know.” He said holding her down tightly.

“I don’t know anything.” She replied shaking her head eyes widened in worry. Reddington was right about him, he was a killer, was he going to kill her now too? “You’re hurting me!”

“Damn it, Lizzy!” He shouted down at her. “Do not lie to me!” He shouted down at her angrily.

“I don’t know anything! I swear!” She shouted back as tears made their way to her face. She started to cry as Tom moved his arms from her wrist towards her neck. She used this moment of freedom to push against him, and to try and push him off of her.

“Yeah, well, I wish that I believed you!” He shouted back completely unfazed. He held his hands tight on her throat and she could feel his tight grip as she gasped for air that wouldn’t come. She tried again to push him off of her but that didn’t happen. 

Just as she was about to black out from lack of oxygen, there was a loud crash at the door. It drew both of their attentions and she saw Tom’s eyes widen in fear. His grip loosened on her throat as Reddington walked into the room. He had his gun drawn and shot three rounds into Tom’s chest. He then holstered his gun as Liz gasped for breath. Walking towards her to make sure she was ok. “You know the truth, Lizzy. You just refused to acknowledge it.” He told her as she sat up gasping for breath. She ran her hands over her face in fear. “You know the truth, about Tom, and about yourself. You just refuse to accept it.”  
___________________

She woke up with a gasp. The sun was streaming in through her window, Tom was asleep next to her. She checked her clock and it was 6:45. She panted for breath realizing it was all just a dream. She rolled back over in bed. She wished it was just a simple nightmare and nothing more, but she knew there was more to it. Her subconscious was telling her not to trust Tom, that’s why he attacked her in her dream. She also had a fear that Reddington was indeed her father, and that would explain why he had shot Tom in her dream, as well as explain some of his behavior around her. It had been a week since she was held captive by the Stewmaker, she had yet to open the letter. She debated with herself on whether she should just toss it in the trash or open it. Just rip it off like a band aid and get this over with. Instead she just left it unopened in her nightstand. Pretending it wasn’t there, if she didn’t see it then it didn’t exist.

She closed her eyes in an attempt to go back to sleep but her mind kept racing with her conflicting emotions. When sleep wouldn’t come back to her she looked at the clock it was nearing 7:30 now, she would have to be up soon. She closed her eyes and buried her face into her pillow. Just when she fell into a nice light lucid dream state she felt the bed move slightly. She heard the curtains moving and Tom saying. “Rise and shine.” His mood was annoyingly chipper and she rolled her eyes groaning at the increased level of light. “The day is waiting. Let’s go, let’s go, let’s go!” He said excitedly clapping as he climbed back into bed.

“Oh, God.” She groaned trying to cover herself up with the duvet cover. “I hate you right now.” She protested.

Hudson started barking and jumped into the bed. “Do you?” He asked moving the cover and the sheets away. “Come on wake up.” Hudson then took Tom’s spot on the bed and proceeded to bombard her white licks and kisses. She burst into a fit of laughter and the dog continued to both lick and bark at her. “Daylights burning.” Tom called jovially. “Get her, Hudson! Get her!”

“Stop it, both of you!” She shouted in protest. Tom continued to wrestle with the dog before he hopped of the bed.

Tom leaned forward and smiled down at Liz. “I know that you’ve had a rough few nights, but today is gonna be a really great day.”

“Why?” She asked confused.

“Well, I have a doctor’s appointment.” He said and she was still confused. In all the time she’s known Tom he’s hated going to the doctor’s office.

“You hate doctors.” She replied.

“Yeah, but it’s not for me.” He replied sitting back. “It’s an ultrasound for our baby.”

Liz laid there in a mix of shock, and sleep deprivation. “I thought Jeni was having second thoughts.” She stated.

Tom just smiled down at her before telling her the good news. “Yeah, she said we’re the only married couple she knows who don’t totally hate each other, so she’s...” he paused for a moment grinning like the Cheshire Cat. “She’s giving us a baby.”

“That’s...” she paused not knowing how to feel. “That’s great news.” She wanted to have a family, but she was starting to have second thoughts about having it with Tom. As long as this doubt remained, until she could clear his name or find the truth. She was second guessing having this child.

“That’s amazing!” Tom said excitedly. He seemed so genuinely happy and excited about this baby. How could this all be fake? “When you get home from work tonight, you are finally gonna see what this little monster looks like.”

“Wait. I’m not invited?” She asked a little bit disappointed.

“I just know how busy you get.” He replied shaking his head. “But call if you can’t make it.”

She sighed and reached around her head to grab the pillow she rested on. “Oh, God.” She said before throwing the pillow at him. She sat up with a small smile on her face and pulled the pillow back to her.

“It’s so good to see things finally getting back to normal around here.” He replied fixing his glasses that now sat crookedly on his face. He leaned down to kiss her and she pulled away burying herself into the pillows and blankets. He laughed as he jumped over her and out of bed. He was such a child sometimes, it was so cute.  
___________________

Across district lines, and state line, from Lizzy. Red walked through the lovely home he had acquired in Brewer’s Hill Baltimore, Maryland. “You’re sources were correct, sir.” Newton said as he followed Red into the small living room that had been converted into a small library of sorts. “The Iranian is attempting to procure a high-level intelligence package.” Red just sat down on the couch and held his warm tea in his hands. “We believe it could lead to the answer you seek.”

“Have it intercepted.” Red simply replied taking a small drink.

“That may prove difficult.” Newton said with a slight tone of hesitation. “The seller hired the Courier to make the exchange.” At the sound of the Courier, Red turned to face Newton. His attention now captured. “The last time we attempted to intercept him...”

“I’m well aware of the men and resources we lost in Cairo.” Red said cutting him off. Red thought for a moment glancing down at his reflection in his tea for a moment. “Perhaps this is an opportunity to let our new friends at the FBI carry the water.” He replied with a small smiled looking to meet the other man’s eyes. He took another sip of his tea before looking out the window. He sighed in content as he saw the way the sun peered through the trees. It was his favorite part about this place. Not the books, the look of the interior, but the magnificent view from the couch. He reached for his burner phone and called Lizzy.  
___________________

Liz sat at her desk and looked through whatever files she could about the homicide at Angel Station. It was all classified, all above her security clearance so she had no way to find out what really happened. “I’ve been ordered to include you in the oversight committee brief on Reddington next week.” Ressler said breaking her train of thought. She looked up at him slightly startled at not hearing him walk in. He set a box on his desk and looked over at her.

“Cooper told me.” She replied digging around on her desk for the file. She handed it to him and waited for him to take it. “Here’s the profile I prepared on him.”

Ressler just stood with his hands on his hips and looked down at her. “Have I told you yet I don’t place much stock in profiling?” He asked and before she had even a slightest chance to answer he added something else. “And by ‘much’ I mean none. It’s never once helped me solve a case. You know what has?” Liz just hummed in reply. “Facts.”

“Yeah.” She said taking the file back. She set it in her desk and dug into a drawer pulling out an empty folder. “I also prepared a profile on you.” She looked up at Ressler then down at the empty folder. “Uptight. Fueled by an inner rage. Capable of the occasional moment of tenderness which likely brings on the desire to stay up all night watching Asian porn.” She looked up at him with a small smirk.

“Not even close.” He replied hands still on his hips.

She closed the file and tossed it on her desk. “No? How about this?” She asked looking him in the eyes. “You don’t trust me. You think I’m tainted somehow. Maybe a traitor. You resent the fact that Reddington wants to work with directly with me instead of you.” He looked away for a moment and Liz knew she hit the mark with assessment. Her phone started vibrating on her desk and she picked it up rolling her eyes at the caller ID ‘Nicks Pizza’ “Speak of the devil.” She said showing him the ID before turning it back around in her hand. “It’s the devil.” She then answered the call and held it to her ear. “Hello?” She asked.

“Lizzy!” He said somewhat excitedly. “I have a case for you.”

“Okay, what is it?” She asked hoping he would just tell her over the phone.

“Meet me in Brewer’s Hill, I own a house there Newton will take you there. Then we can discuss the case.” He told her and she stood up grabbing her keys.

“I’m on my way.” She said before hanging up the phone. She closed down any open files on her computer and cleaned off her desk before looking over to Ressler. “He’s got a new case.”

“Figured as much, why else would he call you?” He asked somewhat suspiciously. He could be suspicious as he wanted of her, but she was good at her job. She had shown no interest in being anything other than a good agent, even if she did have some sort of relationship with Reddington, could he not give her the benefit of the doubt? After all the work she’s done here.  
___________________

After meeting with Newton he got into her car and gave her directions on how to get to the house. How this was better than just giving her the exact address she didn’t know, but she played his little game. Newton then opens the door to the house and led her to the room where Reddington resides in. “What is this place?” She asked walking in. 

Red looked up from the paper he was reading with a small smile. “Something of a hideaway.” He placed the paper on the table next to him before looking back to her. “It used to be home to one of the finest American writers who ever lived. Fredrick Hemstead.”

“Never heard of him.” Liz replied.

“No, you haven’t.” He said not surprised at all. He stood up from the chair he was in and took a step towards her. “Nobody has. Dear Fredrick was waiting tables when we first met. Strange little man, built like a fireplug.” He walked past her towards the other side of the room. “He was living here with his mother.” He gestured to the house. “Until she died. Poor Fredrick couldn’t afford to stay on, so I bought the place for him.” He then gestured from her to the couch. “Please.” He said before taking his own seat on it. “Sadly, Fredrick died without ever being published. Lizzy sat down in a wooden chair across the couch. “But this place is chock full of his work. Manuscripts, poems, unsent letters, and lots and lots of this.” He held up a small glass filled with a murky white liquid. He took a drink. It was some form of alcohol of that he could be sure of. It wasn’t moonshine, or if it was it was a poor attempt. He didn’t know what it was, he just knew he couldn’t stop drinking it.

“What is that?” Liz asked as he took a drink.

The million dollar question. Red coughed as he moved the glass away. “No earthly idea.” He replied looking at the still remaining liquid. “Some sort of distilled alcohol, I think.” He then looked around the room. “There’s bottles of the stuff stashed everywhere. Would you like me to pour you a few fingers?” He asked her grabbing a bottle from behind him.

“Why am I here?” She replied.

Red leaned his arm over the back of the couch looking at her with a small smile. “Have you ever wondered how criminals, who know they can’t trust one another, are still able to conduct business with each other?” He asked.

“They replace trust with fear and the threat of violence.” She replied.

“The next target on the Blacklist is the physical embodiment of both.” Red said. “He’s known as the Courier. And his involvement in a transaction virtually guarantees its success. Once he’s hired to make a delivery, he can’t be bribed, he can’t be stopped. If either party attempts to double-cross the other, he kills them both.” Red explained. He shook his head taking another drink of this unknown liquid. “The perfect middleman for an imperfect world.”

“Cooper’s not going to sanction a Black Op against the UPS driver of crime.” Liz shook her head. That was his case, that was what she drove all the way here for?

“He will when you tell him the Courier is scheduled to deliver a package worth 20 million. At that price, it could be anything, from a genetically engineered virus to a very important person’s head in a bag.” Red said and he now saw a spark in Lizzy’s eyes. The case now had her interest, good. He was doing this for her. So she could finally know the truth about her husband.

“Does he have a name?”

“I’m sure he does. I don’t know it.” He then took another drink of the glass. It was nearly empty now.

“Skip to the part where you tell me how you expect us to find him.” Liz said as he put his glass down in the side table next to him.

“I know the man he’s planning on delivering the package to.” He replied handing her the file he had in his hand. “An Iranian spy named Hamid Soroush.” 

Liz opened up the file and looked at the pictures and other information within the file. “Where are they making the exchange?” She asked closing the file and looking up at him.

“At the Winston Farmer’s Market in,” he looked down at his watch reading it before looking back up at her. “2 hours and 45 minutes.”  
___________________

Liz met up with the task force in Alexandria. Cooper had agents already on site undercover, as shoppers, photographers, and a vendor or two. Ressler sat in the back of the surveillance van while Liz and Meera wondered the market looking for the Iranian. Liz looked around and lightly grabbed at Meera’s elbow as she caught something out of the corner of her eye. “My one o’clock.” She said and an agent nearby with a camera took a photo. 

“Could be him.” Meera replied as they kept walking. She too glanced over in that direction. “Same height, right age.” They knew that the photos the agent took were sent to the van and run through the database. “You reading me, haircut?”

“Stay on him.” Ressler replied through the coms.

They watched as a boy walked by handing their mark something. “He just gave him something.” Meera said watching the boy walk away.

“It’s a cell.” Liz said as he held the burner to his ear. “He’s moving.” They tailed him through the market. The crowds growing thick and harder to walk through.

“What’s he saying?” Meera asked trying to peer her head around the crowd of people.

“I don’t know.” Ressler replied over the coms again. “We got nothing.” Liz walked around a table of fresh fruits as she heard Ressler call over the coms again. “Get someone to point a mike at this guy.” He was clearly talking to another agent, but Liz continued to tail him with Meera right behind her.

“He’s off.” She called as he walked up to a vendor. Hanson’s produce, the bland sign hung above them. Green lettering on yellow backing. “I think he just made contact.” Liz said as she watched him talk to the vendor.

“All teams start casually moving to the east side of the market.” She heard Ressler call over the coms. “Do not spook this guy. Chang, get closer on the produce guy’s face.” After a moment Liz stood and Meera stood on the side lines casually looking at produce on another stand. “I think he made us.” Ressler called and she looked over to the stand where the Iranian was. The vendor was gone and Meera slowly lead the way towards the stand. Liz following behind her. “Tactical teams, you’re up.” Ressler called. “I want south side sealed off from the outside.”

“Just made contact.” Liz reported back lowly. Trying her best not to be suspicious at all. She walked over to the stand in the Iranian’s right, and Meera made her way to the left.

As soon as they started to look at the produce there a gun shot went off killing Soroush. The crowd screamed and people began running away. Meera and Liz just ducked down taking cover behind thick creates of fruits and vegetables. “Shots fired.” Meera called into the coms as more gun shots went off around them. “Soroush is down. I don’t have eyes on the shooter!”

Liz pulled out her side arm and made sure it was loaded and the safety was off. “All teams move in now!” She heard Ressler order.

Tires screeched as the vendor got into a car and drove away. “You hit?” Liz called seeing the blood on Meera’s face.

“It’s not my blood.” She replied getting up from her crouched position. She let off a volley of shots at the car. She managed to put a few bullet holes in the back of the car as well as shoot out the glass in the rear window.

“Suspect’s heading north on 6th.” Ressler called as Liz and Meera made their way to the parking lot. “I need local air and law enforcement support now.” 

Meera turned to a man who looked shocked. The Ford truck sat behind his stall and Meera assumed it was his. “Keys.” She called and he looked at her confused. “Give me the keys.” He took his time and she held out her hand before shouting at the poor man aggressively, “Give me the damn keys!” He held out the keys and she took them climbing into the driver’s seat of the truck. Liz hurried to climb into the passenger’s seat as she started the truck.

They raced down the road catching up to the Courier fast. A little too fast it seemed. As they crossed over a set of train tracks the truck remained in the air for a few moments before bouncing onto the pavement with a screech of the tires. The Courier drifted his car around a street corner before picking up speed again. Meera was quick to act doing the same thing only being a few feet behind him. He bobbed and weaves his way through traffic. Across street lines into oncoming traffic before quickly turning back to the right side of the road. He put as many feet, and cars between them as possible. He pulled ahead and turned his car so he was blocking the road. He pulled out an SMG and started riddling the truck with bullets causing both Liz and Meera to duck for cover as their windshield was now covered in bullet holes and cracks. Making it completely impossible to see out of.

They watched as he pulled his car away and he took off again. “Cut him off at the next intersection.” Liz called over to Meera, making sure her seatbelt was secure. Having an idea of what Liz had in mind Meera did the same. As they neared the next intersection Meera glanced over at her before Liz nodded. “Do it.” She said. The Courier’s car came into the intersection and Meera didn’t stop or slow down. She kept her pace and hit the side of his car causing a T collision. Both vehicles were totaled as the truck they drove collided into another car parallel parked along the sidewalk. People rushed to both vehicles to check on their inhabitants. Liz made sure she and Meera were ok before looking out the window. The Courier walked away from them gun in hand, he seemed unfazed by the crash. “We’re at the corner of 10th and Spencer.” She called quickly into the radio. “The Courier’s vehicle has been disabled.”

They got out of the car and ran down the street after him, guns drawn. Liz took the lead down the alleyway she saw him go down. Knowing he would most likely attack from that way, she lead Meera around it to another side alley. She peered around the corner and saw him resting with his back on the corner. He picked up his gun with one hand and started blind firing around the corner. He held the trigger down until he was out of ammo or his gun jammed. Either way it wasn’t firing anymore. “Move, and you’re dead.” Meera called as she came out from the other alley. She held her gun at him as Liz then walked over to join her, always keeping her gun pointed at the Courier. He just tossed his gun to the side and held his gun up. “Put your other hand up.” Meera walked over and kicked his gun away.

“Get your hands up!” Liz shouted.

“Put your arm up now!” Meera called.

“I can’t.” He replied. They were so high on their adrenaline rush that they didn’t notice the large bone sticking out of his arm. He couldn’t physically move it without it causing him tremendous amounts pain.

“Put your other arm up!” Meera shouted once more. He just sighed moving his hand to the broken bone. He pushed it back into his body with a loud crack.

“Oh, my god.” Liz said in shock. He made sure it was in place before grabbing his hand with his other and holding it up against the wall. They saw not a single once of discomfort on his face. He just sat there with a slight look of annoyance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser for Thursday:
> 
> They all stood and watched the interrogation continue. Ressler then grabbed the Courier by his arm where the broken bone was. He grabbed it roughly and held into it tightly. The Courier just looked at him with a smirk clearly not feeling a thing. After he still didn’t talk Meera and Ressler left the room to come up with a new strategy. “Why did he kill Soroush?” Cooper asked.
> 
> “Obviously, he spotted one of your agents and poor Soroush paid the price.” Red replied.
> 
> “There’s a knife wound in his chest,” Liz pointed out. “Scars all over his body. You know how he got them?” She asked Reddington.
> 
> “That’s interesting.” He said now looking at the man in the interrogation room with a new interest. There were rumors, and whispers of a special ability the Courier had.” Red never put much stock into the rumors, but he did have an open mind about them. He took a few paces closer to the glass head slightly tilted in thought. “I always wondered if the stories were true.” He gave the Courier a once over and saw some of the scars on his body. The way he held himself, completely unbothered with his shattered bone within his arm, was another piece of evidence that the rumors had some truth. “I think you may need to call a doctor.”


	22. Interrogation

Liz, Reddington, and Cooper stood on the other side of the one way glass and watched as Ressler and Malik interrogated the Courier. No matter how hard they tried, he wasn’t talking, no threat of pain or harm did anything to motivate him. “We found nothing at the farmer’s market. Nothing in his vehicle, nothing on him.” Cooper said turning from the glass to Reddington. “What was he supposed to be delivering?”

“I don’t know, Harold.” Red replied still watching the interrogation go on. “Might it be conceivable that your people actually missed something?” He suggested.

“You’re not telling us everything.” Liz spoke up crossing her arms.

“Let me put your mind at ease.” Red turned to face her an amused smirk on his face. “I’m never telling you everything. I did my job here. I gave you a Blacklister,” he then held his hand up gesturing to the man sitting in the next room. “There he sits.”

They all stood and watched the interrogation continue. Ressler then grabbed the Courier by his arm where the broken bone was. He grabbed it roughly and held into it tightly. The Courier just looked at him with a smirk clearly not feeling a thing. After he still didn’t talk Meera and Ressler left the room to come up with a new strategy. “Why did he kill Soroush?” Cooper asked.

“Obviously, he spotted one of your agents and poor Soroush paid the price.” Red replied.

“There’s a knife wound in his chest,” Liz pointed out. “Scars all over his body. You know how he got them?” She asked Reddington.

“That’s interesting.” He said now looking at the man in the interrogation room with a new interest. “There were rumors, and whispers of a special ability the Courier had.” Red never put much stock into the rumors, but he did have an open mind about them. He took a few paces closer to the glass head slightly tilted in thought. “I always wondered if the stories were true.” He gave the Courier a once over and saw some of the scars on his body. The way he held himself, completely unbothered with his shattered bone within his arm, was another piece of evidence that the rumors had some truth. “I think you may need to call a doctor.” Lizzy followed him out of the room and waited with him in the War Room while Harold called for the medical examiner.

“Red,” she called to him as he walked towards the elevator. He stopped and turned on his heels facing her with that lopsided smile. She didn’t approve of how he did it, but he did save her life. She would’ve died at the hands of the Stewmaker if Reddington hadn’t stepped in. “I just wanted to say...” she did not condone his actions, in fact she was horrified by what he did. “You saved my life...” she paused for an awkward moment. “I hate what you did, it was wrong and you shouldn’t have done it.. but you saved my life, so thank you for that.”

He shook his head at her. “You don’t have to thank me.” He took a few steps towards her. “I won’t let anything bad happen to you, ever.” He saw a her emotions warring with each other in her eyes. Whether to be afraid or trusting of him. He looked at his watch before looking back up at Lizzy. “I have to go before the medical examiner gets here.” He nodded before turning back towards the elevator.  
___________________

Liz stood in the next room with Cooper, and Ressler. The medical examiner walked in from the interrogation room. “I’ve read about cases like this.” He said looking from the one way glass to the three agents. “Your suspect has congenital anhidrosus. It’s a rare genetic disorder. He can’t feel physical pain.”

“That makes sense.” Ressler said after having spent time with the man, and purposely agitating a wound that would have most men in the floor. He knew it was weird when he acted like nothing bothered him.

“And the scarring?” Liz asked.

“People with the disorder obviously get injured more often, but not...” the examiner looked through the window and motioned to the man sitting there calmly in the other side of the glass. “Not like that. That... that’s something else entirely.”

“We’re more interested in the knife wound in his chest.” Cooper said pointing to the exposed wound. “We think he might have placed evidence inside of it.”

“What evidence?” Examiner Hatch asked.

“Not sure.” Cooper replied. “That’s why you’re here.” Hatch gave them all a look of shock and discomfort. He looked as if he drew the short straw of the bunch.

With a reluctant sigh he grabbed his equipment and moved into the next room with the Courier. Liz watched, with the others, from the observation room. The Courier took off his shirt and that’s when you saw all the other wounds. Liz wondered if that was how he carried his ‘packages’. Hatch removed the bandage over the fresh knife wound. Grabbing his scalpel and cutting the stitches. He squeezed the wound finding small SD card within the wound. He pulled it out with a set of tweezers and Liz could tell he was uncomfortable with the situation. He brought the SD card to them in the next room after cleaning off all the blood. Cooper took the card and headed towards the War Room. “Aram, see if you can access this SD card.” He handed it over to him and waited.

Liz stood with Ressler not to far away as Aram worked. It took him a minute or two but he managed to access the information. He threw them up on the big screens so they could see all the information. There was a video of someone. He played the video while the software ran facial recognition. “My name... my name is Seth. Seth Nelson. Why are you doing this?” He asked the camera man, who they knew was the Courier. “Please.” Liz felt sadden at the video but they continued to watch. Seth was then tossed roughly into an old refrigerator with an oxygen mask. The camera then panned down to two full tanks of oxygen.

“That’s the only thing on the chip taken from his chest?” Cooper asked.

There was a newspaper article with Seth’s picture that Aram found during the video. He put it in the screen next to the video and Liz looked it over. “Newspaper’s from yesterday, timestamp on the video file is 4:29 this morning. It’s a proof of life video.”

“The oxygen masks, tanks. Whoever this guy is, his hours are numbered.” Ressler added.

“We didn’t find a package because there wasn’t one, sir.” Liz said looking from the screens to Cooper. “Soroush was putting up $20 million for this guy. We just stopped him from delivering a ransom payment.” While they watched the rest of the video Aram got more information on him from the DMV. He called Liz over and she looked at it. “We got a hit through DMV servers.” She said and Aram put it on the big screens. “Seth Nelson. Lives in Maryland with his parents, works tech support for a cable company.”

“Assuming each oxygen cylinder was full, he has maybe 20 hours before his air runs out.” Ressler said and as they stood in thought for a minute they watched as Hatch walked towards the interrogation room with a machine.

“Ultrasound machine.” Cooper told his curious agents. “I want to know what other surprises the Courier has hiding inside of him. I also want to know why anyone thinks this kid is worth $20 million.”

“He’s probably worth more.” Meera spoke up from her desk. “My CIA source has just confirmed he’s an NSA analyst. One of their best. And only one of three people allowed to write and access their security protocols and software.”

“If he’s coerced into working for a foreign power or criminal network, the damage would be catastrophic.” Cooper said. 

“We need to make the Courier talk.” Liz said. “There must be something he wants.” Liz thought about it, they needed more information on this man. His background, his personal history, anything to help them find out what he wants more than to let Seth Nelson die.

“The guy’s a psychopath.” Ressler scoffed. 

“Luckily, we happen to have our own psychopath.” Cooper said turning to Liz. “Keen, talk to Reddington and see if you can get anymore information from him about this Courier.”

“Yes, sir.” She said grabbing her keys and walking to the elevator. She got in and pressed the button. Waiting until she entered the garage to pull out her phone. She scrolled through her contacts and found the one she needed. After the first ring he picked up. “Where are you? We need to talk.”  
___________________

She drove back to the house in Maryland where she met him that morning. She walked in and into the study. “This is hilarious.” He said laughing looking down at the paper in his hand. “Fredrick wrote to the editor of the Washington Post almost every day,” Luli walked in setting down a cup of tea in front of him. “Thank you.” He interrupted himself before continuing. “About any and every subject. Listen to this one.” He said turning back to the paper in his hands. “‘Dear Mr. Bradley, what is up with all the rabbits—‘” 

Before he could continue Liz rolled her eyes and snatched the paper from his hands. “I need to know what you’re not telling me about the Courier.” 

“And what do I get in return?” He countered. 

“My gratitude.” She replied. 

“Tell me what you’ve learned about your husband.” He said. He wanted to know how much she’s figured out, how much she’s managed to uncover herself. If he came forth and told her the truth she wouldn’t believe him. Why would she? He was a criminal, a master of lies and deceptions, at least that’s what the world convinced her he was. He wanted her away from Tom, because if anyone was a master of lies and deceptions in her life it was her so called husband. Red has been nothing but honest, ever since he turned himself in, he would never lie to her. He may keep secrets, and withhold information from her, but never lie. 

“The gun that I found in the box is connected to an open homicide.” Liz replied.

“Of whom?” Red asked. He knew nothing of Tom’s previous works, other than he was good at what he did. He could be a deep undercover operative, an assassin, a spy, or whatever was needed of him really.

She just shrugged her shoulders. “It’s classified.” She responded. “I can’t read the file.” She then turned and walked back to the doorway of the room.

“I imagine you found ways around that particular obstacle.” Lizzy was smart, she was resourceful, but if she needed his assistance all she needed to do was ask.

“I know it happened in Boston last year. I think it was a Russian tourist who was murdered. Victor Folkin.” She said turning back to face him.

“You lived in New York at the time.” He said, and before Lizzy had the chance to ask him how he knew so much about her, he continued. “Why would you think your husband would be in Boston?”

She stood frozen for a moment. “Because I was there with him..” Just because they happened to be there that same weekend didn’t mean anything, but that plus the box. How many coincidences can you call, before it’s a pattern? “He supposedly had a job interview, and we made it into a small vacation.”

Red nodded shifting slightly in his seat. She was being honest with him. In his eyes that was a start on the trust they were building. “A few years ago, some of my associates encountered the Courier in an opium den in Cairo. He killed two of them. If he still has a taste for the poppy there’s a man who may be able to help us.”

“You’re talking about a drug dealer?” Liz asked.

“I’m talking about a friend, a philosopher who practices an ancient ritual going back thousands of years.” Red corrected. “There’s a good chance he could be helpful in locating the Courier’s safe house.”

Liz shook her head, she didn’t care how they did it, all she wanted to do was save that poor boy before he suffocates. “All I care about is finding Seth. Call your friend. I want the Courier’s safe house address.” She turned to leave when he said something to her that made her stop.

“Thank you.”

“For what?” She asked confused.

“For being honest with me.” He replied with a small upturn of his lips. “In my life, I don’t encounter that frequently.” He watched as she turned to leave once more.  
___________________

The tac team breached the safe house clearing the rooms before Liz, Ressler, and Malik entered. They checked the rooms until they found what looked to be the Courier’s make shift desk. On it we’re pills and papers. Liz moved over to a small shelf and found muddy work boots and a clear mask. “Got a name, Tommy Phelps.” Meera called as she looked over the papers.

“Run it through the databases. See if it’s even real.” Ressler called. Liz continued to look in her corner of the room. She found a picture in a box next to the wall and picked it up. It was two young boys in front of a trailer home. The picture was old so she assumed it was the Courier and his brother, possibly. The back said ‘summer 1961’ Liz then set it on the table to be categorized as evidence.

“You guys need to see this.” She said flipping through photos on a camera she found.  
___________________

“He had the Iranian buyer under surveillance for several days.” Meera explained showing the pictures from the camera. There were then another set of pictures of a woman.

“This woman. I think she’s the seller.” Ressler said pointing to the surveillance photos of a woman. She was walking on the street having no idea she was being watched. “Responsible for kidnapping Seth and hiring the Courier to pick up her money.”

“Why the surveillance?” Cooper asked looking at his agents.

Liz thought about what she learned from her encounter with the Courier, and the informations he learned from Reddington. “According to Reddington,” she started thinking aloud. “The Courier kills anyone who tries to double-cross him.” She stood in thought for a moment before turning to Cooper. “He probably wanted to know where to find him if something went wrong.”

“Find out who this woman is.” Cooper said and everyone nodded in compliance. Cooper then walked towards the interrogation room where the medical examiner was.

The doctor then approached him and Liz before explaining what he found. Liz just sat out of sight listening in, watching the Courier’s reactions and movements. Trying her best to a better reading off of him. “He has five objects embedded inside him. Some are surrounded with scar tissue, been there for years.”

“What objects?” Cooper asked.

“We’ve only been able to identify two, a key and another chip. The others are just shadows, I need a higher resolution scan to ID them.”

“Take him to Walter Reed.” Cooper replied. “I want everything inside of him cut out.”

The Courier just sat there unfazed. “The kid has what, 14 hours of air left?” He asked. Liz watched as Cooper turned to face the Courier. “I can tell you where he is.”

Cooper walked in and Liz followed only staying at the doorway. “In exchange for what?”

“Immunity. I talk, then walk.”

“Never gonna happen.” Cooper replied.

“Then the kid’s dead.” He replied nonchalantly.

Liz stopped leaning on the doorframe and walked into the room arms crossed. “I’ve been trying to figure out if there’s anything in this world you care about.” She stood across the table from him. She then reached into her jacket and pulled out the photo. “How about him?” She asked placing the photo in front of him. “Care about your little brother, Tommy? We’re bringing him in from Petersburg Federal Prison right now. Anything you want me to tell him?” Liz slid the photo in front of him and walked away knowing he might be more inclined to talk if his brother got involved. Liz walked across to the other interrogation room where his brother already was. They had no idea they were only a room apart from each other. She pulled out a chair and sat in it looking up at his brother.

“You finally find him?” His brother asked.

“Tell me about your brother.” Liz said. “Who he works with, his contacts. Tell me about the people in his life.”

“There are no people in his life.” His brother replied shaking his head.

“There’s you.” She said. “He tried to help you break out, didn’t he?” She watched as his brother nodded his head and looked away from her gaze. “From what I understand, he’d do anything for his little brother.”

“What’s he moving now?” He asked curiously.

“A 26 year old MIT grad.” She watched as he sighed leaning back in his chair. He shook his head and bit his lower lip.

“Lady, you don’t understand Tommy.” He said.

“I know his condition prevents him from—“

“No, I mean, you don’t understand him.” He said and she looked over at him suspiciously. She knew the facts about his condition and what he did, but she didn’t understand why he did it. “Our old man knocked us around when he needed to, which didn’t bother Tommy.” So they were both subjected to child abuse, but he couldn’t feel pain, so that effect him differently. “But dad hated that. Felt like he couldn’t control his own son, and he couldn’t. So, when he was 11, dad started hosting these dogfights.” Liz just sat and listened to his story trying to piece together the puzzle of why he did what he did. “Not with two dogs, but with a dog and Tommy. Well, we had this barn. People would come from miles around, they’d get drunk, they’d make bets. What it did to him over time...” Liz felt torn, between feeling sympathetic and doing her duty as an FBI agent. The story tugged at her emotions, as someone who was looking forward to adopting a child, she had no idea how someone could do such a thing. But his childhood didn’t excuse what Tommy did. It explained it, but didn’t excuse it. “Tommy is broken. Somewhere in his head, a switch flipped.” He explained. “I wish I could help you, but you know how it goes. You’re here because somebody screwed up. The deal went sideways. And now the buyer and the seller have targets on their head if they’re not dead already.”

Liz sat still for a moment contemplating what she had learned. She slowly pushed her chair out from under the table and stood. “Thank you.” She said politely before turning to leave. She walked out of the interrogation room into the War Room where Reddington was walking away from the elevator.

“Harold called.” He said walking over to the monitors. “He said it was urgent, so here I am.” He smiled looking over at the monitors. He saw the pictures of the seller and laughed. He tilted his head and with a small lop sided smile he told them what they wanted to know. “Her name’s Laurence Dechambou. She’s ex-French intelligence.” He stood still with his hands behind his back as he kept observing the surveillance photos taken of Dechambou. “She now makes a handsome living selling secrets, mostly of a technological nature. I really don’t understand any of it, but she’s clearly stepping up on this one, trying to make a legacy for herself.” He walked a few more paces forward and gestured to the nightclub in the background of one of her pictures. “She owns that nightclub. Last time I was there, we had a great deal of fun until she tried to strangle me with her stocking.”

“I’ll get a warrant. You’ll have it by the time you get there.” Harold told his agents before walking off.

“She won’t talk, and even if she did, what would you expect her to say?” Red called turning to the agents.

“She may know Seth’s location.” Ressler said.

Red shook his head at that. “She won’t.”

“She’s the only lead we have.” Harold said turning back around to rejoin the group. “We arrest her and take our chances.”

“This is a bad idea, Harold.” If they arrested her she wouldn’t talk, and by time she did that MIT grad would be dead.

“Actually,” Meera spoke up. “There may be another option. She had to hand over Seth to the Courier somewhere. We find the location, we might get lucky. There could be security cam or ATM footage of the exchange.”

“And we use it to track the Courier’s movements last night.” Ressler said placing his hands on his hips. “That could lead us to Seth.”

Red just shook his head. Their plan was good and all, but there was one problem with that. They needed to find the location, and Dechambou would never talk. “And why would she tell you that again?” Red asked pointing out the obvious.

“She doesn’t have to.” Liz spoke up getting an idea. “She’s still expecting her money. We send someone in as the Courier tell her the exchange was a setup, the deal’s off, she can pick up Seth where she dropped him off.” 

Red looked at Lizzy with a small look of disbelief, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. There was no way this plan was going to work, surely Lizzy was smart enough to at least figure that out. “And we follow her to the drop off point.” Ressler added nodding in agreement.

Red had heard enough, it was time for him to step in. The FBI were living up to his earlier assessment, dogs who spent more time chasing their own tails than catching criminals. “If you really want her to talk, I should meet with her.” Red suggested.

“Every time you meet, someone ends up dead.” Ressler said.

Thought that was true, it wasn’t always the case. Red tilted his head side to side not completely disagreeing. “We’ve gotten off to a rocky start.”

“You’ve killed three people.” Harold added.

Red shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. “I’m not perfect.”

“If we did this.” Harold said entertaining the idea for a moment. “We’d be operating under the assumption that Dechambou has never met the Courier face to face. It’s too risky.”

“He’s right.” Red agreeded.

“Let me go.” Ressler volunteered. “I can do this.”

“First sign this is going south, I want that club swarmed.” Harold said before walking away.

“Or just bend over any available piece of furniture and let her slap you on the ass.” Red said with a smug smirk. “She loves that.” He then started to make his way to the elevator with Liz following not to far behind. She looked down at her phone worried and Red grew concerned.

“Oh, my god, Tom.” She said looking up at Red before taking a few steps away. “Oh, god he’s gonna kill me.”

Red stopped and watched her from a distance as she answered the phone.

“I’m so sorry.” Liz said into her phone.

“You need to come home.” Tom sounded impatient and it sounded urgent. “Okay? I canceled the ultrasound.”

“I can’t do this right now.” Liz replied shaking her head.

“I don’t care what’s going on at work, okay, you and I need to talk.”

“Something incredibly important came up.” She replied shaking her head. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Reddington standing there waiting for her. 

“I don’t care!” Tom shouted and she almost flinched at the harshness of his words. “You and I need to talk about something and it’s more important.”

“I promise we’ll talk as long as you like, but later, this is an emergency.” After that she heard his phone click and the line disconnected.

Red walked over seeing something was clearly upsetting her. “Something wrong, Lizzy?” He asked with genuine concern.

“It’s Tom.” She sighed putting her phone away.

Red looked over his shoulder and over to the elevator, when he knew no one was around he turned back to Lizzy. “If you need anything, anything at all Lizzy, all you need do is ask.” She looked at him skeptically. “Money, protection, passports, anything. I will help you.”

“Thanks...” she said still skeptical. “But I think I can handle this on my own.” She walked past him and headed towards the elevator. “I don’t need your help.” She called over her shoulder

Red knew she was stubborn, from everything that Sam had said about it, he wasn’t exaggerating. He stood next to her as the doors closed. “But if I’m right, and Tom is not who he claims to be, you might need it.” They continued to stand in silence for a moment and he turned his attention to her. “Despite what you and the task force may think of me, I do genuinely care about your well-being, Lizzy.”

“And why is that exactly?” She questioned him. She saw the conflicting emotions in his eyes, his mind was working hard against itself. There was something he wanted to say but he didn’t. He was hiding something from her and she thought she knew what it was. If he wouldn’t tell her, she could open the envelope and find the truth for herself. They continued to stare at each other when the doors opened. Liz was first to break eye contact to walk to her car. She thought about the envelope and what it possibly contained. She changed her mind, she didn’t want to know. Fear over took her mind of what it could possibly contain and she shook her head. She wasn’t ready to face that, not yet.


	23. Welcome to Woodbridge

Liz sat with Meera in the surveillance van watching from the cameras as Ressler approached the door. “All teams stand by. Our man is entering the building.” They watched as Ressler approached the front.

“I’m here to see Dechambou.” He said.

“I don’t know who you’re talking about.” The guard said gesturing to the line. “Lines over there, slick.”

As Ressler turned away Liz quickly spoke into his ear. “You need to make an example here. You have to hurt him, that’s what the Courier would do.” Ressler sighed and they watched as he turned around.

“You know, I think we got off on the wrong foot here, uh...” He then looked over and gestured to where he was looking with his head. “Isn’t that her over there?” As soon as the guard turned Ressler threw his knee into the guard’s crotch and when he tumbled slightly he punched him hard in the face. He was unconscious and he just stepped over his body entering the club. 

Liz and Meera saw the whole thing from his hidden body cam. “That was hot.” Meera said arms crossed.

Liz glanced over at her. “You know he can hear you, right?”

“Yep.” She replied still looking at the camera feeds. Liz didn’t want to admit it, but Meera was right, that was kinda hot.

They continued to watch as Ressler searched around the club for their mark. When they saw nothing another guard came to get him. “Hey, come with me.” He said taking Ressler’s arm. “Let’s go. Come on.” He then led him to her private room above the club. There she was, in the middle of talking business with someone else.

“Would you mind excusing me for a moment?” The man closed his laptop and exited his seat before leaving. Ressler walked towards her as she spoke. “You injured my doorman. Forced your way into my club. Is there a reason I should not kill you right now?”

“You kill me, you kill Seth Nelson.”

“You’re...” Liz watched through the camera the woman’s shocked expression. “What the hell are you doing here?” She then marched over to him. “We agreed the money was to be dropped off at the specified location.”

“Plans change.” Ressler replied.

“No, they don’t. The only reason I employed you was to shield me from unwanted attention.” Liz and Meera sat and listened to this play out. “And you’re at my front door?”

“There is no money.” Ressler said firmly. “The Iranian was working with the FBI.” Dechambou shook her head in disbelief. “I killed him.” Ressler added.

“I’ve known Soroush for years.” She said in protest.

“Well, if he didn’t set me up, that leaves only one other person.” The body cam shifted slightly as Ressler raised his finger to point at the French club owner. “You.”

“And I never trusted him.” She said quickly throwing Soroush under the bus to save her own skin. Liz shook her head, clearly there was no honor among thieves. “That’s why I employed you. The bastard screwed us both here.”

“Your NSA geek is where you left him last night. We’re done, don’t contact me again.” He turned his back to her and started making his exit.

“Wait.” She called and Ressler stopped turning to face the woman. “How do I know it’s really you?” She questioned. “That I’m not being set up myself.”

“Not my problem.” He turned his back to her and started making his exit again.

“They say you can’t feel pain.” She called to him causing him to stop once more. “Prove it.”

“We’re coming in.” Meera called over coms. “All teams prepare to mobilize. First teams from the north on my—“ she was cut off as the loud sound of glass shattering filled both women’s headsets.

Liz flinched at the ringing sound but didn’t take her eyes off the camera, she was both worried and curious about what her partner would do. “Is this what you need to see?” She watched as Ressler dragged the shard of glass up his forearm drawing blood from the deep gash. She sat in the van in complete shock at what she was seeing. “Want to watch me bleed, see if I react? I’ve already lost the only thing in this world I’ve ever loved.” Liz felt a tear leave her eye at that. This was clearly more personal than she had thought. She felt sympathy towards him. “I have noting in this world except this job.”

“Impressive.” Dechambou responded nodding her head. “Except for one mistake. If the Iranian is dead, the real Courier would have killed me too.” Liz knew he was in trouble now, his cover had been blown. “Which makes me wonder...”

“Get out! Now!” Liz called over the coms but it was to late. Guns were drawn on Ressler. “Asset compromised, hit the building.” She called over the coms. The SWAT teams got into their assigned positions and prepared for an assault. Liz continued to watch the screen as Ressler’s body cam was thrashed around not giving a clear view of what was going on. She heard grunts and the sounds of struggling over the headset. Ressler then got out of the struggle and sprinted for the door. Liz heard gun shots go off that’s when she took off her headset. She unholstered her pistol and got out of the van against Meera’s protest. Her parter was in trouble, and she would be damned if she let something happen to him on her watch. Even if he was a complete asshole. She stood with the SWAT team outside the door as Ressler burst through with two bodyguards behind him. “FBI! Get on the ground now!” She called raising her gun. When they saw her and the SWAT team behind her they complied. Liz then walked over to her partner and gave him a once over. “You okay?” She asked before finally getting sight of his forearm. “Jesus, Ressler.” She called grabbing his other arm and leading him around to the surveillance van.

“I’m fine, Keen.” He said pulling his arm out of her grip.

“You’re not fine.” She went to the small first aid kit they had and pulled out alcohol wipes and bandages. She cleaned his wound expertly and wrapped his arm up tightly. “This will do until we get a medic on site. You’ll probably need stitches.”

“Since when are you a doctor?” He called pulling his arm from her and inspecting her handy work. It wasn’t bad. “Must’ve left that out of your file with you father’s criminal background.” 

She rolled her eyes. Would he ever give her a break? She never knew her biological father, and Sam was a grifter, but he stopped with all of that before Liz went to live with him. Sooner or later Ressler would warm up to her. Liz hoped it was sooner, because his asshole attitude was starting to get on her nerves.  
___________________

The doors to the elevator opened. Two members of the SWAT team lead Dechambou to an interrogation room. “She’s kidnapped Seth, but has no idea where he is.” Meera said as Cooper fell into step next to the trio.

“Yeah, well, the kid has less than eight hours of air left.” Ressler called before turning to look at Cooper. “Somebody better get that Courier talking.” 

Liz half paid attention as her phone began to buzz in her pocket. “What do you suggest, torture him?” Meera asked Liz pulled out her phone and saw she got a text from Tom.

‘Come home now. Need to talk.’

She looked at it for a moment feeling mixed emotions. His tone with her earlier on the phone, was harsh. Something was up with him. But she couldn’t stop to confront it now, a boy’s life was in danger. This was a bigger emergency, a work emergency. “He does feel pain.” Liz said putting away her phone. The group all stopped and looked at her questioningly. “He’s got a brother serving 15 years in Petersburg. The one thing in the world he cares about.” Liz pointed out. “Offer to reduce or commute his sentence in exchange for telling us Seth’s location. The life of a stranger for the life of his brother.”

Ressler raised his hand and snapped his fingers, pointing to an agent at a desk. “Call the marshals, get him back here. Cut him open later.” All they could do now was wait so Liz went to her desk, in her joint office, to see if she could find another lead on Seth’s potential location. She didn’t find much, all the files they had on the Courier was all that they gathered today, which wasn’t much. She heard footsteps enter the office and she looked up to see Ressler standing there. “Hey.” He nodded. She looked up at him expectingly as it was clear from his face he wanted to say something. “Look, about earlier, I—“ he cut himself off shaking his head. “I’m sorry, I’ve been kind of an asshole.”

“It’s fine, Ressler.” Liz said going back to look at the files. When he didn’t leave she looked up at his arm. It was starting to bleed through the bandages Liz put on him. “You should head over to medical, have them fix you up.”

“Huh?” He asked before glancing down at his arm. “Oh yeah. Almost forgot about that.” He said with a small smirk. “Anyway, I just wanted to apologize, and say thank you, for this.” He said pointing to the bandages. 

“No problem.” Liz replied looking back down at the files.

“We should be hearing back from the marshals soon, Cooper wants us in the War Room in 5.” Ressler said before leaving. Liz just continued to look to see if she could find any lead. 

Just when she was finally focused on her work her phone started ringing. She looked at the caller ID ‘Nick’s Pizza’ she rolled her eyes before picking it up. “I’m busy.”

“From your tone, I take it Dechambou hasn’t talked, and you are no closer to finding Seth than when you began.” Reddington said and she could practically see his smug smile at the fact that he knew he was right. He said since the beginning that she wouldn’t talk, and here she was in custody, refusing to give the location where she dropped off Seth. She stayed silent and waited for the ‘I told you so’ “Tell Harold I’ll be there in 10, and I’ll assist in any way I can.” He said. 

“We’re bringing the Courier back here to negotiate for Seth’s location, in exchange for a shorter sentence for his brother.” Liz told him and he hummed in thought. “It’s the only thing he cares about, so we’re hoping he’ll agree to talk before Seth runs out of air.”

“Hopefully, he will.” He simply replied. For once she was wrong about him. She thought he would be smug, and start bragging about being correct. “Oh, and Lizzy?”

“Yeah?” She asked back wondering what absurd question he’s planning on asking her now. 

“I told you so.” He replied smugly. The line disconnected and Liz scoffed in disbelief as she rolled her eyes.  
___________________

It had been nearly half an hour before they finally got word from the marshals. Red looked towards Meera when she walked over. She didn’t look like she had good news. “He wounded two of the marshals and killed one with a concealed knife.”

“He was searched multiple times.” Harold said confused.

Liz then shifted her posture and crossed her arms before she spoke up. “We think he used one of the objects hidden inside him. He was carrying around his own escape package.” 

“The transport was found abandoned in Woodbridge, Virginia.” Ressler said as he came over to join the group. “There’s also report of a stolen vehicle at the same site. Local police are searching for it now.”

“According to his brother,” Liz got an idea, it was possible that he had another safe house, or Seth’s location there. “Woodbridge is where he grew up.”

Following her line of thought Meera nodded before adding. “Well, Seth could be there.”

“Find him.” Cooper ordered. “Now.” Ressler and Meera left to do as they were ordered while Red and Liz stayed in their spots. “In the meantime, see if you can get anything out of Dechambou.” Cooper told Liz. “She may not know where Seth is now, but she knows where she dropped him off last night.”

“I have a better suggestion.” Red was tired of them not listening to him. He knew the Feds were as stubborn and preferred to do things their way, but the less they listened to him, the more likely they would make it to Seth’s funeral instead of his rescue. “Let her go.”

“That’s not gonna happen.” Cooper said in protest.

Red just chuckled shaking his head. “God, are you FBI. When this woman was working for French intelligence, she was on track to be you, Harold.” He told him seeing his mood shift slightly. “Since she’s come over to my side, she’s only gone up from there. You really think you’re gonna be able to prove anything against her?”

“We’ll make something stick. It’s only a matter of time.” He replied.

“You don’t have any time.” Red protested. He needed Seth alive just as much as the FBI did. Though, his motives for this were definitely not shared by the FBI, and they remained a secret only to him. “Pick her up in a week, a month, next time. But right now, if you wanna save that man’s life, you need to release Dechambou.” After a moment of contemplation he added, “I make her talk.”

“How?” Liz asked.

“You don’t want me to answer that.” He said looking at her sternly. 

“How do I know you won’t use what she says to get Seth for yourself?” Cooper asked.

“You don’t.” Red replied with a small smirk. “But I don’t see that you have many other options left.”

Cooper looked from Red to Liz and nodded. “Okay, released her.” He then turned his attention on Red. “But if you screw me on this...”

“I’ll consider it a bonus.” Red smirked before turning on his heels and leaving.  
___________________

Liz waited in her office. It had been almost an hour since Reddington had left. Meera and Ressler were investigating Woodbridge for any sign of the Courier, so all she could do now was sit and wait for one of them to yield information. She pulled out her phone and looked at the text from hours ago. Tom seemed desperate, and panicked. To the point where he wouldn’t let her do her job. Something was amiss. Something was really wrong, but her mind continued to play with her. Making her paranoid. ‘What if something happened to him?’ ‘What if he found out the truth that you know about the box?’ ‘What if it was something else entirely that needed your full attention?’ All the what if’s were going through her head. She locked her phone and just set it on her desk. Running her hands over her face to try and take a breathe. Her phone started ringing and she looked at the ID. ‘Nick’s Pizza’ she sighed before picking up the phone. “Did you get a location?”

“I did.” He replied. “I’m on my way back now, with any luck we’ll find Seth before the night is through. Whether he’s alive or not, that’s another matter entirely.” 

She hung up the phone and looked back at the unanswered text. Tom will have to wait, this was more important.  
___________________

“At 4:00 a.m., Dechambou left Seth...” Red said as he and Lizzy looked at the map. “In the back of a pickup truck at this rest stop in Manassas.” He pointed out the location on the map and then Lizzy turned away to face the screens that were now playing the proof of live video. 

She looked at the time stamp. “The Courier took the proof of life video at 4:29 a.m. just under 30 minutes later.” She then turned her attention back to the map. “Assume he spent 20 minutes minimum with Seth at the site. That would give him 10 minutes in drive time from the rest stop.” She then drew a circle with her finger to show the area. “He has to be somewhere in this radius.”

“This entire area is inaccessible.” Red pointed out studying the map.

“The only place with road access is here at this open area.” She then pointed to a small clearing on the map. “He had to be here.”

Red checked his watch. “How much air does he have left?”

“30 minutes, tops.” Liz replied.

“With Dembe driving, we might make it just in time to see him die.” Red rolled up the maps and proceeded to walk towards the elevator. Dembe following as well as Lizzy. The three of them stepped into the elevator on a mission to rescue Seth before it was to late. 

When the doors opened Liz followed the two men to the black Mercedes and climbed into the back. Reddington closed the door after he got in and pulled out the maps again. Liz looked down at the maps as Dembe started the car. “If we were to cut through here, we could be there 5 minutes earlier.”

“My thoughts exactly.” Red replied as Dembe started to drive. He looked over at her and watch her study the map. They were more alike than he would imagine she would care to admit. He smirked inwardly as he thought about how much of a great team they made.   
___________________

“If we find our NSA friend and he’s still alive he might prove helpful.” Red said as Dembe pulled the car to a stop. They all got out and looked around. It seemed to be a junkyard for refrigerators. 

“You want Seth for your own reasons.” Liz pointed out closing the door as she got out.

“So should you.” They all began opening refrigerators until they found Seth. Most if not all were empty. Apart from the occasional rat that sought to make its home inside. Red saw something in the dirt. A small clearing with nothing but a piece of sheet metal on top. Though it was dark, he could still see the slight discoloration in the ground. The looseness of the dirt also added to his thoughts. “He’s in the dirt.”

“What?” Liz called from further away.

“The refrigerator, it’s a coffin. The buries things under his skin.” Red walked over to the sheet metal with Dembe and Lizzy behind him. He put his weight on the disturbed ground. “He’s in the dirt.” As he started to sink slightly as the dirt compacted it confirmed his thoughts. “Right here.” He moved the scrap piece and started digging with his hands. Lizzy and Dembe joining. They dug until they uncover the white of a refrigerator door. Once all the dirt was pushed away Red opened it revealing Seth. His air had nearly run out. Red pulled him out and Lizzy removed his mask.

“He’s not breathing.” She called before checking for a pulse. Dembe pulled Seth to the side and started to preform CPR.

“I died once in Marrakesh. Two and a half minutes.” Red said as he watched. “You wouldn’t believe what I saw in the other side.”

Seth came to coughing and gasping for air. His body convulsing as he turned onto his side to gasp for air. He looked up at the three of them as he finally got the strength to speak. “Who are you?”

“The FBI and friends.” Red replied. 

Liz left Seth with Dembe for a moment so she could call for back up and an ambulance. Once she made sure EMTs were in route she walked back over to Seth. He had zip ties on his wrists which Dembe promptly cut off. It was hard for him to stand so they just waited until EMTs arrived. After about 15 minutes of waiting around state police and local law enforcement came, as well as requested first responders. They pulled out a gurney and loaded Seth onto the back. They hook him up to an oxygen tank and waited a moment for him to adjust. “Seth?” Liz called walking over from talking to one of the leading officials. “We called your parents. They’re going to meet you at the hospital.”

“How can I ever repay you?” Seth muttered. His voice gravely and worn.

“I’m sure we’ll think of something.” Red said smugly.

“Don’t even think about it.” Liz said in warning.

“What?” He replied innocently. “The boy wishes to express gratitude. I’m merely playing my part in the ritual.” He glanced over at Lizzy and from the look on her face she knew his intention was a little less than innocent.

Liz watched him and Dembe return to their car and leave. Ressler walked up beside her and stopped. “You saved that kid’s life, Keen. Good job.” He told her. She could tell Ressler was starting to warm up to her. 

But there was one thing on her mind that bugged her. “That story you told Dechambou about, your job being the only thing left, that was...”

“I was undercover.” He quickly told her. “Said what I had to say to sell it.” Clearly there was something more to that story than he was letting on but she would let it go for now. It was none of her business.

“Hey, Ressler?” She called when he made to leave. He stopped and turned to face her. “Mind giving me a lift back? I have some paperwork to finish up.”

“Sure, no problem.” He replied walking towards his SUV. Liz climbed into the passenger’s seat and Ressler got into the driver’s seat. He started the car and made his way back into the main road. “So what did Reddington want with that kid anyway?”

“I don’t know, he never said, but I doubt it’s for anything good.” She replied. Her phone started vibrating and she got it out of her pocket. She flinched when she saw the all caps text messages. 

‘WE NEED TO TALK NOW!’

‘LIZ WHERE ARE YOU???’

‘THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!’

She had been ignoring Tom all day and all evening it seemed. “Trouble in paradise?” Ressler asked seeing the troubled look on her face.

“It’s Tom, he’s been trying to reach me all day.” She said and he nodded turning his eyes back onto the road. “I’ve just been so busy... he wants to talk, he wanted me to leave work to talk, but with this case I couldn’t do that.”

“It’s fine, Keen. I’m sure once you explain that to him he’ll understand.” He started to get lost in his train of thought. “Don’t let this be your life, try to make time for family.” Liz looked over at him, he seemed to be talking from experience. Was that what it was? He was so wrapped up with the job he didn’t make time for his home life? “Granted you can’t stop when you’re in the middle of a case to go home, but make sure to carve out some time for yourself.”

“Thanks, Ressler.” She said and he nodded. Apart from that conversation and the occasional small talk they sat in silence on the way back.  
___________________

Liz sat at her desk typing up reports of what happened during the case when she got a knock at her office door. “Agent Keen?” A man asked. She looked up from her computer to meet the man’s gaze. “Got a delivery for you.” He walked over to her desk and handed her the large envelope. “Sign here, please.” He handed her a clipboard and a pen and she signed where he requested. “Thank you.” He said before leaving. It was only when he left that she actually opened it. She wasn’t expecting anything, let alone a delivery while she was at work. She opened the envelope and inside was a file with a post-it note on it.

‘The answers you seek  
-Red’

It was written in very neat handwriting and red ink. She opened it and saw it was all the information she needed on Angel Station. The complete file that wasn’t redacted. It was everything, ballistic reports, coroner’s reports, case notes, photos, crime scene analysis. It was everything that they gathered at Angel Station. She picked up a surveillance photo and plan as day, right in the middle of the photo, was Tom walking away from the hotel. She looked down at the case notes. ‘Male suspect still at large’ and she looked at the photo a tear in her eyes. It was Tom. Reddington was right. She felt both sadness and shock, but Reddington was right. He has always been right, since the beginning. “If I die then you’ll never know the truth about your husband.” He told her. “You’ve discovered something curious about your husband, haven’t you, Lizzy?” He’s always known since the beginning. She dropped the file and ran her hands over her eyes. He knew she wouldn’t believe him if he told her out right, but the evidence was pretty clear. That’s what he wanted with Seth, to get her the files. Liz didn’t know what to do, she couldn’t go home, not after this. She couldn’t stay here. She looked down at the post-it note. She then collected her things and packed up the files. There was one place she could go.  
___________________

Red sat and enjoyed the strange distilled alcohol Fredrick so did love. Newton stood at the window looking out at the street. “This man,” he started. “The young NSA agent, he allowed you access to the classified networks?”

“He did.” Red replied.

“And I understand this was a one-time offer?” Newton asked.

“Yes.” Red simply replied once more.

“The right question, and we could have made the world tremble.” Newton said. “Finally found our adversary. Why did you waste it on the girl?“ He already knew what Newton was getting at, but Red’s reasons where his own. No one else had the right to know why he did what he did, they haven’t earned that privilege yet. The only people who knew of Red’s relationship with Lizzy, were very close people in his inner circle. Dembe being one of them, and Newton certainly wasn’t.

“Not wasted, my friend.” Red replied. In his eyes he didn’t waste this opportunity. Newton was right in what he said, they could’ve indeed found their adversary, he could’ve grown his empire and expanded its reach, but none of that mattered. What mattered was Lizzy’s safety. That came first and foremost before anything else. He could care less if his empire burned to the ground as long as Lizzy was safe. “Circumstances are far more complex than we ever imagined. I’m betting on the long play.” Red explained without revealing his intentions. “The future.” He added before taking a drink from his glass.

“Your future’s arriving now.” Newton said looking out the window. He backed away and started to leave the room. 

Red got to his feet and grabbed another glass as well as the bottle that contained Fredrick’s homemade alcoholic substance. He poured a glass as he heard a knock at the door. He knew Newton had opened it and Lizzy walked in. He looked up at the tears falling down her face. His heart hurt at the sight. He handed her the glass and she slowly took it. He continued to look at her as he imagined all the ways he could hurt Tom. He was the one putting Lizzy through all this pain, if he would’ve left her alone when Red had told him to, they wouldn’t be in this situation. He turned away and looked out at the sun rise. It breathed an air of calm into him as he saw the beautiful sight of it just between the trees. The couch dipped slightly and he knew she was sitting on the other end. “Funny.” Red started. “All these wonderful manuscripts, and my favorite thing about this place is still the view from the sofa.” He then gestured to the large window where the slowly growing sunlight streamed in. “I love how the light breaks through the trees.” 

After a moment of silence Liz shook her head slightly. “I don’t even know why I’m here.” She leaned back into the couch and drank from the glass. Looking over Reddington’s shoulder at the sun rise. She would have to leave soon. She would have to go home to Tom, and face the music. She didn’t even know where to start.  
___________________

Liz opened the door to her home. “Tom?” She called but the place seemed to be completely empty. She slowly walked into the living room and saw Tom sitting on the floor. She’s never felt less safe in her home until now. This meeting scared her more than when Zamani broke into her home. “We need to talk.” She said calmly as she slowly approached him.

“That’s funny.” He said coldly as his gaze shifted from the floor to her. It was cold and not anything she was used to. She thought she knew him, but in reality he was a complete stranger to her. And what scared her the most was she was completely blind in seeing it. Proving to her that her biggest failure at being a profiler lived with her for nearly three years and she had no idea. “I was just going to say the same thing to you.” He reached next to him and dragged out the box filled with money, passports, and the gun. He looked down at it and then up to her with eyes even she couldn’t recognize. She’s never been more scared in her life. She shouldn’t have come alone.


	24. Gina Zanetakos (No. 152)

“Are you telling me that you’ve known about this?!” Tom shouted looking down at the box.

“Yes, I found it.” Liz replied. They had been arguing over the box all morning, it was well into the afternoon now.

“When?” Tom asked crossing his arms. He stood a few paces away and looked up at her.

“When I was cleaning up your blood.” She said.

“Liz, that was weeks ago.” He said shaking his head. “What else are you not telling me?” He accused.

“What am I not telling you?!” Liz exclaimed. She rolled her eyes not believing what she was hearing. He was accusing her of keeping secrets from him, when clearly it was him keeping secrets from her. Who was he? Why is it that the man she knew, or thought she knew, was a complete stranger to her. Why was it that Reddington, an actual complete stranger to her, seemed to hold less secrets from her than the man she was married to.

“What the hell is this?” He said gesturing to the box. “And why is it in our house?” He looked through a few parts and then he gestured to the gun. “I mean, there’s a gun in her, Liz.” He pulled out a few of the passports. “And there’s passports with my face on it and there’s names. Who the hell is Anton Pierre Louis?”

“You really expect me to believe that you’ve never seen any of this before?” She asked. There was no way he could play dumb now, he was caught, the evidence was clear he was guilty. The gun was connected to a murder, and he was at the scene of the crime at the moment the murder took place.

“How much money is this anyway?” He picked up a stack of cash and ran his thumb over it. “I mean, this is a fortune. Are you serious about all this?” 

Liz leaned over and grabbed the file out of her bag. She began looking for the photo. “Is this you?”

“Are you interrogating me now?” 

“This picture of you, at the Angel Station hotel in Boston.” She said holding up the picture so he could see it. She pointed him out in the crowd and he leaned in to look.

“Yeah.” He replied nonchalantly. “So what?”

“There was a murder there that matches this gun.” She said and Tom rolled his eyes. “An agent named Victor Fokin. A Russian agent who was in the process of defecting when he was killed before he could say anything.”

Tom walked a few paces away and turned back around to face her with disbelief on his face. “Are you telling me, like what? Like, you think I murdered a KGB defector?” He leaned his back in the kitchen island counter. “Like, I’m Bond? I’m Tom Bond. And I just, uh, between social studies and recess I go around assassinating people.” Liz held up the file about to say something but Tom cut her off. “I had my job interview there, Liz, at the coffee shop. That’s enough.”

He turned his back in her and started to walk away. She shook her head and tossed the file down digging through the box. “Some of the dates on these passports—“ She pulled a passport from the box.

“You know I can’t believe that you’re accusing me of this! Because your job is the reason that man came in here and cut me in half!” He shouted back at her.

“Now March 12th, 2011.” She said in a more calm manner than him. “Your bachelor party.”

“In Las Vegas.” He said in disbelief.

“I’ve never seen pictures.” Liz replied.

“You never will. I was gone for 36 hours.”

“You can get to Paris and back in 19.” She responded skeptically.

“I’m not gonna sit here and—“ he cut himself off with a laugh. “Your job—“ he then shook his head looking up at her. “Anything that is evil or bad, it comes from what you do, not what I do.” Liz was definitely hurt by his words but she was more hurt that the man before her was in reality a complete stranger to her. Whether this was true or not, Tom would never snap at her like that. 

“It’s not my picture on these passports.” She replied with tears in her eyes.

“Okay!” He shouted back outraged. “If you think I am guilty, then why don’t you do something about it?” He challenged. “Why don’t you call the FBI?” He was pushing her pats her limit.

“Fine.”

“Do it.” He told her as she walked over to the phone. “Go ahead. Do it. You think I’m kidding?” He then walked over to her and narrowed his eyes at her as she picked up the phone. “Do you think I’m kidding?” He then took a breath as she began to dial the number. He exhaled loudly before reaching a hand over to grab her arm gently. She flinched away from his touch looking up at him. “Liz, it’s me.” He said calmly, he tried his hardest to give her those innocent puppy eyes that she couldn’t resist. “I don’t know what’s going on but I know that this is a huge misunderstanding. Alright, make the call.”

She felt her heart melt at the look he gave her, and she wished with all her being that Reddington was wrong. Wrong about Tom, and just wanted to mess up her life for whatever sick twisted reason he had. “They’ll separate us.” She told him. “They’ll dig through your life, my life with a fine-tooth comb. They’ll...” she paused shaking her head for a moment. She wished he was innocent, but there was still a seed of doubt that was on her mind and she didn’t know if it would ever go away. “Our entire lives will be up for grabs.”

“I got nothing to hide.” He replied calmly. “Let them.” She took one more look at him before taking the phone and walking away finishing dialing the numbers. Tom just stood there arms crossed looking in the box as she walked a few more paces away.

“Agent Keen, 1212-654, White Bear.” She told the agent on the other end of the line. “I need clearance for an incoming client.”

“Client?” Tom questioned.

“Thomas Vincent Keen.” Liz said slowly turning to see Tom. “My husband.” When they confirmed that there were agents in route she hung up the phone. Checking her contacts she scrolled down stopping at the seventh one. She looked down at it then up to Tom, debating with herself if she should call him or not. She shook her head and locked her phone putting it in her pocket. No, she wasn’t going to call Reddington. This was her problem to deal with, even if he did know before she did, this was her problem. Tom was her husband, and therefore her responsibility. 

They stood in an uncomfortable silence until agents knocked on the door. Liz grabbed the box and opened the door. There were two men in tac gear and another agent with just his normal attire. “Thomas Keen?” The agent asked walking in.

“Yeah.” He said and the agent began to lead him out of the house escorted by the two men in tac gear. Liz followed with the box in hand. All it’s contents placed back within. She sat next to Tom in the back seat while a guard sat on the other side of him. When they started the SUV the guard put a hood over Tom’s head so he couldn’t see anything. Then their trip began towards the Post Office. On the silent drive she pulled out her phone again. Debating once more if she should call Reddington or not. Some part of her hoped he had orchestrated this whole thing, but another part wondered if this was all true. She wondered if it was all true, every accusation he’s made against Tom. All the evidence was right here in this box. She glanced down at the closed wooden box in her lap. They pulled into the Post Office and Liz got out followed by Tom and the other agents. She passed off the box to an agent in tac gear before they pulled the hood off of Tom’s head. “Was that necessary?” He asked her. “Thought we were going to the FBI.” He put his glasses on and looked around them.

“I don’t work at the FBI.” He followed her and there were more agents escorting them now. “I work at a black site.” She said as they got into the elevator. It was a little tight considering all of the people inside but they had enough room to stand comfortably apart.

“What do you mean black site?” He asked her. “I don’t understand. Where are we?”

“This is where I work, Tom.” She simply said and they continued to stand in silence.

The doors opened when the elevator came to a stop and Liz could see Meera, and Ressler approaching. “Mr. Keen, I need you to come with me.” Meera said as the agents lead them both out of the elevator.

Tom looked at Liz before walking away. “Wait.” Liz called. She felt a pant of sympathy for him. All of the memories they shared together, the cute moments came rushing back. Tom turned around to face her and he gave her his puppy dog eyes.

“Make it quick.” Ressler said nodding his head to Tom.

Liz walked over after nodding her head she took in a breath and looked up at Tom. “You’re gonna be okay. Just tell them what happened. Tell the truth.”

“Okay.” He nodded before stepping back from her. 

Liz stood and watched as Meera led him away, most likely into a holding cell, or towards an interrogation room. Liz wanted to be sure so she turned to her partner. “Where are they taking him?” She asked. She somewhat hoped Meera would go easy on him. Liz had seen how her CIA interrogation tactics worked, and hoped she didn’t have to use them. Although there was a lot of evidence against him, she still saw him as her husband. She still saw the man she fell in love with. Tom was innocent until proven guilty.

“If I were you I’d worry about myself.” Ressler replied walking away. Another agent came and led Liz into one of the interrogation rooms where she was asked to sit and wait for director Cooper. While she waited she pulled out her phone and scrolled through her contacts. She found the one she was looking for and hit it. Holding her phone to her ear as her eyes began to water. She couldn’t believe this was happening to her. Her hole world has just started crumbling apart from in front of her.  
___________________

Red stood staring at the painting before him. He held his SAT phone to his ear as he looked over the marvelous details and effort put into this piece. “I’m looking at it right now. It’s beautiful.” He added. It almost felt a shame to sell it. Even if he was just a simple middleman in this situation, it almost pained him to just let something this divine leave his grasp. “What?” He asked not paying attention to what was asked of him. He was so caught up in his own thoughts he almost misheard him. “Oh, the blues. Well...” he paused looking over the different shades of blue in the painting. “The blues look...” he was thinking of a way to describe them without doing the painting a injustice. 

“Blue.” Newton called from the corner. Red glanced over at him rolling his eyes. The man clearly had no taste in art. 

Red looked over at the painting once more. The way the water was shaded, the light hitting the surface making it shine, and the darker undertones making the waves have a deeper depth to them. The blues weren’t just blue. They mixed with the other colors on the palette and made a beautiful mix. “Green and gray.” He said thinking of a way to describe it over the phone. “The gaping maw of the ocean. It’s mesmerizing.” Red just couldn’t look away. “I don’t know why the hell I’m doing this. This painting should be hanging in Boston.” He laughed at Hakim’s response. “No, I know. My man in the port of Dubai says payment was sent last week.” Red noticed Newton pull out his phone answering it and walked away. Red then turned his attention back to the painting. “The painting will be in hand well before the wedding.” Red saw Newton stand in the further corner of the room not wanting to interrupt his employer’s phone call. “Yes, Hakim. Remember me to your wives.” Red said glancing back at the painting. “All of them.” He then hung up the phone and turned to Newton as he too hung up his own call. “What is it?”

“It’s about Agent Keen.” He said. Red narrowed his eyes slightly at that. What’s happened to Lizzy? “And her husband.” If Tom was involved it couldn’t have been good. Red tilted his head slightly waiting for Newton to continue. “She said Tom have been detained and she was being held until director Cooper says otherwise.”

“You spoke to her?” Red asked and he nodded. “Is agent Keen alright?” He asked in a tone of curiosity. He tried his best to keep his concerns to himself.

“From what I could tell. She seems to be fine.” Newton replied wondering why his boss cared so much about this single FBI agent.  
___________________

Liz sat and waited for Cooper. After getting off the phone with Reddington’s lackey she thought it best to just sit and wait for Cooper. The door opened and the director walked in and took the seat across from her. He crossed his hands over his lap and waited a moment before speaking. “When this all started, when Reddington turned himself in and asked for you, I was skeptical.” He told her and she gave a small nod in reply. “Suspicious. But I’ll be honest, you’ve done good work. And I’ve come to believe that you were just as surprised as the rest of us when he picked you. But now this.” He said. Another moment of silence past by before he spoke again. “I need you to help me understand what’s going on here.” 

Easier said than done. Liz thought of the best way to explain the situation. Better just start at the beginning and simply. “The gun, the money and the passports were in my house. A hatch in the floor.”

“The gun was used in an unsolved homicide.” Cooper said and Liz nodded.

“Yes.” She replied.

“You pulled a ballistics report.” He said suspiciously.

She shook her head, her eyes starting to water slightly. She leaned forward resting her arms on the table. “Tom is my husband. I brought him here, to you. For help. To find answers. I want to know who killed that FSB agent as much—“ she cut herself off shaking her head. “More than you do.” She corrected. “If we can solve that murder—“ This time it was Cooper to cut her off.

“We aren’t going to do anything. Until this matter is resolved, I’m putting you on leave.” Cooper said.

“What?” Liz protested. “No. Tom is here.”

“Agent Keen, go home.” He said firmly before getting up from his chair and leaving. She got up in frustration and left the room. When she walked to the elevator she could feel the eyes of the other agents on her as she crossed the room. The doors closed and she was completely alone. There was nothing she could do, no one to turn to as she hunted for the truth. That wasn’t completely true, Reddington would help her. Reddington would help her if she asked, he said as much to her a week or so ago. When she got out of the elevator she made her way to the entrance and pulled out her phone. She clicked his name and her phone started calling. She held the phone to her ear as she opened the door leaving the building. 

He picked up on the second ring. “Lizzy, are you alright?” He asked.

“I’m fine, but Tom’s not.” She replied shaking her head. “I need your help to prove his innocence.”

He was silent for a moment and Liz thought he was reluctant to answer. “Lizzy, try as you may, the evidence is stacked against him. There’s not much in his favor. Your determination to prove you’re husband innocent should be commended, but any attempt to do so will only be fruitless effort.” She stood by the outer gate of the Post Office as an agent came forward driving an SUV. 

“You sound so sure.” She replied skeptically. Was it possible Reddington knew this because he planted the evidence?

“I only want to save you from the inevitable disappointment, and realization at the time wasted.” He simply replied.

“I can’t just sit still and do nothing.” She replied getting into the passenger’s side of the SUV. The agent already had her address in the GPS as he was most likely ordered to take her home. “Tom’s locked away in the Post Office and I’ve been put on leave by Cooper. I feel so helpless.” She admitted.

“You’re not helpless, Lizzy.” Reddington said and she sighed not believing him. After a moment he spoke again. “Meet me on Constitution Avenue between 17th and 14th street in 45 minutes. We can talk more in person.” Before Liz could protest or make a remark he hung up the phone.  
___________________

Liz did as Reddington asked and now they both sat here on a bench between the White House and the Washington Monument. She was sitting a few feet away from him facing the White House while he faced the opposite direction towards the Monument. They both sat there in silence for a moment before Reddington spoke.

“People think it matters who occupies that house. It doesn’t.” Red said looking up from his book. “Multinational corporations and criminals run the world.” He continued pulling out his sunglasses and putting them on.

“I thought we were here to talk about Tom?” Liz asked confused.

Red never said that over the phone. The last thing he wanted to do was help prove Tom Keen’s innocence, but he Lizzy being on leave until an investigation was conducted and concluded just wouldn’t do. Luckily things were going Red’s way lately and Gina was in town. Take her down, and Tom would go with her. “You’ve obviously heard of corporate espionage. Companies trying to beat other companies to be the first hand on the dollar. But what if they were taken...” he paused glancing over his shoulder at her slightly. She didn’t seem to be interested in a case at the moment, but Red needed her to know the truth about her husband. “A few steps further? In 1982, seven people in Chicago were killed by an over the counter drug laced with potassium cyanide. The company’s market share went from 35 to 8. It was never determined how the drug was poisoned. But I will tell you, someone was hired to do that.” He stopped for a moment her eyes meeting his briefly. Now he started to get her attention. “Remember those tire recalls? Chernobyl? Deliberate and malevolent actions taken by corporations to protect their vital interests. Nothing happens by chance. That’s why I’m here, Lizzy.” He met her eyes again making sure she was still paying attention, making sure she was still interested in what he had to say. “Because there’s a woman.” He turned back facing away from her. “Gina Zanetakos.”

“I don’t know who that is.” Liz replied. She didn’t know why Reddington was giving her a case right now, knowing she was on leave. Nor did she understand how this woman was connected to Tom.

“Gina Zanetakos is a corporate terrorist.” Red replied. “And frankly, she’s the best of the bunch.” If they caught Gina then Tom would be outed as a spy, or an assassin and his relationship and life with Lizzy would be ruined. “Lizzy, if you want to find the truth about your husband then you need to find Gina.”

“Why?” She asked. “Does she know Tom?”

Red was quiet for a moment thinking on how to phrase it. “Because she’s Tom’s lover.” He responded. Red glanced over his shoulder once more to see Lizzy’s shocked face, clearly that wasn’t what she expected to hear. Red looked around him on the bench making sure he had everything he brought with him. “I’ll talk to Harold, you won’t be on leave for much longer.” He said getting up to leave. He climbed into the back seat and looked up at Dembe. “We need to pay Harold a visit. It seems he needs to be reminded of our arrangement between Lizzy and I.” Dembe didn’t say anything and just started driving the car. The guards escorted in into the building and onto the elevator then into the War Room where the task force continued to work with Harold Cooper there watching over them. “Harold, might I have a moment of your time.” It wasn’t a question it was a statement. Harold lead the way towards his office with Red behind him. It was only when Red entered the office of the assistant director of the FBI that he took a look at the security monitors outside. The ones only showing footage of Tom Keen in the interrogation room. On the inside he was joyous but in the outside he was indifferent to the situation. Lizzy was safe and he would be one step closer to finding his advisory if he could get Tom to talk. “I fail to see how suspicions about her husband affect our arrangement.” Red reminded the director.

“Agent Keen is on leave.” Cooper replied firmly.

“Well, then lives will be lost.” Red replied nonchalantly. He turned away from the window and walked towards Harold’s desk. “What if I were to deliver to you a terrorist?” Red asked and Harold leaned back in his chair in interest. “Not your run of the mill ideologue answering to bearded men in caves, but someone entirely different, less predictable and far more dangerous.”

“I’d say delivering criminals to me is your job.” He replied.

Oh no, Red wasn’t going to let Harold tell him what to do. No one told Red what to do. “My job is my business, Harold. Delivering criminals to you is a hobby, a diversion. One that may become tiresome, in which case we can always reminisce about that unfortunate incident in Kuwait.”

Harold gave a small smile to Red. “Are you threatening me, Red?”

“I am.” Red replied with a small nod. “Hardly the time to let morals stand in the way of your upward mobility, Agent Cooper.” With a reluctant sigh Harold agreed. “Good, then I have a case for you. Elizabeth has the details.” Red put on his hat and left the office. He paid no attention to the looks from Ressler and the other agents he received as he walked to the elevator. A small smirk on his face as he saw Ressler frown. When the elevator opened he walked towards Dembe and pulled out his burner phone. He dialed Lizzy’s number and held it to his ear. Dembe opened the back door of the car for him as he approached. After the first few rings she picked up. “It’s done, I suspect Harold will call you in soon to ask about the case I’ve given you.”

“I don’t even want to know how you convinced him to let me back.” She replied with a small laugh. Red knew she really didn’t want to know. She would most likely not be pleased if she found out Red threatened Harold, or blackmailed him really. “Thank you.” She said and if he wasn’t paying attention he wouldn’t have heard it. Her voice dropped to a near whisper.

“You’re welcome, Lizzy.” Red smiled slightly. She had asked for his help. Either she had no choice, or she really was starting to trust him more. Red wanted to build up this trust. He wanted to build a strong relationship with her before he told her the truth. So when the time came for her to know she would know he wasn’t lying, or just saying that to manipulate her. “Lizzy, be careful. You may find that Tom isn’t really who you think he is, and that could be dangerous.”


End file.
